Digimon: Crest of Faith Legacy!
by shinkuso77
Summary: The story starts 2 years after the defeat of malo mayotismon.When davis is in the digital world, he found a boy and a dorumon with new evil arises can they fight it with the new boy or will they fall? The pairings: Daikari,Takumi,Rukato etc. Crossover 02&03 with slight of 04 and 05. Arc 3:?
1. Arc 1:Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Beginning Detention(Davis POV)  
"Oh man I'm late! Curse and her detention!" I muttered to her teachings for nothing and an idea pop in my head what about go to the digital world and everyone must be waiting..  
At the computer lab "Guys sorry I'm late!" I come into the lab rushing in like a person who runs for 2 hours. "We knew davis TK told us you slept on lesson again.. Matt,the older digidestined says in a joking and grinning manner. "Then what are we waiting for Digi-Port Open!" The gate to the digital world open but it seems unstable and drag me into it.. "Where did he go he said he wanted to go to the digital world?" Matt muttered and becomes angry again.  
Unknown Part of the digital world.  
I see a boy with an orange spiky hair and black goggles with a red V sign with a black jeans sleeping in like somewhat a throne.. The shadow of the boy just pass through me and I followed him..  
Destroyed Castle I followed him to be exact and found the light orb again and turns into a digimon called a dorumon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Davis Voice)  
Dorumon, the beast digimon it is a very rare digimon that wonders alone.. It is said that the leader of the royal knights is a dorumon in his mega form alphamon. His power metal shouldn't be messed with..  
The dorumon grab my D-3 and D-terminal well I fall of course. "Well this is an old model but I can work with it.." The dorumon run with my D-3 and pull out something like my D-3 but way smaller like a watch. We were interrupted by a sound of a kuwagamon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Dorumon Voice)  
Kuwagamon,An insect type digimon. His power guillotine will cut you to pieces. Oh don't mention his scissors claw brrr..  
"Hey wake up" I shook the boy that is just like me in the sit but dorumon just shook his head and says it's useless unless.. My crest and his crest glow..  
"Well I've been waiting for you" The orb light that is inside of me comes out. "You're..." I want to said something but was interrupted by a kuwagamon attacking us.  
Our crest then didn't glow anymore and that boy wakes up. He is a spiky orange boy with black goggles, a red V-shirt sign and Black X mark jeans.  
"Uh how long have I been asleep?" The boy waked up from his slumber..  
"Done! Catch here Davis!" The dorumon knows my name and throws my D-3 and D-Terminal on the way.  
"Alpha where is my D-arc?" The boy asked.  
"Here you go shin.." He gives the boy's d-arc.. Well actually I was running in motion of kuwagamon..  
"A little help here!" I shouted.  
"Oh sure!" They replied..  
"Card Slash!"  
"Hyper Speed activate..."  
"Power Metal!" Alpha speed was like crazy even for a rookie.  
"Card Slash!"  
"Hyper Power Activate!"  
"Power Metal!"  
The attacks hit 2 times than before but I've seen it from somewhere before I can't remember.  
"Card Slash!"  
"Evolution plug in S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Dorumon evolve too! Dorugamon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin Voice)  
Dorugamon,The champion beast level digimon oh his power metal is pretty much the same but his cannonball is one that shouldn't be mess with!  
"Card slash!"  
"Angemon's Heaven's Knuckle!"  
"Heaven's Knuckle!" Dorugamon hits the kuwagamon back and uses his cannonball to finish him off.  
"CannonBall!"  
The kuwagamon turns into data but shin ordered dorugamon to absorb the data so that it wouldn't interfere.  
"Why did you just turn his data to your digimon?" I asked in not a believable manner.  
"Hmm dorugamon didn't have fresh data for a while and I didn't want him too but half of me wanted it.." Shin thinks about it and don't know why he did it but suddenly his and mine glow bright..  
Dream(Shin POV)  
"Huh where am I?" I asked myself. "Tell me what happen here" Davis asked but I just shook my head not knowing what happen...  
"Oh I'm fate, and I'm miracle" The two orb flew to us..  
"Wow wait I think faith never existed as a crest.." Shin asked to miracle.  
"Neither do I boy but faith here is very playful." Miracle shook faith down.  
"But I was the one that free him huhuhuhu" Faith laughed "Wait what do you mean free?" Shin asked both of them.  
"Ugh shin is it well you unconsciously let your friend davis here know.." Miracle tried to try the flashback.  
*flashback*  
Dream(Davis POV)  
"Where am I?" I asked myself but I realize that I was saved by someone else... But there is someone's voice calling help for me.. "Help Me!" He said that to me.  
"Help me! And I'll help you" The figure said and opens a portal out of the dream world.  
"Now defeat him!" The figure ordered and pushing me through the portal..  
"See ya later.." The dream end with Raidramon,Flamedramon and Exveemon get me to the digital world.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait I never say that!" Shin argued.  
"Cause shin you never did I did!" Faith point himself in a good way..  
"Okay now you two get out of our realm!" The two force us out of the gate..  
"Kids" they said it and shook their heads.  
Outside digital world shinjuku..  
"Woah!" I screamed from the sky.  
"Ouch my back!" Davis landed on my back.  
"Ouchy.. My body doru~" Alpha was the one that suffer the most falling over me and davis at the same time..  
An arc saw us and give a figure..  
"Yamaki-san!" I waved at the camera.  
"You of all people" He sigh and getting us out of the digital world.  
Shinjuku "Hey shin where have you gone?" Takato the bearer and they say the leader of the eastern quadrant digital world asked me..  
"Nothing yamaki brought me and davis here" I handed to yamaki the data of kuwagamon that attacked for the past week.  
"Good job but what takes you so long?" Yamaki asked me.. Rika nonaka the girl with a renamon and takato's girlfriend uses the van to hit my head.  
"Oww! What was that for?" I shook my head a little.  
"What you did that for?" Davis tried to defend me.  
"Oh he took things too long" Rika said it in a cold manner.  
"Oh I oughta!" Davis wanted to pummel rika but someone stop him from the back.  
"Stop it rika,davis you two are acting like kids" Henry the chinese tamer said it."MOUMENTAI" oh and his partner a terrermon.  
"It's my business henry so back off!" Rika and davis was about to start round two when my body feels hot all of a sudden. Takato gives me a cool blanket to cool off while henry gives davis and rika a harshful word.  
"You two are acting like kids! So stop it!" "You did it.."  
"No you!"  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"You times infinity!"  
"I oughta wait I don't have a digimon"  
"I win spiky hair" Rika smirked at davis but I just smiled weakly at those two.  
"Don't move" Takato weakly said to me but I didn't care and I don't know what he will do to me.. "Well it will do today hahahaha" I lied.  
"Okay then but call us if you're hot again"  
"Sure thing Dino boy" well that is my nickname for takato.  
"Hey I thought I was the one with all the nickname" Rika was the one that is angry at me now..  
When I go outside of the room and part with the others...  
Davis POV.  
"Ugh my head hurts.." I feel my body getting weaker by the second well the others comforted me well I like the one named henry I guess...  
"Guys I think this davis has the same fever with shin I'll get the medicine" Henry quickly goes to the room checking for the medicine "I'll get the towel" Takato looked for the towels and rika stays with me..  
"Oh why must I stay with him?" Rika asked.  
"I don't want to stuck with you either okay!" I didn't want to start an argue with rika or it means doom for me.  
Well after henry gives me a medicine and takato compress me I feel a lot better but I've got a bad feeling about shin but I tried to get to nap it has been a long day.  
Next Day.  
Me and the others goes to shin's apartment well shin said he lives with his father but I don't know He just gives me the chill..  
Shin's apartment "Get back here child!" His father I think that was drunk was really gonna pummel shin on the ground but me,rika,henry and takato quickly give shin way to go out and then we go to the park for a better view..  
Park.  
"Shin why didn't you tell us your dad was a mad man?" We all pant from the running and the hitting.  
"If I tell you guys would you believe me?" We shook our head but we just caught that on tape and maybe shin could..  
"Well my mother left me when I was 4 with another man and that is why he is like that getting alcholic and stuff" Shin gave a wry smile.  
"Wait I was 4 that day wait then that means you're my twin?!" Davis asked.  
"Well yeah he just looks like you spiky hair red jacket.. Wait that is you davis?!" Shin was surprised he never knew he had a twin..  
"Unbelievable you two are twins.." Rika wanted to pass out but takato comfort her into not doing that..  
"Thanks takato" Rika smiled.  
"No problem my fox" Takato smiled.  
"Well one thing could we go to the police officer now I think I want to put this video on.."  
Well after a few days davis mother comes to shinjuku and finally gave the man of his life a good beating when she adopted shin to the family but it must be a few days after the family concussion that I can live with them.  
Park (No one POV.)  
"Well davis I just wanted to say you're a good twin" we laughed and seeing the sky make me thinks this is a new beginning and start for all of us..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SK77: Editing chapter 1 check! *still editing at chapter 2*  
Davis: well thank you for draken to make the author do it all over again.  
SK77: But I'm happy with it turns out more nice to read even the digimon can read it.  
Agumon: well this is cool *sees the first newly chapter*  
SK77: Now to sleep! *snores loudly*  
Davis: Oh brother well read and review until the author finish editing the other chapter are on hiatus! 


	2. Arc 1:Chapter 2

A/N: This is a redone of chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy like the last one...  
Disclaimer: I Don't own digimon Shin(Recap) Today was the happiest day of my life I've got to live with my real mother! Check! Well I'm moving in to odaiba! Goodbye my old friends in shinjuku*cried*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Meeting the new digidestined!  
1 week later (Shinjuku)  
Shin you're moving already?" Takato was mumbling at me in the train station.  
"Yeah but I'll visit don't worry!" I pat takato on the back and whispering to him not to hurt rika or I'll kill you kind of stuff.  
"Hey you're not my brother or anything!" Rika screamed at me after hearing that.  
"Hey shin our train is here" The train goes to odaiba ring...  
Train to odaiba... Train to odaiba!  
"Wait there it is bye henry,Rika takato! And say hello to guilmon for me!" I waved goodbye to them not wanting to cry...  
Train..  
"Shin it will be alright and why did you stuff alpha like a toy?" Davis asked.  
"Nothing it's just he always disappear and stuff.." I death glare at alpha for always disappearing and he acts like a toy..  
Odaiba Ugh you're so heavy!" Shin carried dorumon from the carrier but he disappeared again like renamon.  
"Well what is veemon doing to my room?" Davis wondered it's like a digimon party in there.  
"Oohhhh vee is gonna mess your room" Shin whispered and making davis run fast from the train station.  
"Ugh figures..." I walked slowly while wearing his black hood while hearing 30 second to mars-From yesterday.  
"They are so predictable" alpha reappeared besides me.  
"I know now disappear and walked behind my shadows" I replied.  
"Yes shin" He disappears..  
Davis House..  
"I can't believe my son was treated like that by dan I wish he doesn't suffer like this.." My mother muttered before we entered the room.  
"Mom!" I rushed into the room while hugging her..  
"Shin.." My mother cried a lot while hugging me tightly.  
"Well how is it making dad like that?" I asked.  
"It felt good he is a really bad man that doesn't even care about family" My mother mumbled and muttered about how life before this.  
"Well I'm home I forgot about the-. Davis dad or my step father comes back home I don't know what he do.  
"I forgot my documents dear" That was the answer he could think off. He looked at me with a disbelief.  
"Wait you're that kid who won the international acoustic guitar" Davis dad was a fan I think.  
"Well everybody knows me I guess.." I blushed and quickly plays my guitar but this time only instrumental.  
"wait is he your son my dear clara?" Davis dad asked.  
"Of course he is Roy.." My mother blushed.  
"Well mom uh mr motomiya.." I didn't get pleasant with dad.  
"Call me dad" Mr motomiya ordered me to.  
"Okay dad could I get to my room I think I'm having a headache" I don't know where to go into my room.  
"Well help me carry my bag" I help davis in getting his bag I don't know what make it seems so heavy or something but it feels like a ton of rocks.  
"Wow you're so wonderful" I teased davis but davis just go straight to his room checking it's messy and unknown liquid I don't know what he puts off anyway.  
"Veemon! What did you do to my room?" As he shouted it veemon was mustering pasta and other things everywhere.  
"Um hi davish" Veemon gulp and tried to run from him but somebody or digimon stop it.  
"Hey there vee" alpha smiled from behind.  
"Hehehe woah how nice to see my brother again" He sweat dropped and tried to run over for shin's help "Wow davis your room is a masterpiece" I teased davis again well not that painful. We clean up his room sparkly clean.  
"Okay vee talk!" Davis shouted at veemon.  
"Yeah vee talk.." Alpha whispered veemon in the back.  
"I hate you!" Veemon screamed.  
"Why thank you my little vee" alpha also uses sarcasm like me..  
"Well if onee-san said so" Veemon apologized to davis and shin.  
"Now that's better!" Alpha wins the arguements and huffed in victory.  
"How come onee-san got the coolest tamer and I don't no offense davish." Veemon struck in words.  
"Hmm shin did you think so?" Alpha asked me but I don't know what to answer and has been a long day well I just said nah it isn't true.. And went back to my room and start packing and have a nap for a while well you know the rest of the day..  
Next Day!  
I've come to school but a certain devimon stopped me and grab me pulling me away from alpha. "Let Me Go!"  
"It is what my upperups wants" He just said that and flap his wing and flew..  
Unknown Place.  
"I thought he wouldn't leave shinjuku but I was wrong" The long hair girl with purple D-arc was laughing at my misery.  
Oh don't worry next time we'll get them The blue haired boy with a grey D-Arc chuckled while holding his book.  
Oh we will alright The spiky red boy who has a magenta d-arc was enthusiast with my work..  
(TK POV)  
"Wait a devimon? Okay patamon let's finish him! My D-3 glow.  
"Patamon evolve too! Angemon!"  
"Hand Of Faith!"  
The attack flew on devimon while I catches this boy on the ground.  
"You're alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine well angemon look out behind you!" He warned me about it and Angemon uses his holy rod to guard them.  
"Shadow Hand!"  
"Hand of Faith!"  
The two clash while shin sent a message with TK's D-terminal when I wasn't looking.  
To: Kari Hey kari long time no see hey I need help and if you're still at school and bring gatomon here!  
-Shin-  
My d-terminal beep at the sound of that and make me knew who sent that.  
From: Kari Okay uh shin?! Wait you're that shin okay I'm coming! Just wait for me! There okay!  
-Kari-  
"Nice one" I said to shin but he just tremble in all the darkness like kari did.  
"Too much darkness" That is all he muttered.  
Kari POV "Okay gatomon you can get out of that dress now" I ordered her to do that.  
"I smell like fish flakes" Gatomon purred down on me.  
"Sheesh it isn't that bad is it?" I asked gatomon to be hurry and digivolve to angewomon.  
"Gatomon digivolve too! Angewomon!"  
The celestial digimon stood proud and let me on the back while us was searching for tk's signal.  
At the park(No one POV)  
"Is that all you've got from fighting me angemon?" Devimon use sarcasm on him but angemon didn't care about it while a voice came..  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
Shin was amazed on this digimon well for all it's an ultimate..  
"Razor Wing!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
Shin was speachless but more or less rika can beat that thing in 15 minutes.  
"Okay I'm done playing now!" Devimon angered.  
"Kari use heaven's charm and tk I need you to trust me with your D-3." Shin acts like a know it all battle strategy.  
"Okay but I don't know how it lasts" TK uses a nervous turn but now he was intense.  
"I know that" shin muttered at himself for having alpha waiting at school as a pet.  
"Skill unlocked.. Now! Angewomon!" Shin ordered angewomon using her Heaven's charm..  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Omni Typhoon!"  
Angemon new move turns devimon into data and angemon absorbs it.  
"Wait I don't want to but it feels so good" Angemon felt the pleasure.  
"Well for beginners you're good angemon" Shin smiled at angemon.  
"Wait where is your partner shin?" Angemon asked shin.  
"You'll know soon enough" Shin smiled thanked tk and kari but it's already 10 A.M. And they know they are late..  
At school TK and kari got detention because you know who.. Shin well he is a new student so the teachers let it slide.  
Math Lesson Miss satoshi bring a new student kari,tk and davis looks like they were blown away at the new appearance..  
"My name is Shin Kuso I hope I have a great time with you all" Shin bowed in embarrassment but that didn't stop him from looking at the three and smile.  
After school.  
"Well kari,TK good luck with detention" I smiled at them but tk grinned at me and giving me a glare when suddenly..  
"Blammmm!"  
An explosion outside of school occured and stood a gabumon x and a blue haired with a d-arc.  
We ran outside to see the figure smiling he only said hey there old buddy with a grin on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well that's done and I kinda cut the battle scene for the next chapter and 13 to go *typing while sipping coffee*  
Kari: wait you get us in detention shin?  
Shin: Hey! Author wanted it not me!  
Davis: Would you two stop fighting! And kari is my girlfriend!  
*Kari blushed*  
Shin: well while we settle our differences please review!


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

A/N: Oh and this is the revised version of the chapter three I hope you guys like it! And for the reviews wow many negative well it's because I'm doing it along with my studies I guess and I forgot to search for a beta. But oh well I'll find later..  
Shin(Recap) Well me,kari and davis get a visitor I mean from someone I don't know who he is actually but it just felt right and something about him still bugs me really bugs me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Magnamon Revealed.  
A blue haired boy appeared before me,kari and tk. Appeared before them.  
"Oh man where is patamon?" TK just sigh and asked us that this will be a bad time to fight.  
"I also don't have gatomon with me!" Kari shouted.  
"Then it's up to me!". I whistle and alpha suddenly appeared before me.  
"Shin.. Ready?" Alpha asked.  
"Ready!"  
"Power metal!"  
"Howling Blaster!" The gabumon X reflect alpha's attack.  
"Ha face it you can't defeat me.." The boy exclaimed.  
"Watch me!"  
"Card slash! Hyper speed activate!"  
With that alpha matched his move with gabumon..  
"Card slash! Greymon's Nova Blast!"  
They fight to each other content,Kari and TK can only watch as the two of them fight.  
"Not bad!"  
"You too alpha"  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Gabumon X evolve too! Garurumon X!"  
"My turn! Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Dorumon evolve too!"  
A cacoon of black energy surrounded dorumon..  
"Dorugamon!"  
"Power Metal!"  
"Eingetsuri!"  
The two attack clash and cancel out each other.  
"Not bad for a beginner"  
"Oh we've been fighting the same time all this day"  
"You can't be!" I gasped not to get a heart attack.  
"Yes shin I am your old friend that you throw!" He showed his face and like a wild beast.  
"Fang!"  
They were all shocked it was fang their older senpai that the same high school as tai or kari's brother.  
"Alpha stop attacking" I was still in believed and ordered alpha to not attack him.  
"But shin!" Alpha tried to argue with me but useless nonetheless.  
"Haha come on attack let me see what you've got!" I said it with a desperate laughed.  
"Oh okay! Garurumon!" "Howling Blaster/Baldy Kick!"  
Alpha takes all the damage but I didn't seemed to faze by this.  
"Shin snap out of it!" TK grab a hold of my shirt.  
"It's useless TK it's not gonna work with him he isn't going to hear you" Kari whispered to tk thus grabbing of the collar of my shirt.  
Alpha controlled his ground and was in cuts and bruises.  
"I better call Davis for help.." TK uses his D-terminal to send davis a message.  
To: Davis Hey could you come and grab us outside and bring gatomon and patamon here?  
-Takeru-  
From: Davis

I'm in soccer practice and I get it digimon problem well gatomon is at the music room. Patamon is sleeping due to your mess up TJ! Oh okay! And a good news is I'm out now and have my golden digi egg back!

. . . . -Davis-  
TK only sigh he wanted to reply but the next attack could be the last for alpha.  
"Howling-"  
"Magna Blast!" That sound comes from nowhere it was davis on top of magnamon with gatomon and patamon on his back.  
"Tch.. More of them?" The figured began to attack magnamon.  
Davis POV

"And thank you for following air davis!" I joked at the last sentence it seems funny..  
"Davish stop playing around!" Magnamon glare at me.  
"Gomen ne magnamon but... Look out behind you!" Magnamon dodges the attack of garurumon but alpha doesn't move at all.  
"Get out of the way!" I shouted.  
Shin just laughed.  
"Now Dorugamon!"  
"Cannon Ball!"  
The attack hits garurumon and hurt him badly.  
"Hit! Now davis this is your chance alpha let's show to fang not to mess with us I mean me ugh what ever!"  
Shin gives the signal and they do a combination attack.  
"Magna Metal!"  
The two combined each attack and the boy sigh he didn't think this through.  
"Ha! Take that fang!" Shin laughed.  
"Why You!" As fang tried to attack again his communicator turned on and order a retreat.  
"We'll finish it later! Mark My word!" He jumps to the part of the shadow and disappear.  
Unknown Place.  
"It seems you failed me fang" The figure smirked.  
"I think it's my time!" The girl. Disappeared through the white gate.  
"Go ahead" The figure smiled and warned her to pleased him.  
"Sure do my lord." As the figurine like girl disappeared.  
School(Davis POV)  
"Um hey shin" Davis heard shin screamed in the toilet I think he is pretty mad about yesterday.  
"What?!" He glared me like a beast.  
"Could I asked something?" Davis wanted to asked but was shaking nervously.  
"Of course um let me think you wanted to ask about magnamon am I correct?" Shin knew this was coming so he had no choice but to explain.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Davis your partner has 2 sides flip of a coin.. One magnamon and the other one is still locked for now" Shin sigh.  
"What do you mean locked?" Davis was surprise at the same time dumbfounded his brain couldn't nurture all of this at once.  
"Okay one by one how do you unlock magnamon?" Shin asked me how do I unlocked magnamon well I said"Well after kimeramon attack thing."  
"You're wrong" Shin shook his head.  
"Huh?" I asked to myself what's wrong.  
"Haha you don't get it do you davis? "You're digimon there is one of the royal knight of course he can help but that isn't his real form" Shin chuckles at me cause my lack of knowledge.  
"Real Form?!" Davis asked.  
"Oh don't worry you'll know it later well what you are fighting right now is a beast digimon that works under an organization called royal knights but I wonder why do they attack?" Shin was puzzled in mystery the same as I do.  
"Hmm if only we knew" We both shook our head in approval.  
"Davis there is 11 royal knights separated from this world to the next.." Shin gives a straight face means that he is serious.  
"Could you tell me who they are?" Davis asked.  
"Hmm I only know 9 Omnimon,Crusadermon,Dynasmon,Magnamon,Examon,Gallantmon,Craniamon, Sleiphmon and rapidmon I left out the part of the remaining 2 cause davis will be sad about it if I told him.  
"Wait there is 9?" I seems surprise and I seems to have an idea in his mind. "What if the royal knight is the one that attacked us?" Shin laughed at this but nonetheless happy to see davis act smart again. "Well you are in the right track" Shin waved a good point to him making me blushed.  
"Actually shin one thing to tell your mind though after malo myotismon attacks you're the one that saves us from the D-reaper but after that.." Shin began to silent for a while.  
"Nah,Nevermind" He just avoid me like that and said "lunch time is over.."  
In the darkness someone is watching their moves it just said hehe it seems they know the truth but one mystery lead to another" It laughed before disappearing again

(Shin POV)  
"Should I tell him what really happen on shinjuku to him?" I sigh knowing that he would know in time.  
"Nah he should know by himself just fine." I reassure myself just what in the world happening and royal knight just attack us..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: I hate that friggin little... *wanting to shoot down the review button*  
They shouted "Don't!"  
SK77: Who says I was going to shoot the point at the review button? *revealing a delete button on the other side of the review.*  
Davis: why did you want to destroy it author?  
SK77: Cause I hate flames that says too many words and frankly uses harsh words well I know I suck at grammar and the commas.  
Takato: And the spacing.  
SK77: And the spacing.. Well I write it on my smart phone for a while since my internet isn't that good and I hate using my laptop all the time!  
Davis: wow you're really desperate huh author?  
SK77: Well only nicole well criticism and one more but that animegirl just.. *began to cry*  
Takato: There,There *comforting author*  
SK77:You know what I... *hate and wanted to destroy that review*  
Davis: well for animegirl with I don't know what number he has just got to the fic and the other one seems the same but it's more confusing.. Well for all I know the author is doing what he can in his low grammars,commas etc.  
Takato: And that harsh words well it's like a flame not constructive criticism.  
Davis: well that explain that takato!  
Takato: Okay please review while I stopped the Author from killing himself again.. *seeing the author wanted to put the tazer on himself.  
They:"No!" *Both screamed and stopping SK77*


	4. Arc 1:Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for my drama cruel act yesterday well I was pissed of cause I'm just starting to write my fiction but who cares what he/she thinks sheesh. Okay well here is the next chapter enjoy!  
Shin(Recap) Oh it's not a bad day after all well I was shocked that fang is one of the bad guy but it took us so long to figure out to finish him off but he escaped well thanks to Kari,TK and my brother davis haha we can defeat him..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 : Trouble in Shinjuku.  
Takato's Group

Well I was late into a meeting again after us the tamers save the world from D-Reaper. Jeri and Henry finally admit their feelings and went on a date haha that's funny and Ryo he disappeared somewhere. Kenta and Kazu well they didn't come often anymore.  
"You're late again goggle head!" Rika screamed and dictated me for being late a thousand times.  
"Hey there takato long time no see" Jeri now was using a casual red outfit with purple jeans well her hair is still long no more in using puppets though.  
I blushed at her like usual.  
"Uh takato snap out of it" Henry tried to snap me out from my imagination zone.  
"Uh sorry.." I tried to snap out of my long dream until an attacked snap me out of it..  
"Thunder Ball!"  
Fortunately, Guilmon and renamon protect us from the blast with their Diamond Dust and Pyro Sphere.  
"Bring calumon to safety jeri you and calumon can't fight." Takato ordered her to do so and she nodded bringing calumon with her to safety.  
"I don't want to come calu~" Calumon argued with jeri but soon know the condition.  
"Okay be careful" She dash out of the park.  
"Now Guilmon let's go.."  
"Terriermon you too."  
"Renamon Ready?"  
"Okie dokie takatomon"  
"Of course henry!"  
"Yes Rika I'm with you"  
"Card Slash!" They all switch the card on their D-arc.  
"Evolution Plug In S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Guilmon evolve too! Growlmon!"  
"Renamon evolve too! Kyubimon!"  
"Terriermon evolve too! Gargomon!"  
They reach their champion form and a guy appear besides him.  
"Oh this is interesting.."  
"What is that digimon?" Rika asked.  
Digimon Analyzer (Henry's Voice)  
Wizardmon,The champion sorcery level he likes to play game well you see he is a smat one from all of us his thunderball is one of his tricks and many more is still in store.  
"Well it's just one champion!" Takato muttered "We can take him down!" Rika and takato said in unison.  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
"Fox Tail Inferno!"  
"Gargo Pallet!"  
The three attacks hit wizardmon but he isn't moving and doesn't even scratch on him.  
"This is my wizardmon skill Magical game."  
"I know growlmon and kyubimon even you Gargomon. It's my turn!" Wizardmon muttered.  
"Thunder Cloud!"  
A massive black cloud attacks gargomon,growlmon and kyubimon.  
"We doesn't have a stand takato let's bail" Henry said it in a logical way.  
"No way I'm giving up right growlmon?" I nodded and start to scan a new card.  
"Well if we can't defeat it with a champion then an ultimate would!" Rika shouted.  
"Yeah!" They all nodded.  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug in Q!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Growlmon evolve too! WarGrowlmon!"  
"Gargomon evolve too! Rapidmon!"  
Kyubimon evolve too! Taomon!"  
The three ultimate stands before them.  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
"Golden Triangle!"  
"Talisman Of light"  
"Card slash! Hyper speed activate!"  
The figure slash the card and wizardmon begin to use his magic game again.  
"Hmm it's getting hard this time wizardmon do you want to evolve?" The figure ask.  
"No just a minute I want to play mind games with the tamer of hazard" He said in a serious tone pointing at me.  
"Now let me show you my true terror"  
"Terror Illusion!" He screamed the attack but nothing happens to me and growlmon.  
"Atomic-" Wargrowlmon suddenly was in pain and so do I.  
"Oh didn't I say my terror illusion block your attacks now.."  
"Talisman of Light!"  
"Rapid Fire!"  
"Card slash! Shield activate!" The attacks didn't get through long enough for wizardmon to launch his Terror illusion again.  
"Image tamer your fear.." Wizardmon suddenly behind me and whispering to me about megidramon and how I hurted beelzemon and unfortunately Leomon.  
"Stop it!" Wargrowlmon and I began to attack everyone..  
"It's done.. Well good luck in stopping your friend there.. Let's go" The red hair figure disappear.  
"I'll be taking my leave as well.." Wizardmon bowed and disappeared.  
"Takato snap out of it!" Rika tried to snap me out of it but wargrowlmon just destroyed everything in his sight.  
"Don't be near me rika arrgghhh!" My D-arc began to terror in summoning a dark blast to wargrowlmon.  
"Wargrowlmon dark evolve too! Megidramon!"  
The hazard dragon attack blindly at them..  
"Henry please.."  
"Rika I need you" Renamon and terriermon goes back to their rookie form after get a beating from megidramon.  
"Let's do it renamon I want takato to be himself again" Rika shined brightly.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!" Rika screamed.  
"Renamon evolve too!"  
Her figure changed into a priest or something like that in japanese I don't know what.  
"Sakuyamon!"  
"Me too henry!" Terriermon tried in every way to assure henry.  
"Okay.. Let's do it."  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!" Henry said.  
"Terriermon evolve too! MegaGargomon!"  
The new figure appeared with big guns.  
"Gargo Missile!"  
"Spirit Strike!"  
The two attacks hits megidramon but takato too is hurting.  
"Stop it!" Takato screamed.  
"Megido Flame!" The beast attacked both of them but sakuyamon was ready "Get behind me gargomon" Mega gargomon only nodded.  
"Amethyst Mandala!" Rika began to chant and they are guarded by the attack.  
"Mega Barrage!" Mega gargomon then pummel megidramon till it can't move but everytime they tried to attack takato becomes more violent.  
"Stop it!" Takato is still hurting.  
"Don't you see you've just wasting your time" The megidramon started to talk.  
"Who are you?!" Rika asked in rage.  
"I am what you call the embodiment of the digital world called hazard and takato's will." He began to attack with megido flame but now it's more accurate than last time.  
Takato was still hurting but slowly his clothes began to turn black.  
"Oh it seems he have give up" Megidramon chuckled.  
"Megidramon let's fly.." I said in a motionless emotion. "How dare you order me human!" Megidramon growl at me for ordering him.  
"Oh is that so but I guess the force way work better..." I throw my D-arc and make a red ring on megidramon's wrist.  
"What is this?!" Megidramon growl wanted to attack me.  
"Voice Command 99! Stun thunder ball!" I attack with wizardmon thunder ball and make megidramon stun.  
I begun to laugh as megidramon in pain..  
"Takato stop this isn't you!" Sakuyamon screamed at me on desperation.  
"Rika I'm sorry" I suddenly appeared behind sakuyamon and split them altogether.  
"Rika.." Renamon was push over hardly from rika making her de-digivolve from Sakuyamon.  
"Renamon!" Rika wanted to fall down but I saved her for the last time.  
"Takato what are you-?" I began a light kiss with rika but rika doesn't feel it like she did before it was an emotion less kiss.  
"Well that was my last kiss I guess" I put her down and walked on top megidramon.  
"Hold on boy.. Hell Howling!" He uses his howling and then disappeared with me.  
(Rika POV)  
"That isn't takato..." I cried falling into my knees knowing that the takato I know is gone.. But I promise to make that wizardmon pay for what he did.  
Unknown Place.  
"Well this is interesting good job malcolm" The figure chuckled seeing takato left the group.  
"As you wish and he would join us in a moment or so.." Malcolm laughed at all of this.  
"Now get him for me!" The figure ordered.  
"As you wish my lord" He then disappear knowing he couldn't fail on this one..  
"I know this will come isn't that right agumon?" He smiled menacingly while agumon just nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Well I don't mind people flaming me today!  
Davis: wait you're not? *slightly confuse*  
SK77: Nope! Cause today I like the badass takato better.  
*takato appeared in black jacket*  
Takato: You know it and I'm better than you digidestined *smirk*  
Davis: Why I oughta! *wanted to fight takato*  
Takato: Bring it snout! *started fighting pose.  
SK77: Well while I stop them from fighting... Please review okay stop it you two *broke them away and trap them into an isolated room* Stay there! *laughed*


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5

A/N: ah feels good to be back anywho I've been seeing some Daikari work and a lot of tk bashing. Well it also bugs me a little anyway but enjoy the next chapter!  
Rika(Recap) Takato why did you leave us with that cursed megidramon but he isn't acting like himself I wanted to cry if I see it... Now it's getting to me I hope shin does better than I do..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Davis Date

Davis POV

"Okay going to ask kari for something la~la~la~" I was walking with a nice voice while still hanging out with my friends.. At class also I was just thinking about hikari all the time I don't know why..

Lunch Time

"Hey Davis!" Shin and TK come at me and nudge me at the back well they are pretty heavy.  
"Uh why is your face so red?" Shin asked me what happened.  
"Uh I want to asked hikari for a date!" The two of them were shocked.  
"Okay davis make this a good one I don't want to think everyone I was perfect with kari or something" TK said that with determination well he is already taken by a digidestined called catherine or something even I don't know they are dating!  
"Well what are you waiting for davis-.. Go!" The two pushed me to kari's sit making her embarrassed.  
"What do you want davis?" She finished eating her lunch "Um Kari.." I was nervous like hell when I wanted to do this...

"Um davis you've got to hurry cause lunch is almost finish" She warned there is only 15 minutes left.  
"Could you go on a date with me!" He said it out loud and everyone could hear it.  
"Oh how sweet of you.. Of course I will go on a date with you pick me up at 7!" The students were going crazy.. Kari Kamiya the girl who has been the popular girl is going to be snatch away by davis..  
Shin and TK give me a thumb up on the way.  
"Good job" Shin whispered making me nervous like hell but inside my mind I told them I did it yeah!  
"Oh this is gonna be interesting" TK whispered to shin.  
"And I think we can help him by.." "Playing his video games!" TK gets dibs on the video games first..  
"Oh brother" shin sigh.  
"Well see ya guys later I guess" I walked away from them..  
After school(Shin POV)  
It started to rain but it still doesn't stop davis from going to hikari's he did all hecan wearing a tuxedo,bringing her flowers and chocolate.  
"Okay flowers?"  
"Check.  
"Chocolate?"  
"Check!"  
"Tuxedo"  
"Worn it.."  
"Wait a second something is missing.." I tighten the necktie bow so that it fits..  
"Now that is better.. Hey brother good luck.." I muttered and go outside first while wearing my usual outfit.  
"Kay now to get hikari" He goes to hikari's house well it is still raining but it's 6:30 P.M and I have a bad feeling about this and other thing I haven't heard about is takato,rika and the others I don't felt takato's presence where is his?  
"This feelings.. Oh man it's heading for hikari and davis alpha..." I observe my D-arc and running to davis date will be..

Meanwhile(Davis POV)  
I was on my way to kari's house well yes I went to her house..  
Kari's house I appeared with my black sports motorcycle we were going to the la cruise restaurant well tai was mad at me cause dating her little sister but I can feel something wrong with tai or it is just me.. Then we left her house and wow she is pretty she wear a green polka dots gown I blushed a little when I get to her house and it isn't raining anymore.  
La Cruise We get there have a nice dinner and now was chatting.  
"Um davis.."  
"Yeah"  
"I wanted to tell you something" She said it with a nervous thought "What?" I smiled at her.  
"What I wanted to tell you is.." We were attacked before hikari could say anything.  
"Blam! Blam!"  
An explosion happened and on top of them a long white hair girl attacked them.  
"I don't bring veemon with me hikari hold my hand and run!" They dash out of the restaurant I tried to start the motorcycle it works but only have gas to go to the park and damn it! while the girl just smirk following them with the knightmon.  
Park We were cornered by this knightmon but an attacked stop him from following us..  
"Power Metal!"  
"Now alpha I know you haven't been fighting a knightmon at this time but.. I think I've got a feeling on who this girl is.." The figure was thinking as if he knew what knightmon is gonna do next.  
"Berserk Sword.."  
"Card slash!"  
"Kotemon's Armor!"  
It did nicely the attack was purified.

(No one POV)  
"Okay let's do this alpha!" Shin oredered alpha to dodge the attack while he get the cards..  
"Shin are you stalking at us?!" Davis asked.  
"Nope... I just wanted to see if you guys are okay well you two are sweet in that restaurant.." He chuckled in no end.  
"Why I-!" Davis wanted to punch shin but alpha was losing from knightmon.  
"Alpha!"  
"Card Slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In S"  
"Evolution!"  
Alpha was covered in a purple cocoon and his body has a little changed with a sword on top of his nose and if you don't know look at digimon wiki!  
"Dorugamon!"  
"Power Metal!"  
"Pawn Chessmon! A group of pawn chessmon appear and attacked alpha till no end..  
"Checkmate Break!" Knightmon attacks alpha in an align formation with the pawn chessmon.  
"Graahh!" Alpha howl in pain..  
"Alpha!" Shin rushes to alpha on his own..  
"Ready to give up lover boy" The girl smirked.  
"Never! And by the way that nickname is so last year!" Shin teased her by doing an insult.  
"Shin I can still fight.." Alpha stands again but he isn't in a good condition.  
"Okay you can fight but here is the plan.. I'll get someone here okay wait until I give the signal.." Shin ordered alpha and he just nodded.  
"Veemon,Gatomon you can come out now!" The duo digimon comes out from their hiding place.  
"Well thanks for ruining our fun shin!" Gatomon growled wanted to scratch my face.  
"Sure and I like you to see that" He smirk.  
"Well davish sorry I was jush" He said in a low tone.  
"Don't worry we're cool" Davis smiled.  
"Now get that overweight knightmon!" Her crest began to glow (A/N: They just don't realize that shin's crest is also glowing)  
"Gatomon evolve too! Angewomon!"  
"Veemon evolve too!" A new body with white claw and big body appear like XVmon but at the same time it isn't He bears the V sign on his chest.  
"Veedramon!"  
"Wait veedramon?"  
"V-Nova Blast!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Alpha's Voice)  
Veedramon,champion level mythical digimon,He is the other version of exveemon and it is a legend it says it doesn't even exist anymore.. His V-Nova blast and V-breath Arrow Max will break the enemy to pieces and his mouth breath is awful.  
"Wait what happen to veemon davis? Kari asked.  
"I don't know wait this isn't my D-3? He said it in a surprise cause only kari bring her D-3. It was like a watch size digivice.  
"Well that is a d-arc and rare gold in deed."  
"I'm beat" Alpha said in a lazy voice dodging the attacks.  
"V-Nova Blast!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
The two attacks hits the pawn chessmon leaving Knightmon alone.  
"If only I can go ultimate" Alpha thought.  
"It's alright alpha don't push it.. But we've got to try!" A blue card appeared before shin..  
"Finally!"  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In Q!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
In other place..  
"Calu~ what is this calu" she shout out in pain while jeri watched her just fine "What is it calumon?" Jeri seems to worried.  
"It's alpha calu~" Calumon shot out a bright light to the sky before she was worn out.  
Back at the battle.  
The light was coming for alpha..  
"What is happening to me?" He said it and engulf by light.  
"Evolution!"  
"Dorugamon evolve too!" A bright red catalyst sign was on calumon's forehead appeared. The new creature is a red like dorugamon but was more larger he has sword on his body(If you can't picture it look on wiki)  
"DoruGreymon!"  
"Hey there knightmon" Alpha appeared right before him.  
"And bye bye Bloody Towers!" He was sent right to the sky.  
"Now Veedramon Angewomon!" Alpha shouted well angewomon and veedramon only nodded.  
"V-Breath Arrow Max!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
The attacks made it a blast but the girl already card slash some cards and knightmon only hurt slightly.  
"As sharp as I remember Kuso!" She smiled at him.  
"Just who are you?!" Shin asked.  
"You want to know who I am then I'll show you.." She opened her robe her crest is justice she is just like rika a tomboy but always uses a girly outfit well in her taste cinderella outfit. "That white gown.." Shin muttered.  
"Wait that girl can fight with using a gown?" Davis said while his jaw is up.  
"Snap out of it davis" Kari nudge davis well that never happens before.  
"Ow I mean thanks.." Davis blushed.  
"A partner up knightmon then you are Shion Heart!" Shin's face turn pale looking at her.  
"Yup right in a flash you've done your work huh? Mr knight.." She laughed.  
"Don't call me that!" Shin shouted.  
"Oh I will always will" shion smirked.  
"I regret taking you to fang" shin's put up a sad face.  
*flashback*(2 years ago)  
"Shion this is the end of the line who do you want to come with?" Wisemon asked.  
"Shin!" Shion said.  
"I don't want to cause the more I'm gonna be with you the more I'm gonna hurt people" Shin just walked to the end part of the darkness while fang was in the light waiting for her.  
"Well then who should you chose?" He asked.  
"I choose shin.." She is still with her first answer but shin didn't reply.  
"Sorry shion I think shin doesn't want to be with you anymore" Fang appeared behind her.  
"No he isn't" Shion sobbed.  
"Oh but he is come with me it will be better" He and shion go to the light part while leaving shin alone in the drakness *end of flashback*  
"Wait a minute shion fang said that to you?" Shin just in a disbelief the girl he liked really take the word from fang really..  
"Yeah you didn't call out for me.." Shion just bowed down..  
"But I call to you! I know darkness is scary but before the battle with milleniumon I leave you a letter remember?" Shin asked.  
*flashback*  
"I hope she knows what she is doing" Shin open the slip drawer on shion's bedroom.  
Shin just walk away before shion goes into her room.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait you wrote a letter?" Shion eyes was in surprised.  
"Yes I did it says that shion anyone you chose is the best but even if it's darkness I know you will be there for whoever you chose" Shin explained in tears.  
"But fang said.." Shion cried.  
"Now do you believe fang or me" shin whispered.  
"Of course he believe me than you ever did!" The figure appeared before them..  
"Fang.." Shion muttered.  
What will happen now? Will shin be able to defeat fang? Who will shion choose? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well that's it I guess but well it's davis date after all..  
Davis: and la cruise really?  
SK77: It's better than middle street footmark.  
Takuya: Hey that's the best hangout.  
SK77: Yeah for someone who is destroying my plate *glare at takuya*  
Ken: well please review while me and ryo stop the author from destroying takuya heck he didn't appeared yet.  
Ryo: Spoilers the next one will not about what the preview will say hmm it's about takato I think.. And next time we knew about the leader.  
SK77: Matta na!


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6

A/N: Well things will start heating up hmm maybe I'll put takuya on the next arc just maybe though..  
Shin(Recap) Well we are fighting another one of them it's unexpectedly shion the girl I liked since kindergarden I think but what will she choose? I'm curious on myself haha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Takato's Hazard!

Back with the battle.(Shin POV)

"DoruGreymon!" I began to attack fang and his garurumon X but it's no use he just keep dodging the attacks.  
"So shion what did you choose?" Fang asked..  
"I choose.." She speaks..

Meanwhile(Dark Area)  
"Wow this is nice..." I began to see the dark area it's a lot nicer than shinjuku.  
"Haha.. You're interesting boy.." Megidramon chuckled.  
"Well I did use that attack against my good self" I began to laugh.  
"You're a sly fox aren't you?" Megidramon chuckled yet again "But I'm impressed you're choosing me over them" Megidramon surprised in takato's bravery.  
"Hey what can I say we are link" I smiled at him.  
"Well could I turn into my rookie now?" He said half asleep.  
"Sure do.." I smiled.  
Megidramon turns back into guilmon but now it's back in color.  
"Takatomon could I have a guilmon bread?" He asked.  
"Sure boy it's right on my pocket." He lunged out a dozen of guilmon bread.  
"Yay guilmon bread!" He eats almost all of it leaving me only a little.  
"Time for nappy" Guilmon sleeps down on the ground.  
"So do I.." Takato sleeps right besides guilmon but someone is spying on them.  
"Good I found them" He said on his communicator..  
"Now we'll wait" The figure said..  
"But we can just kill him now.." Malcolm suggested.  
"Oh please I don't want to kill him got it!" The communicator shut it self down.  
"Fine" He sigh and he too doesn't want to kill this boy cause it's a good chance making him an ally.  
3 hours later..  
Guilmon wakes up smelling a digimon "Takatomon there is a digimon here.."  
"I know now let's not get suspicious" He whispered to guilmon.  
"Okie dokie takatomon" He said it and went with the plan..  
"Now let's go over there" Pointing at the big cave..  
"Oh they make their move let's go wizardmon" He said.  
"Yes Malcolm" Wizardmon obey his order.  
Cave "Now boy I know this is a bit sudden but use pyro sphere on the 4 sign..  
Guilmon do what he told to hitting with his pyro sphere.  
"Oh how wonderful"  
"Thunder Ball!"  
"Guilmon dodge!"  
Guilmon dodge the attack precisely 0.1 second.  
"Now let's digivovle takato"  
"Okay buddy.."  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug in Q!"  
"Evolution!"  
"BlackGuilmon evolve too! BlackGrowlmon!"  
"Black Growlmon evolve too! BlackWarGrowlmon!  
"Double Edge!"  
"Magical Games!"  
"You still don't learn don't you!"  
He attacks but it doesn't hit wizardmon instead it hits the four pillar.  
"Grahh!" Wizardmon scream in pain.  
"Ha! Is that all you've got?" I chuckled.  
"Why you.." Wizardmon wanted to attack but war growlmon attacks with it's atomic blaster to the center of the pillar.  
"Takatomon ready?" Wargrowlmon chuckled.  
"War Growlmon dark evolve too! Megidramon!"  
"Megido Flame!" It hits the peak of the 4 pillar making it a ray blast that even wizardmon can't even dodge.  
"Wizardmon!" The figure grinned and it's desperate angry,hatred that was what it feels like.  
"That is what I like to see your hatred" I chuckled at him..  
"Wizardmon let's show who they are messing with.."  
"Okay malcolm"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
There unfolds a new figure.. A dragon head like royal knights (Look on wiki)  
"Dynasmon!" It growls and megidramon chuckled on the royal knight.  
Digimon analyzer (Guilmon voice)  
Dynasmon, The mega level man dragon digimon,It has the nickname of passionate knight oh his dragon roar is worse but what is even worse is his breath of wyvern will toast you guys away! Oh takatomon I'm scared.  
"Is that he got?" I smirked.  
"You haven't taste my power yet boy." Dynasmon laughed "Let me at him" Megidramon wanted to strangle the royal knight.  
"Sure I would like you too.." I laughed.  
"Dragon's Roar!"  
"Hell Howling!"  
The attack clash but no one is giving an inch of exhaustion.  
"Voice commad 17 Freeze!" I shouted.  
"I can't move" Dynasmon stunned.  
"Haha nice one boy" Megidramon laughed.  
"Now sick em" I ordered megidramon.  
"Megido Flame!" He shot out a dark flame but when it is cleared dynasmon wasn't even hurt..  
"I figured you would do that" Dynasmon chuckled.  
"Now let me show you what I'm made off!" He shouted.  
"Breath Of Wyvern!"  
"Grahh!" Megidramon falls and takato also feels the pain he didn't want megidramon to lose..  
"Stand! I order you to stand!" I ordered him around like I'm being possessed.  
"Ha! Is that what you think hatred use it!" Megidramon give a flash to mean that it's time they reveal their true power.  
"Now to finish this Dragon Roar!" The place exploded and mess up but when the cave collapsed down..  
"It's finished" Dynasmon wanted to walk away but a dark faint glow surprised him.  
The figure attacks dynasmon with it's lance.  
Digimon Analyzer (Davis Voice)  
ChaosGallantmon,The counter part of gallantmon oooh scary.. His lance balmung and shield of gorgon really stung especially chaos disaster and juddeca prison makes his appearance more scarier than normal.  
"Now you die!" Chaos gallantmon angered.  
"Chaos Roar!"  
"Is that gonna work" Chaos Gallantmon said in a bored tone.  
"Chaos shot!"  
"Fall into my trap.." I laughed evilly.  
"What?!" Dynasmon was surprised.  
"Any final words?" Chaos gallantmon laughed.  
"Breath of wyvern!" He attacks desperately.  
"I guess that is a no" Chaos gallantmon dodge the attack.  
"Judecca Prison!" The shot went through dynasmon but he dodge it barely to receive minimum damage but it did rather sting..  
"It's over.." Chaos gallantmon wanted to go for the kill but someone stopped him.  
"That is enough dynasmon" He ordered dynasmon to retreat and have a big smile on his face.  
"Yes my lord omnimon" He disappeared.  
"Oh now you're here" Chaos Gallantmon chuckled.  
"Now do you want to fight me? But your badly hurt I don't know if you'll be able to handle it..  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
The attacks did a large damage on chaos gallantmon cause it hits precisely on the weakened stuff.  
"Now I can find you an appropriate opponent like hmm the boy with the dorumon" Omnimon laughed a little.  
"Okay.. But first your minion that dynasmon isn't as good as I thought he only play cheap tricks" Chaos Gallantmon smirked while Dynasmon grinned.  
"Hmm what happens to fang?" Omnimon asked.  
"He went after crusadermon my lord" Dynasmon bowed.  
"Oh it's fine let her be.. And I aready know who will crusadermon side he smiled not to give a bad notice.  
"Huh?" Chaos gallantmon and Dynasmon was confused on what omnimon thinks.  
"Oh don't think this too much you two.." They then go back to go to the hideout.  
Back with the digidestined(Shin POV)  
"Why did you choose to side with that guy shion?" I was going to fall on his knees.  
"I'm sorry shin but this time I'm not going back to those sad times" She cried.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Kotemon evolve too!" The new pink ballet figure appear.  
"Crusadermon!"  
"Shion..." Shin didn't have more energy to fight but he can't just leave them fighting.  
"Then it's time.." Veedramon said.  
"What is this veemon?" Davis asked.  
"Oh you're old place" Veedramon let's out a blue card.  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In Q!"  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Veedramon evolve too!" The new figure appeared with yellow V sign on his body and the claw is pretty much the same..  
"Aero Veedramon!"  
"Now this fight is really gonna start.." Fang smirked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: I don't know how long is arc one or shorter...  
Davis: I hope it's longer.  
Takuya: Yeah if you would see the day.  
SK77: Help me write the script

Davis: Please review


	7. Arc 1 Chapter 7

A/N: This is the first fight! Fang VS Shin! If you guys don't like it I'm so sorry.. And I have no control over the fights outcome...  
Takato(Recap) I fight off against a royal knight named dynasmon ha! He isn't so that magic of his didn't work after all! Now this time I'm gonna fight him and that is what I'm planning to do something or someone couldn't stop me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Descend! King of Knights! Alphamon!  
Park

"Now let's get onto the fight shin!" He said it and began attacking DoruGreymon.

"I'm not afraid of you fang!"

"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In Q!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Garurumon X evolve too! WereGarurumon X!"  
The new wolf appear and itching to fight..  
"I think it's up to me to attack them.." Fang thought.  
"Davis you and Kari take on Crusadermon please..." Shin whispered and told them that fang is a problem to begin with..  
"Okay" The two nodded and aero veedramon and Angewomon just attack crusadermon with their powerful attacks.  
"Please be safe" Hikari goes to angewomon's back.  
"Yeah shin and don't push it.." Davis also do what Kari does..  
"Bring it you two!" Crusadermon screamed.  
"Shin you know what to do" Davis whispered.  
"Okay fang bring it!" Shin taunt him to a battle.  
"Well you bring it to yourself"  
"Wolf claw!" Fortunately alpha knows in a situation like this he uses his bloody tower attack to put weregarurumon on his knees.  
"Now!" Alpha shouted "Metal Meteor!" He created a sphere like wargreymon. But it's more power in it..  
"Take This!" Alpha screamed his attack.  
"Oh shit.." Weregarurumon X cursed alpha.  
The attack hits but fang already uses a healing card now alpha is in danger cause the card that fang uses is a healing card of angewomon.  
"Now it's my turn.."  
"Eingetsuri!" Weregarurumon X attacks alpha back and forth and alpha is exhausted from using his metal meteor.  
"It's time to finish this WereGarurumon!" Fang screamed.  
"Ah!" They unite together.  
"Matrix evolution.."  
"Matrix Evolution!" Fang unite with weregarurumon.  
"Metal Garurumon X!"  
"Coctyus Breath!"  
"Grahh!" Alpha screamed in pain and freezes.  
"Tch if this keeps on". Shin thought.  
"Greece Cross Freezer!"  
Alpha was cornered this time he is unable to move..  
"I have to make this move.." Shin runs without even thinking..  
"Over here you big dummy!" He shot his D-arc on alpha making him a dorumon again.  
"Okay alpha run!" Shin gives the signal.  
(Shin POV)  
"Okay now alpha here is the plan" I whispered "Okay!" Dodging all of metal garurumon attacks.  
"Why you-?!". He didn't manage to catch dorumon but I only laughed "Hahahahahahaha is that all you've got?" I smirked.  
"Okay how about this garuru tomahawk!" He attacks us right where we wanted to..  
"Now!" We dodge the attack and making a big green portal.  
"Well well well how are you dragon face.." The figure riding a behemoth comes through the portal..  
"Double Impact!"  
"Beelzemon!" "Hop on kids!" Beelzemon laughed and getting us a lift.  
"You're not going to get away easily from me!" Metal Garurumon growl and go after us.  
"Beelzemon head for high view terrace!"  
"What you're ordering me?!" "Just do it!"  
He just nooded taking us to high view terrace.  
High View Terrace.  
"Okay beelzemon catch him off guard for me!" I ordered him.  
"Fine if you let me have my guns back last year"  
"Deal!"  
"Yay now how do we do it?" "Here is the plan" we managed to made a plan 2 hours later.  
"Where are you?" Metal garurumon seeks them till high view terrace.  
"Took you long enough!" Beelzemon laughed.  
"Quick Shot!"  
"Garuru Tomahawk!"  
"Run!"  
They reached a black gate that is sealed.  
"Ha!" Alpha snickered.  
"What is this?" It's like a black binding spell.  
"Voice command 16" I come from behind him.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Metal garurumon growl and curse me.  
"It's hmm alphamon binding technique." I laughed.  
"Now just die there moron!" Beelzemon shouted.  
"Okay you're powerful but you are a fool" I teased.  
"Oh when I get out from here I'll" Metal garurumon tried breaking free from the control.  
"You'll what?" I asked "Strangle me to pieces until I freeze to death" I teased him using a reverse psychology.  
Metal garurumon just grinned and glare at me.  
"You see this is the difference beetween you and me" I suddenly appeared behind metal garurumon.  
Metal garurumon just growl.  
"Beelzemon could you use your blast mode?" I asked.  
"Sure thing Blast mode.. Hmm wait I don't have my guns.." Beelzemon asked.  
"Here you go!" Alpha gave beelzemon his squirt gun. "Blast Mode!"  
"Now Corona Blaster!" He shot a massive dark energy on metal garurumon and it exploded.  
"Grahh!" Metal garurumon screamed.  
"Now hold him there I need to get something be back in a while" "Sure breath boy!" "Bye!" I and alpha goes to the gate.  
Black Gate "I've been waiting for you two!" Black wargreymon salute in his spirit form.  
"Well this gate of eternal darkness sounds nice" I joked.  
"Yeah I know but there is no purpose in getting this gate open any longer and I'll be free" Blackwargreymon said in a low tone.  
"I hope you'll find a nice partner" I symphatize him.  
"Oh yes maybe one day and tell davis and the others you must defeat them.. They are under someone's control upper I mean" Black Wargreymon warned me.  
"Sure thing buddy.. But you're not coming back are you?" I started to cry.  
"Oh don't worry I'll visit and thank you partner" Black wargreymon transfer his powers to shin's D-arc making him glowed in the black gate making it as white as ever.  
"Now it's time for us to be apart" Black wargreymon disappears but his digi egg is still with me for some reason.  
"We'll be together again my partner" Shin cried right before alpha's eyes.  
"Shin.. Let him go.."  
"But.."  
"He said we'll meet again.."  
I only smiled and let the digi egg float making it to the primary village.  
"Okay now I know what I must do.. My crest glowed.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix Evolution!" I muttered. A new figure appeared into the mist of sky It looks like dorumon but it isn't..  
"Alphamon!"  
"Okay let's get out of here doru~" Alpha said.  
"I think I like to call you by you're default name dorumon" I smiled.  
Me I mean alphamon goes out from the gate.  
Meanwhile..  
"Corona Blaster!"  
"Grace Cross Freezer"  
"Tch where are you wonder boy?" Beelzemon thought and run from the attacks.  
"Seiken GradAlpha!" I uses my sword to attack to stab metal garurumon in the back.  
"Metal wolf snout!"  
"Tch." I cancelled the attack and save beelzemon on time.  
"Now this is my true power" Alphamon said.  
"Is that you wonder boy?" Beelzemon asked.  
"Of course it's me you imp" I said.  
"Okay who are you exactly?" Metal garurumon X asked.  
"Hah! Let me explain.."  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin's Voice)  
I,Alphamon,Mega level knight digimon,I bear the sword seiken grand alpha. I am also the leader of the royal knights my attacks are Seiken Grad Alpha and Digitalize of soul! more or less yeah.  
"Okay I need some rest and get back to ai and mako" Beelzemon ride his behemoth into the green portal.  
"He is so amazing" I was astonished yet irritated.  
"Garuru tomahawk!"  
"Seiken GradAlpha! We each collide with our attacks but metal garurumon is exhausted.  
"Oh can you go on?" I symphatize on him since I have a lot of energy.  
"Of course I am and never be good to your enemy" He shot his metal wolf snout on me.  
"He never learns" I dodge the attack and maneuver it using digitalize of soul and making metal garurumon X fall to his knees.  
"Ugh how can I be defeated by this.."  
"This what? Knight,wonderboy" I wonder.  
"Just shut up! Coctyus Breath!" I only dodge it and making my last move using seiken grand alpha making him split into fang and gabumon x they are tired and seems to wake up.  
"Huh what happen? Last time I was.." Fang was dizzy over the time and seems to forget what happens.  
"Ugh shin?" He asked not knowing what happen.  
"You were attacking me.." I was angry at him.  
"Wait I attacked you?" Fang asked "Wait you don't remember?" I asked back.  
"Uh last I remember was attacked by an omnimon" fang explained.  
*flashback*  
(2 months ago)  
"Hey gabumon wanna play in the park?" Fang asked.  
"Sure do but I think that you're wait what is that blast?" Gabumon pointing at the tower.  
"Let's find out" Fang followed gabumon to the trail.  
Sky Tower.  
A lone black hood figure appear before them and uses an agumon to destroy the tower.  
"What are you doing here destroying stuff?" Fang asked.  
"Oh I was causing this to get you wargreymon X!" "Gabumon warp evolve!"  
"Gabumon X warp evolve too! Metal Garurumon X!  
"Coctyus Breath!"  
"Terra Force!"  
They were evenly matched by any circumstances but..  
"Agumon let's do it!"  
"Okay"  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Agumon evolve too! Omnimon X!"  
Omnimon uses his supreme cannon and transcendent sword unbelievably this omnimon is stronger than they fought before..  
Metal Garurumon's armor was breaking and I feel like giving up.  
"Now join us fang.." I was covered in absolute darkness..  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait a minute someone with an agumon only one person I know who would do that but I need to confirmed it" I tried to look for the appropriate words.  
"Okay I know what you feel shin" Fang comfort me.  
"Wait then shion could be.." I suddenly have a clue on getting this thing wrapped up.  
"Shion could be caused this because of me" Fang blamed himself.  
"But now we know shion is doing it by her own will" Shin have an idea.  
"So we're doing it back like the old days?" Fang asked.  
"Sure thing! The Tamers are back on the case!" I proclaimed.  
"Okay so how do we get from here?!" Fang shouted at the peak of high view terrace.  
Back at the park "Now you two are gonna suffer!" Crusadermon attacks with her laser lattice.  
"Okay Aero Veedramon use V-Breath Arrow!"  
"V-Breath Arrow Max!"  
"We can't shake her kari its like she is possessed" Angewomon warned and they run away as possible from crusadermon thinking a part of a plan.  
What is angewomon's thinking? Will shin and fang get there on time?" Or will crusadermon get to davis and kari first? All and that in the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: That's it..  
Davis: all the running making me tired.  
Shin: Us too you know!  
Fang: You just have your part and now you're nagging.  
Takuya: This is why I'm glad I'm taking the next arc.  
Takato: Yeah and really I'm the bad guy but I'm still cool *all glare to takato*  
SK77: Anywho it's raining with a chance of..  
They: Don't say it!  
SK77: Lightning.. *massive thunderbolts just appear and struck us..*  
They: Run!  
SK77: Me and my big mouth! *running*  
Shin: Please read and review while on the next chapter we will burn the author..  
Alpha: Oh and shin is at it again *hitting shin with a frying pan*  
Shin: what was that for?  
Alpha: Oh nothing *throwing the frying pan to ryo and ryo got hit by the frying pan and thunderbolts*  
Everyone laughed.


	8. Arc 1Chapter 8

A/N: Okay my house just get a thunder break but it's 200+ view so far and it makes me slight happy anyway here is the next chapter...  
Shin(Recap) Okay I know someone is behind this and the keyword is an omnimon then it could mean one thing.. But we're one thing closer to the culprit what I'm thinking is why did it brainwashed fang and what does he want maybe I should talk with shion this time..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Crusadermon final dance.

"Oh just run!" She shot her laser lattice at angewomon.  
"How can we outrun them?" Aeroveedramon asked.  
"I'm thinking" Davis had a struck of idea but it's not going to be pretty.  
"Okay I've got an idea but you won't like this kari" Davis jumped over to kari's place and whispered to her..  
"Oh but nothing no but that!" Kari screamed.  
"Ah the sound of fear I like that" Crusadermon laughed.  
"Okay davis but after this you're gonna have to face my brother" Kari glared at davis.  
"Hey okay but now I've got no idea but.. It's the best bet we have.." Davis looked at kari's eyes.  
"Okay angewomon let davis do his thing we're bailing out" They split ways leaving davis and aeroveedramon alone.  
"Scarlet Tempest!"  
"Wind Guardian"  
Crusadermon sigh at seeing aero veedramon useless struggle.  
"Laser Lattice!"  
"Dragon Impulse"  
"Hikari please hurry" Davis and aero veedramon dodging the attacks.

Meanwhile(Kari POV)  
"Why I must stuck in visiting shin and that bad guy.." I muttered.  
"Kari here!" The figure said.  
"Hello you're kari right? My name is fang and it's a pleasure to meet you" He smiled.  
"Uh kari he has amnesia till my fight I guess.." Shin whispered.  
"Oh if that's the case there is no use in knowing him" I sighed.  
"Oh but he hold the first clue and I want everyone to know.." Shin laughed like izzy knowing it all.  
"Okay now what do we do now? Oh davis is in trouble" I remembered what she wanted to say.  
"So here is the plan" I explained that I will be the bait while davis goes into a portal with shin from a portal in our school.  
"Okay I've got it and fang could you help her?" Shin said.  
"Sure do buddy!" Fang and Gabumon X followed me while shin fetch davis in the shadows.

Back with davis(Davis POV)  
"V-wing Blade!"  
"Spiral Masquerade!"  
The attack hits aero veedramon real bad.  
"Davish I can't hold any longer" Aero veedramon muttered.  
"Just hold on a little" My words was the signal for kari to swoop in.  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Eingetsuri!"  
"What are you doing fang?" Crusadermon asked.  
"Something I should have done in the first place.. Getting you back!" Fang shouted.  
"But you're the one who make me like this and shut up! Shut up!" She started to blast her scarlet tempest everywhere.  
"Tch she isn't stable" The figure appeared.  
"It's alphamon" Aeroveedramon said.  
"Well hello there my number one little bro and my guard" Alphamon smiled.  
"We've got to hurry veemon the blue portal in our school is vanishing.." I muttered.  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Eingetsuri!"  
"Go now" weregarurumon growl.  
"Yeah me and kari can take care of this!" Angewomon give them a glare signaling if they don't get back safely oh you don't want to know kind of look.  
"Take care" I go with aero veedramon to the gate.  
"Be careful davis" Kari said as she hoped davis comes back in one piece.  
School.  
"There it is" Alphamon shouted.  
"Okay let's go aero veedramon". He shouted going through the gate and was engulf in bright light.

Blue Gate

"Okay we're here so what should I be finding here?" I asked

"Okay hmm there it's there the dragon sign touch it" Alphamon pointed into the big dragon sign.  
"Is that so?" I touched the sign and it glowed.  
"Hey there partner" The dragon said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Oh he is your partner davis a cyberdramon" Alphamon laughed.  
"And grrrrr.. You really suck this time shin.." Cyberdramon wanted to strangle shin.  
"Oh but you can't" Alphamon dodge from his eraser claw.  
"Okay why does I have to be partnered up with a cyberdramon?" I asked.  
"Okay let me explain.." Cyberdramon becomes serious.  
"He means that dumb brain of yours isn't working well enough" Alphamon laughed.  
"Alpha!" Shin angered.  
"Sorry peace!" Alpha apologized.  
"Okay now do you want to know some erased part of your memory then I'll show you.." Cyberdramon touched me on the head contacting with me.  
"Okay this is gonna stung" he warned.  
"I'll be fine" I reassured myself.  
"Okay.. Memory purification!" Cyberdramon shouted an orb of light followed him.  
I was screaming in pain and agony..

Dream Plain(Davis POV)  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Okay now let me told you there were a missing link to your journey" Cyberdramon said.  
"What missing link?" Davis asked.  
"Now you're speaking my language" He becomes a monodramon but like veemon.  
"Okay now this is your missing link.. I was partnered with you.. While a guy named ryo partnered with a veemon..

*flashback*(Milleniumon attacks)  
"Why I must be with this stupid lizard" I muttered.  
"But davis I'm your partner" Monodramon sigh.  
"Hey ya davish!" Veemon laughed.  
"Oh its you my name ryo and this is ken and wormmon" The boy said.  
"Oh hey." That was my cold voice.  
"Wow you have a monodramon? Wait is that my monodramon?" Ryo was in surprise but he can't do anything cause monodramon chooses him as a partner.  
"Well what are we waiting for let's find the 7th item" Ken said and the two of us sigh well I was wearing a black bandanna.  
(Post)  
"Wait I was wearing a bandanna?" I asked.  
"Yeah you do and look cute" Monodramon blushed.  
"Okay continue.." I said it.  
(Continue)  
"Wait is that milleniumon?" I asked.  
"Yeah that is him.." Monodramon pointing at milleniumon.  
"Okay let's defeat this guy.." I was pumped up..  
"Monodramon evolve too! Cyberdramon!"  
"Veemon evolve too! Aero Veedramon!"  
"Wormmon evolve too! Stingmon!"  
"Hey over here you dummy!" I devoted to my bad habit letting know my location.  
"Hahaha! Is that you who have been intervering with my plan?" He sigh.  
"Let's go cyberdramon" We fight and milleniumon is winning by the second.  
"Okay cyberdramon get this item closely to milleniumon but don't let you get caught okay" Davis ordered and cyberdramon just sigh.  
"Okay that was stupid plan" ryo said.  
"Maybe it's not" Ken reassured ryo.  
"Okay but if this plan fails I'll kill davis!" Ryo warned ken.  
"It's gonna be fine" Ken comfort.  
So they do the plan distracting milleniumon for enough time to get monodramon I mean cyberdramon to put the items back. Ken and ryo are getting impatient.  
"Where is that moron?" Ken said.  
"Okay now you need to calm down.." Ryo said.  
"Fine" He huffed.  
"Okay now cyberdramon!" I screamed and holding somekind of item..  
"Use all delete to this sword hurry!" I ordered.  
"But if you do that" Ken and ryo was in panic.  
"I know this is a bad idea but this will be our only chance use all of your powerful attacks!" I ordered.  
"Fine!" They nodded.  
"Okay" Ken said.  
"Spiking Strike!"  
"V-wing Blade!"  
"Now for us!" I and cyberdramon slashed through milleniumon's heart making it explode but a rift of time appeared.  
"Cyberdramon it has been fun but ryo needs you go!" I said farewell to Cyberdramon making him cried a little.  
"Okay grrr..." He howled going into the rift.  
Veemon was crying losing ryo that day and lock that memory away cause I was using the all delete it also lock my memory away.  
*end of flashback*  
"Now do you understand?" Monodramon smiled and turns into the crest of miracle.  
"Take care" as his image disappeared and back to the surface i cried.  
School.  
"So how does it go?" Alphamon asked me when I woke up wearing the crest of miracle and veemon sleeping at my side soundly.  
Shin and alpha split it's their limit of using alpha and getting them outside is that hard.  
*flashback*  
"Now davis is gonna wake up hurry and close the gate I will get back to ryo" Monodramon opened a gate.  
"Okay and you have the next clue is it?" Shin asked.  
"Yes the next clue is he is at your school and I can sense his malice.. Toodles!" He disappeared.  
"Curses" shin cursed monodramon that the clue doesn't help.  
"Shin I can't stay at this form any longer" alpha said wanted to split into two.  
"Okay get veemon and let's bail" They carried veemon and me.  
"We're not going to make it" Seeing the gate is closing rapidly but thankfully the gate closes after they got out.  
*end of flashback*  
"Okay so now what?" I asked.  
"Activate it and your d-arc!" Shin ordered.  
"Okay but I don't know how this will work out.." I started to glow..  
"Matrix evolution.."  
Matrix evolution!" I think of how veemon and monodramon felt even ryo and ken felt.. I know them before this but why only now?...  
"Davish I know we're destined to meet for a long time" Veemon smiled like it's his last..  
"Veemon evolve too!" They unite as one making a new knight appear with blue saber..  
"Ulforce Veedramon!"  
The knight appeared and well he is davis.  
"Okay shin hop on" I said.  
"Thanks.." He and alpha hop on me and we are going to safe hikari..

(Kari POV)  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Eingetsuri!"  
"Where are they?" I sighed "Ulforce saber!"  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!  
The two attacks save fang and my butts.  
"You two are late" I giggled.  
"We know.." Both davis and shin just embarrassed.  
"Okay would you three just stop doing it and fight the enemy already" He was dodging crusadermon attacks as Metal Garurumon X.  
"Oops sorry" Alphamon apologized.  
"Wait is he ulforce veedramon?" Angewomon asked.  
"Wow he is so cool" Kari was amazed and blushed a little.  
"Don't want to startle you all but crusadermon is coming.." Fang warned as he dodge the attacks.  
"Metal wolf Snout!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
"Sorry davis I can't help" Alphamon felt useless when he is tired.  
"Nah don't worry.. Dragon Impulse X!"  
He attacked making crusadermon more angry than usual..  
"You guys are so dead! Fist of Fear!" The Fist of fear wanted to hurt kari but in a blink of an eye alphamon guarded her.  
"Kari.. I promise.. I'll protect you" Alphamon smiled making him and alpha split..  
Kari felt almost useless seeing a boy he never knew saved his life or is it..

*flashback*  
"Kari tai-san isn't here today.." The boy with blur image said.  
"But he promised" Kari cried.  
"Okay tell you what I'll protect you from here on out" He smiled.  
"Okay you promised" Kari smiled at him thinking like her second brother and make a pinky swear.  
"I promise.. I'll protect you" The scene changed when the bullies of the school get kari and this boy saved him yet again (Set after 01 and before 02) "Now run kari and never look back" The boy said..  
"Okay you're like my big bro" Kari said.  
"Now run!" She left him like that and seen the bully beat him up..  
*end of flashback*  
"And the name of that boy is.." Her crest glow "Shin!" Kari shouted.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix Evolution!" Kari becoming one with gatomon..  
The image alter into a celestial digimon none other than...  
"Opanimon!" They shouted.  
Digimon Analyzer (Alpha voice)  
Opanimon,The celestial digimon, One of the three court guardian her eden's javelin and Sefirot Crystal will smash you away and make you dizzy for a couple of weeks.  
"You'll pay for what you did crusadermon!" She angered.  
"What will you do missy?" Crusadermon teased.  
"This!" She hung her eden's javelin beside crusadermon and go for the kill.  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Scarlet Tempest."  
"If that don't work then" She thought of it and get a good range before guarding from any attacks.  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
She gets shin and alpha away from there into a safe spot "Hey you alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah barely and you're must be kari.. Hmm we've met a long time ago.." Shin laughed but still hurt from crusadermon fist of fear.  
"Stay here and don't move" Opanimon warned.  
"Yes mom" He joked.  
"Ugh boys.." She whispered before getting to the battle.  
"Spiral Masquerade!"  
"Transegrity Shield!" Ulforce veedramon tried to guard but it's useless and the shield broke.  
"Now to finish this spiral-" Before she could say another word opanimon attacked her with eden's Javelin.  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The attack struck her making her catch off guard.  
"Now!" Opanimon ordered.  
"V-shining Force!"  
"Coctyus Breath!"  
The attack makes a blow on crusadermon but it wasn't good enough to finish her.  
"Sefirot Crystal" She make an aligned crystal formation and making a final blow on crusadermon splitting her and kotemon.  
The dark aura of her just disappeared.  
"You're alright?" Kari asked.  
"Ugh what happened last time I remembered was attacking shin and then.." Her head is dizzy but she has a good memory.  
"So when I was on fang" She looked at fang who seems to go back to normal.  
*flashback*  
"Fang wait.." Shion followed him but he was acting strange and started attacking her.. She and kotemon wasn't in a mood to fight but her as crusadermon making it looke easy until another figure also attacked.  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"Laser Lattice!"  
"Tch I can't shake them off unless.." She managed to get away by using scarlet tempest but the victory is just short lived.. Cause fang knew shion bad side but shion also knew fang it was supposed to be a fair fight until that omnimon came and ruin everything the last I saw was his transcendent sword cutting her in half.  
"Now join us.." Fang whispered.  
*end of flashback*  
"So that is what happens.." Kari thought.  
"Yeah and I kind of a glimpse on the leader he is a boy beyond your age." Shion whispered.  
"What?!" Kari shouted.  
"Yeah and unfortunately he is like your boyfriend over there" Looking at davis..  
"Did I forget something.." Kari thought.  
Meanwhile(Shin POV)  
"Alpha something is coming.." I sniffed and it feels like digimon.  
"Judecca Prison!"  
"Dorumon evolve too! Doru Greymon!"  
"Dodge!"  
"Run!"  
I hop on to alpha and make my escape.  
"Hmm this prey sure is naughty" The figure said.  
"Wait... That voice.. No it doesn't matter just run.." I debate with myself and dodging the attack..  
"Chaos shot!"  
"Oh no! Oh no! It's a chaosGallantmon.  
"Chaos what?" Shin asked.  
"Chaos gallantmon is a virus type and a fallen knight digimon his Chaos shot and Juddecca Prison always make it's prey dead" dorugreymon warned.  
"Tch okay but I can't go alphamon again.." Shin cursed himself.  
"Okay we all knew that.. Metal Meteor!" With that blast me and alpha get away from him. He and black guilmon transform back..  
"Should we go for him hazardmon?" BlackGuilmon asked.  
"No boy let's go back" He said and smirked.  
"Maybe this isn't a bad day after all." He thought.  
Back with the team.  
They saw shin was hovering with dorugreymon and was exhausted and fall from the air.  
"Gatomon!" "Got it!"  
"Gatomon armor evolve too! Nefertimon,The angel of light!"  
"Gotcha you two" Nefertimon hang onto them while they get back to safety.  
"Wow you can armor evolve I'm impressed.." Kotemon snickered.  
"Wait she can talk?" Davis was astonished.  
"Of course I am!" She swung her sticks on davis.  
"Ouch!" Davis head was hurt slightly.  
"Haha.. You two are funny!" Gabumon laughed at them.  
"Wait does a gabumon do that?" Veemon asked.  
"Not any Gabumon I see" Nefertimon rolled her eyes and changing into gatomon.  
"Okay stop it gabumon baka!" She sipe her with the stick.  
"What was that for?" Gabumon said.  
"Oh nothing" She looked away and go into alpha.  
"Ugh my head really hurts" He said.  
"Oh are you okay.. Alpha-kun.." Kotemon see him and began checking on him.  
"I'm fine other than running around.. My sweet kote-chan" He blushed as in for veemon and gatomon they do the same.  
"Wait one thing I wanted to ask is.. Could digimon mate?" Gabumon asked a pretty stupid question and fang just hide his face over that silly question.  
"Of course we can.." Kotemon blushed.  
"Okay that is what I'm thinking thanks.." Gabumon run away to fang and he is a bit shy.  
Shin was in exhaustion due to evolving too much in such a short time.  
"How bout we talk this later tomorrow.." Davis thought it was a goodnight rest.  
"Sure davis" They all nodded and went separate ways well shin was frustrated since he knew the culprit was..

Back at home.  
"Hey squirt you're alright?" Jun asked.  
"Sure sis but shin not so much" Davis pointed at shin whose face was pale.  
"Let me check on him" She began to check on shin's temperature but her smile was gone and change into a panic look.  
"Okay davis you get some towels while I go into the grocery to built some remedy." She hurriedly goes outside.  
Shin began to collapse on him..  
"Cold..Cold.." Shin murmured.  
"Okay better get him to his room while alpha feels not well too I guess.  
"Hey brother is your body hot or something?" Veemon asked.  
"Um not I guess but I'm fine.." He wanted to walk on but he doesn't have the power to.  
"Whew I'm in a rookie form now or not.." He began to put alpha into shin room as well.  
"I hope sis gets back fast.." Davis wondered and hoping that her sister will get back soon.  
What will happen next now shin knows the culprit? Where is jun going? And why am I talking too much all and that will be revealed on the next digimon: digital monster ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Okay since my oc is sick and veemon is taking care of alpha..  
Kari: we'll be taking their place in the next chapter*appear in the spot light*  
Fang: Nope next appearance will be a special guest and a peek on who the culprit is..  
Veemon: Now hang on..*bringing medicine*  
SK77: see what I mean *pointing at him*  
Gabumon: One question though why can digimon get sick?  
SK77: Yet another stupid question of course they can but it's human virus not digimon virus and I'm not a fan of chaos gallantmon or anything.  
*chaos gallantmon swoops in and everyone begun running in terror*  
Gallantmon C: Chaos shot!  
Kari: Run!  
SK77: I'm afraid you guys can't evolve in this record *everyone glare at author for not telling them the first place.*  
Kari: Everyone Get him!*SK77 running in agony while other characters attack him*  
SK77: I hope I get out of here! Where is a daemon when I need one.. *running and screaming*  
Gabumon: R&R while we torture the author *using howling blaster making the author pants in flame*


	9. Arc 1 Chapter 9

A/N: To Speed things up this chapter isn't long or short(well no matters anyway) chapter and I can't control what happens well anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon,only my OC's

Davis(Recap) Oh man things have gone down hill from my best day to be the worst day and I still don't trust this shion guy but that fang guy also lost his memory arrggghhh! It's getting confusing and shin is in a fever again... I hope sis gets back faster than I say opensesame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: The culprit revealed

Jun was running through the market searching for medicine and stuff for shin who is sick but on the way...  
"Supreme cannon!"  
The attack almost hit jun if it isn't for her stealth she would have been finished.  
"Wow that attack is a lot harder.." She was amazed.  
"Hmm I wouldn't have missed the next attack" The figure said..  
"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" Jun asked.  
"Caused I want what you want.." He swop in and grab jun.  
"Get off from me.." Jun said.  
"Never.." The figure said.  
"That eyes.." Jun seems familiar with it.. That lonely eyes..  
"Hand Of Faith!"Another figure said.  
"Tch.." He loose the grip on jun.  
"Do you want power to save him?" The voice said.  
"Yes..." Her eyes turned into green and a crest appeared on her chest..  
"Come forth!" Jun shouted..  
"Elecmon!"  
"Yay I finally found you jun.." The elecmon laughed.  
"Okay wait what is this?" She was handling with a D3 but it isn't.  
"It's a D-arc it's yours.."  
"Mine?" Jun asked.  
"And we are destined to be partners.." Elecmon smiled.  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"Elecmon evolve too! Leomon!"  
"Fist of the beast king!"  
They averted the attack just in time..  
"Angel Rod!" That figure also attacks this digimon..  
"You're okay?" The blonde boy asked.  
"I'm fine wait is that you tk?"Jun asked.  
"Yes jun now we must run.." TK said..  
"Okay leomon could you carry me?"  
"Sorry.. No I can't.. I cannot attack.."  
"Then we better do this" TK suggested "Angemon de digivolve too! Patamon"  
"Patamon armor digivolve too! Pegasusmon,The flying hope"  
"Hope on TK,Jun" Pegasusmon said.  
"Okay" The two nodded.  
"Meteor Shower!"  
"Tch" the figure guarded it and the two left off..  
"I almost had them maybe I'll go look for them they are near I can feel it.." Omnimon smirked.  
Park "Okay tk I need some rest" pegasusmon mumbled.  
"Okay and leomon can you stay in that form?" Jun worried.  
"Of course I can jun I can stay in my champion form if I can have to" He said.  
"Well that is good news" She said in relieved An hour later,  
"Okay I made some plans for us to escape him but I don't know how we will gonna do it in time.." TK explained.  
"Leomon can you go into grap leomon?" Jun asked.  
"Sure but jun.. Be careful if I'm in that form.." Leomon warned "Yeah sure!" Jun smiled.  
"Here he comes" They decided to use the plan instead arguing again.  
"Now if I say the signal go.." TK said.  
"Okay.." Jun agreed with tk.  
"Now leomon where is the card.." Jun asked.  
"Right on your left pocket!" Leomon pointed.  
"Thanks.."  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In Q"  
"Matrix evolution.."  
"Leomon evolve too! GrapLeomon!"  
"Where are you kitties?" Omnimon searched but grap leomon grab him from the back.  
"Cyclonic kick!"  
"Ugh you're so.. Big.." Grap leomon tried to hold him.  
"Now magna angemon!" TK shouted..  
"Heaven's Gate!"  
"In you go!" Grap leomon said and started to loose his grab on omnimon.  
He only smiled wickedly.  
"Transcendent Sword!" He uses his sword to slash Magna angemon and it hurts magna angemon.  
"The King Of Fist!" Grap Leomon attacks and Magna angemon just smirked.  
"Now let's jump!" Jun and tk from the bush tackled a rope onto omnimon..  
"Now let's see who he is.." Ripping through omnimon..  
Jun just gasped in not believe the one in the omnimon is none other than taichi himself.  
"Tai?!" Jun back away in not believe or believe state.  
"Jun snap out of it.." TK tried to snap jun out of it but she just can't..  
"Okay now that you know it's fair for me to kill you.." He reconfigured back the damage part of the body.  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"TK!" Angemon guarded them and tk began to glow..  
"Okay jun snap out of it! Have hope that we can save him.." TK said it in determination.  
"TK I just can't" She began to cry.  
"Just believe we can get him back.. If not our effort will be useless.."  
"Okay" Jun stand and with the new found determination both of them glowed...  
"Jun.."(Leomon)  
"TK!"(Patamon)  
Grap leomon dedigivolve to elecmon..  
Her crest with the sign of compassion glowed.  
"I want to feel him.. Know him.." Jun muttered.  
"I'll be right beside you jun" Elecmon said.  
"Wait I think I saw you get killed a thousand of time.."  
"Yes I was killed many times"  
"Then I don't want to lose you elecmon."  
Elecmon only smiled.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!" Jun muttered.  
"Elecmon evolve too!" A new figure appeared after the straight of the jungle from leomon to grap leomon..  
"Saber Leomon!"  
"I believe in hope and getting tai back is the only thing I can do" TK said "Yeah we can do it tk" Patamon agreed.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!" His digivice change into a D-arc with yellow stripes.. "Patamon evolve too!" The figure appeared from a light an angemon appeared but then changed into a magna angemon and pegasusmon..  
"Seraphimon!"  
The angelic digimon appears.  
Digimon Analyzer (TK Voice)  
Saber Leomon,The mega beast digimon he lives in savage beast land wait our friend was once a saber leomon. His attacks are infinity arrow and Nail Crusher will rip you to pieces.  
Digimon Analyzer (Jun Voice)  
Seraphimon,The mega celestial Digimon,Oh he is one of the court in digital world oh he holds hope on his plate better be careful. His Seven Heavens,Rising Halo and Hallowed Ascension will live a mark on your face..  
"Infinity Arrow!"  
"Hallowed Ascension!"  
The attacks hits omnimon directly and cursing the two mega digimon.  
"Nail Crusher!"  
"Seven Heavens!"  
That attack work effectively but omnimon uses his supreme cannon to redirect the nail crusher.  
"Hit!" TK shouted.  
"Nice teamwork" Jun laughed.  
"You two will get for that!"  
"Try us oh holy leader!" Jun joked.  
"Why you!"  
"Judecca Prison!"  
"Tch.." TK cursed on himself that was a chaosgallantmon.  
"Chaos Shot!"  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
The two attacked launched but Seraphimon guard with it's Testament so that created a big shield instead a bang.  
"Thank you seraphimon"  
"No problem."  
"Now how to get them to fool each other out.." Jun thinks and got a plan..  
"Now what?" TK gasp.  
"Just trust me!" Jun said.  
"Okay but if this fail I'm blaming davis" TK said.  
Jun only rolled her eyes.  
"Get ready seraphimon" Saber leomon serious.  
"Okay saber.." Seraphimon said and get ready for a battle stance.  
"Chaos Saber!"  
"Transcendent Sword!"  
The two attacks was the signal for them to run away..  
"Okay now this gonna sting a little" Jun warned.  
"Okay whatever" Seraphimon rolled his eyes..  
"Infinite arrow!" The attack wanted to hit chaosgallantmon but it just stop right in front of them.  
"Now!" Jun shouted.  
"Divine Breaker!" Seraphimon launches an orb of light to the infinite arrow making omnimon X and chaos gallantmon blind for a while..  
"Seraphimon seperate!" Jun said.  
"Okay" The two nodded.  
"Seraphimon de digivolve too! Patamon.."  
"Patamon evolve too! Magna Angemon!"  
"Heaven's Gate!"  
"Now!" Saber leomon goes through the gate with TK and magna angemon making them disappear.  
"Where did they go?" Chaos gallantmon asked.  
"No matter they will be here soon enough.." Omnimon chuckled.  
The two of them left the place.  
Davis House..  
The gate of destiny opens with jun and tk bruised a little.  
"Well that was a good plan" TK laughed.  
"Yeah and I never thought it worked" Jun smiled.  
"You're so like tai" TK joked.  
"Well you know what I think I like him more than your brother matt.." Jun embarrassed.  
"You what?!" TK choked.  
"Yeah you hear me I Jun motomiya like Taichi Kamiya" Jun said it out loud.  
"Uh the whole neighbor hood could hear you" Davis opened the door.  
"Oh oops.. Did you hear everything?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah everything alright sis but where is the medicine?" Davis asked.  
"Oh man! It just been pulled after a fight with a gallantmon curses.." Jun angered.  
"Uh davis could I see shin?" TK asked.  
"Sure why?" Davis asked.  
"It's just the clue he gives is right on track but we must see if shin can fight.." TK reassured.  
They go inside and see shin still sleeping soundly..  
"Oh shin just tired and he needs some rest and this thing for him" Giving the herbs to davis..  
"What is this?" Davis asked.  
"Jun's grocery she dropped it while we were fighting with a gallantmon" TK said and winked.  
"Wait you're.." Jun give a scary look.  
"Well bye jun and I believe that gallantmon is going to attack shinjuku" He laughed while hopping to pegasusmon and going home..  
(TK POV)  
"Okay now I better tell ken about this.." I grab my new D-arc and text ken to meet at the school tomorrow..  
"TK what will you do now?" Pegasusmon asked.  
"Gather the others and we will attacked the second one with Kari and Willis" TK look at the D-arc locking on the second person he sighted.  
"Hmm this is interesting" The figure appeared besides the house and disappear.  
What is TK's planning? Why is chaos gallantmon attacking shinjuku? Is shin gonna be alright in time? All and that will be answered on the next digimon: Digital Monster..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well thanks to nick potter who like my chapter last time.  
Davis: Yeah and why our digimon only get the least part SK77: I only want the battle part for them and some romance that's it.  
TK: And I'm planning to catch that dynasmon.  
Kari: And see us in action!  
Ken: yeah!  
SK77: And the special guest!  
* a figure appeared it's willis*  
Willis: Well I'm glad I can come and my beautiful kari..  
Davis: she is taken...  
Kari: We all know that davis..  
*they laughed*  
SK77: Please R&R and the arc is coming to an end about.. 5 more chapter more or less...


	10. Arc 1 chapter 10

A/N: well the last chapter is just short even for me but I'll make it longer I promise well not that long I think well this is a 2 part chapter enjoy!  
Jun(Recap) I was running to the groceries when an omnimon and a chaosgallantmon attacks me although it's rare... So I was saved by TK and patamon I'm glad I see them and I've just recently becomes a tamer isn't that great.. Well if it isn't than you're screwed! Anyway.. Hmm what did I want to talk.. Oh yeah my new partner elecmon...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Trouble in shinjuku again?! Part 1

3 days later...(Shin POV)

"I'm feeling better I guess thanks" I smiled at jun and her remedy did sound good.  
"Feeling better squirt?" Jun smiled with elecmon on her hands.  
"Yeah thanks sis.." I smiled weakly but still can't move a lot since the remedy takes effect a lot longer.  
Alpha was doing better than me though he can jump again laugh again but he is always worried about me that's for sure..  
"I smell gallantmon doru~" alpha sniffed making jun horrified.  
"Gallantmon as in that chaos gallantmon?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah and I can't still go to school right?" I asked.  
"Yeah but where are you going?" Jun asked.  
"I'm going to shinjuku to meet an old friend" I smiled.  
"Then I'll come with you" Jun suggested.  
"No! I must do this on my own nee-chan" I was in mixed of worried and angered at her.  
"But-" Jun wanted to argued with me.  
I whisper at her making her nod and let me go.  
"Okay but be careful and call us if you need help" Jun whispered.  
"Kay sis and put a dumb excuse for me if davis asked" I jumped with my jacket and goggles on and grab alpha while he is still asleep.  
"Next stop shinjuku!" I run as fast as I can to the train station.  
Train station

"Okay maybe it's better if I matrix evolution there" I and alpha turns into alphamon hoping to get there faster.

Meanwhile(Ryo POV)  
Well after a few months in digital world I comeback to shinjuku to meet my old friends but.. When I got there I only find kazu,kenta,my lovely rika and henry. There is no sign of the goggle head anywhere.  
At the park.  
"Hey guys!" I was wearing my usual outfit and monodramon with me but monodramon seems happier than usual.  
"Oh hey ryo" Henry answered they seems to lost their spark..  
"I know what you're thinking hero boy.. Just shut your mouth up!" Rika answered in anger..  
"Woah you're much fiercer than I remember" I felt her anger maybe it's takato or something..  
"Calumon wait up!" Jeri was playing with calumon.  
"I sense something calu~" Calumon was beginning to panic and found the source.  
"Calumon don't go wondering around" Jeri warned him or her or whatever.  
"Calu~ I smell something awful calu~" Calumon worried and stop searching for the source and hides behind jeri.  
"Oh is that what you call for a friend?" A figure with black guilmon appeared.  
"Takato!" Rika shouted.  
"Oh if it isn't my pretty princess rika.. Wanna come and join me?" Takato smiled wickedly.  
"Huh?! Join you?! You wish! Renamon!" She prepared her d-arc.  
"Monodramon we must be ready" I whispered to monodramon..  
"Monodramon evolve too! Cyberdramon!"  
"Eraser Nail!" The attack swopp renamon and rika away knowing I was attacking..  
"You guys better be ready!" I ordered. They only nodded except rika..  
"You're not the boss here!" Rika argued.  
"Then who is it going to be rika? Takato is that it? He isn't there anymore.." I shouted at her making her silenced.  
"Okay fine I'll do it your way but if it doesn't go well I'm going my way got it!" Rika shouted.  
"Fine.." I sighed.  
"Henry get ready to evolve to ultimate don't go me ga just yet."  
"Whatever you say" Henry nodded.  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug in Q!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Terriermon evolved too! Gargomon.."  
"Gargomon evolved too! Rapidmon!"  
"Card slash!"(Rika)  
"Evolution Plug in Q!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Renamon evolve too! Kyubimon!"  
"Kyubimon evolve too! Taomon!"  
"I'll hide let's go calumon" Jeri whispered to calumon.  
"Okay jeri calu~ But we're not going to safety.. I must find my tamer calu~" Calumon said.  
"Wait your tamer? You have a tamer?" Jeri was surprised and chased after calumon.  
"Where is jeri going hey wait.." I wanted to chased her but was confronted by takato and guilmon here.  
"You're fight is with me" Takato punched ryo on the gut making him fall.  
"What was that for?" I was enraged.  
"That's for calling rika your lovely" Takato was consumed by hatred.  
"Wait.. You're not his boyfriend or something!" I was angered.  
"I'm not.. But if you dare touch her one little lay oh you're not gonna see the daylight oops you won't see it anymore" Takato chuckled.  
"Oh you're so on.. Monodramon!" I ordered Cyberdramon to attack guilmon or black guilmon.  
"Guimon evolve too! BlackWarGrowlmon!"  
"Double Edge!"  
Blackwargrowlmon withstood the attack and uses atomic blaster to push him away..  
"Cyberdramon!"  
"Hah! Now who is useless I always hated you playing the hero!" Takato laughed.  
"Grrr.. You're gonna pay for that matsuki!" I growled and angered.  
"Oh if you can that is" Takato laughed menacingly.  
"Oh I'm so gonna kill him.." I growled.  
"Matrix evolution.."  
"Matrix Evolution!" (Ryo)  
"Cyberdramon evolve too! Justimon!"  
"Critical Arm!"  
"Now I think it's time to take it up a notch."  
"BlackWarGrowlmon evolve too! Megidramon!"  
The hazard dragon just blew justimon like a lizard.  
"Hell Howling!"  
"Justice Kick"  
"Oh I've seen that attack first hand" Megidramon rolled his eyes "What?!"  
"Okay you're hero league what is your next order?" Rika teased.  
"Oh just help me.." I asked her.  
"Say please.."  
"No!" I didn't agree with her but with megidramon strangling me..  
"Now?" Rika asked.  
"Yes please help me.."  
"Should I?" Rika asked.  
"Hey rika,ryo is strangled like that and you're just going to let him like that?" Henry shouted.  
"Um one more say it again with cherry on top" Rika smirked.  
"Yes please help me with cherry on top and I'll wear your dress for a week." I said it without thinking.  
"Okay.. Renamon!" She stood up and whispered "Renamon he is a dumb hero"  
"Tell me about it" Renamon rolled her eyes.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Rika)  
"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
The priestess stood tall and began attacking and chanting.  
"Henry me too.." Terriermon was getting bored.  
"Okay terriermon"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Henry)  
"Terriermon evolve too! MegaGargomon!"  
"Amethyst Wind!"  
"Gargo Missile!"  
The two attacks broke free justimon from megidramon..  
"Megido Flame!"  
"You two hide behind me.." Sakuyamon began to chant and began to create a shield.  
"Amethyst Mandala"  
The barrier protect them from megidramon's attack this time takato only chuckled.  
"Oh you guys are so predictable but.."  
His chuckled faded into a serious face.  
"It makes me sick.."  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Takato)  
"BlackGuilmon evolve too! Chaos Gallantmon!"  
"Chaos shot!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Is that gonna work henry?" Chaosgallantmon chuckled.  
"Cruel Balmung!"  
The attack blew megagargomon's mega barrage.  
"Demon's Disaster!"  
The shot hits all of them de-digivolving them into rookies and the others are hurt..  
"This is the end.." ChaosGallantmon fired his judecca prison but someone stopped him..  
"Degenerate of Souls!"  
The green light blast disappears and cancelled the attack.  
"It seems I've come in time.." The figure laughed.  
"Just who are you?" Chaosgallantmon asked.  
"I'm the leader of the royal knights.." He smirked.  
"The leader of royal knights.. You're alphamon!" Chaosgallantmon was a little afraid of him..  
"Yes I am alphamon and you're going to pay for it! Seiken Grad Alpha!" Alphamon began to attack.

Meanwhile..(Davis POV)  
"Sis I'm home.. Where is shin? I asked.  
"Oh he is sleeping over at ken's" Jun lied.  
"Wait I've just got to ken's house you're lying.." I answered.  
"Yeah and why I can't be a good liar like you or shin?" Jun cursed herself.  
"So where is shin tell me.." I wanted answers so her sister told him everything.  
"Well that's it.." Jun said.  
"What?! You're leaving him alone in shinjuku!" I was shocked.  
"But he said he will call us if he is in trouble and a gate will open for us.." Jun said.  
"Okay fine.. I take your words but if he didn't call oh I'm so gonna kill him" I was in strangling mode on shin..  
"Oh you shouldn't be too worried cause I know it's gonna be alright.." Jun tried to comfort her little brother.  
"If he is hurt just a little bit sis.. You're the one I blame" I storm off to my room.  
"I hope you call soon shin.." Jun held her D-arc on her hands but a faint glow was in her D-arc..  
Back in shinjuku.  
"This is harder than I thought" Alphamon was in a tight condition but more or less he was alright..  
"Demon's Disaster!"  
"Degenerate of souls!"  
The attack clash and no one is giving an inch.  
"Maybe it's time I call on them.. But.." Alphamon hesitated..  
"Don't hesitate" The voice said.  
"Don't hesitate then I really need help.." Alphamon thought.  
"I will give renamon to fight back but only her!" Alphamon give an orb of light turning her and rika into Sakuyamon..  
"Not fair" Ryo protested.  
"Just shut up ryo" Henry this time was annoyed by ryo.  
Rika only smiled and help alphamon.  
"So this is a reunion huh? But takato isn't in control" Alphamon pant and breathing heavily.  
"Wait why me?" Sakuyamon asked.  
"Cause you're the one that will make takato see the light.. I need your help of unlocking my second form.." Alphamon said.  
"What are we waiting for?" Sakuyamon said.  
"Oh but I need to do one thing first.." Alphamon whispered to sakuyamon making her gasp in an unbelievable state..  
"You've got to be kidding me if you do that.."  
"I know.."  
"Just be careful.."  
"I will"  
They executed the plan while chaosgallantmon was still confused.  
"Now Degenerate of Souls!"  
Shin attacks everywhere making a pattern mark of faith.  
"Pillar Of Lights!" He screamed.  
"What was that?" Chaosgallantmon wanted to stop alphamon but was interrupted by rika.  
"You're not going anywhere takato" Rika said.  
"Fine first you and then.." Chaos gallantmon head was hurt like he remembered something..  
"Rika..." ChaosGallantmon mumbled.  
"Yes takato it's me.." Rika said in a happy voice.  
"Run.." Chaos gallantmon warned rika.  
"I'm tired of running takato.. Now it's my turn" Rika began to attacked with her amethyst mandala.  
"I warned you rika but this time no more mercy and playing around!" He began to rip rika around until she is helpless and takato enjoy it.. But as time passes by alphamon is nowhere to be seen.. After a while..  
"Finsh!" Alphamon shouted signaling. Rika to get away..  
"Okay sakuyamon let's get outta here and let shin handle everything" rika said.  
"Degenerate Of souls!"  
Odaiba..  
The green portal appears before jun and it's time to help shin..  
"Davis!"  
"Yeah sis 5 second!"  
Jun just grab elecmon and davis after getting ready and of course veemon through the portal..  
Back in shinjuku..  
"The portal glow and two figure appeared.  
"My name is saber leomon!"  
"I'm alphamon guardian Ulforce Veedramon!"  
"Who are you guys?" Chaosgallantmon asked.  
"We told you now no time to chat and shin you can sit for a while" They suggested.  
"Okay.." Alphamon turns into shin and alpha getting the others a bit of help medicine or paramedic.  
"Dragon Impulse X!"  
"Infinite Arrow!"  
The attack clash to chaosgallantmon but when the dust clear chaos gallantmon was laughing as he wasn't hurt badly.  
"Now it's my turn!"  
"Chaos Mode!"  
A black grani comes in from a black gate and unite with chaos gallantmon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Alpha voice)  
Chaosgallantmon Chaos Mode,Oohh this is a mega burst form of chaos gallantmon it is the opposite of crimson mode and deadlier.. His attacks Invincible Sword and Chaos Darkness.  
"Invincible sword!"  
"Nail Crusher!"  
"Shining V-Force!"  
The two attacks were easily slaShed by Chaos gallantmon CM where he is stronger..  
"Now who is stronger.." Chaos Gallantmon smirked.  
"Go help them" The voice ring on shin's head.  
"Yeah.." He and alpha turns into alphamon.  
"Degenerate of souls!"  
The attacks hit but Chaos Gallantmon only smirked.  
"Chaos Darkness!"  
The attack put alphamon and he was spilling real blood.  
"I can't loose here" Alphamon whispered but saber leomon and Ulforce veedramon felt useless at a time like this..  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
"Shining V-Force!"  
"Infinite Arrow!"  
"Now retreat" The voice said.  
All of them suddenly disappeared through the thin air while Chaos Gallantmon was confused to look them from where..  
"They get away again but it's fine.." Chaos Gallantmon smirked.  
What will happen to them? Will they be able to win against takato's new form? Or will they fall into darkness? All and that will be answered on the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: yay! Finally I can sleep *wanted to sleep but the others wanted to torture him*  
Kari: There he is...  
Shin: Would you give it a rest..  
Kari: Never!  
Shin: author?  
SK77: If she wants to kill me let her but.. *showing davis on the monitor* Davis get's it..  
Kari: *gulp*  
SK77: Now I'm sleepy.. *sleep under the mattress howling like a wolf*  
Takuya: You guys better watch out.. *hiding behind chaos gallantmon.  
Gallantmon C: I'm protected by this armor..  
Davis: is the author howling like a wolf again? *asked*  
Takuya: yeah and if he does that it means he Desperately need some sleep and..*someone comes in*  
Davis: Dynasmon hide me *dynasmon appeared*  
Dynasmon: Okay and this is serious..  
*SK77 becomes a big wolf and destroyed everything while Ryo comes in and got attacked.  
Ryo: help.. Me.. *out of breath*  
Takuya: While the author is strangling Ryo I better hide behind gallantmon *hides under gallantmon*  
Davis: R&R! Oh I've got to get a daemon this days *rolled his eyes**


	11. Arc 1 Chapter 11

A/N: This is the second part of the chapter and to nick potter this is the conclusion and takato's defeat..(For nick potter if you have a ff account PM me)  
Shin(Recap) Well a bad day over again.. After recovering from my fever I was tasked again to shinjuku to get one of my best friend takato when I get there things took for the worst.. Rika and the gang didn't manage to beat chaosgallantmon.. I call davis and jun for help but.. We still couldn't defeat him and now it's time for the chase...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Trouble in Shinjuku again?! Part 2!

Rika's house

"How can we defeat him?" Ryo asked.  
"I don't know.." Shin said.  
"Could you slow pokes just figure out already!" Rika angered.  
"We're thinking!" We thought up of the plan.  
"Shin didn't you say you have a plan but the components aren't here?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah so?" Shin said.  
"We could use it against them" Jun muttered.  
"Okay... But first davis is your D-arc is glowing?" Shin pointed at davis d-arc.  
"It seems so.." Davis acted like he don't know but they were soon engulf into a bright light..

Dream World

"Where are we?" Davis asked.  
"We are in the dream world.." Shin's eyes were half red.  
"Uh shin what are you?" Davis asked.  
"I wasn't supposed to exist.." Shin looked down on himself.  
"Wait everyone is supposed to exist" Davis said.  
"Is that so? But you meet takato first than me.." Shin muttered.  
"Why did I don't know then?" Davis said.  
"Hmm that is for you to find out yourself" Shin smiled and take davis hands.  
"What are you doing?" Davis said.  
"I'm going to give what is lost.." Shin grab tighter davis hands.  
"It hurts.." A black aura surrounded davis..  
"Don't be afraid davis.." Shin's sound blurred.  
"Okay.." A flash of memories comes in but the one that is crack is he meeting takato and it reconfigured it self.  
*flashback*(summer)  
"Mom where are we going?" Davis said.  
"To meet a friend of mine" Davis mom said.  
"Okay mom.." As soon as they arrive at shinjuku they begin to walk into a bakery.  
Matsuki's Bakery.  
"Guilmon don't eat the bread.." The yellow goggle boy shouted.  
"Um mom could I let demi veemon out now I think my bag is a lot more heavier this way" Davis said.  
"Sure dear" Davis mom said.  
Davis let demi veemon out and demi veemon really mad about how crampy inside..  
"Um hello.." Davis said in a shy tone.  
"Um hi" The goggled head boy said.  
"Liam! Where are you?" Davis mom shouted..  
"Coming! Wait that sound is that you clara! One minute!" Mr matsuki shouted and run like crazy.  
"Wow you sure have been a good baker" Davis mom laughed.  
"Yeah well um yeah.." Mr. Matsuki was embarrassed.  
"Is that you clara?" said.  
"Yeah it's me Hana" Davis mom hugged her.  
"Okay you kids can play outside while we discuss some things" said.  
"Sure dad!" The goggle head boy said.  
"Where are we going?" Davis asked.  
"Oh come on it will be fun.. By the way I'm Takato Matsuki.." The goggle head gives a warm smile "Well I'm Davis and this is demi veemon.. Davis said and let demi veemon onto the red dinosaur.  
"Oh and that is guilmon" Takato pointed.  
"Demi veemon sure is heavy takatomon" Guilmon was out of balanced but nonetheless he can do it..  
"Yay guilmon is my new buddy" Demi veemon laughed and make guilmon fell. The two laughed.

Park..

"Hey goggle head you're late as usual" Rika snickered.  
"Well busy day and guess what I have a new friend.." Takato introduced to them..  
"Um my name is Davis.." I bowed myself making me embarrassed.  
"Oh don't be so formal" The boy with terriermon on his head said.  
"Yeah and by the way the name is Henry." He said.  
"Well I forgot to introduce myself my name is Rika Nonaka but you can call me rika.." Rika said.  
"Uh okay rika.." Davis smiled.  
Another boy with a cape appeared behind them..  
"Someone calls for a hero?" Ryo said.  
Before rika can give him a pain of life.. Davis just pulled ryo down..  
"Hey ryo your the one that is always be a hero.." Davis smiled.  
"Wait do I know you?" Ryo asked.  
"It's me davis.. Um hint milleniumon" He whispered.  
"Oh you're that davis with a bandana and monodramon really miss you!" Ryo laughed.  
"Yay davis!" Monodramon hugged him.  
"Ryo!" Demi veemon hug him.  
"Not so tight vee.." Ryo tries to get him off.  
"Wait you guys knew each other?" Takato asked.  
"Um yeah but.. It's a secret" Davis winked at ryo.  
"Um yeah and where is that bandana?" Ryo said.  
"Um veemon shred it while we were in the laundry" Davis shrugged.  
"Oh it's fine at least you have one more right?" Ryo asked.  
"Sure!" Davis smiled.  
"That is a relieve and since when did you wear goggles?" Ryo pointed at him.  
"Oh I gone off into some adventure with ken.." Davis smiled.  
"Wait you meet ken again?" Ryo said in a surprise.  
"Wait I'm confused.. Did you two meet and when?" Rika asked.  
"Actually we meet at the battle of milleniumon" davis explained "And my partner actually is a monodramon but we exchanged partners" davis added.  
"Yeah and it's permanent now.." Ryo sigh.  
"Well let's see what you've got" Rika asked davis to battle.  
Davis unfortunately didn't bring his D-3.  
"Oh man! But.. Hmm Takato could I borrow your D-arc?" Davis asked.  
"For what?" Takato asked.  
"You'll see" Davis smiled and began to by passed the codes of the D-arc.  
"ByPass complete.." Davis said.  
"Now what is this cards for?" Davis asked "Oh we actually boost our digimon powers and copy the digimon attacks but have a minimum restriction" Takato explained.  
"Oh ryo now watch.." Davis said.  
"Demi Veemon evolved too! Veemon!"  
"I think it's go like this.." Davis slash the cards..  
"Better get ready to be squash dragon boy.." Rika teased.  
"Renamon!"  
"Yes Rika.."  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug in S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Renamon evolve too! Kyubimon!"  
Veemon just guarded the attacks.  
"V-Head Butt!"  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
"Card slash!"  
"Hyper Speed Activate!"  
Veemon dodge the attack right on time..  
"Card slash!"  
"Renamon Diamond Dust!"  
Veemon then jump like renamon and uses diamond dust..  
"Now vee!"  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolution Plug In S!"  
"Evolution!"  
"Veemon evolve too! Exveemon!"  
"Vee Laser!"  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
"Fox Tail Inferno!"  
"Davis!"  
"Got that vee! Card slash! Union!"  
"Pegasusmon Card slash!l "Nefertimon card slash!"  
"Golden Noose!"  
ExVeemon uses the technique and ryo just smirked cause even though davis is a first timer.. No not a first he also trained with ryo but never knew he do it and that union card wasn't supposed to be used in normal circumstances.  
"Stay There" Exveemon looked at kyubimon.  
"Get me out of here" Kyubimon beg.  
"Nope unless you say please.."  
"Please.."  
"Okay.. Vee laser!" Exveemon attacks and kyubimon reverted to Renamon.  
"That was easy" Davis smiled.  
"You're lucky this time!" Rika just shut herself up.  
"Exveemon reverted to Veemon and laughed.  
"Renamon sure is an easy fight.."  
"Wait did he just defeated rika in a first time?" Takato thought.  
"Here takato thanks.." Davis throw takato's D-arc back to him.  
"Ah" Takato just confused.  
"Good job davis" Ryo gives a high five to davis.  
"And you know what they are still clueless that I'm the one they watch on tv." Davis whispered.  
"I know.." Ryo pat davis back.  
"Now who wants ice cream?" Davis asked.  
All of the digimons raised their hand in happy voice.  
Back at Matsuki's bakery.  
"You're home just in time.." said.  
"Hmm what is going on here?" Davis asked.  
"Well you and takato are cousins" Davis mom said.  
"What?!" The two shouted at each other.  
"Well at least it's better than enemy right?" Davis laughed.  
"Yeah" Takato laughed.  
"Hmm kids these days"The parents titled their head.  
*end of flashback*  
Dream World.  
"Memory Reconfigure Complete!"  
"What? Is that really me?" Davis asked himself.  
"Yeah and takato knew you're from the tv but he didn't care" Shin smiled.  
"Well now what?"  
"Look at your D-arc" Shin pointed.  
"FM unlock" The d-arc gives a loud crack.  
"What is FM?" Davis asked.  
"It's Stands for Future Mode.. It has some new feature than your Ulforce veedramon but don't use it unless it's an emergency.." Shin warned.  
"Okay.." Davis nodded.  
"Now it's time for us to part.." Shin glowed in a bright red light.

Back into The real world.

"Davis wake up" Jun shake him.  
"Uh sis?" Davis asked.  
"You know everyone just use shin's plan.." Jun smiled.  
"Really?! Where is he now?" Davis asked.  
"He was also engulf in a light but then left after saying the plan and let you rest." Jun said.  
"So what is the plan?" Davis asked.  
"To lure Gallantmon until shin is ready with his but he doesn't tell me" Jun explained.  
"Wait.. Shin has a plan on his own?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah well we better get hurry and catch with the others.." Jun said.  
"Yes sis!" Davis smiled brightly and have a new resolution at his palm.

Park.

"Hey dragon boy you're late" Rika snickered "Don't call me that! Davis said.  
"Now that is the davis we know" Ryo smiled "Yeah.. Now let's get things wrap up and help takato" Henry said.  
"Wait a minute davis you knew them?" Jun asked "It's a long story.." Davis stopped her sister from saying anything cause Chaosgallantmon was right in front of them.  
"Hmm it seems you've come" Chaosgallantmon said and struck his lance at rika.  
"I'm not afraid anymore takato" Rika was getting serious.  
"Now everyone to mega!" Davis ordered.  
"Okay co-leader!" Ryo laughed.  
"FYI I'm already a leader in other region" Davis shouted.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Everyone)  
"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
"Cyberdramon evolve too! Justimon!"  
"Terriermon evolve too! MegaGargomon"  
"Leomon evolve too! Saber Leomon!"  
"Veemon evolve too! Ulforce Veedramon!"  
The five mega's begun to attack chaos gallantmon.  
"Bring It!" Chaosgallantmon taunt them.  
Meanwhile,(Shin POV)  
I wondered around waiting for jeri.  
"Hey shin.." She smiled.  
"Hey" I smiled.  
"Okay you want calumon right?" Jeri asked.  
"Yeah please.." I beg.  
"Calu~ I want to fight calu~" Calumon beg.  
"Okay" but then her D-arc glowed and registered as calumon's partner.  
"Wait then that means I'm your partner calu~" Calumon laughed in happiness but her D-arc is different like for a supportive side but the function is still the same.  
We heard an explosion coming from the park.  
"Okay that must be takato" Jeri asked.  
"Yeah let's go just don't forget to hold on." I warned her and she just nodded.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Shin)  
"Dorumon evolve too! Alphamon!"  
The black knight began his way to the battlefield with jeri and calumon.  
Back with Davis.  
"He is too fast" Ulforce veedramon guarded the attack.  
"Nail Crusher!"  
"Chaos Shot!"  
"Davis some crazy ideas" Ryo asked.  
"Okay.. Hmm V-shining!" He wanted to attack making chaos gallantmon guard. Ulforce just smiled and stop the attack.  
"Amethyst Wind!"  
"Gargo Missiles"  
"Infinite Arrow!"  
The three attacks keeps chaosgallantmon in bay for a while.  
"Come Grani!" Chaos gallantmon jumped and hop on to grani.  
"This is why I like to fly" Davis laughed.  
"Ulforce Saber!" He launches a fast rate attack while mega gargomon shoots of missiles on chaosgallantmon.  
"Izuna!"  
"Justice Kick!"  
The attack almost hits but chaos gallantmon had predicted it.  
"Yuggoth Blaster!" That attack hits saber leomon and he reverted back to jun and leomon.  
"Tch.."  
"Next for you big guy.." Chaos gallantmon smiled.  
"Oh I was anticipating that! Mega Barrage!" In a split second chaos gallantmon uses his demon disaster to bring mega gargomon down and using the dragon drive making gargomon reverted to Henry and Terriermon.  
"He is too strong" Henry was able to withstood the attack but can't do much better.  
"2 down 3 to go."  
"Critical Arm!"  
The attack struck chaos gallantmon from behind and he was getting bored.  
"Maybe it's time to finish all of you!"  
"Chaos Mode!"  
"Infinity Sword!" He reappear behind justimon and struck him down to the ground making him de digivolve back to Ryo and cyberdramon.  
"Kuuusoo!" Ryo was in a bad shape.  
"Now for my lovely rika" Chaos gallantmon attacks rika but she know how to defend..  
"Izuna!"  
"Chaos Darkness!"  
Sakuyamon was in the brink of destruction before..  
"Dragon Impulse X!" Davis guarded rika and she was relieved.  
"Chaos saber!"  
"Transegrity Shield!"  
The shield protected rika but not himself.  
"Why are you doing this davis?" Rika asked.  
"Cause I promise to someone to protect you" Ulforce veedramon smiled.  
"Don't act like a hero" Sakuyamon said her final words reverted her back to rika and renamon.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Ulforce veedramon enraged.. He remembered that guy said "Use it if it's emergency"  
"Future Mode!"  
His armor was shining and with miracle on his chest and with new appearance but just not much..  
"Ulforce Saber Max!"  
"Infinity Sword!"  
The two attacks clash but chaosgallantmon was laughing.  
"V-shining Force Max!"  
"Chaos Darkness!"  
The attacks always end in both of them getting hurt.  
"Miracle strike!" The new shining attack cut through one of chaos gallantmon wings.  
"You're gonna pay for that! Chaos Darkness Max!"  
"Miracle Strike!"  
The attack clash but this time Chaos gallantmon was more dominated.  
"To finish this Infinity Sword Max!" He lunged the sword on ulforce veedramon.  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
The attack broke through chaos gallantmon sword.  
"Who are you?" Chaos gallantmon said.  
"Someone calls me the King of royal knights long forgotten" He sat behind the tree.  
"You're.."  
"I'm alphamon now it shall be your doom chaos gallantmon!" He struck his seiken grad alpha and saving ulforce veedramon's butt.  
"Thanks"  
"Sure.. Jeri!" He shouted at jeri coming in with calumon.  
"Okay calumon do your thing!" Her D-arc glowed.  
"Shining Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Everyone)  
"Terriermon evolve too!" MegaGargomon!"  
"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
"Cyberdramon evolve too! Justimon"  
"Leomon evolve too! Saber Leomon!"  
"What the?" Chaosgallantmon said.  
"I can do this all day calu~" Calumon laughed and sit at alphamon shoulders.  
"But how did you get your d-arc back jeri?" The other asked.  
"It's well because of shin.." She laughed.  
"Well thank you my lady" Alphamon put her down and bowed.  
"Oh my.. You're such a gentleman" Jeri laughed.  
"Wait did shin just?" Sakuyamon asked.  
"Just put on the battle beyond" Mega Gargomon said "Yeah and you two love birds better get ready" Jeri and alphamon blushed.  
"Regenerate of Souls!" The pentagon burst on chaosgallantmon making him surprise..  
"As impmon said Ba-Da Boom!" Alphamon smiled. And it just exploded.  
"Justice Kick!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Dragon Impulse X!"  
"Nail Crusher!"  
The attacks hit effectively on chaos gallantmon..  
"Now calumon everyone is tired with that one attack" They all reverted back into their rookie form.  
"Huh hey what is the meaning of this?" Davis asked "Yeah!" They all shouted.  
"Sorry calu~ I can only make it to 30 minutes calu~ and that is rare calu~" Calumon apologized.  
Alphamon reverted back to shin and alpha.  
"Well calumon ready? Jeri ready?" Shin asked. The two nodded.  
"Double Matrix evolution!" Shin's D-arc changed into a something like D-arc but not like usual and its more like 2 times than a normal D-arc.  
"D-Chaos On!"  
"Calumon tamer accepted union?"  
"Yes!" The two pushed the button.  
"Double matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Jeri and shin)  
"Dorumon evolve too! Alphamon!"  
"Alphamon!"  
"Calumon!"  
"Union" They fly high when jeri is down preparing to give the crystal evolution on them and calumon turns into a big white crystal leaving jeri alone.  
"Jeri!"  
"Just go on without me shin!"  
"Okay!" He fly up higher than before and his body was burning up..  
"Shining matrix too!"  
The figure has magnamon's armor with white plate but at the same time has owryumon wings while his cannon is like imperialdramon's and omnimon with courage and friendship with a little faith sign. His sword is like a fusion of omnimon and alphamon himself.  
"Plasma Alphamon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Everyone's Voice)  
Plasma Alphamon,The super ultimate digimon,He is a wonders to all digimon it's an alphamon who has been rebirthed into the perfect form His armor also made up from the rarest chrome digizoid. His Strongest attacks are Destiny Cannon,Miracle Trigger and Unlimited Rebirth!  
Jeri stand right before him with white outfit telling plasma alphamon what to do.  
"Yes my mistress"  
"Now let's get him!"  
"Yes I have a feeling it has to go like this!"  
"Destiny Cannon!" The attack hits chaosgallantmon hard.  
"What poer but.. Infinity Sword Max!" Plasma alphamon just dodge it like it was nothing..  
"Miracle Trigger!" He launches so many attacks at once on his Royal Grad Alpha.  
"Grahh!" Takato was hurting.  
"Stop it shin!" Rika shouted.  
"I can't" Plasma alphamon keeps attacking chaos gallantmon.  
"Chaos Darkness Max!" The attack was now on to rika but plasma alphamon guard it with his own hands.  
"Rika get away"  
"I won't"  
"Tell you what this attack will bring him back"  
"You promise.."  
"Yes now get away.."  
"Okay" Rika jumped knowing plasma alphamon will bring him back.  
"Now to get serious!" He let go of the attack and it exploded.  
"Hmph is that it?" Chaos gallantmon smirked but plasma alphamon was going straight with the attacks and finally flied but jeri wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Jeri I like you but as a best friend"  
"I know shin.. Another time you can have me but you've got her already and I got fang so.."  
"I know.." The two are in one feelings making the last attack and uses the sun reflect on top to attack them.  
"Unlimited Rebirth!"  
The sun ray making them glow and striking at the same time making chaos gallantmon stunned and burst in the blow.  
He reverted into guilmon and takato.  
"Ugh my head it hurts what happened I heard jeri and rika's voice and then.." Takato was in confused.  
I'm glad you're fine" Rika hugged him.  
"Um rika" He cried.  
"It's okay to cry takato" Both of them cried.  
Plasma alphamon smiled and reverted back to shin,alpha and calumon.  
"Well that was dizzy" Shin began to rolled.  
"Yeah never do it again doru~" Alpha was rolling too.  
"That was fun calu~" Calumon was on top of alpha.  
"It gives me a swirl wait that means jeri.." Shin said.  
"Yeah shin I'm right behind you" She gives the brightest smile she had.  
"How can I say this.. If I didn't date.. Shion we would.. Shin was embarrassed.  
"Well I'm transferring to odaiba from this day forth!" Jeri shouted and announced.  
"Eh!" They all shouted.  
"And shin.. Take me to fang" Jeri ordered.  
"As you wish my mistress" He bowed.  
"Wow jeri is like a princess" Henry blushed.  
"Don't even think about it" Jeri said.  
Henry gulped.  
"Haha henry got cushed" Terriermon laughed.  
"Okay now what?" Jun asked.  
"Now we go home I'm beat" Davis said.  
"I think something is wrong.." Shin sees his D-chaos and receive a live chat.  
"Shin hurry odaiba is in danger.." The voice said and was like running.  
"Yeah hurry shin!" Another voice said before the connection was shut down.  
Shin's face turned pale.  
"So who is it? Ryo asked.  
"It's shion and Fang it's like they are running from something.." Suddenly a green portal was opened.  
The voice said over here! Hurry!"  
"It's TK and Kari!" Davis heard the sound.  
"How did you know it's not a trap?" Rika asked.  
"It's not okay!" They run as wanted to know what is happening in odaiba..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well hufftt! *finish typing*  
Davis: well ryo you're alright?  
Ryo: yeah but it's itchy

SK77: Sorry ryo but when full moon you have to bear it.  
Ryo: Nah I like it when you turn me into a wolf.  
SK77: well davis you better watch out cause ryo can be in a swing mode.  
Davis: I know! I already got a scratch myself from a wolfmon and dragomon so I'm a hybrid and I'm immune to werewolf.  
"SK77: Oh yeah I forgot and you only turned in only at friday the 13th.  
Davis: That or someone picking on my food!  
SK77: Note to self never takes davis food.  
Ryo: R&R or I'll turn you into a werewolf *growl*


	12. Arc 1 Chapter 12

A/N: Well if you want to know TK and Kari are doing here is the chapter for you and explain the last chapter..  
Shin(Recap) We finally get to defeat takato and this time we are going to defeat the mastermind Hahahahaha! Oh now my evil side is kicking again..  
I'm tired but if it's an emergency me and jeri are up to the case let's go! Plasma Alphamon!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: Plan Revealed! Omnimon's Rampage Begin!  
Unknown place

It seems our plan was going through nicely huh? Omnimon laughed.  
"Sure.. But if I would please to destroy the other chosens while Chaos Gallantmon distract them at shinjuku." Dynasmon muttered.  
"Sure do as you please.. And if you failed it won't matter cause time isn't at their side" Omnimon chuckled.  
"Sure do my master" Dynasmon disappeared.  
"Now to.." He was holding a black orb in his hands.  
Odaiba(same time as shin goes)  
"Okay hmm let's see shion,"  
"Here!"  
"Kari!"  
"Here!"  
"Fang!"  
"Here!" He appeared with gabumon x panting.  
"Ken!"  
"Here!" He appeared before them with stingmon.  
"Okay one of them must wanted to attack here.." TK muttered.  
"So guys here is the plan.." Kari explained.  
"Okay got it!" Shion as a diversion with kotemon.  
"Huh why me?" Kotemon pointed at herself "Cause this is your chance to prove you aren't a lost cause" Gabumon joked.  
"Okay I'll do it! But if somebody is wrong I'll smack Gabumon!" Kotemon gives a death glare while Gabumon gulped.  
"Okay.. Hmm next is... Oh yeah ken you can't evolve to the next stage right?" TK asked.  
"Yeah so?" Ken asked.  
"So we need you to be at least an ultimate." TK said.  
"It's easy tk!" He was holding an orb of light.  
"What was that?" TK asked.  
"I don't know but a calumon gives me.." "A calumon is that a digimon?" Fang asked.  
"Of course it is you dummy!" Shion smacked him on the head.  
"Wow that hurts you know!" Fang protested.  
"That is why shin always gets to me hehehe!" Shion laughed menacingly.  
"Wow for a girl she is sure evil" Ken whispered to TK.  
"Yeah I know so what does that orb do anyway?" TK asked.  
"It helps stingmon to ultimate so it said but I don't know.." Ken titled his head.  
"Well you'll act as a reserve and the one that put command on if Dynasmon is coming.." TK said and whispered.  
"Okay TK that is an easy job for the emperor" Ken smiled.  
"Wait you're not mad about the whole darkness spore thing? TK asked.  
"A little but.. Darkness isn't all that bad" Ken smiled.  
"Yeah just tell us when he is here.." TK said.  
"Sure" Ken was pissed off and jumped with stingmon to their post.  
One and a half hour later..  
"Guys there is Dynasmon" Ken said from his communicator and seems like in a chase.  
"Dragon Collide!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
The two attacks blew on each other.  
"That is our signal!" TK said "And where is willis?" Fang asked.  
"He is late again" Kari sighed.  
"Okay! Let's get back onto the plan.." Shion reassured them on getting to the right place and time..  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Everyone)  
"Patamon digivolve too! Seraphimon!"  
"Gatomon digivolve too! Opanimon!"  
"Kotemon digivolve too! Crusadermon!"  
"Gabumon X digivolve too! Metal Garurumon X!"  
"Ken watch it!" Seraphimon warned.  
"Okay!" Ken and stingmon dodge the attack and regrouping.  
"Seven Heavens!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Scarlet Tempest!"  
"Garuru Tomahawk!"  
The four attacks didn't hurt dynasmon he just laughed and glowed a dark aura.  
"Oh I came here from my own will.." Dynasmon laughed.  
"What?!" They shocked.  
"Oh would you care to know why I join his side?" Dynasmon asked.  
"Why?!" Seraphimon asked.  
"Then let me show you.." Dynasmon showed an image of his recruitment.  
*flashback*(Before it all began)  
A boy wander through the streets having nothing to do..  
"Ugh is there anything fun to this?" The boy with blue stripes bandana said.  
"Um maybe I can help you with that" A boy with black hood appears lending him a digivice.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"It's what you call a D-arc and here is your partner" The boy appeared with a wizardmon.  
"Hey there and I'm your partner I've been looking for you!" Wizardmon said.  
"I know you're a digimon and I've lost my partner once" He cried and want nothing to do with it.  
"Don't be afraid and you can built a new place with him.." The boy suggested.  
"Build new?" He asked.  
"Yeah! Like conquer the digital world and be my assistant what do you say?" The boy asked.  
"I accept!"  
"Okay if you don't want too.. Wait? What?!" He looks shocked.  
"I said I accept! I do want to fight him again" He hoped it would be him..  
"Then welcome to the dark side.." The portal opens revealing a dark place.  
"Where is this?" He Asked.  
"Hmm the dark ocean.." The boy smiled.  
"Okay when do we start?" He asked.  
"Wait.. Wait.. You must know how to fight first then we can start.." The boy gives him(Dynasmon) training and was in for a beating within 3 months he was able to stand on his own in the digital world.  
"Giga Cannon!"  
"Magical Game!" This boy guarded and reflect the attack with wizardmon.  
"Nice one" The boy appeared and sit with the metal greymon X.  
"Okay now! When can I merge?" He asked.  
"Now you can but your mind must be in sync!" The boy warned.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(?)"  
"Wizardmon evolve too! Dynasmon!"  
"Wow I'm impressed in your 3 months top it's seems you really did learn something" The boy laughed.  
"Don't Dare try my patience" Dynasmon growl.  
"Okay btw can I know what is your real name? The boy asked.  
"My name is Zatch Altair.." Dynasmon said.  
"Cool name!" The hood boy applauded.  
"Open your mask would ya I mean hood" Dynasmon ordered.  
"Kay but you won't like to know.." The hood boy said as he opens his hood revealing a 15 year old high school boy with spiky hair and a blank expression.  
"My name is Taichi Kamiya! You can call me Tai and I'm the same like you searching for fun!" He chuckled as they share the dark aura.  
"Wait why you chose me?" Dynasmon asked.  
"Cause you're perfect.. Abandon by your old friends.. Feeling neglected.. That is what I feel too.." Tai said.  
"Okay I know.. But I'm willingly to serve you almighty omnimon as he bowed.  
"How did you know?" Tai asked.  
"Hmm let me guess hints.. Your partner is a greymon next is wargreymon and obviously the last one is omnimon but without a gabumon you can only do it by bio merging!" Dynasmon explained.  
"Hmm it seems I underestimated you.. And you can read my mind bravo!" He clapped his hands and turn into omnimon X.  
"Now let's spread the world in darkness my lord.." He bowed.  
"Yes let's" they flew off searching for new recruits..  
*end of flashback*  
"Now what is done is done.." Dynasmon wanted to attack but stopped.  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
"Thousand Spears!"  
The two attacks makes dynasmon chuckled as it doesn't hurt him..  
"Sorry I'm late!" Willis makes his entrance.  
"Yeah he is always late" Mega gargomon rolled his eyes.  
"Well we have 3 celestial here! And you are in so much trouble dynasmon I think I've seen you once but where? I couldn't remember it.." Cherubimon tries to think it through but with no results..  
"Okay! Get back to fighting!" TK said.  
"Yeah!" They all nodded.  
"Spiking Strike!" The attack really make dynasmon mad and was strangling stingmon.  
"Let me go you!" Stingmon tried to break free but dynasmon was all angry and stuff.  
"Breath Of wyvern!" The attack hits stingmon down..  
"Stingmon wakes up! Stingmon!" Ken cried and the orb glowed as ken's D-3 turns into a blood green d-arc.  
"Card slash!"  
"Special Evolution Plug in Q!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Stingmon evolve too! Dino Beemon!"  
The new figure appeared to be like exveemon and it seems on a rampage..  
"Irritant Buzz!"  
Dynasmon was covering his ears for that sound.  
"Masquerade!"  
He began to chop dynasmon but failed cause dynasmon keeps dodging the attack.  
"Yes keep attacking Dino Beemon!" Ken laughed.  
"Is he crazy?" Willis said.  
"He is a loco but yeah he is nuts attacking with an ultimate" Mega gargomon laughed.  
"Well looks like Dino Beemon is winning" Cherubimon pointing at them and Dynasmon was in a pinch.  
"Got you!" DinoBeemon said.  
"Now crush Him!" Ken ordered.  
"Hmm you really are the emperor.." Dynasmon chuckled.  
"Emperor? Ha! What if I am! I like to see your blood on my wall!" Ken was in a killing spree and out of control.  
"Okay ken is nuts.." Kari whispered.  
"Should we help him?" Fang asked.  
"Nah! He will tire himself and realize that dynasmon is playing with him.." Crusadermon sit back and having a popcorn.  
"Wait since when?" Seraphimon asked.  
"Well there is a popcorn stand right on the street so I would like to have some.." Crusadermon laughed.  
"Wait you can eat in that armor?" Seraphimon asked.  
"Yeah sure I can.." They started to talk to each other ignoring the battle but willis was watching it seriously.  
"Hmm it's amusing.." Ken laughed as they battle head to head and still a stalemate.  
"Dragon's Roar!"  
"Masquerade!"  
The attack clash but obviously dynasmon wins that fight..  
"You're weak and just stay there!"  
"No I won't!" Ken began to stand again and told Dinobeemon are you okay kinda thing..  
"Yeah I'm fine ken.." Dinobeemon said.  
"It's about time!" Willis chuckled.  
"Okay 2 on 1? Bring it!"  
"You mean 3 on 1"  
"Heaven's Judgment!"  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
"Masquerade!"  
The three attacks shook everyone but willis and ken..  
"Now time to bio merge!" Ken said as his D-arc glowed.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Ken)  
"Wormmon evolve too! Imperialdramon DM!"  
He launches a posistron laser and it really shook Dynasmon up.  
"Why you!" Dynasmon tries to attack..  
"Mega Crusher!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
The two digimon smiled and throw Dynasmon world upside down..  
"Hey guys I think ken and willis are winning" Opanimon tries to help ken.  
"Hey your about time okay" Imperialdramon shouted.  
LYeah sorry ken.." Opanimon apologized.  
"Behind you!" Ken guarded Kari from Dynasmon Breath of wyvern.  
"Ken.."  
"I'm fine.." As his right hand was bleeding.  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Eden's Javelin!  
The two attacks really make dynasmon more angry than before..  
"Now for those rodents.."  
"Dragon's Roar!"  
The first attack hits mega gargomon cause he is the biggest..  
"Where are you going Rabbit?" He sees Cherubimon wanted to regroup but was interfered by him.  
"Thousand Spears!"  
"Really?" Dynasmon just dodge it and eventually was behind Cherubimon..  
"Dragon Collide!"  
"Graaahh!"  
"That makes 2 down" Dynasmon laughed as he tries to put mega gargomon out of his misery..  
"Dragon Collide!"  
The attack makes gargomon back to terriermon.  
"Terriermon!" Willis said.  
"Hmm that is delicious.." Dynasmon said as he is on a killing mode.  
"Why you-" Cherubimon wanted to attack but dynasmon already knew the moment he launches the attack.  
"Dragon's Roar!" The attack goes through and dedigivolving cherubimon back to lopmon.  
"Really? You're weaker than before.." Dynasmon chuckled evilly.  
"Why you-" Willis said.  
"Don't push it willis!" Ken said.  
"I'm gonna get what I want.." Willis said.  
"Wait a minute.." Kari shouted.  
"I think this is just a diversion.." TK said.  
"Finally you know it wow you digidestined are dumb skull" Dynasmon chuckled.  
'So it is true you're playing us as a toy" TK said.  
"Nope I'm just buying time for him too but.. You must defeat me to know!" Dynasmon shouted.  
"Fine then if defeating you is what it takes I'm eager to find out!"  
"Posistron Laser!"  
"Sefirot Crystal!" The attack flew but misses or is it..  
"Thunder Judgement!"  
"Seven Heavens!" The thunder judgement hits while seven heavens is for redirecting kari's and ken's attack into one devastated blow..  
"Spiral Masquerade!"  
"Metal Wolf snout!"  
The two other attacks hit Dynasmon and he was badly hurt..  
"You know what.. I give!" Dynasmon giving a hands up..  
"What you're giving up?" TK asked.  
"Yeah cause if I fight the next attack will delete me.." Dynasmon said.  
"He has got a point.." Imperialdramon DM said.  
"Yeah so where to next?"  
"Supreme Cannon!" The attack hits them all "Thank you for bringing me willis Dynasmon" Omnimon grabbed willis trying to struggle.. Lopmon and terriermon too oh how nice..  
"Transcendent sword!" He cut through dynasmon hands making him in pain.  
"This is your punishment dynasmon" Omnimon chuckled.  
"That face he isn't tai anymore" Kari said in a cold tone.  
"What?!" The others were shocked but they saw metal garurumon X defending dynasmon with it's armor before the final break.  
"Transcendent sword!"  
"Coctyus Breath!"  
The attack freezes omnimon's hand and helping dynasmon was the least he can do.  
"Why are you saving me?"  
"Cause we're friends.." Metal garurumon was attack from behind by tai.  
"Watch out!" Dynasmon try to make the attack less hurt as it directed to him..  
"Don't.." Metal garurumon X was the one badly hurt and dynasmon effort was futile.  
"You're bleeding"  
"I know but if it is to safe a friend! I'm willing to do anything!" He shouted.  
"True Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"(Fang)  
The figure of metal garurumon changed into a more fighting ground figure..  
"Gabumon shining evolution too! Zeed Garurumon!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
"Now get away dynasmon!" He threw dynasmon to crusadermon.  
"Hey! I'm not a punching bag." Shion said.  
"Yeah sure and get some help would ya!" Zeed garurumon said in a serious voice.  
"Can't argue with that.." She started to become a rookie again..  
Dynasmon also can't hold out his transformation anymore as he turns back into Zatch and Wizardmon.  
"Here let me!" Zatch said..  
"Sure you do.." Shion rolled her eyes.  
"I also can't hold out any longer.." Seraphimon seems to be tired and turns into patamon and TK but kari and ken was still fighting..  
"Posistron Laser!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Blowback Breath!" The three attacks didn't make omnimon hurt or something like that omnimon just absorb the attack and was glowing..  
"I don't have enough time dealing with pests.. Supreme cannon Max!" The attack shook the three of them as in it was their attack and it was massive..  
"Now I'll take the girl and boy... They have the crest I need.  
"Shin..."  
"Yeah shion?"  
"Odaiba is in danger" Shion said as she was running for her life.  
"Yeah odaiba is in danger come quick!" They were captured by omnimon by the time shin said the last words..  
"Shion! Shion! Shion!" The d-arc opens up on shion.  
"Now that I've got this two I might say goodbye to this world" He said it as he was leaving and disappearing.  
"Tai wait!" Opanimon wanted to talk but omnimon x was gone.  
"I can't believe we just lost 2 comrades." Ken and wormmon was together.  
"Patamon can you open the portal?" TK said.  
"Sure TK I can go to magna angemon by myself thank you very much..  
"Patamon evolve too! Angemon!"  
"Angemon evolve too! Magna Angemon!"  
"Heaven's Gate!" The four go into the gate knowing that they will find shin somewhere..  
*time pass after shin's battle*  
"Where are we?" Jeri said.  
"I think it's heaven's gate core!" Shin said in a serious voice.  
"Wait then.." They all were scared cause heaven's gate was death.  
"Don't worry it's teleport not like Piedmon or anything.." Shin smiled.  
"Yeah we better get to the others" Henry said as they were reaching the center.  
Heaven's Gate(Center)  
"I'm glad we've found you guys!". Kari hugs them.  
"Yeah sure and what gives.." Shin try to get kari off from davis.  
"Hey you're ruining our fun!" Davis and kari gave a glare to shin.  
"Yeah I know it's just feels right" He smiled.  
"Hey ken wait why is your shirt in blood?" Ryo asked.  
"Wait ryo? Oh it's nothing serious.." Ken lied.  
"You're lying" Ryo said.  
"Oh I can't lie to ryo or davis!" Ken shrugged.  
"Let me see that! Anyone have a bandage?" Rika asked.  
"I've got a better idea! Calumon!" Jeri said as he was engulf in a light.  
"Yes calu~?" Calumon asked "Now let's execute! Digital Healing!"  
"Calu~!" The blood loss in ken's arm has begun to closes itself up but he can't fight for a while.  
"Ken you can't fight just support us with dino beemon!" Jeri said.  
"How come you know dinobeemon?" They asked.  
"From calumon~" She said in a blank expression.  
"Yes its from me calu~" She jumped up high.  
"Hey there jeri.." Fang smiled.  
"I miss you fang!" Jeri was having a hug with fang and interrupted by a blow..  
"What was that?" They asked.  
"It's from the real world!" Fang said.  
"Where is shion?" Shin said.  
"I couldn't save her" TK said.  
"I don't blame ya!"  
"You're not?" Everyone asked.  
"Of course not! Shion tries to save someone's life and this time I'm gonna save her!" Shin said.  
"Fang also started to look at his D-arc it's modeled were not like before.  
"That is a D-chaos doru~" Alpha said in a straight face kind of thing.  
"We better get out of here!" TK said.  
"Okay tk Heaven's Gate!" The gate opens up to the nearest site of the explosion..  
"Okay we better hurry!" Shin said as he was panic..  
"I've never shin this panic?" Rika asked.  
"Well if it concerning shion he is.." Takato said.  
"Wait isn't he that chaos gallantmon?" Kari said.  
"Not anymore.. Shin showed me the real light! And now it's time for us to find the truth!" Takato replied and they are heading to high view terrace (A/N: well I know it's a main stream place but the gate is through there)  
Unknown Place.  
"Now to conquer the digital world and make everything mine!" As tai chained the three up taking their crest power into agumon x..  
"Tai stop.." Agumon X said.  
"You'll do what I say!" Tai ordered.  
"I won't!"  
"You dare defy me?"  
"No.. I mean-Yes!"  
"Even my partner defies me.." Tai sigh and grabbing agumon x throwing him into the black digi egg..  
"Tai don't..." That was the last word agumon x said before he was engulf by the darkness. "Now to wait for agumon to accept his dark side and then the real fun will begin.." Tai laughed not knowing that shin and the others are on their way to the site..  
What will happen next? Will Tai succeed? What is up with willis,shion and zatch? Can our heroes save them before it's too late? Or will the world fall into darkness once more? And what is the purpose of the black egg? You better watch out for the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: I can't believe I make a cliff hanger again!  
Davis: yeah and this time tai gets to be the villain.  
Tai: Why me?  
SK77: next time it will be also a 2 side chapter or maybe 3 I don't know.. Enough of my blubbering..  
Takato: While the author search for an appropriate battle scene please R&R!  
SK77: That's a wrap!  
Veemon: Yeah time to hang with my girl! *holding gatomon*  
Gatomon: Oh veemon*blushed*  
Fang: oh brother..  
SK77: I know it's kinda ironic digimon can mate -_-  
Davis: But that's life live with it!


	13. Arc 1 Chapter 13

A/N: Part one of the final in arc one so to anyone who already view my story or review it and PM me espesially Sora x77 and Draken(P.S. I forgot his last name in the account) I only targeted 500 views.. I already happy with what I've got some thinking for arc 2.. And enough of my blubbering! Here is the recap!  
Tai(Recap) Tai here I've just capture 3 crest that I've need Justice,Dragons and Destiny.. Watch as I destroy the digidestined once and for all muahahahaha!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: The end of two worlds part 1

Unknown place.  
"Let us go tai!" Shion screamed.  
"Tai-senpai snap out of it!" Willis said.  
"Yeah snap out of it!" Zatch tried to get off his chain but it's useless.  
The black digi egg was beginning to absorb everything from Shion,willis and zatch crest.  
"Shut up!" Tai shouted gripping willis neck.  
Meanwhile,  
"Are we there yet?" Fang asked.  
"It's right over there!" Alpha smelled something malice.  
"Well then everyone let's go" Ryo said.  
"It's time to finish this" Takato thought.  
"Yeah!" Rika said.  
"Wait for us shion.." Shin thought as they go into high view terrace.  
Unknown Place.  
"For a villain this place isn't that bad" Willis laugh.  
"Why are you laughing dumb ass" Zatch said.  
"Cause I know of our doom" Willis said.  
"Yeah but if one of us can.." Shion said.  
"Can what?" Tai appeared behind her.  
"Um nothing" Shion shut herself up.  
"You can't go wondering around with that hand cuffs on cause it's make of digizoid only digimon can break through it.." Tai explained.  
"If only digimon then kotemon!" She said as tai goes away laughing.  
"Yes.. Finally!"  
"Kotemon evolve too! Knightmon!" He said it and breaking through while breaking the others.  
"Thank you" wizardmon said.  
"Yeah thanks! Thanks!" Lopmon said.  
"Okay you two are out of here" Terriermon said.  
"It looks like you got out" Tai smirked.  
"Wait you predicted this?" Shion asked.  
"Of course I am sweety" Tai smiled.  
"Don't call me that!" Shion shouted.  
"Oh I don't need your crest powers now" He smirked.  
"Why you-" Willis wanted to pummel tai but tai grab terriermon and would throw him in with agumon.  
"Terriermon!"  
"Henry.." He was strangle by tai.  
"Hmm I think terriermon will be a good meal for agumon don't ya think?" Tai throws in terriermon to the egg making a screaming voice on the egg.  
"Grrahhh." Shion and zatch was blown away.  
"Terriermon!" Willis cried.  
"Hmm I smell despair.." Tai smirked.  
There they heard terriermon's scream and agumon's scream.  
"You monster.. What have you done to them?" Shion said with a lot of hatred.  
"Good eye but even I can't save them now.." Tai shook his head his half eye turning into normal..  
"Willis.. Run..." Tai said strangling himself.  
"Okay we should regroup" Zatch said.  
"I agree!" Shion said grabbing willis and lopmon going outside the gate.  
Highton View Terrace "Okay we're here" shin said as to where of looking the portal.  
"Now what?" Rika asked.  
"Now let's get in!" TK said.  
"Right!" They nodded but 3 figure appeared bfore them and looking badly hurt..  
"Shin..." Shion uses her last strength to shout his name..  
"Shion you're alright?" Shin asked her if she is okay.  
"Yeah I'm fine but they've got terriermon" Shion warned them.  
"What?!" They all were shocked seeing willis was in for a punch.  
"Yeah terriermon got sucked in with agumon" He gives a wry smile.  
"I can feel the malice.. The scream.." Kari began to fall on her knees.  
"Yeah me too" Ken was the same with kari but because of davis he can withstood it a little.  
"Then the more we go in.." Davis said.  
"The more malice we get" Shin continued.  
"And there we could find tai" Takato was going to kick his butt if it's the last thing he do.  
"Okay what are we waiting for let's get in" Ryo said and Cyberdramon was growling and doesn't want to wait any longer.  
"But there is a 50% chance that someone manipulate tai" Shin said and was thinking about it.  
"Oh manipulate..manipulate.. We can think of it later!" Davis said as he ran to the portal.  
"Heh I guess we've got no choice.. Shion,Zatch wait for willis here and ken you're still no fit for battle" shin warned tried to give reasoning to ken.  
"I can fight!" He tried casting his hand but it hurts so bad..  
"Maybe not" Ken gives up.  
"Kari don't be afraid of the darkness" Shin whispered.  
"Okay I'll try" This time kari was able to withstood it and ignore the malice and was walking perfectly fine.  
"It's easy when you have a boyfriend like davis" Shin joked.  
"Thank shin" Kari gave a big smile.  
"Don't worry about it not that daemon will comeback or anything right?" Shin laughed.  
"Um shin be careful.." Shion said a weak tone.  
"Yeah sure" Shin gives shion a kiss on the cheek making her blushed.  
"Now to take care of tai for making you guys chained up!" Shin said in a new determination.  
"Let's go.." They nodded and goes into the portal leaving zatch,shion and willis.  
"I don't think I can fight" Shion said.  
"Me neither" Zatch was lying on the ground.  
Unknown Place..  
"What place is this and it's so dark?" Jeri said.  
"Yeah calu~" Calumon was scared.  
"Just don't be afraid" shin said.  
"Well this is better than that lame malomayotismon mental illusion" Davis smirked.  
"Or much worse" Henry muttered they all chat about the place until the main hall.  
Main Hall..  
"Welcome minna" The figure smiled.  
"Don't play dumb with us tai!" Shin shouted.  
"And you're just right on time for the grand finale.." Tai smiled wickedly.  
"Calu~ It's bad calu~" Calumon was panic while guilmon and renamon tries to calm her down.  
"Calumon calm down"  
"Yeah calumon calm down if we want to win right takatomon?"  
"Right!" They all wanted to start and fight back.  
"Rawww!" The egg was getting bigger and finally cracked into two black thing.  
"Finally Free!" The two figure howl..  
"What was that?" Shin asked.  
The first figure was like a wargreymon but with a bloddy color his shield has changed from courage into revenge and it's armor is a little bit crack on the left eye with purple color on it.. While the other figure looks like a mega gargomon but look slimmer and a bit shorter with black armor and the crest of doom on his left side.  
Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's Voice)  
Bloody Greymon, Mega level Dark Dragon Digimon.. If I were you I stay away from this guy cause he is supposed to have a strength of a super ultimate. His attacks are Chaos Force and Revenge Tornado Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's Voice)  
Chaos Gargomon,Mega andro rabbit digimon,Oh I don't wanna get near him though he is what represents doom and it is also like bloody greymon he is just mean and vicious.. His attacks are Doom missiles and End Barrage.  
"Tch this is just messed up why you do this tai?" Davis asked.  
"I tell you why!" Tai explained.  
*flashback*(about 1,5 years ago)  
"Guys should we go to the digital world" Tai asked but no one was hearing him.  
"Did you guys listen?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah we listen tai.." Matt said.  
"Then why didn't you guys said anything?" Tai enraged wanted to strangle matt.  
"Tai stop it.." Sora was the one that intervene him with matt.  
"Prodigius.." Izzy said.  
"I know you want to do something.. Us too but if we just push through it won't always get through" Matt said and this makes tai more mad.  
"Ah screw with you guys.." He screamed at them and left.  
"What is wrong with tai?" Matt asked.  
"He never been like this I hope he is fine.." Sora was worried that lately tai hasn't been himself..  
Alley "Why must it must be all matt.. The new digidestined I want to fight too.." Tai muttered while kicking a bottle.  
"So you want power? I can give it to you" The voice said.  
"Who says that?" Tai said.  
"I want to give you power and even the new digidestined can't stop you" The voice said.  
"Ha! Like I would believe you!" Tai said but he wasn't with agumon.  
"Oh but you wanted it.. Power.. Domination.. Ruling the weak" The voice seduced tai.  
"Well it's kinda tempting"  
"Oh and don't forget to make them all pay.." The voice laughed evilly.  
"Very well then I'm in.." Tai said with a lot of envy on his eyes.  
"Haha then we made a deal.. If you were defeated some of your powers will set my gate free what do you say?" The voice said.  
"And you're envy and the other one is greed" Tai chuckled.  
"How did you?" They asked.  
"Of course I knew.. Daemon you really surprised me" Tai said in a cold tone.  
"Heh boy you didn't need to be afraid we are here just doing our duty nothing more.." Daemon said.  
"Now where iS it you two have made yourself a deal" Tai said as he was about to curse daemon.  
"Okay boy just be patient.." The two uses their power to engulf tai into an oblivion of darkness.  
"Grrahhhhh!" Tai screamed but after the darkness went down tai was covered in dark aura and was laughing evilly.  
"The power it's.."  
"It's tempting is it boy?"  
"Yeah and now to gather resources for me to make them all pay" Tai looked at the cursed power.  
"Good luck with that" Daemon and the other figure disappeared.  
"Even if I make contract with darkness.. I'll get what I want what ever it takes" Tai said as he was leaving the alley with a fake expression *end of flashback*  
"Wait?! You made a deal with daemon?" Davis asked.  
"How could you nii-san!" Kari was shocked and doesn't believe this things.  
"Wow tai is really serious about this" Fang whispered to shin.  
"No kidding" Shin whispered back.  
"Tai.. I can feel what you feel we can work this out.." Jun stated.  
"Even if I want too jun it's too late for me" Tai looked down at himself.  
"Nonsense! You can still change it. It's not too late tai!" Jun shouted.  
"I can't.. I just can't.." Tai began to feel his head hurting.  
"Chaos Force!"  
"Doom Missiles!"  
The two attacks wanted to attack jun but shin grab his d-chaos and turns into alphamon "Grahh!" Alphamon's back was badly burn..  
"Alphamon!" They all shouted.  
"You're not getting to my sister that easily tai!" Alphamon shouted.  
Tai was banging his head like he is in some kind of pain while Blood Greymon and Chaos Gargomon attacks alphamon and he was getting a beating...  
"I won't let jun die better if I die than giving her something she didn't like in return.." Shin said.  
"That voice is like what tai said to me after I was dumped by matt.  
*flashback*  
Jun was on a sad mood thinking about matt dumping her that christmas.  
"Hey why is the long face?" Tai asked.  
"I broke up with matt" Jun said.  
"Wait you break up or is it cause of sora.." Tai said.  
"Both.." Jun mumbled.  
"You know what don't do what you didn't like and do what you like that is what I think.." Tai gave the warmth smile to jun.  
"Thanks" Jun smiled.  
"Now that is the jun I know" Tai laughed.  
*end of flashback*  
"Shin is right I've gotta do what is good to me and saving tai is the best thing I could ever had.." Her D-arc started to glow..  
"Matrix evolution.."  
"Matrix Evolution.." (Jun)  
"Leomon evolve too! Saber Leomon!"  
"Nail Crusher!"  
"Sis.."  
"Hey..."  
"Okay everyone let's do it!" Takato and davis said.  
"Ah!" They all nodded.  
"Matrix evolution.."  
"Matrix evolution!"(Everyone)  
"Guilmon evolve too! Gallantmon!"  
"Renamon evolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
"Terriermon evolve too! Mega Gargomon!"  
"Cyberdramon evolve too! Justimon!"  
"Gatomon evolve too! Opanimon!"  
"Veemon evolve too! Ulforce Veedramon!"  
"Gabumon X evolve too! Zeed Garurumon"  
"We tamers will take on Chaos gargomon!" The tamers head off to chaos gargomon luring it away.  
"And the three of us will head on to shin.." Fang said.  
"Good luck chaw.." Gallantmon gives a quick glance..  
"Let's do it davis! Kari!" The two nodded going to alphamon's place needing of any help.  
What will happen to alphamon and saber leomon? Will the tamers be able to defeat chaos gargomon? Will blood greymon finally gets winning victory? You have to find out on the next digimon: Digital monster..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: whew that was a wrap..  
Davis: That was intense and fang doesn't get enough line save for jun she has an eye for tai..  
SK77: sure hmm anywho I decide it will be a three part not two so the next fight will be the tamers first then we'll get on the good part.  
Davis: Yeah you mean for us..  
SK77: sure and ken,shion or the others won't get to the fight until the next arc or maybe forever... I don't know man! *banging my head like tai*  
Takato: Please R&R! And where is everybody?


	14. Arc 1 Chapter 14

A/N: This is the second part of the end in arc one thank you and hopefully to those who have read or PM me would enjoy!  
Takato(Recap) Okay I'm on recap anywho things takes on for the worse when we know tai is the one we have to defeat and this blood greymon and Chaos Gargomon seems to be stronger than I thought so we split up.. Davis,Kari and Fang join with Jun and shin in defeating Blood Greymon well me and the tamers are fighting against chaos Gargomon...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: The end of two worlds part 2(Arise! Macha Gallantmon!)

"Okay" Sakuyamon said as they dodge chaos gargomon's attack.  
"What now are we gonna run forever?" Justimon asked.  
"Not forever okay I just need a plan.." Mega gargomon said.  
"Hmm I'm thinking but grani can't help maybe.." Gallantmon thought.  
"Hey stop talking to yourself matsuki" Justimon warned.  
"Sorry" As he dodge chaos gargomon missiles.  
"Stop dodging will ya!" Chaos gargomon shouted.  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
Gallantmon attacks but chaos gargomon was fast enough to dodge.  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
"Amethyst Wind!"  
"Justice Kick!"  
Instead of the odd against him he managed to dodge all of the attacks.  
"This is boring" Chaos gargomon yawns.  
"Our attacks aren't doing anything to him?" Gallantmon asked "Well than it's time to get serious" Chaos gargomon attacks becomes faster making it hard for them to dodge..  
"He is too fast gallantmon I can't get a lock on him.." MegaGargomon said.  
"Me too" Gallantmon said.  
"Hmm if this plan does work then.. You guys direct your attack to my shield of joust!" Gallantmon ordered and the others were shocked.  
"What?! You're crazy goggle head?" Rika was shocked.  
"Well we need a plan I say go for it.." Ryo said.  
"If this doesn't work it will be useless" Henry said as he was thinking.  
"We doesn't have many choice!" Takato shouted.  
"Okay goggle head but if this doesn't work.." Rika warned.  
"I know you're gonna strangle me to death oh please everybody knew it" Takato rolled his eyes "Like we have a choice and hurry" Ryo said as he was justimon dodging the attacks.  
"Ugh fine do it goggle head" Rika said.  
"Finally!" They executed the plan and stunning chaos gallantmon was going to be the first one.  
"Izuna!" The attacks only damage chaos gargomon a little.  
"Chaos Missiles"  
"Critical Arm!" Justimon slash through the missiles making chaos gargomon astonished but he himself is in trouble.  
"Amethyst wind!" Sakuyamon restricted chaos gargomon's attack.  
"Now everyone shoot at me!"  
"It will fail" The voice said.  
"Critical Arm!"  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
"Izuna!"  
The attack goes through Gallantmon.  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
The three attacks combine explode in front of Chaos Gargomon..  
"Tch.." Chaos Gargomon curse himself.  
"We did it!" Ryo said.  
"Not quite" Gallantmon warned.  
"Oh do you think you've defeat me?" Chaos gargomon's armor was crack but soon replenish and all the damage it takes was soon healed.  
"What?!" They all shouted.  
"Takato use my power you'll need it" The voice said.  
"No I won't use you megidramon!" Takato said.  
"Fine but one thing if you want to defeat him you'll have to use my powers.. Cause grani is in a bad shape" The voice disappeared.  
"Tch I may need it..." Gallantmon said as megidramon's voice disappear.  
"Oi takato heads up!" They guard chaos gargomon's attack but barely and chaos gargomon's attacks and speed are getting faster.  
"Tch how long are we going to hold onto this attack? MegaGargomon asked.  
"I don't know" Rika said as she guarded with amethyst mandala.  
"Chaos Missile Max!" Chaos gargomon said and justimon takes the attack covering everyone. He and Monodramon was badly hurt.  
"Ryo!" They all shouted.  
"End Barrage!"  
"Mega Barrage!" The two gargomon's clash but chaos gargomon wins it.. Henry and terriermon was split up just like ryo.  
"Tch everyone is getting beat up.." Takato thought and he remembered megidramon's voice.  
"Use me Child"  
"But.."  
"I won't take control of you anymore"  
"Okay.."  
"Cause your a worthy host"  
"I'm your worthy?"  
The light died down but sakuyamon was already defeated by chaos gargomon.  
"One left.." Chaos Gargomon said.  
"You're reason of attacking is unforgivable!" Gallantmon said.  
"What I can't hear you?" Chaos gargomon said.  
"Let's do it Takato" The voice said.  
"Ah oh I'm so gonna like this.." Takato said as his eyes turning red and his fang was wider.  
"Gallantmon hazard evolve too!"  
"Hazard?" Henry asked.  
"Oh no it's not happening again is it?" Ryo said.  
"No it isn't.. Takato is controlling megidramon now.." Rika said her eyes was half red.  
"Rika.." Renamon said looking at rika's half eye.  
"It's okay renamon.. Cause I'm his mate" She laughed as her clothes changed into a suit like in Date A live with a red loli outfit.  
"Renamon we don't fight them takato will" She smiled and went into takato's back.  
"United Hazard evolution!"  
"Rika?"  
"Takato!"  
"Gallantmon!"  
"Sakuyamon!"  
"United Hazard evolution too!"  
"Macha Gallantmon Burst!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Tamers Voice)  
Macha Gallantmon,Mega Level Divine knight Digimon, He wears a white rare digital zoid armor and his attacks are more powerful than of his megidramon or crimson mode cause 2 peoples soul are put in one.. His attacks are Invisible sword Javelin,Hexagon Burst and Eclipse Joust..  
"Chaos Missile Max!"  
"Hexagon Burst!" Rika ordered Macha gallantmon to attack and guard with hexagon burst making him utterly defensive.  
"Eclipse Joust!" Takato uses a moon filled joust making chaos gargomon's attack all blown up.  
"Tch then End Barrage!"  
"Invinsible Sword Javelin!" He dodge chaos gargomon's attack and cut gargomon's missile tubes.  
"Tch.."  
"End Barrage!"  
"Time to finish this rika! If you would!" Takato shouted.  
"Okay takato-kun" Rika said.  
"Eclipse Mirage!" A more powerful version of eclipse joust and uses it if in possible danger..  
"Grahhh!" Chaos gargomon was burnt in flames making him loses his dark aura and changes back into terriermon sleeping on the ground.  
"Huh? What happened I was in a.. And then.." Terriermon said.  
"Oh okay.. We'll explain later" Ryo said as they got up with terriermon.  
"Where is agumon?" Terriermon asked.  
"In there" Macha Gallantmon said as he pointed in the other direction.  
"Can I stay here?" He asked.  
"Sure thing.." Ryo smiled.  
"Thanks and I'll stay on your head" Terriermon jumped to ryo's head.. They are laughing when the explosion arise..  
"Grahhh.." Opanimon was in bad shape.  
"What in the hell happen?" Takato asked himself.  
"Help them" Opanimon dedigivolve into kari and gatomon.  
"Hey but what did he do hey kari wake up.." Rika said.  
"It means that kari got out before it happened" Henry said.  
"Okay Ryo,Henry take care of them will ya?"  
"Sure thing but where are you going?" They asked "I'm going to find shin and the others" Macha gallantmon went to the scene of the action wanted to know what happens..  
Why is kari like that? What happens to shin and the others? Will takato and rika save them all? All and that on the next Digimon: Digital Monster..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77:Done!  
Davis: Hey you cut the big part! *protest*  
SK77:Hey I need the cliff hanger and Kari is the right choice

Tai: Yup and next episode will be a lot bloody than this maybe..  
All: what?!  
Tai: Just kidding.  
Shin: Read and Review and I have one favourite thanks a lot to nico or if I get your name wrong I'm sorry..


	15. Arc 1 Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the shortness in the last chapter anywho this chapter will be the last of the first arc and there is no epilogue and I will jump to the 2nd arc that is the prologue maybe I'll put up the frontier and his gang(Mostly I have) Enough of my blubbering enjoy!  
Takato(Recap) Takato here and oh boy we won against chaos gargomon but after that kari came with bruises and says help what does this mean? Did they lost?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15: The end of two worlds part 3 (Bright Future Ahead!)

Ryo and henry's place.  
"So kari would you care to tell us what happened?" They asked.  
"Actually it happens like this" She was hurting and gatomon stopped her.  
"Kari don't if you don't have too" Gatomon said in a comforting voice.  
"I must gatomon.." Kari continued.  
*flashback*  
After they separated.  
"Chaos Force!"  
"Seiken Grad alpha!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
"Full Metal Breath!"  
"Seven Heavens!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
All the attack hits but blood greymon wasn't even hurt one bit.  
"What?!" They all shocked looking at blood greymon who is re-generating and his armor changed into a more stronger one..  
"My turn.. Revenge Tornado!" Blood greymon began to attack.  
"Davis,kari watch out.." Alphamon throws them out of the way taking the hit.  
"Tai snap out of it.." Jun said.  
"But jun don't you want to join me?" Tai asked.  
"Join you?" Jun asked back "Yeah we could conquer everything and control whatever you like.." Tai seduced jun.  
"No I won't! Cause as you see I have friends to protect and I want the tai I know back you hear me!" She shouted.  
"Then rod with them!" Tai expression change and become like a tyrant.  
"Destroy them all"  
"Yes Tai.." Blood greymon replied.  
"Regenerate Of souls!"  
The attack hits but blood greymon swing alphamon front and back.  
"Dragon Impulse X!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
"Chaos Force!"  
Blood greymon launches many attacks even zeed garurumon and ulforce veedramon can't withstood.  
"Grahhh" Alphamon takes the hit instead.  
"We can protect ourself you know" Ulforce veedramon said.  
"Yeah!" Zeed Garurumon said.  
"Cause... I... Can't.. Let.. You.. Guys.. Hurt.." Shin's armor has many cracks and bruises.  
"Just stop protecting us shin.." Kari shouted.  
"Oh I will as soon as you guys are out of here" shin argued.  
"But we're not little kids shin.." TK said.  
"I know.. I just love doing nothing and then gets you guys mad.." Shin laugh.  
"He is weird" TK thought.  
"Um I have to agree with tk.." Davis said.  
"You're just can't accept anyone hurt did you shin?" Davis asked.  
"I... I..." Shin hesitated.  
"Watch out.. Sefirot Crystal!" Opanimon attacks and blood greymon was enraged.  
"Chaos Force!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The two attacks clash at each other but shin seems to worried.  
"Calu~ it's bad calu~". Calumon panicked.  
"Why calumon?" Jeri asked.  
"Calu~ you know why blood greymon didn't attack calu~?"  
"Yes... Go on..  
"Cause it still didn't match calu~ "What didn't match?" Jeri asked.  
"I need the catalyst" Blood greymon swung in and grab calumon.  
"Calumon!" We all shouted.  
Blood greymon tap into the crystal. And it goes through him..  
"Yes this is the darkness evolution graaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Blood Greymon!"  
"Calu~ don't calu~" But calumon can't resist blood greymon "Calumon"  
"Dark united evolve too!"  
"Doom Ray Greymon.  
Digimon analyzer (Calumon's dark voice)  
"Doom Ray Greymon,super ultimate dark dragon digimon calu~, He is the opposide attracts of Plasma alphamon.. He has the same components as alphamon except garurumon's cannon.  
His attacks are Darkness Bringer, Infinity Chaos and Dark World.  
"Darkness Bringer!"  
The attack knocks everyone except kari who was protected by her crest.  
"Infinity chaos!"  
"Graahhhh!" A countless tornado attacks all of them from all sides "Transegrity shield!"  
"Nail Crusher!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Tch pest" Tai was now out of it even his eyes were dark as night.  
"Tai remember it's us!" Kari said but it's too late her brother is gone..  
"Dark world!"  
"Future Mode!"  
"Calu~ shining! Healer!"  
"Wait another calumon?" They asked.  
"Hey there everyone" The white figure was none other than shion..  
"Alphamon calu~ hurry!"  
"Ah" they nodded "Alphamon!"  
"Calumon!"  
"United Shining evolution too!"  
"Plasma Alphamon!"  
"Destiny Cannon!  
"Dragon Impulse X Max!"  
The two attacks guarded opanimon but the attack was stronger and it made her bruised and unable to fight.  
"Thunder Judgment! Kari run!" Seraphimon attack with seven heavens and kari runs to takato and rika's place where they already defeated chaos gargomon.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait are you saying that blood greymon is stronger than us?" Ryo asked.  
"Yeah if we don't stop him then.." Kari felt useless and can't do anything right.  
"Don't worry just recover" They both smiled knowing kari has done enough.  
Back with the first group and takato.  
"Miracle Trigger!"  
"Final Halo!"  
"Infinite Arrow!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
The four attacks manage to hit Doom Ray greymon but the more they attack.. He always recover and seems to be getting bigger than usual.  
"Is it me or Doom Ray greymon is getting bigger?" Plasma Alphamon said as they stop attacking.  
"Dark world!"  
"Grahhhhhh!" They all de digivolve back to their rookie form except shin and davis... "Unlimited Rebirth!"  
"Miracle strike!"  
"Ecliptic Joust!"  
From out of nowhere another figure comes in.  
"Who are you?" Ulforce veedramon asked.  
"Care for you to join us Macha Gallantmon" Alphamon smiled.  
"Can't miss it for the world" He smiled.  
"Wait I think I know how to defeat Doom Ray Greymon" Plasma Alphamon thinks of the idea and his crest began to glow.  
"Even if it means giving up plasma alphamon." He glowed and separated from calumon.  
"Calu~?" Calumon feels weird and dizzy..  
"Calumon go back to shion!" He pushed her to shion.  
"Shin don't!"  
"I must do this to save everyone!" Plasma alphamon began to glow and turns to doom ray greymon and tai..  
"Unlimited Rebirth!" He keeps repeating the attacks until he is burning out and finally reachesDoom Ray Greymon..  
"Absolute end!" They were engulf by the light but when it died down neither shin or alphamon were seen only Blood greymon,Unconscious calumon and tai was seen.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Blood Greymon said.  
Unknown(?)  
"Uh where am I? What happened?"  
"You're not dead yet.. Cause you haven't fully attached to the contract.." Faith said.  
"What contract?" Shin asked.  
"You can perform one more miracle as alphamon but that is your permanent last form.." Faith said as he was holding white orb and dark orb.  
"I choose.."  
Back to davis"  
"Dragon Impulse X Max!"  
"Chaos Force!"  
"Miracle Strike!"  
"Revenge Tornado!"  
The attacks clash and no one is giving an inch.  
"Takatomon I can't hold my evolution any longer" Guilmon said as they were dodging blood greymon attacks "Me neither rika" Renamon said.  
"Okay but first let's go back to kari and see if she wakes up" They travel back to the group.  
"Ulforce Saber!"  
"Chaos Force Max!"  
This is the end! Revenge-"  
"Seiken Grad alpha!" Alphamon attacks with full of golden radiance.  
"Seiken grad alpha weapon change!"  
"Trinity!"  
Digimon Analyzer.  
(All voice)  
Alphamon Trinity,Mega Level burst mode of alphamon,His appearance is still the same except the gold armor he has.. His attacks is still the same except it has one killer move but it is still unknown..  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
"Chaos Force!"  
Meanwhile,  
Kari see from a far that Macha Gallantmon was badly hurt and turning into takato and guilmon.  
"So how does it go?"  
"Not Great.." Takato muttered.  
"Oh wait renamon could you,you know use your teleportation on us?" Rika asked.  
"Sorry rika I can only take only two people at 1 part." Renamon said.  
"Well then I think takato should go.." Rika said.  
"Us?" Takato and guilmon look at each other.  
"Yeah sure.. We girls are staying here right kari?" Rika winked.  
"Yeah and tell davis I'm okay" She smiled.  
"Okay hmm renamon could you take us?" Takato asked.  
"Sure thing.." Renamon said as they disappear.  
Back with the battle.  
"Revenge Tornado!"  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
The attacks clash and ulforce veedramon was too weak to help..  
"Please veemon let me help"  
"No can do davis..  
"Oh man! At a time like this.. It's unfair!" Davis mumbled.  
"Crimson Saber!"  
The attack helps alphamon up.  
"Gallantmon!" Alphamon smiled.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"I am tired of this insolent fools time to end this! Absolute Darkness!" The new attack of Blood Greymon really make the two back down..  
"Tch I need ulforce and you gallantmon to make this work.." Alphamon whispered.  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
The attack manage to put a scar on blood greymon as his regeneration isn't working anymore.  
"You're gonna Pay for that! Chaos Force Max!"  
"Regenerate of souls!" The big blast protected gallantmon.  
"Absolute Darkness!" Gallantmon take the hit and protecting ulforce veedramon but he too takes the hit.  
Gallantmon turns back into takato and guilmon while ulforce veedramon turns back into Davis and veemon.  
"Now it's you left alphamon are you going to give up?" Blood greymon said.  
"Never!" His D-chaos glowed.  
"Shining Dual Evolution.."  
"Davis takato jump!"  
"Ah!" The two said.  
"A miracle will happen" Jun said.  
"I hope it will.." "I will put these a one time miracle" Faith voice rang in shin's head.  
"Yeah.. I know.. Faith shall unite hazard and miracle and create a new miracle" Shin chuckled.  
"How did you know that?" Faith said.  
"I ask gennai" He laugh.  
"Hmm gennai he knows a lot of prophecies" Faith nodded.  
"Now it's time to make a new future!" Miracle said.  
"A bright one!" Hazard said.  
"I'm glad you all came.." Shin smiled warmly to them.  
"And thanks.."  
"Dual shining evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Guilmon digivolve too! Gallantmon!"  
"Gallantmon digivolve too! Gallantmon Prominence!"  
"Dual Shining evolution"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Veemon digivolve too! Ulforce veedramon!"  
"Ulforce veedramon Digivolve too! Ulforce Veedramon Ignition Mode!"  
The first one was like gallantmon but his shield and spear changed into a bow with crescent arrow the other one was veemon instead of a saber it's like flamedramon who use meteors to attack his enemies..  
"Fire Meteor!"  
"Hazard Arrow!"  
The two attack hits blood greymon and fairly damage him.  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
That makes three attacks and tai seems to be on the verge of waking up his consciousness.  
"One more push guys aim the attack at me!" Alphamon said.  
"What?!" They shouted.  
"You're not serious right?" Takato said.  
"I'm serious look blood greymon is crying I can feel them and please don't argue.. You guys create the distraction!" Alphamon said.  
"Ugh fine but if it fails it's your neck!"  
Takato warned.  
"Digidestined honored!" Shin said crossing his fingers.  
"Now Fire Meteor!"  
"Hazard Arrow Burst!"  
The attack hits alphamon but this time it felt warm and he remembers something *flashback*  
"Shin it's a nice name is it? Mr. Kuso said.  
"Yeah it's a nice name dear" said as she holding shin and that was their happy moments..  
*end of flashback*  
"Mom,Dad!" Alphamon screamed and began rampaging the attack on blood greymon.  
"More faster!" The attack hits blood greymon but this time blood greymon also scratch shin's and they are attacking non stop.  
"What is he doing?"  
"Dual sword mode!" Shin gap the attack and the trinity becomes two.  
"More faster!" Shin was too focused on attacking.  
"Shin don't!" Jun said.  
"Absolute Darkness!"  
"Shin Do it!"  
"Shin!"  
In other place..  
"Takato davis shin please be save" rika and kari prayed.  
"Shin!" Ryo said "Shin!"Henry said holding terriermon tightly.  
Back with the battle.  
"Shin.." The attacks becomes more fiercer as zatch voice said it from a far "Defeat him" Willis said.  
"Shin please be safe!" Calumon and kotemon was comforting shion and she shouted.  
"Now for one last push.." Shin smiled and stab blood greymon's chest.  
"It's going to be the last time.. As his crest was cracking..  
"Shining Revelation!"  
The attack creates a big light and everyone was engulf by it..  
Light Castle(Shin POV)  
"I remembered this place.." Shin muttered.  
*flashback*  
"Mom could you tell me a bed time story?" I asked.  
"Sure thing" she smiled back at me.  
"Yay! Mommy gives story time" I said in joy.  
"Okay calm down" she began to tell the story.  
"Once upon a time there is a white princess lives in the castle and she was all alone the other knights left her cause of her curse.." Mom said.  
"Then what happened" I asked.  
"Then one knight came and free her from her curse by defeating the black tyrant that is a black chained dragon.. He fought bravely but he can't do it alone there he meets the three knights that willing to help her.." But before she finish the story I slept.  
"Then they all lived happily ever after" Her mom said and put me to bed.  
"Mom it's nice.." I smiled happily in my sleep.  
"Sure it did yeah sure it did" Mrs. Motomiya said *end of flashback*  
"Then this is the white castle then that means!" She sees the spirit of light.  
"Thank you for freeing me" The princess said.  
"But I thought hazard,miracle and faith were the one.." She paused my words.  
"They are just helping you" She said.  
"But what now?" I asked.  
"All of your friend thought you are dead.. You are sleeping in a hospital" She uses a crystal orb to show all of my friends faces.  
"I want to go back.." I said.  
"I know you would say that and you have been a pretty good guest and we may need you one day!" As the door closes I began to wake up.  
"Oh and my guest... Your story isn't over yet" She said as she closes the door with hazard,faith and miracle kneeling before her.  
Hospital(No one POV)  
"Ugh what happened?" Shin asked.  
"We save tai shin!" Jun hugged him.  
" I saved him?" Shin asked.  
"Yeah and that attack you threw it purify the two of them.  
*flashback*  
"Shining Revelation!" The big light died down and tai was holding shin's body and agumon x was holding alpha's.  
"I'm sorry.. Shin.." He cried down and the portal begun to shake.  
"Everyone let's get out of here!" Jun ordered. They nodded and get to the tamers.  
Tamers "Wait is this place collapsing?" Kari asked.  
"Maybe I can help.. You guys can digivolve yet it's too dangerous." Tai said.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!" (Tai)  
"Agumon X digivolve too! Victory Greymon!"  
"Hop on!"  
"Yeah.." They all hop on to. Victory greymon and get out of the gate.  
High View Terrace The door to the portal was closed but it cause shin's life instead.  
"Is shin okay?" Shion asked.  
"He is still breathing but heavily" davis noticed.  
"Let's get him to the hospital!" Willis said and was holding terriermon.  
"Hmm it seems my effort has failed but no matter I will face them myself hahaha!" The cloak figure disappeared.  
Hospital "How is he doctor?" Shion asked.  
"Yeah how is he?" Takato asked.  
"He is fine nothing badly damaged it's good that you kids bring him faster or it could be worse" The doctor explained and the doctor said he would be in a coma about 2 weeks or so.  
"It's all my fault" Tai blamed himself.  
"Tai don't blame it on yourself" Jun comfort him giving a light kiss.  
"Jun what are you?" Tai asked but was soon caught in it too.  
"Jun I'm sorry" tai said.  
"Let's just head for the future tai.. I mean you and me.." Jun smiled.  
"And us!" The tamers,davis,kari,zatch,fang and shion said from behind.  
"Would you guys get it over already?" Kari pushed jun "Yeah you two seems nice enough" Davis pushed tai.  
"Um jun would you mind to be uh my girlfriend?" Tai asked.  
"Sure tai"  
"Well if you don't want too.. What?!" "Yeah but to reassure you" she give a kiss on the cheek making tai blushed.  
"So it's official?" Tai asked.  
"Yup it's official" Jun hugged him.  
"Wow wait when did I'm gonna get one?" Zatch and henry asked.  
"Find them yourself!" They shouted. While the other laugh.  
*end of flashback*  
"Could I see shion?" Shin asked.  
"Go ahead" jun shouted calling shion.  
"Could we have time alone.." Shin asked jun.  
"Sure shin.." Jun goes out of the room and the others are peeking on them.  
"Yeah so.."  
"So.."  
"Um firstly shion I think you're such a great girl when I see you I wanna be free! Now I feel it more after.."  
"I know shin and frankly when I moved away I feel lonely but now when you are here I feel happy and cheerful again.."  
"I love you shion"  
"Me too shin.." They gave a passionate kiss and the others went through the door falling.  
"Veemon you're ruining the moment!" Davis angry.  
"Sorry davis.." Veemon said.  
"Yeah and don't get a hug from me" gatomon ignored him.  
"Gatomon.. Oh man!"  
"You two are like kids" kari titled her head.  
"So now.. Shion would you be my girlfriend?" Shin asked.  
"Sure shin.. I would loved too." She smiled not knowing that an even bigger threat is coming on their way.

SK77: That's it for arc one.. Whew so much typing.. And I'm still working on arc 2 now and 04 will come in.  
Takuya: yeah!  
Takato: hey wait so tamers aren't in it?  
SK77: Yeah but not all of them even jeri don't.. Ryo too but maybe I'll put him on special guest for fang and shion they are still.. The legendary warriors not so much..  
Zoe: Hey!  
SK77: Gomen Zoe but I can't put all of them at once maybe 2 at a time.. *apologized*  
Henry: at least it's fair..  
SK77: watch out for Arc 2! And please R&R!


	16. Arc 2 chapter 1

A/N: This is the second arc I hope everyone likes the first arc and there is a recap on this one but who will say it no one knows...  
Tai(Recap) Oh yeah recap huh? Well after defeating me and terriermon all goes to peace.. Me and jun have been dating for a while shin and shion had their awesome moments while veemon ruined it but this new foe will make them shock and Daemon is plotting something we all don't know... Now enough of my uncontrollable recap.. Onto the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16: Trouble meets in new heights.

Unknown Place..  
"Please let me go " The figure with black princess suit like cinderella but black.  
"If it's what you want then you can go" The child figure said.  
"I will not fail you.." As she disappeared the other 5 was sitting in the throne and the child figure was sitting on the top of the throne.  
"This will be fun.."  
Meanwhile with our digidestined (shin POV)  
It has been 3 months since we finally defeat tai and gets back on with the peace but I wonder something bad is gonna happen..  
"I feel something malice doru~" alpha said to me in full of worries.  
They saw a girl with black loli I mean cinderella dress walking to us..  
"It's time for you to be destroyed faith!" The girl said.  
"Just who are you? Alpha go get the others... I'm gonna settle this.."  
"Okay doru~" He ran as fast as he can..  
With the others.  
"Veemon! Veemon!" Alpha said running.  
"What is it alpha?" Veemon asked.  
"Hmm how can I say this uh.. Shin is in trouble we've got to hurry.  
"Wait shin is in trouble?" Kari and Davis goes on with alpha to the scene.  
Back with shin.  
"Catch me if you can!" Shin dodges the attack of this girl.  
"If I can't destroy him then.." The girl said.  
"Woah!" He manage a split second dodging the nails.  
"You sure are powerful tamer of faith.."  
"Oh yeah is it but I know you have a partner" Shin said as pointing to a girl with white loli dress.  
"Yes she is my partner" The girl laughed.  
"Then that means you're.."  
"Dragon Impulse X!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
The attack manage to hit the girl but she didn't get injured at all instead it is revealed a woman instead.  
"You ruin my dress and you're gonna pay child of light!" The girl said.  
"Kari look she has a sign there" Davis pointed at the woman.  
"Wait then she is.." Kari gasped Digimon Analyzer (Kari's Voice)  
Lilithmon,Mega level demon digimon, She is just like me an opanimon and fell to the darkness and she is creepy her nazar nail is what you're supposed to dodge other than that her phantom pain is a joy killer. Oh her empress emblaze can sting much..  
"Alpha ready?"  
"Ready!"  
"Matrix Evolution!(Shin)  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Dorumon evolve too! Alphamon!"  
"Seiken Grad Alpha!"  
"Empress Emblaze!" The attack hits alphamon making him stunned.  
"Tch I can't move..."  
"It seems you survive somehow but I want to take her out as soon as possible mistress" She bowed.  
"Sure lust just do it fast.. I'm not waiting any longer.." The girl shot her D-chaos at lust.  
"Card slash!"  
"Darkness Hyper Activate!"  
"Darkness hyper?" Alphamon confused and began to feel pain as his body begun emitting a dark aura.  
"Use me.." The voice said.  
"No! Just No!" His aura was gone.  
"What is shin doing?" Davis asked.  
"I don't know but we must end this fast! Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Nazar Nail!" She cuts the attack and began attacking davis..  
"Darkness Love!" Davis was being controlled as Ulforce veedramon and lust controls him like a puppet.  
"Now attack with hmm whatever you've got.."  
"Shining V-Ray!" The attack hits kari..  
"Regenerate of Souls!" The attack break free davis from her control.  
"Ugh what happen?" Davis asked.  
"Just guard kari okay.." Shin ordered.  
"Okay!" Davis said Tch I don't have shion with me..." Shin thought cause shion was having a contest at america with mimi and he couldn't ruin it. The tamers are busy with yamaki lately so no.. I can't afford them to waver.. Shin still blamed himself.  
"Ulforce saber!" The attack hits lust but it seems of no effect.  
"Is that all you've got?" Lust said.  
"Tch she is playing games with us.." Davis thought..  
"Seiken grad Alpha!"  
"Nazar Nail!"  
She deflected the attack and put shin down. He was hurting and howling in pain.  
"I can't shake her off.." Shin said.  
"Use me boy.. You'll need it.." The dark voiced echoed in his head.  
"No! I won't.. I hurt my friends once and I'm not going to do it again!" Alphamon changed colour from black to red..  
Digimon Analyzer (? Voice)  
Alphamon Blood,? Level digimon, He is the cursed form of alphamon and killed dozen of warriors without thinking what they might do.. His attacks are Blood Legacy and Death Flash.  
"Grraaaaahhhhhhh!" Alphamon attacks lust blindly...  
"He is getting faster.."  
"Graaahhhhh!" He attacks and attack again until it was one centimeter left to her hair.  
"Okay this is getting nuts.. He doesn't think at all but.. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.." Lust said eager to find out if her theory is true..  
"Nazar-" She began feeling the attack but stopped when alphamon's attack.  
"This thing is so annoying but.. It does prove my theory.. Get here you doggy" Lust teased.  
"Graaaahhhh!" Alphamon began to attack but to davis with his blood legacy.  
"Transegrity Shield!"  
"Grrahhhhhh!" Alphamon broke the shield and turning davis and veemon back to rookie.  
"Death Flash!" The red alphamon began reappearing back and forth to lust and attacking her.. "Nazar Nail!" The attack hits alphamon but he is nuts and begun to bite lust.  
"Yuck my dress.." Lust was being torn..  
"Grraahhhh!"  
"This guy is nuts.." Lust thought and begun to attack but alphamon stopped her and stun her onto the ground.  
"Shin stopp!" Opanimon said.  
"Huh?" Alphamon begun to feel headache.  
"Now! Phantom Pain!" The attack hits alphamon and he fell down and becomes shin and alpha again.. "Now to finish her.. Nazar Nail!" "Eden's Javelin!"  
The attacks clash but lilithmon doesn't want to fight anymore now he knew his enemy looks like.  
"Let's get out of here lust" The girl disappeared.  
"Yes my lady.." Lust disappear without a trace.  
"Shin! Davis!" Opanimon turns back to kari and gatomon.  
"Davis begun to wake up feeling a little pain and bruises but shin was suffering from lilithmon phantom pain..  
"Grrrhhhhh" Shin begun to spoil blood from his mouth.  
"We need to get him to the hospital Fast!" Kari said.  
"Yeah!" The two nodded and goes to get shin some help.  
Hospital.  
"Shin wake up.." Davis and the other gang shows up and comfort him.  
"Shion..." Shin just called her name again and again..  
"Wait but shion isn't here.." Sora said making the team felt down.  
"Well where is she?" Kari asked.  
"She is with mimi in america remember?" Sora said.  
"Tch we can get her through the digital world remember?" Tk said.  
"But actually tk that is a bad idea" Tai said.  
"Huh why?" Tk asked.  
"First off shin is saying things backward" Tai said.  
"And secondly The last word in his mind will be the real one" Jun said After a while shin was taken to the room and the. Doctor talks to jun after that jun's worried face becomes more worried.  
"Um jun what happened?" Tai comfort jun who was crying.  
"The doctor said there is nothing wrong with shin but.."  
"But what?"  
"He tried to kill himself" Jun cried.  
"Wait killed himself?" Tai said in shock.  
"Yeah but if davis knew he would blame himself again.." "Huh why?"  
"Cause at home shin was ignored when he was going to that soccer cup 2 months ago.."  
"Yeah.."  
"He manage to win but.. He wasn't happy.."  
"Huh why? I see his face he is one hundred percent happy.." Tai said.  
"That isn't the full story tai.."

*flashback*(2 months past)  
"Um mom,dad could you come to my soccer match today please!" Shin smiled and said it with a sincere voice.  
"Um sorry dear I have to work late.." Mr Motomiya said.  
"And I have to get to jun's karate match" said.  
"And sorry squirt but it's too important!" Jun said.  
"Hmm it's fine really!" Shin lied. At the back jun heard him saying "Wow they are both selfish but if I lose that game then no one would beat me up or bla.. Bla bla.." He smiled.  
At the soccer field.  
"Good Luck Davis! Ken! Shin!" Kari and shion shouted.  
"Hey look my ken is out there" Yolei said.  
"Yeah sure yolei" Cody said.  
The game begun and the score run lasts 2-1 and odaiba is loosing to shibuya.  
"This is easy" Takuya said.  
"Easy for you to say moron" Koji joked.  
"Hey!" Takuya said.  
"Tch I can't win like this not when my parents were here.." But shin notice that they weren't there.  
"Then I need to win for my friends!" He drabbled the ball to koji and takuya.  
"Here he comes.  
"Go through!" Shin's was faster than normal and goes to the goalie!  
"Goal!" The score is tied 2-2.  
"What he just do that?"  
"I can smell him takuya" Koji said.  
"Then he is back?!" Takuya said.  
"Yeah badly enough" Koji said.  
"Davis Ken do the joker formation!" Shin said.  
"What?! We haven't tried that" Ken warned.  
"Just do it!" Shin said.  
"Okay" Davis and ken nodded and shin is seriously wanted to try that formation.. It's a V formation where shin is as the fake attacker and ken and davis are the one that is gonna do it..  
"Michele!"  
"Ron!"  
"Shin!" He was going to shot while koji is trying to stop him and davis is blocked by takuya.  
"Is that predictable shin?" Koji said but he was wickedly honoured and they fall to his trap.  
"Ken!" He shoot upwards and ken shoots it in making a win for odaiba. 3-2 Was the final score. Shin was overtired and sweating a lot.  
"Shin you okay?" Shion asked.  
"I'm fine shion" He smiled.  
"But you're not and you haven't talk to me lately after our you know.." Shion said.  
"I know.. It's just.." Shin waS coughing.  
"Shin you're bleeding from your mouth" Shion pointed in awe.  
"I'll be fine and recently I have eaten a lot " Shin smile "You're lying.. You're not getting better you're getting pale" Shion looks at shin who was getting pale and the looks on his face wanting to hurt himself.  
"What if I am no one cares! Even mom and dad don't.." Shin began to cry.  
"Shin.."  
"Watch Out!" Shin feels like he was shot like real shot.  
"Done" The figure said.  
"I won't go down that easily.." His D-chaos glowed.  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
"Duskmon!" The new figure jump on and finds this thing that attacks him..  
"Found ya!" Duskmon jumped and revealed a man and attacks him.  
"What are you gonna do now?" The figure said looking at the field with many audience.  
"Tch" duskmon was holding the pain on his stomach before the figure shoot another one..  
"Double shot!"  
"Lunar Plasma.."  
At least that attack didn't cause any injuries..  
"Tch if I stay here any longer pride will be mad at me" He runs and disappear.  
"He get away but I can't do it back here.." Duskmon said as he reverted to shin.  
"Hey shin you're okay?" Shion and the others came.  
"Yeah nice of you to join us.." Shin's sarcasm is at it again..  
"Well. What is your problem shin?" Davis asked.  
"Shion here is trying to comfort you.." Sora said well she did come after all.  
"No it's cool sora,davis.." Shion backed away but shin didn't move from his place.  
"What are you doing go get her!" Davis shouted.  
"Nice game davis" Takuya shake his hands.  
"Well thanks.."  
"Nice game shin.." Koji tried to shake his hands with him but he just throw koji's shake and go away.. Heck even jun didn't come.  
At home..  
"Mom,Dad we're home!" Davis said in a cheerful tone but shin didn't say a word and went to his room.  
"What happen with him?" Jun asked.  
"Oh you know the usual stuff" Davis lied.  
"I know what it is.. Mom and dad didn't come is it?" Jun asked.  
"How did you?"Davis said.  
"I have my sources" she said in a weak smile.  
"So how come and I thought shin was hit by a bullet on his stomach.." Jun said.  
"Wait you've come?" Davis was in for a surprise "Well my karate match was postpone until next week so mom and I comes without any of you noticing" Jun explained.  
"Well yolei notice.. Even sora and kari" Jun laughed.  
"But shin presume that you guys didn't came.." Davis said in a worried state.  
"Why?!" Jun asked.  
"Every time he has a soccer match we didn't see you guys came" Davis said.  
"I'm sorry but we all did come.. But we take the back row sit so no one knows" Mom said and apologized.  
"It's okay mom I'm not mad but shin does after all he only stayed for 3 months and this is his 3rd game." Davis explained.  
"His third?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah ironic isn't it.. But it's like he knows takuya and koji" Davis said.  
Hmm I'll ask tai later maybe izzy can help" Jun said.  
"Yeah I know and better get to shower!" Davis smelled himself getting worse..  
"Sure squirt" Jun smiled.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait he heals fast?" Tai said.  
"Shh not so loud well me and shin did keep a secret.. Showing her D-tector with a water symbol.  
"Wait jun you're chosen again but with who?" Tai asked.  
"With the legendary warriors but shin always argued with a guy named koji though.. I only act dumb when I'm with davis.." Jun said.  
"Hmm koji.. Is izzy here?" Tai asked matt.  
"He is!" Matt shouted.  
"Thanks.."  
"Izzy can I borrow your laptop?"  
"For what? Can't you see I'm busy tai" Izzy was still busy doing his work at the laptop but tai snatched it.  
"I want to check something alright and there saved.." Tai saved izzy's file with no problem.  
"Is there any connection here nurse?" Tai asked.  
"Um sure and it's free" The nurse said.  
"Thanks" Tai hacked the wi-fi cause it's kinda have a security password.  
"Um tai you shouldn't hack that" Izzy said.  
"I know what I'm doing okay.." Tai hacked it not more than 5 minutes.  
"When did you learn that tai?" Sora asked.  
"I did my research" Tai said in a victory emotion.  
"Okay um tai you're forgetting something.." Jun asked.  
"What?"  
"That davis and kari is gonna kill you if you hack again" Jun said pointing at kari and davis from behind.  
"Okay tai this would be a good reason for it.." Kari with a sinister voice.  
"Or you're dead!" Davis said wanted to pummel him..  
"Um ano eto.." Davis and kari pummel taichi like no end.  
30 minutes Later.  
"You guys just hit me in the guts.. And for the record I'm searching about shin's profile" Tai said.  
"Okay we're sorry" Davis and kari apologized.  
"Now where to look?" Tai said as he was searching for shin's profile.  
"Tai click on that one the shibuya soccer club.." Jun said and pointed that way.  
"Okay jun.." They read the article.  
"Shin is the mastermind in making the strategy.." Davis said.  
"Not just that look.." Kari said.  
"He won the first areal cup last year.. Before he moved here and somehow he managed to get there without his father noticing" Pointing at the article.  
"Hey there is a video there" matt said "Play it tai.." Jun said and they play the record.  
Video Record.  
The video showed that shibuya won with the score of 5-0 against the winners team shinjuku.  
"So how does it feels to be on the team hmm shin.." The reporter asked.  
"Couldn't be better and I think that my best buddy koji and takuya make me feel me" Shin gives a warm smile.  
"Well that's folk about the arial cup this year" The video was cut.  
Hospital.  
"What is that for?" Davis asked.  
"It means that shin's tactics were above our league" Tai said.  
"I wonder but that's not possible though winning 5-2" Davis said.  
"Maybe I know.." Ken comes in.  
"What do you know ken?" Davis asked his DNA Partner.  
"He has a dark spore I think but at the same time it wasn't" Ken said to davis and tai to rewind the video and see what shin is up to. They saw shin was envelope in dark aura and koji was blue while Takuya is red and their speed is incredibly fast and even one more person in black aura like shin..  
"Then they are cheating?" "No that isn't it.. Takato is there see he has a crimson aura and henry has a green aura" Ken said.  
"But how can they won?" Davis said.  
"Now let's play it" Ken said.  
*playing the video*  
"Everyone! Tyrant formation!" Shin shouted.  
"Ah!" They all shouted and the four we're incredibly faster and takato and henry can't see where they are.  
"Hmph." Koji passed henry.  
"Fast.." Henry said.  
"Now Takuya!" Koji passed to takuya who was in mid air.  
"Shoot and Goal!" The score turns into 1-2.  
"Nice job.." Koji said.  
"Ah" Takuya said.  
"Pass! Shin!"  
"Shin over here!"  
"Koji!" Shin said passing to him.  
"Goal!" The second score was in.  
You won't score a goal again.. Henry began shooting at the goal but kouichi guarded it.  
"Koji!"  
"Shin!" He passes it and shin was shooting from the center of the field.  
"Goal!" The next goal was shoot and it becomes 3-2.  
"Not yet.." Shin said.  
"Let's get them more!" Koji said.  
"Next one is you koichi" Shin said.  
"Okay leave it to me.." Koichi said "Okay.." Shin said not moving from his station even koji and takuya.  
"River!"  
"Nail!"  
"Tara!"  
They do a four blast long pass.  
Koichi was infront of the goalie while takato and henry didn't see them coming.  
"Goal!"  
The score is 4-2.  
"Now it's anyone's shoot" The shinjuku were mad they lost 2 points due to shin's strategy.  
"All of the players were holding each member down even takuya and koji.  
"Mark!"  
Shin pass to the goal keeper.  
"Let's do this.." The spiky black hair boy said.  
"Ah mark.." Shin sprint faster pass the others and make it to the corner making takato Dizzy.  
"Now!" Mark shoots the ball into the sky.  
"Mirror Edge!" Shin shoots the ball in and shibuya wins with a score 5-2.  
*end of video*  
"Wait that isn't humanly even in soccer" Davis gasped.  
"Yeah and this record shows that shibuya was a piece of cake." Jun said.  
"Wait a minute guys shin was like possesed when he uses that formation and we all knew he couldn't jump that high.." They all keep watching the match Shibuya.  
"Sorry I'm late koji" Takuya said.  
"You're always late" Koji rolled his eyes.  
"Hey at least you guys still have that arial cup.." The pink head band girl said.  
"Yeah after that shin left" the boy with blue jump suit said.  
"Well we can't blame him he is going to leave.." The small boy like the age of cody said.  
"Well at least that play record is real" Koichi added.  
"If we didn't use shin on that one who knows maybe shibuya would win 2-0 on us.." Takuya said.  
"And then there goes all of it and his spirit is making him lucky" Koji smirked.  
"Okay wait did anyone hear the D-tector ringing?" The girl said.  
"We know Zoe" Takuya said.  
"Yeah but this time it's from lady opanimon"  
"Eh!" They all shouted.  
"Play it" The little boy said.  
"Sure tommy just wait a sec will ya? Zoe open the record.  
Lady opanimon's sound came.  
"My legendary warriors it seems crisis cannot be averted and lucemon is coming back but this time you can't fight him alone.." Lady opanimon said.  
"What do you mean we can't fight him alone?" Takuya asked.  
"You'll need to go to... *static*... Shin... Quadrant..." The connection was cut.  
"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.  
"Than that means we're off to odaiba" Takuya said.  
"Maybe head to jun's afterwards" Koji smiled.  
"Maybe koji.. Maybe.." Takuya nodded his head and they prepare for the battle that has yet to begun...  
What is gonna happen when our hEroes get to odaiba? Will they welcomed them? Or maybe despise them? And what does lady opanimon said about? All and that on the Next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Whew that was a lot..  
Davis: Yeah like you combined 2 chapters in one.  
SK77: I think maybe it's my cold Davis: here a tissue *handing him a tissue*  
SK77: Thanks *blowing my nose*  
Takuya: wow not bad for our entrance.  
Koji: yeah you make us won against takato like 5-2!  
Takato: Hey! You guys have shin and we doesn't... *mad*  
Takuya: Sure you did *snarled*  
Takato: why I oughta! *wanted to punch takuya*  
SK77: I need some sleep and a little music would be all I need and maybe the later chapter will be a little late! *snooze*  
Davis: There goes the author please R&R!


	17. Arc 2 chapter 2

A/N: Arrgghhh my cold is getting me crazy and I can't write properly and write something that is long or short well let my brain decide anywho this chapter will introduce the legendary warriors and the new bad guy so enjoy!  
Takuya(Recap) Okay guys taky here and oh boy shin is stronger than we thought and he was kinda attacked by someone and lady opanimon said to go to his quadrant.. What is going on here?! And I'm going to find out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17: Enter The Legendary Warriors!

Hospital.  
"It's still unbelievable they won all match and lost only today by us" Davis said in amusement.  
"Yeah but this year there is no aerial cup.." Ken said.  
"Ehh!" They all shouted.  
"Cause the digimon disturbance they decided to move it next year.." Ken said.  
"I can hear footsteps" Tai said.  
The 6 guys and 1 girl just past through them with a disguise.  
"Too easy" The red google head boy said as they pass through them.  
"Room 213" The blue bandana boy said.  
"Okay let's go.." The rounded hat boy said.  
"We're coming shin.." The purple hat girl said.  
"It's this way.." The blue jump suit boy said.  
"Who are you guys?" The nurse said.  
"We're his friends from far.. Could we meet him?" The red shirt and green blouse boy said.  
"Then come in you 6 are.."  
"Shhhh.. Nurse there are people here let's just go inside" They go inside with the nurse.

Room 213

Shin was still saying someone's name.. "Takuya... Koji... Tommy... Junpei... Zoe... Koichi..." He keeps repeating it.  
"The 6 put out their disguise out and hand out their device..  
Outside.  
"Guys sorry could I go inside?" Jun smiled.  
"Sure jun but be back fast.." Tai said.  
"Okay.. Koji must be here.." Jun thought.  
She goes through the room seeing those 6.  
Room 213 "Guys!" Jun said.  
"Wha-" Koji said.  
"Just start you D-Tector!" Takuya said.  
"Ah!" The 7 said.  
Shin was suddenly holding his digivice and suddenly engraved with bright light..  
"Did it work?" Takuya asked.  
Shin was waking up like all his pain was gone.  
"Takuya thanks.." Shin smiled.  
"Yeah! We did it!" Takuya shouted.  
" Heyaaattt!" Zoe hits takuya in the head.  
"Owww" Takuya rub his head.  
"That is for not heeding my word.. Don't be a mouthful in here.." Zoe said.  
"Ugh... I'll get that witch.." Shin said.  
"Would you tell us what happen shin?" JP asked (A/N: JP is older 2 years than them)  
Shin told them what happen and it surprised them.  
"So this Lilithmon attacked you but you've been attacked by a beelzemon before interesting.." JP said.  
"Hey how was my sweet JP on the year and that fat has loosen" Jun strangle JP.  
"Jun please... Not now.." JP said trying to think.  
"So now it means we're fighting a whole new enemy.." Takuya said.  
"Yeah.." Shin said "One thing.. You're using duskmon again?" Koji asked.  
"Yeah and sorry for last time I didn't shook your hand you know how they will look suspicious and they should know by now" Shin apologized to koji.  
"Nah it's fine.. When you are serious but if you dare to do that again I'll kill ya!" Koji blackmailed shin.  
"Yes sorryy... And this time I'm not gonna hold back on duskmon anymore.." Shin said and he begun to be engulf in dark flames.  
"Aarrgghhh!" Shin screamed.  
Koji wanted to stop him but takuya stop him.  
"Don't.."  
"Tch.. Takuya you better be right about this.."  
"Yeah and shin will have full control of duskmon.."  
Dark Gate..  
"Where am I?"  
"Oh now you're asking since we met here 4 years ago"  
"I know just need a joke you know.."  
"You're such a hopeless kid" The voice sigh.  
"So what now? I fulfill my duty why don't you launches me to your flames.."  
"No boy.. Cause I want to find out my true form" The voice said.  
"Your true form?"  
"Our time here is over.." The voice disappeared.  
"Grahhh!" Shin was forced out of the black gate.

Room 213

"Huh? What am I?" Shin asked.  
"Wow you survived?" Takuya asked "When darkness shall consume you.. A new light will be reborn into this 4 warriors that are forgotten that is when a miracle shall happen.." The voice said.  
"I know one prophecy though but we better get the other now.." Shin said.  
"Why must with them?" Takuya asked.  
"If not them wait... No not now but I will tell you guys first.. When darkness shall consume you.. I mean us.. A new light shall be born into this 4 forgotten warrior and that is when a miracle shall happen.." Shin said and somehow confident in winning.  
"Wait why are you telling us now?" Takuya asked.  
"Cause he knows what he is doing dumb takuya" Jun said.  
"Hey! I'm not dumb!" They argued.  
"Yes you do"  
"No I don't.."  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
Koji broke the two of them apart before world war 4 started.  
"Takuya we better go meet ya in the park next week" Koji said.  
"Sure same time?" Shin asked.  
"Same time!" Takuya said as the 6 left.  
"Just be careful" Tommy said.  
"I will tommy" Shin smiled.  
The 6 goes out with their disguise when everyone wanted to go in shin and jun pretended to be sleeping, After the other was gone she and shin just laughed knowing that they just been fooled.  
One week later,  
Shin was wearing a black with X mark on his left and wearing a jacket with frontier flame and a black jeans.  
"Ready to go sis?"  
"Yup" Jun was wearing a violet dress with a juliet kind of notice.  
"Um isn't that too much?"  
"Nope says you.. Koji knows me I'm wearing these not like a tomboy girl" she was embarrassed.  
"Sure you do" shin rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh come back here!" Jun chases shin off.  
"Can't catch me!" Shin was acting like normal and bump davis.  
"Ouch watch where you're going!" Davis said.  
"Sorry bro" Shin apologized to davis while jun just laughed.  
"That is for tricking me!" Jun said.  
"Okay jun.. When are we gonna go to that place.." Shin said.  
"Oh mom said don't be a hard knock with the kanbara's cause you're a kuso.." Jun explained.  
"I know sis and please you like koji before with taichi but koji already has a girlfriend name yukata." Shin teased.  
"Get back here!" Jun embarrassed and chase shin again.  
"Oh boy" Davis sigh.  
2 hours later..  
"We're here twerp" Jun said. "Kay sis.." Shin gets serious and 180 degrees different from his usual self..  
"Um shin we're here" Jun said as they were leaving the station.  
"Is that so?" Shin said in a cold way..  
"Well the trailmon should be right over.." The trailmon goes to the station with takuya and the others abroad.  
"Hey!"  
"So it can go through the real world.. Expected for you lady opanimon" Shin thought.  
"Hmm shin you're not like usual.." Jun said.  
"I'm fine jun" Shin lied.  
"Hey shin!" The trailmon stops.  
"Ready to go?" Zoe asked.  
"Sure.." He bruised zoe aside.  
"Jerk" Zoe said.  
"Enough zoe" takuya said.  
"He is like that okay" Koji said.  
"And yeah.." Koichi added.  
"Why thank you guys..." Shin used sarcasm against Zoe.  
"And this is why I hate the bearer of corrupted darkness" Zoe sigh.  
"Grrrr..." Shin death glare at zoe.  
"At the second thought nevermind" Zoe back away.  
"Anywho we sighted lust in shinjuku.." Koji said.  
"Wait I didn't bring alpha with me.." Shin said.  
"Hey I didn't bring saber with me" Jun said (a/n: it's jun's nickname for elecmon)  
"The more reason we are going there" JP said.  
"Well what are we waiting for! Next stop! Shinjuku!" Tommy shouted and they were off to shinjuku.  
Shinjuku..(Takato POV)  
"Woah what happen here?" I said as getting to the park..  
"Takato.. Too.. Strong.." Guilmon collapsed.  
"Oh so this is what you've got" Envy said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Oh how rude of me.. I'm envy and you know what enough of introductions.." Envy replied.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Guilmon evolve too! Gallantmon!"  
"Crimson Saber!"  
"It tickles" Envy said.  
"My turn! Biting Crush!"  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
"Tail Strike!"  
"Grahhh!" "Takato!" Renamon and terriermon said.  
"Renamon! Terriermon! Sorry we are late.." Henry and rika said.  
"Yeah sure.."  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Renamon digivolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
"Terriermon digivolve too! Mega Gargomon!"  
"Gargo Missiles!  
"Izuna!"  
The two attacks hits but envy only strike them back with tail strike.  
"You three are finish! Tail..." Before the attacks crush three of them 8 warriors comes in..  
"Cue song Digimon Frontier)  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Pyro Darts!"  
"Licht Sieger!"  
"Brezza Pettalo!"  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
"Donër Schwartz!  
"Acid Rain!"  
"Lunar Plasma!"  
"Thor's Hammer!"  
The attacks hits leviamon and make her fall.  
"Woah who are they?" Takato asked.  
"Just look ahead takato" Rika said.  
"Just who the hell are you ruining my fun?" Leviamon grinned.  
"I'm agunimon" The flame guy said.  
"I'm lobomon" The one with grey armor said.  
"I'm Fairymon" The one with a wind fairy outfit said.  
"I'm Chakmon" The little guy said.  
"I'm blitzmon!" The thunder kabuterimon like said.  
"I'm Ranamon" The girl like a cute frog said.  
"I'm Lowëmon!" The guy in dark armor said.  
"Hmm if it's destruction you want then come at me.." Envy said.  
"Forgetting about me.. Dual Lunar Plasma!" The one with many eyes said.  
"Just who the hell are you?" Leviamon asked.  
"I'm Duskmon.. From all you know I'm the same like Lowëmon over there" Pointing at lowemon..  
"Pyro Tornado!"  
"Hurricane Gale!"  
"Crystal Breeze!"  
"Tch my legs.."  
"Doner Schwartz!"  
"Thunder Bomber!"  
"Let's do it duskmon!"  
"Ah Lobomon.."  
"Chaos Field!"  
The attack sent leviamon in a restricted form.  
"This isn't what pride inform me.. I'm outta here.." Leviamon get away from there.  
"You're not getting away that easily!" Agunimon said.  
"Let her go.." Duskmon said.  
"But.. Why?!" Kazemon asked.  
"I know she is going to the upper ups.." Duskmon laughed.  
"Wait you knew?" Ranamon asked.  
"They are going to see Lucemon.." Duskmon starts to get serious.  
"You're kidding right?" Lobomon said.  
"Of course I'm not.." Duskmon said.  
"Well we know who is the mastermind" Kazemon rolled his eyes.  
"But what do we don't know is.. Who is the other 3 except daemon who we knew.. Leviamon,Lilithmon and beelzemon so it's 2 more I guess" Duskmon thinks.  
"Wait you remember?" Lobomon asked.  
"Of course I am" Duskmon said.  
"I think we should introduce ourself to our buddies the tamers" Duskmon smiled.  
"Wait you want us to reveal ourself?" Chakmon said.  
"Then they won't know that lady opanimon sent us right?" Duskmon said.  
"Yeah.." They all sigh.  
They all transform to their human self.  
"Yo my name is takuya" The red goggle head boy said.  
"Mine is koji" The bandana boy said.  
"I'm Zoe" The girl with pink attire wink.  
"I'm tommy and this is JP the hilarious comedian" Tommy introduced JP to the group.  
"Hello.. Wait a minute get back here Tommy!" JP smiled.  
"Can't catch me.. Loser.." The round hat boy said laughing.  
"And you know who we two are.." "Eh!" They shouted.  
The first figure and the second figure was wearing the shirt they first came to shibuya.  
"Jun! Shin! Eh!"  
"Haha funny.." Henry said.  
"Ironic and tell me dragon breath why are we attack by that thing? And who are they? Rika asked.  
"We are what we call the legendary warriors and as you can see your biomerging isn't effectively defeating them.." Shin said.  
"What?!" They shouted.  
"Yeah it's kinda ironic but we 7 champions can defeat a mega.. Even our friends here can reach mega but only 2 of us can.." Pointing at koji and takuya.  
"Kanbara! Don't make me do that again!"  
"Or what you're gonna cut me off again louzy mouth"  
"Stupid breath"  
"Moron.."  
"Goggle head."  
"Banggy Boy.."  
The two wanted to strangle each other until zoe stop two of them by twisting their ear off. "Oww zoe"  
"It hurts"  
"Next time you two better behave" Zoe said.  
"Yes ma am!" The two were behaved like yeah a soldier or something like that..  
"Um you guys are weird" Rika said.  
"We've noticed" shin and jun said.  
"So why is it attacking shinjuku?" Jun asked.  
"It said it's after shin or some sort.." Takato said.  
"So it's the same like lilithmon and Beelzemon" Shin said.  
"Well what do we do next?" Henry asked.  
"Hmm regroup in odaiba and train harder.. You guys are going to need it in the final battle" shin warned.  
"Yeah sure we do.." Takato said.  
"It's that obvious?" Henry rolled his head.  
"Sure it is!" Shin said in excitement.  
"He is a poker face" Zoe whispered.  
"Yeah we know zoe but the two of them aren't himself" Takuya pat at zoe.  
"So what is?" Zoe asked.  
"That is what we are going to find out" Koji said looking at the sun as they know about the 5 sins then what is in store for them next?  
What is gonna happen next? Why are the demon lords striking to capture shin? Where are the other 2 demon lords? And why are they only strike at shinjuku,shibuya or odaiba? You're gonna have to find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: My cold is getting better I think but that swirly ride *dizzy like hanging to a roller coaster*  
Davis: Oh he is having a nausea that's it.  
Takato: well takuya is cool.  
Takuya: Hehe sure I am!  
Rika: Yeah and more handsome than takato..  
Takato: Hey!  
Takuya: Don't worry I'm with zoe..  
"Zoe: Yes my flame dear..  
Takuya: yeah I know..  
SK77: while they all have their fun please R&R!  
Veemon: I'm hungry author..  
SK77: Here is some candy *throws candy at veemon*  
Veemon: Yay! Candy! *he goes into his room.  
SK77: So predictable *shook his head*


	18. Arc 2 chapter 3

A/N: swirly,swirly getting dizzy last night was a fun night with my family.. Until I was getting motion weakness and barf again... Anywho here is the latest chapter enjoy!  
Shin(Recap) shin here.. After my late absence in the hospital. Yeah! I'm getting back in action oh and we meet the tamers I don't know why.. I act cold on them even I don't want too but I guess I have no choice the tamers was attack by envy so we rush into action..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18: Greed is a place no one will look.

Unknown Place...  
"Pride let me have at it.." Sloth said.  
"Very well but don't disappoint me.." Pride said.  
"I won't.." Sloth disappeared.  
Back at shinjuku.  
"Hmm so you're the 7 legendary warriors sounds cool and shin why you pick duskmon?" Takato asked.  
"I dunno he just pick me after koichi's attempt fail I guess well I before was the bearer of the spirit of steel" Shin said.  
"Wait so you're a twin spirit?" Rika said in surprise.  
"Kinda.. But what davis didn't know is that jun was in a group long time before she even know digimon" Shin explained.  
"So it's kinda a family secret" Jun cuts in.  
"Wow I never thought you guys met." Henry said.  
"Yeah me neither but in a way we met and didn't know we're brother and sister till 2 years ago" shin said.  
"Yup and shin why are you acting so cold?" Rika asked.  
"Wait.. Where is shin?" Henry asked.  
Other part of the park..  
"Hey shin wait.." Koichi said.  
"You're such a nuisance" Shin said.  
"Tch he is being controlled by duskmon" Lowemon said.  
"Spirit evolution"  
"Duskmon!"  
"Then I've got no choice shin!" Koichi said.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Lowëmon"  
"Lunar Plasma!"  
"Donner Schwartz!"  
"Why are you doing this duskmon?" Lowëmon asked.  
"Hmm cause maybe that boy doesn't want too after you didn't trust him" Duskmon said.  
"What?! Well yes I didn't trust you.. Wait that isn't the point!"  
"Ha! You admit it!" Duskmon began to fade and turns back into shin.  
"That is what I thought" Shin smiled.  
"Wait you're testing me?" Lowëmon asked.  
"Yup to see if you fit holding one of these.. You can still fight" Shin smiled holding the spirit of peace.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Koichi asked.  
"We'll need it later.. You only have half of it.. The other you must find it yourself" Shin smiled and his dark aura vanished.  
"Let's get back to the others cause we're heading for tokyo next" Shin said.  
"Wait why tokyo?" Koichi said.  
"You'll see.." Shin said.  
Tokyo.  
"I hate to attack here but then again.." Sloth said.  
"Gift Of Darkness!"  
"Guys there they are! Koji we'll seperate you and the tamers go to odaiba hurry! We'll take care of sloth right takuya?" Shin asked.  
"Right!" They jumped off to tokyo while the others are heading off to odaiba.  
Tokyo.  
"Wow is this tokyo?" Shin asked.  
"Yup" Zatch said.  
"Eh zatch what are you doing here?" Takuya asked.  
"You know looking for view and that guy is messing my view" Pointing at the big guy.  
"Hmm that is wow.." Takuya said in surprise.  
"Wait only us 4?" Shin asked.  
"You mean 5" Zatch rolled his eyes..  
"Yeah sureeeee..." Shin teased.  
"According to my digimon analyzer it's belphemon he is in sleep mode his attacks are lampranthus and eternal Nightmare" Zatch explained.  
"Is that so? Guys!"  
"Ah!" They all shouted.  
"Matrix Evolution!"  
"Wizardmon digivolve too! Dynasmon!"  
"Double Spirit evolution!"  
"Aldamon!"  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Duskmon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Chakmon!"  
"Deadly Gaze!"  
"Brezza Petallo!"  
"Blizzard Blaster!"  
"Brahmasira!"  
"Who ruin my fun?" Belphemon said.  
"Us! The legendary warriors!"  
"And tamer don't forget.." Dynasmon said as he uses his Dragon's roar.  
"Tch them.. Lust told me but they are a nuisance.. Ruining my fun.." Belphemon thought.  
"Grahhh!" As he lifted his chains into rage mode..  
"Grahhh.." Duskmon was blown away..  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Zephyrmon!"  
"Korikakumon!"  
"Wind of Pain!"  
"Avalanche Axe!"  
"Use me.." The voice said.  
"No!" Duskmon was covered in dark aura.  
"Not this again" Aldamon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Velgemon!"  
"Zone Deleter!"  
The attack was manage to hurt belphemon.  
"Interesting boy.." Belphemon thought.  
"Gift of Darkness"  
"Velgemon slide evolution! Duskmon!"  
"Lunar Plasma!"  
The attack clash..  
"Brahmastra!"  
"Gilgamesh Crusher!"  
"Frozen Arrowheads!"  
The attack clash but duskmon was irritated by Belphemon acts.  
"Hmm this is seriously at my disadvantage but I don't want to waste it later.. Maybe this is my chance.." Belphemon turns into sleep mode and uses eternal nightmare making duskmon scream in pain..  
"Stop it!" Duskmon lashes out his deadly gaze at Belphemon but it's useless it doesn't hurt belphemon.  
All the painful memories coming back to duskmon and he began to silent..  
"You're making a mistake if that is gonna stop me!" Duskmon becomes shin and his eyes were half red and black.  
"Double spirit Evolution!"  
"Nega Voidmon!"  
The black dragon figure appears like the revenger dragon in cardfight vanguard but more fiercer his strongest attacks are Dark Harbinger and Proton Destroyer.  
"Dark Harbinger!  
The attack of arrows make belphemon forcefully turns into rage mode.  
"Breath Of wyvern!"  
"Brahmasutra!"  
"Wind of Pain!"  
"Avalanche Axe!"  
The 4 attacks were bringing belphemon to his edge.  
"Proton Destroyer!" Voidmon just attacked and it passes through belphemon..  
"Your data will be purified by the corrupted darkness! Digi Code Scan!" Voidmon turns into shin and collapse with a warm smile and said I did it..  
"Tch if he uses that power again.." Takuya sweat dropped.  
"Look the sloth data was going through that middle area.." Tommy sees the stream data.  
"Lucemon can be dealt later.. But now." Takuya said.  
"It's party time!" Tommy shouted.  
"Would you two stop it and it's kinda ironic we are saved by a corrupted darkness" Zoe said looking worried at shin while zatch was looking out for him.  
"Um shin is fine.. But please don't let him do that again.." Wizardmon warned us about the effect.  
"Sure thing.." Takuya smiled.  
"So one down 6 to go.." Tommy said "Next stop odaiba.." Takuya said.  
"Sorry I can't come guys but be careful.." Zatch said.  
"Sure thing.." As Takuya thought and getting shin to wake up is one thing..  
"Wake up sleepy head" Takuya shakes shin up.  
"What happen?" Shin asked.  
"Well guess what you double spirit evolution"Takuya smiled.  
"Me?!" Shin pointed at himself.  
"Yup and we defeated belphemon I guess!" Tommy said.  
"But I still feel guilty for making you're double spirit shin" Zoe apologized.  
"It's fine... I feel a whole lot better squashing that bug!"  
"Well we better help the others!"  
"Yeah! But.." Shin began to pant heavily.  
"Um shin? You okay?" Zoe asked.  
"Of course I am hehe" Shin tries to stand but was unable to do a thing..  
"Hmm haha you're perfect lying down there.." The figure said.  
"It's you!" Shin shouted.  
"Shin there is no one here.." Zoe said.  
"What if I am? I am more powerful than those who sent me years ago.." The figure said.  
"Then that means tai's contract is complete?" Shin asked.  
"Haha it is boy and if you defeat belphemon like a runt you will be a pest but you're still a bug haha.." The figure disappeared.  
"Tch.." Shin collapsed it's like that figure draining his powers.  
"Hey shin! Hey!" Takuya tried to wake him up. It did work but shin only said "please take me to davis" He was unable to stand on his own..  
"Okay.. Guys I'll need wood and earth.  
"I'll have earth"  
"I'll have wood" Tommy said.  
"Hurry!"  
"Okay takuya.."  
"Fire to Wind"  
"Wind to Ice!"  
"Ice to earth!"  
"Earth to wood!"  
"Hyper spirit evolution!"  
"Emperor Greymon!"  
"Hop on all of you.. This will be a bumpy ride.."  
"Bye guys" As zatch takes picture of them flying.  
"I can't do a thing but protecting this place is what I need.." Zatch thought.  
"You really wanted to go with them huh zatch?" Wizardmon said.  
"Yeah but I can't.. I'm too far to reach them" Zatch smiled.  
Unknown Place.  
"It seems that belphemon was a failure" Pride said holding the data.  
"I'm not gonna failed you my lord" Greed said.  
"You better not.." Pride laugh.  
"Yes my lord" he bowed and disappeared.  
Unknown District.  
"Are we there yet kotemon?" The girl asked.  
"We're almost there" Kotemon said as they were like in a desert.  
"We must find the fifth and your other half" Gabumon said.  
"I know" The cloak boy figure said.  
"Hey there is the temple!" Kotemon looked at the carvings. It was 2 girls and a boy that goes into the temple.  
Meanwhile(Odaiba)  
"We're here" Koji said.  
"Welcome digidestined fools" Greed said.  
"Tch guys spirit evolution!"  
"Ah!"  
The other 4 spirit evolution and Not knowing another 2 figure look at them from a far knowing their identities.  
"Well should we tell the others?"  
"Nope.. Let's see the situation.." The figure said.  
"Yeah but I hate to do this.."  
"Don't worry if this get too drastic we'll call the others.."  
"Okay.."  
"Double spirit evolution!"  
"BeoWolfmon!"  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
"Ranamon!"  
"Lowëmon!"  
"Blitzmon!"  
The field is set for the next battle not knowing there are powerful enemies ahead..  
Well the stage is set will our legendary warriors defeat the enemy? Or will they lose? What is kotemon doing? And what is that cave? All and that is on the next digimon: digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: 2 chapter in one day.. *off my track list*  
Davis: 2 chapters? Really?!  
SK77: Yeah problem?  
Davis: Nope!  
SK77: I need more review please R&R!  
Takato: where is our part?  
SK77: Hehe gomen.. I forgot your part hmm maybe next chapter I'll re-edit it..  
Takato: You better be! Or you will never write again *using megidramon as executioner*  
SK77: *gulp* I swear.  
Takato: Good.  
Davis: Takato is one bad executioner..  
Takato: what did you say? *death glare to davis*  
Davis: Once again R&R it's time for me to run! *disappeared*  
SK77: Well there goes davis -_-


	19. Arc 2 Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but it's just so long and I still carried the idea with me.. And I'm getting duller with idea everyday so this is the latest chapter enjoy!  
Takuya(Recap) Okay taky still here and oh boy sloth is the easiest of them all but it makes me wonder who was that cloaked guy? And how is koji holding up on his end? We are going to find out now! I'm pump up and ready to go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19: Greed is a dangerous weapon (A/N: Last chapter should be sloth)  
"Haha if it isn't the four dumb warrior wait isn't there 7 of you?" Greed asked.  
"This is too easy.." He added.  
"Dark Inferno!"  
"Licht Angriff!"  
"Water Pulse!"  
"Endlich Meteor!"  
"Thunder Bomber!"  
The four attacks didn't manage to scratch greed even an inch.  
"Hehehe you four are interesting but.. For me it's not enough.. Hmm let me guess firstly koji is it?  
"Yeah what is it runt?" Beowolfmon said.  
"Hmm you want position as badly as hmm the boy is takuya is it?" Greed asked.  
"It's nothing compared to you!"  
"Oh but you really want it don't you?"  
"No I don't!"  
"Oh but your face says other wise you want it more than anything even if it risked everyone in the process.. Everyone always listen to takuya but not you.. No... You always have to be the assistant haha" Greed laughed.  
"It isn't true koji!" Koichi said.  
Beowolfmon stop for a sec. He is still processing what if greed was true what if he wanted it more than anything..  
"Koichi snap out of it!" JP said.  
"Hmm is it?" Jun asked.  
"Why are we fighting like this!" Lowemon said and began attacking without them.  
"Ewig Schalf!"  
The attack hits greed and he off his mask revealing barbamon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Koichi's voice)  
Barbamon,Mega Level digimon, He represents greed and a trickster he usually lives at the heart of Dark Area.  
His attacks are Dark Inferno,Pandemonium Lost and Death Lure.. Brr just staying with him making me chill.  
"Pandemonium Lost!" The attack hits Lowemon.. Koji wanted to help but jun stop him.  
"Why are you holding me back jun?" Koji asked.  
"Cause your heart isn't at the right place" JP said as he watch the place.  
"My heart isn't on the right place?" Koji thought.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"JagerLowemon!"  
Schwartz Donner!"  
The attack hits greed but he doesn't mind it.  
"Hmph he isn't worth attacking and I'll let this slide and let all of you off.."  
"Like hell I will!" Koichi shouted.  
"Schwarz König!"  
He bust through greed and his data was falling and koichi absorb a little bit of it..  
"Grahh.." Koichi screamed.  
"Koichi!" Koji said.  
"It's his fault.. Too much taking of my data to defeat me but let's see him go off your own brother..  
JagerLöwemon attacks three of them.  
"Now friends attacking friends how nice.." Greed smiled.  
"Schwartz Donner!"  
"Licht Angriff!"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Calmaramon!"  
"Metal Kabuterimon!"  
"Titanic Charge!"  
"Field Destroyer!"  
"Koichi wake up!"  
"You guys were the one I listened too but what I want most is everyone listening to me! Even my brother don't listen to me!" Jagerlowemon shouted.  
This makes everyone shock.  
"Hmm it's greed and envy in a lot of ways" Barbamon laughed.  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
The attack hits barbamon but it didn't even put a scratch on it.  
"What is he?" Gallantmon asked.  
"I don't know but.. We must fight!" MegaGargomon said.  
"Yeah we all know that!" Sakuyamon rolled her eyes.  
"Focus Guys!" Gallantmon said as he dodge barbamon's dark inferno.  
"Crimson Saber!"  
"Amethyst mandala!"  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
The attack manage to hit barbamon again making him furiated.  
"Haha funny oh takato your hazard is.."  
"I don't play your dumb trick witch!"  
"We all know that takato"  
"And we aren't falling like those legendary warriors and one flaw in your plans...  
A figure emerged before them..  
"Dragon Fire Cross Bow!"  
"Deadly Gaze!"  
The two attacks manage to scratch barbamon off.  
"Who are you?"  
"The one that is gonna ruin your life!" The black guy said.  
"Change!"  
The black figure turns back into a guy they know..  
"Shin!" The tamers said.  
"Hey.." Shin smiled.  
"Double Spirit Evolution!"  
"Voidmon!"  
"Wait it isn't nega?"  
"Well that is until you free me!" Voidmon said.  
"Yeah sure.. What was that scythe for?" Emperor greymon asked.  
"You'll see." Voidmon smiled.  
"Hell Scythe!"  
Voidmon uses his scythe and get closer to barbamon and grab his staff.  
"Hey is this your staff?" Voidmon asked to barbamon and he just grin.  
"Give it back to me and I'll spare your life!" Barbamon said "Nope" Voidmon runs and emperor greymon followed.  
"Dark Inferno.." The attack almost hits voidmon by landslide.  
"Ohhh so close.." Voidmon laughed making barbamon even more angrier.  
"Can't catch me haha!" Voidmon uses his scythe to go to somewhere around odaiba.  
Meanwhile..  
"Enlich Meteor!"  
"Draining Rain!"  
"Field Destroyer!"  
"Licht Angrif!"  
The attacks hits but ranamon seems hesitating.  
"Something isn't right with koichi and as her best friend I must do what's right" Jun thought.  
"Ewig Schalf!" The attack hits metal kabuterimon.  
"Jealousy Rain!" The attack hits beowolfmon.  
"What was that for jun?" Koji asked.  
"I'm siding with koichi! Cause I know he is lonely!" Jun screamed.  
"I like koichi!" She screamed.  
"What?!" They all shocked.  
"Hmm ah uh... Don't mean the wrong way koichi.." Jun embarrassed and her face blush like a red tomato.  
"I know even if I wanted to your not mine you're tai's" Koichi smiled.  
"Yeah and that.. Now run!" Jun said.  
"Kay! I know what shin is thinking!" Koichi laughed.  
"Zwëihander!"  
"Field Destroyer!"  
"Dodge!" Jun said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"JagerLowemon!"  
"Hop on!"  
"Thanks! Whipping Wave!"  
"Donner schwartz!"  
The attack makes them leap beautifully and both metalkabuterimon and beowolfmon was stunned and fortunately the attack hits Barbamon and they leapt through him..  
"Oh that boy.." Barbamon followed him.  
"shin where are you?" Jun said at his D-chaos.  
"Hey there sis" He as voidmon said.  
"Where are you?" Jun said "Just head for that cave.." Shin said as they saw emperor greymon and the others waiting for them..  
"Took you guys long enough" Zoe said.  
"Hey look it's barbamon,Koji and JP?" Voidmon asked.  
"Don't ask.." Jun said.  
"I know.. Koichi your duskmon aura can't be away that easily can you?" Voidmon asked.  
"Yeah.. And I feel bad at least jun was there.."  
"Hohoho jun you don't want to hear this.. But I've heard tai has been in contact with mimi and you know what.. They like each other behind your back!"  
"They what?!" Jun was angry.  
"Oh I better tell you later.. Oh they come.. Zoe please put in that circle.." Voidmon creates a dark flame and Emperor Greymon puts a red flame.. "I know you two davis! Kari!"Voidmon rolled his eyes looking at the bushes.  
"Ow you found us!"  
"Not fair!"  
"Okay now please be a distraction for me.." Voidmon put up a smile lai sai in naruto.  
"Brr scary davis!" Veemon shivered.  
"He is scary.." Gatomon jumped to davis.  
"Get off from me gatomon!"  
"Oops!" Gatomon goes down.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Kari and Davis)  
"Veemon digivolve too! Ulforce veedramon!"  
"Gatomon digivolve too! Opanimon!"  
"Ulforce Saber!"  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Blitzmon!"  
"Thunder Bomber!"  
"Koichi step in hurry!" Voidmon began to feel pain all over his body.  
"Okay oh jun keep this for me.." Koichi turns back to normal and gives the spirit of darkness to jun.  
"Okay I'll keep it with me.."  
"Pyro Dragons!" The attack instead put up like a big tornado.  
"You know what this cave is?" Voidmon asked.  
"I remember now.. It's the legendary warrior of piece they are 2 spirits but combined into one and when they combined their power is the same as aldamon but it's like double spirit.." Koichi said.  
"Not that all koichi.. Even if you only half it's fine.. One step at a time.." Shin smiled.  
"Hurry I can't do it much longer.." Voidmon said.  
"Me too!" Emperor Greymon said.  
"Purify my spirit Koichi.." Shin plead.  
"Why?" Koichi asked.  
"Just do it.. Duskmon is breaking away from me.." Voidmon began to shatter like a broken digicode.  
"Okay!" "Spirit evolution!"  
"Green Jokermon!"  
Outside.  
"Kari I must go inside that field." Davis said like in a trance..  
"Davis wait!"  
"Dark Inferno!"  
"Licht Angriff!"  
"Thunder Blitz!"  
The attack makes Barbamon stand back a little but not make him any weaker.  
"Where is my staff?" He growl.  
"Catch koji!" "JP now!"  
"Okay! Koji we need to help jun I don't know but koichi isn't evil.."  
"What?!"  
"He is your brother!"  
"I know.."  
"Then help him!"  
"Yeah!"  
Tommy and Zoe shouted.  
"I know I've been wrong all this time.." Koji said."  
"Dark To light!"  
"Light To water!"  
"Water To thunder"  
"Thunder to Steel!"  
"Hyper Spirit evolution!"  
"Magna Garurumon!"  
"Magna Missiles!" The attack makes barbamon faze a little.  
"They are getting stronger.. But even if I fail here.. The other 5 will be able to defeat them" He thought.  
Back with voidmon.  
"Green Jokermon!" He was like jokermon but green in color but it's a combination of a hero and villain at the same time..  
Digimon Analyzer (Koichi's voice)  
"I,Green Jokermon a mega level digimon is the half of keeping the spirit of peace my partner Black jokermon controls the dark while I control wind and many digimon that needs justice.. My Wind Turbulance,Wind Burst and Final Gaia will make my enemy froze on their butts.  
"Final Gaia!"  
Davis tried to protect shin but voidmon let itself to be attacked.  
"Yourself will be purified in the name of piece! DigiCode scan!" Jokermon sees a big light of thanks from duskmon and it turns into a white spirit with mysteries and one comes out from shin's body to Davis..  
"What is this warmth feeling?" Davis asked.  
"Shin!" Jokermon catch shin he was sleeping soundly.  
"Thank you koichi.." That was shin's last words..  
"Shin! Oh he is gonna pay!" Jokermon said.  
"The staff broke with Emperor greymon destroying it.  
"Dragon Fire CrossBow!"  
"Starlight Velocity!"  
The duo put up a heck of a fight..  
"Jun hold him for me.." Jokermon said.  
"Yeah.." Jun was holding shin and his blank D-chaos.  
"Now you're gonna pay! Wind Burst!"  
The attack put up like a crazy damage against barbamon..  
"Woah!" Davis said.  
"Yeah.." Kari said.  
"Wind Turbulance!" The attack makes barbamon hands cut..  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Fang Jokermon!"  
Half of him turns into blue.. And had a little unique design had a wolf scar on his face and his face is like hmm(see for yourself I built it from watching kamen rider W)  
"Digimon Analyzer (Koichi's voice)  
Fang Jokermon my ultimate level digimon don't take it seriously if he doesn't look like a beast. My attacks are Fang Razor,Wolf Howling and Blue moon Destruction.  
"Wolf Howling.."  
"Magna Missiles!"  
"Raww!" Jokermon began to attack and suddenly everything becomes night.  
"This is jokermon's secret skill" Jun said.  
"You know him?" JP asked.  
"I think koichi is cute.." Jun said as she blush.  
"What?!" They all choked.  
"Hey I've got weird taste okay.." Jun smiled.  
"Yeah like picking him over tai not that I won't blame" Ulforce veedramon rolled his eyes "Pyro Dragons!"  
"V-shining Force!"  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Gargo missiles!"  
The 3 attacks seems familiar..  
"Sorry for waiting" Gallantmon said.  
"Yeah we are searching for impmon" MegaGargomon said.  
"And he just ambushed us" Sakuyamon said.  
"What?!" They all were shocked.  
"Pandemonium Lost!"  
"Blue Moon Destruction!"  
The attack manage to cancel pandemonium lost effects but koichi still feel the effect.  
"Could we talk later?" Koichi asked.  
"Cromson Saber!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Gargo Missiles!  
"Now koji!"  
"Ah!"  
"Dragon Fire CrossBow!"  
"Starlight Velocity!"  
The attack hits barbamon as he makes his last effort using pandemonium lost to built a large blast..  
"Hahaahahaha! Even if I don't win my lord lucemon will rule the world!" He said as he was started to dissipated.  
"Not on my watch! Fang Razor!" The attack makes barbamon destroyed.  
"Digi Code scan!"  
"5 more.." Jokermon counted.  
"Okay but what do we do now?" Davis asked.  
"We need to hear their story.." Jun said.  
"Yeah.." Koichi turns back to normal and agreed.  
"We need to get shin to my house fast.." Jun said.  
"You mean our house.." Davis began like his head was in a lot of pain..  
"Don't push it davis" Takuya said as they go to motomiya Residence.  
Motomiya Residence.  
"We're home!" Jun shouted.  
"Wow today you bring a lot of people dear?" Looking at 6 people excluding the tamers and others..  
"What happen to shin?"  
"Mom uhm he is.." Jun said tried to give an explanation.  
"He is too tired about our trip from shibuya I mean jun.." Davis said.  
"Oh then I know all of you must be hungry" Putting a pie in the table.  
"Thanks " Takato said.  
"Sure thing takato,Takuya,Koji hmm did you phoned your mom and dad?"  
"Oh man!" They gasped in terror.  
"Now use our house phone" Davis and jun smiled.  
"Thank you!" The two said.  
"Heeehh I think we've contacted our parents already" the others said and laughing at those two even koichi is laughing.  
"Hello yes takuya dear?" Takuya mom asked.  
"Can I stay at shin's for a week?"  
"A week? Why?"  
"Hmm exchange yeah that's it!"  
"Sure think dear and have fun..  
"Yeah mom"  
Takuya huffed in A wide expression of happiness "So what does she say?"Zoe asked.  
"She said yes!" Takuya said.  
"Good for you!" Zoe said.  
"Well my father said don't stay too long.."  
"Uhm yes dad I'm with Koichi.."  
"Yes.. Uhm yes.." Koji closes the phone with a big wide smile.  
"Someone seems happy" Tommy said.  
"Yeah I get to stay!" Koji said.  
"Not so loud okay.." Davis warned.  
"Or you'll wake shin up" Veemon said.  
"Explain to us what just happen to you tamers?" Jun asked.  
"Well let's see.."  
The other stand widely waiting for them to read the flashback..  
"Well actually it starts.."Takato began..  
What is takato gonna say? What is with the tamers? What are they hiding? All and that on the next Digimon: Digital Monster..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Done finally*exhausted*  
Davis: He really do it twice remake on this one.  
Takato: Yeah and put our part of the story.  
Takuya: Like we need it *rolled his eyes*  
Zoe: Don't say it like that *hit with fryong pan*  
Takuya: Ouch zoe! O.O

Zoe: Author your still there *poking at author*  
SK77: Please R&R I need some rest.. *goes to hibernation*  
Veemon: And he gets cranky with flames..


	20. Arc 2 chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it! For the news is my cold is gone so I can go back into focusing this fic. So enough of my chattering! Let the story begin! *scene cut*  
Koichi(Recap) Well two down and five to go.. This will be the last time I'll ever doubt on duskmon cause he really seems like a good guy and guess what jun said she liked me.. But I'm still not sure about it.. I also unlock my new spirit guess what? It's peace! That's Ironic even for me.. Now we meet the tamers they said they meet beelzemon and ambush them.. But is that the real story? I'm eager to find out..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 20: Tamers Runaway.

"Okay guys so where do I start?" Rika said.  
"Well you can start by telling us what you did before you help us.." Davis said.  
"Well actually it happens like this.." Takato explained..  
*flashback*  
At the same time Legendary warriors fight Greed.  
"We maybe have gone overboard on this takato" Rika said as sakuyamon.  
"This time I agree with rika" Henry said as mega gargomon.  
"Don't worry We'll just stroll around and maybe we'll get lucky.." Takato smiled but the thing is someone is spying on them.  
"He is here" The figure said.  
"Now to destroy them" The voice on the figures communicator said.  
"Understood" The figure disappeared.  
"Now to destroy that goggle head once and for all" The communicator went off.

After a while...  
"Rika maybe someone is here?" Henry asked.  
"Maybe.." Rika rolled his eyes.  
"Let's split.. Guilmon is hungry" Takato said.  
"What? Now?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah henry.. Well Jeri is busy so I can't contact her or fang" Takato said hanging up his phone.  
"Let's.."  
They de-digivolve to their rookie form and human form..  
"Now guilmon where to go?" Takato said splitting up from Rika and henry.  
"See ya later gogglehead" Rika said.  
"Hmm I'm looking for izzy see ya!" Henry said.  
"Bye.."  
"Takatomon why are we alone?" Guilmon asked.  
"I don't know guilmon.. I don't know.." Takato titled his head.  
"After a while..  
"Where is the food around here?" Takato was confused and going into circles.  
"Maybe I could help" A girl with pink mahony hair said "Um who are you?"  
"I'm mimi! Tachikawa Mimi!" The girl said(A/N: Her outfit is like when she was at digimon frontier well she died her hair again)  
"I'm mimi and this is palmon.." Mimi introduced herself.  
"Um I'm Takato and this is guilmon.." "Hey sis.. Palmon wait onee-chan?"  
"Huhuhu you forgot about your sister guilmon so sad.." Palmon cried.  
"Um sorry.." Guilmon was embarrassed and apologize.  
"Wait palmon you're his sister?" Mimi asked.  
"You mean adopted sister that is.." Palmon said..  
"Wait digimon have family?" Takato asked..  
"Takatomon duh.. We digimon can have family! Guilmon dictated takato.  
"Uh hahahaha" Takato sigh.  
Well you live here?" Mimi asked.  
"Um no.. Actually I live in shinjuku" Takato said while walking.  
"Wow that's far.." Mimi said.  
"Yeah I know but I'm hungry.. Where to eat?" Takato asked.  
"Hmm right over there is a cafe! Let's go there" She pointed at the east.  
"Sure.. I'm very.. Very.. Hungry!" Takato growl.  
"Um you're sure you're not a digimon?" Mimi asked.  
"Nah I'm always like this when I'm hungry.." Takato said embarrassed.  
"Let's go well I have a meetimpng with other digidestined.." Mimi smiled..  
"Wait you're that mimi?" Takato surprised.  
"Yup one and only and my treat!" Mimi said..  
"Sweet!" Takato said With Rika "Okay renamon" Rika began to walk around..  
"Where are you going toots?" The figure said.  
"Rika watch out.."  
"I know.."  
"Oh is that how you say to a friend?" The imp said.  
"That isn't how impmon say it!" Renamon said.  
"Hehehe But on the other side I'm impmon.." The figure laughed menacingly..

With Henry..  
"Okay where is izzy?"  
"Henry there you are!" Izzy said with tentomon flying.  
"Izzy is this the guy you're talking about?" Tentomon asked.  
"Yeah he is more genius than me about this thing.." Izzy explained.  
"Okay let's go somewhere guys.." Henry said "Hmm there is the park and free wi-fi."  
"Let's go!" Henry said with terriermon on his head as usual and saying MOMENTAI!

Cafe(Takato)  
"Hmm this coffee is good" Takato smelled it.  
"Told ya! You always like that and I'm older than you.." Mimi said.  
"Yeah I know.." Takato looking at guilmon who combs palmon's hair,roots or whatever..  
"Yeah there guilmon.." Palmon said "Takato... I smelled digimon and a big one.." Guilmon sniffed..  
"But first!" Guilmon grab the foods and eat it in one gulp.  
"Wha-?" Palmon and mimi were shocked.  
"Don't worry when he gets serious or mad it's like that" Takato smiled.  
"Okay.." They go outside seeing the trail set.. It is set to Renamon using diamon dust..  
With Rika "Renamon! Let's do it!"" Rika said.  
"Yes rika.."  
"Card slash!"  
"Evolusion Plug in Q!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Renamon digivolve too! Kyuubimon!"  
"Kyuubimon digivolve too! Taomon!"  
"Talisman Of light!"  
"Impmon warp digivolve too! Beelzemon!" Another figure appear it's a girl but younger than they are.. And the other was a boy but he also had another cloak figure with him.  
"Um sis beelzemon isn't gonna be enough isn't that right wrath?" The boy asked and holding a black grey D-arc.  
"Haha you're right boy!" The cloak figure said.  
"Why are we even talking!" Beelzemon shot bullets at Taomon..  
"Talisman Spell!" She created a barrier but beelzemon with it's gun Vadjarna or something manage to easily attack taomon..  
"Talisman Of Light!"  
"Double Impact!"  
The attack manage to hit taomon..  
"Quick Shot!"  
"Rapid missiles!"  
"Horn Buster!"  
The attack manage to surprise beelzemon but..  
"Sigh.." Beelzemon laugh and reappear with no scratch.  
"Heart Break shot!"  
Next shot was hit. In front of mega kabuterimon making him fall.  
"Next is you.."  
"Quick shot!"  
"Golden Triangle!"  
"Stand up taomon" Rika said.  
"This is nothing" Taomon tries to stand up..  
"Oh I don't know about that.." The girl chuckled..  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
"Flower Cannon!"  
The two attacks was blocked by the cloak figure and instantly obliterated.  
"Heehh.. So it's takato and gang huh? I should have known.." The boy said.  
"Just who are you?" Takato asked.  
"Me? I'm just a guy who travel through worlds.." The boy said.  
"Worlds?" Takato asked.  
"Just like you I'm a tamer.. He showed his D-arc but changed into a D-chaos.  
"Okay let's get some fun boy.."  
"Ah Daemon.." The boy reveal himself as a 6-7 year old kid.  
"What?!" They was shocked.  
"I thought we defeated daemon" Mimi said.  
"Was Defeated.." Daemon said.  
"The boy had a longer hair and uses a black D mark on his shoulders.  
"Wait you're.. Mako!" Takato shouted.  
"Heh it seems my hair is recognize by everyone.. How lucky!" His expression changed into a cheerful hunting expression.  
"Now let's do it mako" Daemon said.  
"Haha wait yourenot gonna fight in that wrath costume are you?" Mako said and searching for something missing..  
"Hmm I like your beast form better but.. Oh well we don't want pride and his master know is it?" Mako laughed.  
"Master? Just what are they talking about?" Takato thought "Now Daemon!  
"Double Dust!"  
He makes a clearing and attacks lilymon first..  
"Watch out mimi-san!" Takato shouted.  
"Flower Cannon!"  
"This is too easy.." Daemon dodge the attack and move faster than her.  
"Flame Inferno!"  
"Not getting with me that easily do ya?" Lilymon guarded the attack. Daemon just chuckled on lilymon.  
"Huh what are you doing?" Lilymon body began to froze.  
"Card slash!"  
"Metal Garurumon Coctyus Breath!"  
"Hehehe.. Now you won't get away.." Daemon began to attack with many punch and kicks.  
"Grahhh.." Lilymon said.  
"Lilymon!" Mimi shouted.  
"Chaos Flare!" Daemon with a cold tone uses it to burn lilymon and she becomes palmon.  
"Is this what I expect from an original digidestined and my older tamers friend?!" Mako said unimpressed.  
"What?!" Takato said.  
"Takato I won't forgive him.. Never!" Wargrowlmon body comes out with a dark aura and was replace by megidramon..  
"Rawww!" Megidramon growl "So that girl is ai?" Rika asked.  
"Took you long enough ice queen or should I say.. Rika-san.." The girl open his cloak masked. She wears a black loli dress with black flower accessories on his head.  
"Ai if you would please give me the order to destroy them?"  
"Oh I would loved to.." Ai chuckled wickedly.  
"Beelzemon Blast Mode!"  
"Hop on Ai!" Beelzemon gives Ai a ride.  
"I would love to.." Ai said with a discipline manner.  
"Taomon let's biomerge!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Renamon digivolve too!"  
The process was instantly terminated.  
"What just happened?" Rika asked.  
"Don't you see why we two didn't biomerge?" Mako said laughing at them.  
"Let me check on it!" Izzy opens his laptop.  
"I'll protect you izzy.." Mega kabuterimon in a defense stance.  
"Okay.." He began to scan the area..  
"Okay so one down.. Next one is the smarty pants.." Beelzemon said.  
"Well you guys won't figure out at all." Mako said.  
"Let me at em! Mako!" Daemon growl.  
"Sure D-chaos Change! Mode Change!"  
"Daemon Beast Mode!" As he opens his cloak and reveal a new beast him.  
"Ai!"  
"Mako"  
They switch and tag team.  
"Hey ya takato" She smiled.  
"Now I like to squash you bugs.." Daemon growl.  
"Just left them the data we'll need it.." Mako said.  
"Yeah I know.." Daemon said.  
"Tch.." Takato cursed himself.  
"Death Slinger!"  
"Megido Flame!"  
The attack went through each other..  
"I'll won't let you hurt mimi!" Takato growl and his fangs become wider.  
"What are you takato?" Mimi was scared.  
"Just watch.." Takato said as his body begun engulf in flame..  
"Megido Flame!"  
"Burning Salamander!" Takato copies agunimon's burning salamander and 2 more spirits comes out..  
"The spirit of Dark flame huh? Nice!"  
"Hahaha boy.. There are actually 5 warriors not 4.." The voice said.  
"But why me?" Takato asked.  
"Caused you're one of the chosens and the four will awaken when that happens the angel will rise from his slumber.. And that field is what you call chaos field.." The voice said.  
"What is a chaos field?" Takato asked.  
"It's a non biomerge field where we can't biomerge but it will only stay if there is 2 biomerger or more.."  
"Wait you mean us 3?" Takato asked.  
"Yeah.."  
"But how do we release it?"  
"Now that part is the easiest.. Use me.. And we shall open it.."  
"Then there is no time talking.."  
"Yeah.."  
Takato's D-arc turns into a D-chaos.  
"A D-chaos?" Mako surprised.  
"Now let me show you my power!" Takato growl.  
"Spirit evolution!" Takato's figure disappear and replaced by an agunimon similar to takuya but has some of crimson gallantmon aspect.  
" Savermon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Mimi's voice.)  
Savermon,Champion level digimon, He is the fifth lost warrior or a warrior that hasn't meant to exist.. His attacks are Impending doom and Hell's eradicator.  
"Impending Doom!" His fire fist becomes black and immediately attacks beelzemon making him blind.  
"Yo!" Savermon appears behind beelzemon.  
"Double Impact!"  
Savermon just dodge it and yawn.  
"Is that all you've got?"  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
The attack makes a big blast but savermon was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hell's Eradicator!" He opens a red gate and reappear with a red blood lance..  
"Come on is that all you've got?"  
"Wait is that takato?" Rika asked.  
"Yeah he is.." Izzy said.  
"How do you know?" Henry asked.  
"It's his hazard symbol on the left.." Izzy said in amusement.  
"Everyone get ready to run!" Savermon said giving them the signal.  
"Okay.." They all said and started to dash..  
"Where are you going? Dark Inferno!" Mako said.  
"Wait they aren't thinking.." Ai thought.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"Flame Dragomon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice)  
Flame Dragomon,Ultimate hybrid Dragon digimon.. It's an image of dragomon but it's an actual dragon and looks like Chaos gallantmon feature in a way. His attacks are Eradicator Demolition and Fire Negative Burst!  
"Now to destroy that shield!l Fire Negative Burst!" Dragomon attacks with a big ray of black lance and hits a Symbol of wrath and gluttony.. "Now burst!" Dragomon said and the barrier bust into crisp.  
"Now Let's do it Matrix Evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Renamon digivolve too! Sakuyamon!"  
"Terriermon digivolve too! Mega Gargomon!"  
"Mimi-san hop on!" Dragomon said and they use dragomon last attack.  
"Eradicator Demolition!"  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
"Izuna!"  
"Horn Buster!" The attack hits Beelzemon and daemon together and make a big smoke.  
"Now!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Guilmon digivolve too! Gallantmon!"  
"Should we go after them?" Mako asked.  
"Nope.. Let them go now we know there is the fifth warrior pride will be pleased" Ai snickered.  
"And according to plan" Mako smiled in amusement.  
"Our plan.." Daemon and beelzemon said in unison.  
"Sure ours.. Not only yours!" Envy appeared.  
"Well envy there is another job for you.." Ai smiled.  
"As you wish my mistress.." Envy said.  
"Next one is attacking them head on you're gonna be it envy!" Mako smiled.  
"Yes! Finally!" Envy said excited.  
"Now let's all have a good rest" Mako said hearing a song from his ipod.  
"Yeah and beelzemon don't be naughty.."  
"Okay mako.." He obeyed her orders..  
*end of flashback*  
"And that is what happens.." Takato said(Cutting the demon lords scene)  
"Guys shin has wake up!" Davis said opening the door.  
"Really?!" They asked.  
"Sure!" Davis said and jumping.  
"Could you keep it quiet davis" Kari smacked davis in the head "Ouch kari.." Davis said.  
"That's for neglecting me.." Kari huffed.  
"But you guys must be gentle with him" Jun said saying that shin is asleep when they go in..  
"Wow is this shin's room?" Takato asked looking at the nice poster and his wonderful drawing.  
"What is that one?" Izzy asked.  
"It's his animal drawing" Rika said.  
"You knew?" Henry asked.  
"Um yeah that is his first drawing" Rika said and he said it's special and means freedom and harmony at the same time..  
"His first?" Davis asked.  
"Well he asked me to teach him" Takato sigh.  
"It's cool though!" Henry said amused.  
"Shhh.." Jun said.  
"Umm.. You're noisy sis.." Shin waked up but he feels like going after daemon.  
"I must get him.." He tries to stand but can't..  
"What are you looking for shin?" Takato asked.  
"Its none of your business.."  
"It's ours.." Takuya comes in and koji also said "Don't judge our business"  
"Hmm you guys won't know what we hold grudge to.." Koichi said..  
"And stay out of it!" Shin growl with his left eye blackened.  
"Shin your left eye is black.." Jun said.  
"I don't care anymore as long as I can protect my friends." Shin said.  
"You went that far?" Jun thought.  
"Now all of you wanted to hear the legend of the four and extra warrior.." Shin said.  
"Yeah!" They all said.  
"Well let me see the story begins even before there were 12 legendary warriors in the early age there are only 5 hero they call themself.. Oriomon or the one that handle peace but he decided to divided his powers into two and one of them is Green Jokermon. The next one is Wavemon.. She is the one that is handling the spirit of Freedom. We still don't know the inheritor. Next is Nyxmon or the dark flame inheritor.. And what you call takato the hazard his powers comes from him.. Next one is Ignitemon.. He is what you call the spirit of Patience.. It's also unknown.. Well there is only 2 spirits left they are called Linkmon and Stardustmon.. Linkmon is the inheritor of harmony and faith while Stardustmon holds miracle..  
"Wait.. Then that means you two.." Rika gasped.  
"We aren't sure yet.. I have my spirits." Shin said.  
"And I only have a d-arc" Davis said.  
"Oh when you're fighting these guys you can't biomerge.." Takato said before he forgets.  
"I know chaos field is it?" Shin smiled.  
"How do you?"  
"My dad was the one who invented it.." Shin said in a cold tone.  
"Eh!" "What is your dad anyway?" Jun asked.  
"My dad is a hmm you can call him a mad scientist" Shin said..  
"Wait how do you know he is a mad scientist?" Henry asked.  
"Well when I lived with my dad years ago when I was in Kindergarden he was still himself until I reach elementary school he started to make weird experiments.." Shin said and was having a headache.  
"That's enough shin.." Davis said and restrain shin and forcing him to sleep.  
"I feel bad for him.." Takato said.  
"Yeah he really lived behind a mask" "Even I can't" Davis said putting a fake smile but he too was living a lie life (A/N:well that is for another time..)  
"Okay so how are we gonna do now?"  
"Bring the attack to them!" Koji said.  
"Not bad Koji!" Takuya said.  
"Well this is going to be a beginning of a new war or battle!" Davis thought..  
Well the truth is revealed.. What is envy planning? Will the chosens be able to awaken the forgotten warrior on time? Or will it be too late? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: done! Well another chapter accomplish!  
Davis: Well took you long enough *rolling his eyes*  
SK77: Hey.. Wolf left his t-shirt on my no wolf sign..  
Wolf: Gomen..  
SK77: well wolf you're gonna be takato's lackey for a week!  
Takato: Yes! I can torture him oops I mean take care of him..  
Wolf: Author you can't do this.. *crying and begging*  
SK77: A deal is a deal..  
Wolf: No! *holding me tightly..*  
SK77: Ri... Ka...*opens the door*  
Rika: Now what is it? Wolf! Now go to takato's house! Or..  
Wolf: Yes ma'am.. *he looses his grab of me*  
Davis: what did you say to him?  
Rika: Oh that I'll still his cards,video game and manga for 1 year if he doesn't do what I say..  
Davis: wow! I never be able to say that *amused.  
SK77: Please R&R and let me know your opinion thank you..


	21. Arc 2 Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so last chapter explain almost everything.. Except shin's and Davis spirit..  
Takato(Recap) Okay my part of the story is done and I don't get it why mako and ai would side with the demon lords? And they have daemon? What else? Shin suddenly acts strange and his eyes were half blacked why is that? I want to know about the truth and my spirit..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 21: Envy's final assault/Davis golden spirit.

Unknown Place

"Okay so gluttony what do you want?" Envy asked.  
"Just to get you fit if you get deleted.." Gluttony said with a soothing voice.  
"I'm not okay.. Don't worry.." Envy said..  
"But.."  
"No buts! You can't hesitate even if you get deleted! That is my motto" Envy smiled.  
"But.. I want to see you again.." Gluttony said.  
"You will my sweety" Envy said comforting gluttony..  
"Okay.." Gluttony break free from envy..  
"Just one word don't hesitate.." Envy said as she left..  
"Envy.." Gluttony turns into beelzemon and goes to ai..  
Back at Motomiya Residence "Stand back guys.." Shin said as he turns into duskmon..  
"But where is alpha?" Veemon asked.  
"He is on a special weekend" Duskmon said as he attacks the imaginary tentacles.  
"Lunar Plasma!"  
Shin manage to dodge the attack.  
"What is it shin? We didn't see anything" jun said.  
"Tch.. I'm going out if I'm here I'll danger all of you.." Shin said and grab his jacket "Don't go.." Davis stopped shin.  
"I'm sorry davis" Shin felt guilty but leaves anyway. The others were outside waiting for shin to come out.  
"Uh shin where are you going?" Takato asked.  
"I'm going to refresh my head for a while" Shin said closing the door violently.  
"Wow that was harsh" Henry said.  
"Why didn't you stop him rika?" Jun said as she was angry at her.  
"Huh? Stop him? Why?" Rika asked.  
"Cause he is going there alone.." Davis answered.  
"He said it right clearing his head so don't worry" Rika said and instead she was smiling.  
"You're confused isn't that right,shin?"  
With the older Digidestined.  
"Okay.. Now what?" Tai asked.  
"We counter attack" Sora said.  
"But how? We defeated greed with 3 mega,2 champion/Ultimate and 2 ultimate!" Izzy said.  
"I agree with izzy on this one.. Tai.. Sora.. I also fight this thing even my lilymon can't put scratch on them.." Mimi said.  
"But my gabumon can.."  
"No you can't.." Ken said appeared with other new digidestined.  
"What?!" The others were shocked.  
"But why?" Tai asked.  
"Hmm let me guess it's cause first! It's not a mere mega!"  
"Second it's a demon lord!" TK said.  
"Third, I heard that even the tamers can't defeat 2 of them" Yolei said.  
"And finally even we jogress it's not enough" Cody added.  
"You guys since when? Even my own brother?" Matt gasped.  
"We can't help on this one.." Ken said as the second leader.  
"For one I agree with ken-kun on this one" Yolei said.  
"Wha-?" Sora gasped.  
"Prodigius.." He didn't hear those arguments and began tempering with his computer.  
"What did you got izzy?" Mimi asked.  
"The true legend of this 5 warriors.." Izzy said.  
"There is 5 but why?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know it's still coded" Izzy said.  
"Then bypass it." Mimi ordered.  
"Yes my lovely" Izzy began tempering with his computer.  
"Tai I think jun is confused in our relationship" Mimi said.  
"Huh? Why?" Tai asked.  
"She liked another boy than you.. And I know you still have crush for me.." Mimi said.  
"Uh I..." Tai embarrassed "But I don't like.. Um you that way anymore" Mimi smiled.  
"And now I must apologize to her" Tai said smiling.  
"Yeah and told her the truth but if she still not choose you.." Mimi said.  
"I know.." Tai said.  
Back with shin..(Park)  
"I hate I can't do anything.." Shin said.  
"Open up your power and release faith" The voice said.  
"What?! Is that voice?" Shin asked himself.  
"Maybe I'm dreaming.." "I know you're here" Jeri said appearing with zatch.  
"We come here to cheer you up" Zatch said doing his comedy act.  
"Haha you guys sure can make a punch." Shin laughed.  
"Um you're wondering why zatch is here?" Jeri asked.  
"Yeah and where is calumon and wizardmon?" Shin asked.  
"Hmm they are playing with other digimon in the digital world.." Jeri said.  
"Found you!" A figure said.  
"Tch.. You guys get to safety.." Shin said ordering them to find a safe place.  
"Let's go jeri it's not safe here and shin.." Zatch said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful and shion is waiting.." He added.  
"Yeah.." Shin smiled "Let's do it shin.." Duskmon from his D-chaos said.  
"Ah.. Now I'm not clouded anymore but.." Shin said dodging envy's attack.  
"Ugh why did they always dodge?" Envy asked.  
"So close.. But if I don't fight now.. It's do or die.." Shin thought.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Duskmon!"  
"Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon tried to attack but it always miss.  
"Ha?! Are you dumb?" Envy asked.  
"Tch.." Duskmon said.  
"Deadly Gaze!" They began to fight but envy has the upper hand.  
Meanwhile,  
"Let's go renamon" Rika said as she jumped on kyuubimon outside.  
"Takato hurry" Kyuuboimon said and guilmon follow.  
"Where are you going?" Davis asked.  
"Shh while everyone isn't here.. I pick on shin's D-chaos and.."  
"I know and I didn't bring veemon so don't worry." Davis smiled but he bring his D-arc.  
"Hop on oh takato use megidramon on this one.."  
"Okay.."  
"Guilmon warp digivolve too! Megidramon!" The hazard dragon appear.  
"Okay now what?"  
"It's on the park let's go.." The three set of to the park where shin is..  
Park "Tch.." Duskmon began to run and hide on the trees.  
"Come out,Come out where ever you are.." Leviamon began to destroy the trees one by one.  
"Power down.." Shin said as he de-digivolve into his human Form.  
"Now I'm here envy!" Shin said.  
"Wow did you surrender?"  
"Nope.." He smiled "You'll die Duo Tail strike!" Leviamon strike his tails at shin but he doesn't faze for a little bit..  
"As long as it can.."  
"Double Spirit evolution!"  
"Voidmon!"  
"New attacks available.."  
"New attacks?"  
"Unknown skill unlock.. Mastered!"  
"Twin Scythe!" Voidmon dodge the attacks and swiftly chained envy..  
"Is this gonna stop me?" Leviamon growl and break off the chain..  
"Then I'll use this new skill.. Velgemon! Darkness Cutter!" His scythe turns into a ball of dark energy and make leviamon blind for a while.  
"New skill! Black Tornado Blast!"  
The attack makes leviamon irritated but what she wants to know is why one ultimate manage to keep up with her.  
"New Skill! Primal Orb!" Shin makes a barrier of dark orb around him.  
"I won't let you hurt them!" Shin then began to feel another sensation but he soon falls.  
"Thunder Breath!"  
"If this attacks hits.."  
"Impending Doom!"  
"Izuna!" For a split second the attacks obliterated leviamon's attack.  
"Who are you?" Leviamon asked.  
"I'm savermon.." The new figure appeared.  
"Haha yo takato" Shin smiled.  
"How did you?" Takato was confused.  
"You think I'm only a nerd? Please!" Shin rolled his Eyes.  
"I can't do anything right.." Davis said.  
"No you still can.. With everyone's power!" Shin smiled.  
"But I don't have any digimon" Davis said.  
"Don't worry.. It's gonna be fine.. Just believe that miracle will happen.." Voidmon said.  
"Let's do it you three!" Voidmon said to sakuyamon,Megidramon and Savermon.  
"Ah!" They all nodded.  
"Izuna!"  
"Megido Flame!"  
"Death scythe!"  
"Hell's eradicator!"  
The four attacks were dodge by leviamon and she tackled voidmon down.  
"Tch." "Tail strike"  
"Shin!"  
"Don't worry about me" Voidmon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Flame Dragomon!"  
"Fire Negative Burst!"  
The attack manage to put leviamon on the run.  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Leviamon runs around wagging his tentacles/tail.  
"Now sakuyamon!"  
"Dual Team work!"  
"Spirit Scythe!"  
The attack makes leviamon's tail stuck.  
"Okay now you're Down!" Sakuyamon said..  
"Wow what teamwork.." Davis said.  
"No envy isn't down yet.." Voidmon said.  
"I know.." Sakuyamon said.  
"Now what?"  
"Not again" Shin's heart throbbed and he began to breath heavily turning him back to human form.  
"What just happen?" Davis asked.  
"His emotion isn't stable" Renamon said to rika.  
"I know that but what cause it?" Rika wonders..  
"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Leviamon growl.  
"This is bad.." Takato said.  
"Megido Flame!" Megidramon growl.  
"Oh shut up mutt!" Leviamon uses his tail strike and megidramon turns back to guilmon cause he is out of energy.  
"Guilmon!"  
"Takato hungryy..". Guilmon said "Whew he is alright" Takato said.  
"Hmm now amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon created a barrier to guard against leviamon tail strike.  
"Tch smart girl.."  
"Shin was barely standing but his eyes becomes half black and half white.  
"Oh he can still barely stand hmm maybe this should finish him tail strike!" The attack hits shin and he was down but he stand again with a blood on his arm.  
"Is that it?" Shin looks unimpressed.  
"Something is wrong.." Davis thought and his D-arc was shining and turns into a gold D-chaos.  
"Davis don't just stand there.." The voice said.  
"Huh?" Davis said wondering who is it I'm trancemon the essence of miracle but you call me miracle for short.  
"Wait your miracle?" Davis asked.  
"No time to explain just transform to your spirit?"  
"How?" Davis asked again "He is suffering" The voice said.  
"He?"  
"Faith is suffering.." The voice said "Then I'm glad to help him.." Davis said excitedly.  
"Now do as I say.."  
"Spirit evolution!" They both said.  
A new figure appear it's a golden knight but he holds a gold sword and has scar on his mark.  
"Who is that?" Sakuyamon asked.  
"It's him.." Dragomon said.  
"Who is it?" Sakuyamon asked.  
"The essence of miracle magnamon Extreme!" Dragomon shouted.  
"Magnamon.." Shin looks at magnamon extreme and his eyes turns blacker.

"Huh? Shin?" Magnamon asked.  
Digimon Analyzer (Takato's voice)  
Magnamon Extreme,Champion Hybrid Digimon, Hmm he is the true form of magnamon in spirit form.. His blade the Trident can cut his enemies to pieces even his power can be of a mega. His attacks are Magna Cross Slash,Magna Blast and Trident Burst.  
"It seems that your friend there is just prolonging his death Duo Tail Strike!" The attack hits shin and he was sent flying.  
"Magna Blast!"  
Leviamon just guard with her tentacles.  
"Trident!" Magnamon jump to the sky.  
"Burst!" The sword becomes a ray of light that eliminates the darkness.  
"What power.." Leviamon almost can't withstood the power.  
"Trident strike!"  
"Now dodge" The voice said and magnamon dodge it.  
"Magna Cross Slash!" The sword becomes many like a gate of weapons appear.  
"Now Die!" The sword strike envy but she manage to survive using her fire breath.  
"Hmm before I'm extinguish you've got one more problem hehe.  
Shin's D-chaos turns darker than night.  
"Corrupted spirit Evolution!"  
"Chaos Duskmon!"  
"Tch.." Magnamon said.  
"Hmm from what I've heard is that a boy named shin is always out of the picture am I correct?"  
Duskmon suddenly appears before envy without expression struck with his scythe.  
"Grahhh Shit.." Leviamon said spoiling blood.  
"You're lower than life itself" Duskmon began attacking leviamon non-stop.  
"Stop please stop!" Leviamon said as his tentacles were struck by duskmon.  
"What do you know about me?" Duskmon asked.  
"I just know that you always left alone and that's it.. You look at other people who has a good life and you hated it." Envy said.  
"Yeah I hate it and I.." He lowers his scythe.  
"Slide evolution!  
"Liberalmon!" The image of imperialdramon but golden appears but this time it's more slimmer than before like metal garurumon.  
Digimon Analyzer (Davis Voice)  
"Liberalmon,Ultimate hybrid digimon it's the symbol of the beast that is miracle.. His fang structure is like Metal Garurumon combines with War greymon. His attacks are Golden Force and Omega Blaster.  
"Any last words envy?" Duskmon asked.  
"You corrupted guy!"  
"So that's a no.." Duskmon began to use his blades to cut envy apart.  
"Omega Blaster!"  
Duskmon dodge it and leave leviamon alone.  
"It seems that envy isn't as hard as you think" Duskmon gives wicked smile.  
"Why did you do that?" Liberalmon shouted.  
"Hmm I like it!" Duskmon said.  
"He is crazy" Dragomon said.  
"See people's despair and do till their dark heart contents It's my job" Duskmon laughed menacingly.  
"You sick monster!" Sakuyamon said.  
"I'm the monster?" Duskmon began to throbbed and shin's consciousness began to take charge.  
"Duskmon Get out!" Shin breaks free from duskmon grips and turns into a normal duskmon and turns back to himself.  
"I shouldn't have done that.." Shin was holding a light shard and then the shard disappeared it's like a symbol.  
"You're alright?" Liberalmon asked.  
"Ha..ha..ha.. You fool even though I'm your enemy you still care" Envy's data is dissipating.  
"I'm sorry envy.." Shin cried at her "Just take care of that necklace" Envy laughed.  
"I'll take care of it.." Shin smiled.  
"And don't hesitate.. Cause when you fight daemon or the others they won't go easy.. This is a farewell then.." Envy disappeared at the site she was tortured by shin.  
"Grraaahhhhhh!" Shin shouted and feeling guilty at himself.  
"I'll keep this necklace save" Shin have a new resolution and not knowing that his D-Chaos was shining.  
"Now time to get wrath.."  
"Ah!" Dragomon said.  
"No holding back" Liberalmon said.  
"No running away" Sakuyamon said.  
"And it's time to go to the next stage!" Shin said.  
Few Days later..  
"Shin come here!" Jun said.  
"What?!" Shin asked.  
"Tokyo is.." Jun said looking at the news.  
"Is ambushed by.." They look at the terrifying image pool of blood and many peoples death..  
"It can't be.." Jun said.  
"Jun.." Koichi knocked at the door.  
Shin calls Takuya and the others to watch the tv.  
"Okay this better get good shin" Takuya said.  
"Yeah just turn on. Your tv!" Shin said making takuya's ear drummed.  
"Okay" He and the others open the tv..  
"They saw kyoto and shibuya is getting destroyed.  
"What in the world?" Takuya gasped.  
"I can't look" Zoe lean to takuya.  
"It's not right" Koji said.  
"Definitely not right" JP agreed.  
"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.  
Back at shin's "Tch they did that.. I must go to shibuya daemon is there!"  
"And what? Get you pummeled is that it?" Rika said.  
"She is right" Takato agreed with her girlfriend.  
"So it's better than we stand here and do nothing!" Davis shouted.  
"I agree" Henry said.  
"But we can't fight" rika said.  
"You can't.. But me and davis can.."  
"What do you mean only you two?" Shin asked.  
"Okay and shin.." Davis rolled his eyes..  
"We're off to Tokyo! Wait for me Zatch.." Shin said as they run outside to tokyo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: Done! It could have been faster!  
Davis: Yeah but when you get to internet..  
Takato: You forgot everything! *scolded author*  
SK77: Gomen.. But it's true.. Well playing that cardfight was tiring..  
Davis: Haha you're toast!*looking at kari and rika wanted to give me a pummel.  
SK77: Oh boy.. See ya next time while I run from kari and rika! *run.  
Kari: Get back Here!  
Rika: You're not getting away!  
Davis: Okay just R&R that is if author's eyes is still waking up..  
Takato: Or He survived rika and kari.  
SK77: Gyaaahhhhhh! *dodging random objects*  
Kari: where is my part* throwing somebody's camera.  
SK77: Later I'll put it maybe!


	22. Arc 2 Chapter 7

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter guys.. Why I'm commentating here? Nah I don't mind... Like a directors cut... Okay onto the recap!  
Davis(Recap) Okay I unlock my spirits but for shin he turns into his greatest nightmare and it's making us the chill.. He is like a cold killing machine didn't care about others feelings. A few days later we found out that Tokyo and shibuya is ambushed.. Now we're off to set those city's free.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 22: Shine! The Spirit Of Harmony Revealed!

Park

"We'll split into two parts.." Shin said.  
"Well we know we are going to shibuya" JP said.  
"I also know and bring the tamers with ya.. Except takato."  
"What?!" The other tamers were shock.  
"Wait.. You're not taking us takato?" Rika asked.  
"Sorry guys but it's my decision and I can't let you hurt and with biomerge not working it's just hard for me to keep up" Takato felt guilty leaving rika alone.  
"It's fine gogglehead I know you're doing right.. So just please come back alive" Rika give a peck on takato.  
"Um ano eto" Takato was blushing red like a tomato.  
"Hahaha takato's face is red!" Guilmon and veemon laughed.  
"Huh is that davis?" Kari approached him from behind with gatomon.  
"Boo!" Gatomon said and scared veemon.  
"That's scary gatomon.." Veemon shrugged himself.  
"No it isn't!" Gatomon argued.  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yesh!"  
"No!"  
"Yesh!"  
"No!"  
"Um how is it gonna last really?" Shin said reading a book.  
"Where did you get that book?" Takato asked.  
"Um I always bring this small book." Shin replied.  
"What book is it and why is it so small?" Takato asked.  
"Hmm it's the new physics formula and for the test in 2 days in my school." Shin said.  
"Wait! We have physics test in 2 days? Oh I'm so dead!" Davis was horrified in physics and math in comparison it's hell and more hell.  
"Um davis where are you going?" Kari asked.  
"I'm going to tokyo.." Davis said.  
"Could I come?" Kari asked.  
"No! No girls allowed" Davis said panicking.  
"Oh.. Then what about zoe" Shin pointing at zoe.  
"So she can come and I can't?" Kari asked.  
"It's just.. The dangerous level are higher and if you don't make it and I'm scared" Davis said while sighing at himself.  
"I know davis-kun but first a picture!" Kari took out her camera.  
"What was that for?" Kari uses the flash and blinded Davis and make him fall to shin..  
"Ouch! Davis get off from me!" Shin said getting off from davis body.  
"Hehe sorry.." Davis apologized to shin.  
"Sorry doesn't get my limited edition Hatsune Miku Guide book" Shin was looking at the crumple book.  
"Well I said I'm sorry.." Davis said.  
"No I want this back to normal not your stupid story! I don't wanna know you must get these back and buy it without my money" shin shouted and acted like a brat.  
"Oh what if I doesn't?" Davis asked "You don't wanna that lock in the girls bathroom thing comes out don't you?" Shin said in a devil smile.  
"You devil incarnate.. I hate you.." Davis said and was mad with shin.  
"Haha my black mail work.." Shin laughed.  
"Wow I can't believe it work.." Kari said.  
"Of course it is" Davis said in a winning voice.  
"Um veemon I wanted to say is good luck." Gatomon smiled.  
"Thanks gatomon" Veemon smiled.  
"And here is my gift" Gatomon gives a passionate kiss.  
"Veemon digivolve too! Veedramon"  
"Wait I evolve?" Veedramon asked "Hmm interesting" shin said from far behind.  
"Why is it shin am I wrong?" Gatomon asked.  
"No it's nothing wrong.. Um veemon could you turn back to rookie?" Shin said.  
"Sure!"  
"Veedramon de-digivolve too! Veemon."  
"That's cool veemon so you catch up to alpha huh?" Shin asked.  
"But I didn't do anything.. Well maybe onii-san teach me that before.." Veemon said.  
"Now let's try ulforce veedramon"  
"You're carzy?!"  
"Then you're scared are you?" Shin gives a response challenge to veemon.  
"Oh you're so on!" Veemon said as he was engulf by light.  
"It always work" Shin smiled and thought.  
"Veemon warp digivolve too! Ulforce Veedramon!"  
"So it's official.. Veemon you're gonna fight on your own just like guilmon.." Shin said as ulforce de digivolve back to veemon.  
"Welcome to the own fight club vee.." Guilmon said and was jumping in a happy voice.  
"Yeah! Did you see that davis?" Veemon said and excited. All the others just gulped except for takato and shin that is..  
"Veemon you could have shown me a long time ago!" Davis jumped in excitement.  
"Don't get too excited cause they lose energy fast just like guilmon when he becomes Megidramon." Shin explained.  
"Oh I'll remember it this info is useful" Veemon said as he walk and curl gatomon.  
"Oh veemon" Gatomon blushed.  
"Hey I'm here.." Veemon said.  
"Oh vee you're such a romantic digimon" Gatomon praised him.  
"That is what I do.."  
"Could you two cut it!" Shin said in awe.  
"Huh?" The others look at shin.  
"I'm sick of this love stuff in one day.." Shin said as he goes away.  
"If you're done then do as you told.." He added.  
"Wow harsh" Takato said.  
"Well I agree with him though" Rika said "But don't be that harsh" Henry added.  
"Well I also hate this love stuff" Rika said.  
"Ditto" shin said as he was leaving with davis.  
"Yeah and sorry kari.." Davis said.  
"I know davis but here.." Davis was given a nice goggles with golden and black lines.  
"What is this kari?" Davis gasp.  
"It's your late birthday gift davis.. I'm sorry" Kari giggled.  
"Oh you're the best!" Davis changed his old goggles with the new one..  
"Well bye guys.." Davis and shin with takato,with veemon and guilmon take off to their part in tokyo.

Tokyo.

"Um ai where should we cause disaster next?" Beelzemon asked.  
"Just destroy the city all you like.." Ai said as she was strolling around.  
"Now to get all nice up!" He uses his gun to shoot bullets on the building making many innocent people died.

Meanwhile,

"Can you get any faster.." Voidmon said warping around.  
"Yeah you're faster than us we know" Davis rolled his eyes as Magnamon.  
"Hey it isn't my conscious" Voidmon grinned.  
"Would you two shut up" Savermon shouted.  
"Haha your acting like a brother like I never had not like him" Shin's laughter faded and saw tokyo was being destroyed.  
"There!" He added and they land.  
"What happen here?" Magnamon asked.  
"Hey there is Zatch!" Shin said pointing at wizardmon and zatch.  
"Zatch I can't hold on like this" Wizardmon said.  
"Just 2 minutes wizardmon! I need to get this girl to safety" zatch said.  
"Death Scythe!"  
"Magna Blast!"  
"Impending Doom!"  
The three attacks manage to decrease the nightmare soldiers attacks.  
"What happen here?" Voidmon asked.  
"Talk later.. I need to save this girl.." Zatch said looking at the violet hair girl. Shin heart throbbed.  
"You guys better get away from here.. Savermon.. Magnamon.. Get out.." Shin said as his figure changed.  
"Corrupt double spirit evolution!"  
"Illusionary Voidmon!" His figure and scythe change.. His face was covered in mask like a ninja and his scythe change into a 3 headed scythe but 2 sided on the left and one to the right(The middle one)  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin voice)  
Illusionary Voidmon, Mega type hybrid digimon, His form is the most fastest ninja type/Dragon type digimon.. He always goes into the darkness but he had a noble heart and never attacks his ally but in dire condition he can.. His attacks are Underworld blaster,Stealth Linger and Posistron Wrath.  
"Posistron Wrath!" He attacks simultaneously without breaking with stealth fist.  
"What are you waiting for! Get that girl to safety" Shin said to zatch.  
"Okay.. Let's go Vira"  
"Ha'I" Vira gows with zatch well she is a 11 years old and doesn't talk much.  
"I'll protect one person at least" Shin said as he was hitting the enemy.  
"There is 16.. More.." Shin said as he was dodging.  
"Unleash your darkness" The voice said.  
"No!" Shin said holding back his dark aura.  
"Stealth Linger!" The attacks manage to destroy 1/4 of the battalion.  
"Now for the last ones! Underworld Blaster!" The nightmare soldiers were destroyed in just seconds with a lot of explosion and ended up in blasters with Voidmon's scythe.  
"Now to go after Beelzemon" Shin said as he was throbbed.  
"Please don't be now.." Shin holds the pain but suddenly the pain was gone with the pendant/Necklace he has.  
"Thank you envy" Shin smiled and teleported as voidmon.

With davis and takato(Tokyo)

"I can't believe it shin just be like that! Davis said mad about shin's action.  
"But if we are there then what?" Takato said and asked at davis.  
"We'll back him up!" Davis said.  
"What if he turns to chaos Duskmon and destroy us all again!" Takato shouted.  
"No way he would do that!" Zatch said.  
"Checkpoint" Takato said.  
"Okay we're here.. " Zatch said pointing at the shelter.  
"Thank you zatch-san!" Vira said.  
"Sure thing.." Zatch said as he smiled.  
"Well nii-chan is cool! Even though we are apart one year" Vira said.  
"Eh! Wait you guys are brothers and sisters?" Takato asked.  
"Duh.. She is my sister and shin knows her and you know he thinks she is cute in her own way" zatch whispered at takato.  
"She is cute" Davis said.  
"Wow even davis too?" Takato asked.  
"Not cute in that way okay! Let's just find that ai of yours and get this over with!" Davis turns into liberalmon and Takato turns into Flame Dragomon.  
After a while.  
"There they are! Beelzemon!" Dragomon attacks but voidmon intercept.  
"What are you?"  
"You guys haven't needed yet" Voidmon said like he wasn't shin again.  
"Why did you say that shin?" Dragomon asked.  
"Don't you see fighting like this it will only get you lost your friends!" Voidmon uses his Underworld blaster attacking dragomon.  
"Take this magna cross blast!"  
"Chaos Field Guard!" Ai said protecting Voidmon.  
"Ai.. You're in a tight position isn't it" Beelzemon thought.  
"I want things in balance!" Voidmon said as his pendant glowed and the ground began to shake.  
"Woah.." Liberalmon said.  
"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shoots his gun at voidmon.  
"Dodge!" Dragomon said.  
The pendant protected shin.  
"What?!" Ai said.  
"How can this be?" Beelzemon said.  
"It has begun" A figure appeared.  
"Blue Moon Howling!"  
The attack manage to hit Beelzemon.  
"Who are you?" Ai asked.  
"Oh I'm? I'm Wolfmon Black mode!"  
The attack makes it through.  
"Grahhh!"  
"Beelzemon!"  
"Blast Mode!"  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
Black wolfmon dodge it with easy step and protected shin.  
"You two don't attack! And stand at thos two pole! And try to keep him together!" Wolfmon ordered.  
"What?!" Liberalmon and Dragomon said.  
"Just do it!"  
"Okay!" The two nodded.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Magnamon!"  
"Grrahhhhh!" Voidmon scream in excess of power coming out of him.  
"Hurry you two!" Wolfmon dodge beelzemon bullets.  
"Magnamon!"  
"Dragomon!". The two stands in the pole of opposite attracts.  
"I can't move" Magnamon said.  
"Me too!" Dragomon said.  
"Now it's my turn.." Shin's orb said.  
"Wait you're shin?" Magnamon said in the orb of light.  
"I'm the part that he lost" the light said went through voidmon.  
"Now The prophecy shall be fulfilled!" The voice said.  
"When faith is breaking through by corrupted darkness! Miracle will contain the light! And Hazard will control the darkness!" Wolfmon chant.  
"What is happening?" Ai said looking at the pentagon with summoning line..  
"Sacred Evolution!"  
"Duskmon Mode change!"  
"Petramon!"  
The new figure appeared and the transformation sequence stopped.  
"I can move again!" Dragomon said.  
"Me too!" Magnamon said.  
"I'm finally free I thank you" The black knight said.  
"Who are you?" Dragomon asked.  
"Me? My name is Petramon" The black knight like alphamon said.  
"Petramon?" Magnamon asked and he was in a trance.  
*flashback*  
"Magnamon catch!" Petramon throws his sword.  
"Okay!"  
"Let's do it tag team!"  
"Magna Cross obliterator!"  
The attack makes the enemies even when they fight the old legendary warriors they won.  
*end of flashback*  
"You're.." Magnamon said.  
"Welcome back old friend" Petramon smiled.  
"You too" Magnamon laughed.  
"Okay hate to break it to you but we've got one major problem!" Wolfmon said at the corona destroyer attacking at us.  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin's voice)  
Petramon,Champion Hybrid Knight Digimon, His sword Eradicator Alpha with his another sword Nebula in his left arm will cut through the darkness. He is the descendant of warrior of harmony,Percivalmon. His attacks are Black Fin and Lost soul! Oh his special defense is called Harmony Absolute Defense.  
"Harmony Absolute Defense!" Petramon uses his sword and form a barrier.  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
The barrier deflected the attacks.  
"What how?" Ai asked.  
"Card Blast!"  
"A card was suddenly appeared before them.  
"What is this?" Magnamon asked.  
"Just watch!" Petramon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Stardustmon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Shin's voice)  
"Stardustmon, Ultimate level hybrid digimon, He is the beast form of petramon his image is a white dragon or you can see at yugioh 5D's image if you can't image it.. His attacks are stardust stream and Harmony Big bang. His guard is called Revival Gratitude.  
"Harmony Big Bang!" Stardustmon roar and negate any bullets that comes near it.  
"What the-?" Beelzemon said.  
"Now Stardust Stream!"  
He manage the blast and it hits precisely at beelzemon.  
"Woah.."  
"Don't just stand there all of you!" Petramon said.  
"Corona Blaster!/Double Impact!"  
"Eradicator's Hell!"  
"Wolf siege"  
"Magna Blast!"  
The attack manage to hold them but ai just laughed.  
"Is that all you've got?"  
"Card slash!"  
"Double power!"  
"Are you sure about that?" Stardustmon said.  
"What?!"  
"Card blast! Show your cards!"  
"Double negator!"  
"What?!"  
"So check and mate!". Stardustmon attacks hits beelzemon full force..  
"Graahhh!" Beelzemon were sent flying and smash through the buildings.  
"Wow!" Wolfmon said.  
"Tch this guys are strong.." Beelzemon said and scratches were on his face and body.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Petramon!"  
"I don't want to fight you anymore.. It's over.." Petramon said looking back.  
"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon attacked shin.  
"No beelzemon don't!" Ai shouted.  
"Take this!" He shoots with full force.  
Black Fin.." Petramon outwitted the attack and negate it.  
"You're not worth fighting but if you want end so badly then.." Petramon's sword was building up energy.  
"Lost Soul.." Petramon attacks and magnamon screamed..  
"Stop it!" Magnamon said.  
"May your data rest in peace.." Petramon draws back his sword and saw beelzemon laughed.. Petramon turns back into shin.  
"So you defeated me huh? Kid.." Beelzemon laughed while choking.  
"Beelzemon don't talk.." Ai said.  
"Goodbye for now ai.. Say to mako I'm sorry oh and shin envy really like to act you as her brother." Beelzemon smiled and turns into data.  
"I know.. I just don't want you to get hurt" Shin cried.  
"You're so naïve don't trust your enemy shin.." The last of beelzemon data disappeared.  
"Thank you envy,gluttony you two are the best.." Shin gives a warm smile.  
"How could you!" Davis hang shin's shirt up.  
"I also don't want to.." Shin mumbled.  
Wolfmon turns back into a blue haired boy.  
"Fang welcome back.." Shin smiled.  
"It's good to be back!" Fang smiled.  
"So what do we do about ai?" Takato asked.  
"Hmm I know!" Shin smiled.  
"What do you want now?" Ai asked.  
"Here is his last gift.." Shin opens a small box containing a keychain.  
"What is this for?" Ai asked.  
"You'll find out one of these days" Shin smiled.  
"What does he mean?" Ai was looking at the key chain.  
"I'm still gonna kill you for this!" Davis said as he was strangling shin.  
"Stop it you two" Takato said and get those two far away..  
"Nice save" Fang said.  
"I know how this two works" Takato smiled in victory.  
"Hey I doesn't want it okay! He asked for it.." Shin said as he was mad.  
"But you must not do that!" Davis shouted back.  
"Even so if he survived he is gonna get killed by daemon isn't that right ai?" Shin growl.  
"Um yes shin-san that was right.." Ai smiled and support shin.  
"See that is why I'm right" shin laughed.  
"La~La~La~ I can't hear ya" Davis said.  
"Oh would you have done the same" Shin snickered.  
"Well I.." Davis doubted himself.  
"That clears it.." Shin said and go with fang.  
"But I didn't be like you oh holy mighty warrior of darkness." Davis said.  
"Yeah well I'm not mr always got lost on the way"  
"Dragon breath"  
"Dog puke"  
why I oughta!" Davis wanted to smack shin in the head "Don't do that davis.." Takato hold davis punch.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I'm the one that is gonna kill you.." Fang growl.  
"No need fang" Shin said.  
"But.."  
"Just let him hit me takato" Shin said.  
"Okay.."  
"Heyaat!" Davis hits shin but shin dodge it and comes out from behind him.  
"Now do you want to die young?" Shin asked and put a knife on davis.  
"No no... Please don't.." Davis said.  
"Good let's meet with the others.. "Spirit evolution!"  
"Stardustmon"  
"Ai hop on.."  
"Okay shin-san" Ai hop on and the others too.  
Meanwhile(shibuya)  
"What happen here?" Takuya said as he looks at shibuya almost destroyed.  
"It looks deserted" Zoe said.  
"Yeah" JP said.  
"And it looks like no one is here anymore" Rika said.  
"So much for our come" henry said.  
"Grrrrraahhhhh!" The newly beast said.  
"What was that?" Koji asked.  
"It looks like daemon but.." Koji said.  
"Haha it's the digidestined.." Mako said from behind.  
"How did you?" They saw mako was killing people.  
"Grab here daemon!" Mako launches the people corpse to him and chewed by daemon and turning it into a data.  
"What in the world just happen?" Takuya was horrified.  
"Grahhhh!" Daemon was growing larger by the minute.  
"Haha pride fool. If I know I can turn people to data I would have done it years ago" He said in his beast mode.  
Unknown Place

"It seems gluttony has failed us once again my lord" The girl digimon said.  
"Oh don't worry wrath is still around haha!" The little angel said looking at the gate.  
"I will do as you wish pride.." The girl said.  
"That is what it is.. And no one can ruin our plan.." Pride laugh menacingly.  
What is pride planning? And will our heroes be able to stand up against daemon? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster

SK77: well nice chapter I guess.  
Davis: Good luck with that.  
SK77: Sure do and I love it Davis: well today was no one's speaking day where is everyone?  
SK77: Vacation.. Don't forget to R&R Davis: They left me why I ought!*smash the mirror*  
SK77: Don't destroy my mirror!


	23. Arc 2 Chapter 8

A/N: Okay here is chapter 23 where takuya and the others will confront daemon.. Oh just heck with it here goes the recap *turning the tv on*  
Davis(Recap) Okay now so.. Hmm beelzemon is dead so it's 4 down 3 to go I hope takuya and the others have a good term on their side and you know who killed him.. Shin did.. But his eyes reflect a regret I didn't know that for once,oh and this wolfmon comes out from nowhere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 23: Jokermon Fury!  
"How could you turn humans to data?" Takuya gasped.  
"Oh you want to know let me give an explanation" Daemon said as he saw a human on the way.  
"Get away from here!" They all warned.  
"Double Dust!"  
"Kyaahh!" The woman said.  
"Now onto the main feast!" Daemon said and his hands was covered in stream of data and put it on the woman.  
"Is it just me or.." Kouichi saw the slow motion.  
"He eats the corpse until there is nothing left.  
"Ah wonderful.." He burped and roar..  
Daemon grows bigger yet again.  
"Rawww!" Daemon growl and making the warriors stunned.  
"Everyone help me!" Takuya said.  
"Let's do it takuya!" Koji said in fury.  
"Ah!" Takuya nodded.  
"Kouichi there is something wrong is it?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah.. The question is why he show us that dreadful thing?" Kouichi said.  
"It's cause he wants us too" JP said "What?!" The others were shocked.  
"Now I know thanks JP" Kouichi smiled.  
"No problem but he is 3x stronger than before.. The thing is he has a super ultimate form.. But why?" JP thought.  
"That is what I thought too" Kouichi talk with JP in telepathy.  
"He is planning something" JP said.  
"I know JP we must be careful" Kouichi said ending their conversation.  
"Okay guys let's do it!"  
"Fire to Wind!"  
"Wind to Ice!"  
"Earth To wood!"  
"Hyper spirit evolution!"  
"Emperor Greymon!"  
"Water to thunder!"  
"Thunder to steel"  
"Darkness To Light!"  
"Hyper spirit evolution!"  
"Magna Garurumon!"  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Green Jokermon!  
"Dark Inferno!"  
"Magna Missiles!"  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Wind Burst!"  
The attacks collide but daemon absorbed all the attacks.  
"The more you attack me the more I'll get stronger" He growl and reflect the attacks.  
"Graah!" The three of them said.  
"Starlight Velocity!"  
"Dragon Crusher!"  
"Dark Inferno!"  
"Wind Burst!"  
Jokermon manage to distract Daemon who was looking only at him.  
"Magna Missiles!"  
"You're one troublesome wolf.." Daemon growl.  
"What if I am at least you're weaker than lucemon did!" Magna garurumon snickered.  
"Wow brother you think first when you act.. Cause daemon is coming at you.." Jokermon said at the rampaging daemon.  
"Oops.. I said too much.." Magna garurumon was slammed into another building.  
"How was that for you call.. Fun.." Daemon said intimidating magna garurumon.  
"Oh.. That has got to hurt." Emperor greymon said.  
"Let's go rika.."  
"Ah henry.."  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix denied.." The two seperated from their partners.  
"We're in a chaos field remember.." Zoe said.  
"You could say that earlier you know.." Rika said.  
"Me and my dumb plan.." Henry said.  
"Now that is what I'm calling failure!" Terriermon said.  
"Terriermon!" Henry said.  
"MOMENTAI!" Terriermon said.  
"Well that was a rip off" Rika said as lshe was insulted by daemon..  
"Hahaha that chaos field is really useful nowadays" Daemon laughed.  
"Enough talking daemon more fighting" Mako said.  
"Yeah,yeah boy I got it!" Daemon shouted.  
"Well that isn't the mako we knew?" Henry said.(A/N: Well after that accident they met well beelzemon introduce them in this universe)  
"He is always smiling.. Well he is a kid" Zoe said.  
"Hey I'm too you know!" Tommy said.  
"Not anymore that is.." JP laughed.  
"Oh you guys!" Tommy embarrassed "Chaos Flare!" Daemon attacks with a big fire and slash magna garurumon.  
"Tch.. Takuya guard me!" Magna Garurumon dodges the attack..  
"Pyro Dragons!" The attack confuses daemon and make a time for magna garurumon for the attack.  
"Huh?! His movement to launch the attacks it.." Jokermon thought.  
"Guys! Direct your attacks again!"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Fang Jokermon!"  
"Wolf Howling!"  
The attack makes daemon disturb but he only laughed.  
"Now you two!"  
"Gattling Arm!"  
"Dragon Fire Crossbow!"  
"Card slash!" Mako said.  
"Magnitude Defense!"  
"Mako why did you guard him?!" Jokermon asked.  
"I guard him cause of my own will and he is my partner" Mako's eyes were blank.  
"No that isn't his will at all.." Kouichi thought.  
"Hey heads up!" Takuya said Jokermon dodges the attack of Flame inferno but it gets closer and closer.  
"Flame Inferno!"  
Jokermon was targeted but at this form he is faster..  
"Can't catch me!" Jokermon laugh.  
"Is that so?" Daemon said as his flames was in front of jokermon.  
"Talisman Of Light!" "Rapid Missile!"  
The two attack makes a good time for kouichi to dodge the attack.  
"Oh that's so it!" Daemon said as he attack rapidmon and taomon..  
"Flame Inferno!" The attack goes to rika but taomon guard it but soon de-digivolve back to renamon.  
"Rika you're okay?" Renamon was covered in burn marks.  
"I'm fine renamon and thank you.." Rika smiled.  
"Chaos Flare!" The attack now goes to henry..  
"Henry!" Rapidmon uses his golden triangle and negate the attack but daemon suddenly was behind him and make him fall and absorbs rapidmon's data turning him back to terriermon.  
"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.  
"Everyone is getting beat up" Jokermon thought looking at the beat up terriermon and renamon.  
"Don't give up yet" Emperor greymon said.  
"But he knows all of our attacks" Magna garurumon said.  
"Wait I haven't use my attacks yet" Fang Jokermon said.  
"That's it!" Tommy said.  
"What is it tommy?" Zoe asked.  
"You guys just protect fang jokermon.." Tommy said.  
"But why?" Emperor greymon said.  
"You're not the boss of me!" Koji said.  
"Just do it!" Jun death glare.  
"Yes ma'am!" The two was ready in position.  
"Wow jun you're the best" Jokermon laugh.  
"Well they are cowards in my eyes even matt doesn't scare me!" Jun shouted in victory.  
"Not this again" Zoe said.  
"Oh zoe why didn't you get mad? Hmm don't tell me you like takuya.." Jun whispered.  
"Oh I don't!" Zoe's face was red like a potato.  
"Then why is your face is so red?" JP asked.  
"I..I..." Zoe blushed and his face become redder.  
"Just admit it.." Jun said.  
"Okay I'll admit it!" Zoe shouted.  
"Takuya Kanbara I like you!" She shouted again.  
"Wait you.. Like.. Me?" Takuya asked.  
"Yes since the in that library with nefertimon" Zoe said in a low tone.  
"I wish it isn't a tight position like this I could.." Takuya said.  
"Would you guys focus! Cause daemon is coming our way!" Jokermon said as he saw daemon was furious about that last disturbance.  
"Now guys plan begin!" Tommy said riding on magna garurumon. He shoots "Pyro Dragons!" Daemon was confused when magna garurumon and emperor greymon attacks and he just attacks those two without knowing jokermon was right behind their tail.  
*flashback*  
"Okay so here is the plan.." Tommy said.  
"What plan?" JP asked.  
"Let me continue.. First off this is daemon.. He is rampaging.."  
"We all know that" Zoe said.  
"But what you didn't know he had limited move" Tommy said blocking the space.  
"Then if we attack apart.. More accurately he had a blind spot" Emperor greymon said.  
"Wow takuya how did you get so smart?" Koji asked.  
"Hmm let me guess I study duh! It's quantum psychics.." Takuya said.  
"Quantum what?" Koji asked.  
"Haha my twin doesn't know quantum psychics.. How poor of you" Kouichi said.  
"Shut up! Don't judge me!" Koji growl.  
"Would you three listen." Tommy said.  
"Sure continue" Takuya said.  
"So we attack that blind spot when he attack it's his back so your job takuya,koji is to make way for kouichi" Tommy said.  
"Wow tommy that plan is genius.." JP said.  
"It's simple really.. I know my field!" Tommy said.  
"But how much chance is this?" Zoe asked.  
"Hmm 50-50" Tommy said.  
"Make that 55-45!" Jun said as she knows the precise second in attacking daemon.  
"Sure jun-san so it's 55-45" Tommy said.  
"Let the plan begin!" They do the group huddle.  
*end of flashback*  
"So I'll have to wait till they distract them.." Jokermon said.  
Emperor greymon and magna garurumon went head to head against daemon.  
"Pyro Dragons!"  
"Star Light Velocity!"  
The two attacks makes daemon faze but not too much though.  
"They are stronger than I thought.." As they keep heading on with attacks..  
"Chaos-!" Daemon building up energy.  
"Now!" Tommy said.  
"Razor Fang!" Jokermon uses his blue hand and turns it into a boomerang.  
"Dragon Fire Cross Bow!" The attack hits both daemon from all sides while magna garurumon uses his missiles to give more of a fight..  
"I had it with all of you!" Daemon growl and uses his chaos flare with full force.  
"Grahh!" The three of them were sent flying.  
"What power.." Magna garurumon was barely standing.  
"This is nothing!" Emperor greymon said.  
"Now you two will be mine!" Daemon said as he was holding emperor greymon and magna garurumon and absorbs their data.. Magna garurumon and emperor greymon turns back into koji and takuya and their spirits appear right with daemon as he was changing into emperor greymon and magna garurumon beast mode an attack came.  
"Aqua Lancer!"  
"Black Sabbath!"  
The two attacks cancel daemon's transformation.  
"Who are you?" Daemon asked.  
"My name is Oceanmon X!"  
"Mine was black Jokermon!"  
"You're me!" He said as he was looking at green jokermon.  
"Wait how are we the same?" Kouichi asked.  
"It's my spirit look at it.." Black jokermon said at his sign of peace.  
"Then you're! My other half!" Green Jokermon said.  
"You two better get ready cause that thing is angry!" Oceanmon said.  
Digimon Analyzer (Kouichi's voice)  
Oceanmon, Mermaid champion level digimon,She is the one that control the spirit of Patience.. Oh wait her elements is water well her singing is beautiful well she looks like sirenmon well they are twin oh her attacks are Magic Wave,Water Cannon and heavenly chant.  
Black Jokermon,The knight digimon, He is the counter part of me or green jokermon His attacks are Black Sabbath,Zero Liner and Final Demolition.  
"Chaos Flare!"  
"Zero Liner!" He summoned a dark cloud and guard the flame.  
"Final Demolition!" His hands change into dark flame punch making them intangible.  
"What power.." Daemon said.  
"Card slash!"  
"Not available"  
"Did I forgot to say when black and green jokermon is here you can't use any cards except his allies". Black Jokermon smirked.  
"Tch.." Mako said.  
"Now mako I need your darkness back.." Daemon grab mako and a black orb appears and he absorbs it..  
"Chaos Flare Max!"  
"Now dodge!" Fang Jokermon said.  
"I'm stunned.." Black Jokermon said as he was thrown into another building while oceanmon X is chanting healing their injuries.  
"Thank you ocean."  
"Don't mention it!" She winked.  
"Wait he is a she?" JP asked.  
"Of course is it! Duh!" Zoe said "New Evolution Unlocked" The d-chaos said as they shine.  
"Let's do it Black"  
"Ah green.." Fang jokermon reverted back to green.  
"But first just one peek on your beast form.." Green jokermon laugh.  
"Ugh fine!"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Trigger Jokermon!"  
He shot off a black shot making daemon stunned.  
"Now!" Green Jokermon said.  
"Black Trigger!" The attack stream makes Daemon hurt badly.  
Digimon Analyzer (Kouichi's Voice)  
Trigger Jokermon, He is an ultimate level digimon, He has a gun that will follow everywhere his opponents go his attacks are Black Trigger and Meteor Shooting.  
"Meteor Shooting!" He shots a black energy at daemon "Graahh!" He was loosing data but quickly regenerate.  
"Crusadermon!" Oceanmon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Hydramon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Crusadermon's Voice)  
Hydramon,dragon type digimon, He has 3 heads I think Well his attacks are Dive stream,Hydro Max Cannon and Underwater Wave.  
"Wait crusadermon than that means she is!" Jun said.  
"Shion!" They shouted.  
"Dive Stream!/Laser Lattice!"  
The two of them worked together beautifully with the combination attacks.  
"We too!" Trigger Jokermon turns back into Black Jokermon.  
"I can't save them.. All that people" Kouichi blamed himself.  
"It's alright you'll just have to bring them I mean er.. The others in smile that way you didn't feel bad about yourself.." Black jokermon gives a warm smile.  
"Yeah.." Green jokermon said.  
"Wait what is this feeling? I feel like hie is him.." He added.  
"Let's do that!" Green Jokermon said.  
"Sure! Let's unite.." Black Jokermon said going to opposite direction.  
"Now let's do it! Me!"  
"Me!" Green jokermon jumping from the building..  
"United Spirit evolution!" As for kouichi his aura is green and another figure is black.  
A new figure have appeared but it's still the same as them both in aspect.  
"What did they just do?" Zoe asked.  
"They unite like they were using their own soul" Jun said like she was about to cry.  
"Wait so that's kouichi then who is the other guy?" Takuya asked.  
"An old friend" Zoe and jun smiled.  
"Huh?" The boys were dumb founded.  
"It has been a long time huh mark.. Kouichi said in a low voice.  
"Ah.. Since I lost him it never have been the same but.. This time I'm going to make this different" Mark said.  
He has spiky hairs but he uses a head band instead of goggles.  
"Well you've been through a lot of training" Green Jokermon said as they were dodging Daemon's attack.  
"What can I say.. It's shion's idea" Black jokermon rolled his eyes "Why you-!" Daemon was attacking again but his attacks aren't connecting.  
"We have to save mako" Jokermon said.  
"He is suffering" Kouichi said.  
Digimon Analyzer Jokermon X,Ultimate level digimon, He is the true form of jokermon and his peace form is form on his back if you haven't notice he holds over darkness and wind even the flow of opponent moves Green Jokermon as the brains and black jokermon as the fist.. His attacks are joker extreme,Metal Branding,Explosion trigger.  
"Let's change the scene" Green jokermon said as he was change into a red form "Me too." He said it and turn into a grey form and comes out a metal spear.  
"Now to set things up!" Kouichi said in a bingo position.  
"Wait kouichi isn't acting like he is in loweemon?" Zoe asked.  
"Cause he isn't" Jun smiled.  
"That is the true him" Hydramon said.  
"Help me down here hydramon!" Jokermon said.  
"Okay! Underwater Wave!" The attack hits daemon and he was sent flying.  
"Metal Branding!" The flames from his spear makes stream of data comes out of daemon.  
"Daemon!" Mako said.  
"I'm sorry mako but I'll have to do this" Daemon said as he broke connection with mako.  
"Daemon.. You and your dumb plan but it's fine do as you please.." Mako said shutting his d-chaos.  
"Let's do it slide course evolution!"  
"Trigger!"  
"Now shoot!" Flame jokermon said.  
They shoot many flames bullets on daemon making him loose many data.  
They keep attacking until daemon is only as himself again.  
"How did this happen?" Daemon asked but his data stream was sent elsewhere.  
"This can't be happening! Chaos Flare!" "Hydro Max Cannon!"  
"Scarlet Tempest.."  
"Lock! On!"  
"Hit!"  
Both of them fired the attacks and daemon was burn is scratch marks.  
"Now it's our turn.. Full Trigger!" The attack makes big full fire attack.  
"No! I won't disappear here!" Daemon somehow survive but it's his last option using chaos flare at himself.  
"Double dust!"  
"We need to go to normal." Flame jokermon said panting.  
"Ah let's finish it once and for all." They go back to their original form.  
They jump as high as possible and uses green jokermon ability to use his feet to unleash a wind greater than they could have..  
"Joker Extreme!"  
"Chaos Flare!"  
The attacks clash but jokermon's attacks got through and daemon was falling on his knees.  
"How did he defeat me haha but you won't see the last of me I say that.." Daemon was laughing from behind mako was holding a katana.  
"Goodbye Daemon.." Mako said and slash through him.  
"Haha my own partner killed me what a fitting end.." He said and explode.  
"Mako why did you do that?" Zoe said.  
"It isn't me that wanted it it's him.." Looking at the sky and saw ai.  
"Good job mako.." Ai said laughing.  
"Hey everyone!" Petramon said.  
"So this is the frontier gang is back" Magnamon said.  
"Extreme huh? You're not that strong" Jokermon said.  
"Yeah you're always the serious one" Magnamon rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah he is the one alright" Oceanmon said.  
"So it's only lust and pride left" Shin said.  
"Yeah!" They all said.  
"But first let's get back to odaiba.." Takato said as dragomon.  
"We want to stay here!" Takuya and the gang said.  
"Let them.." Kouichi said "Wait kouichi you're not coming?" Koji asked.  
"Sure.. I'm sure of it!" Kouichi said but this was different than kouichi before.. He was quiet but now he is more mature.  
"Well that's him alright" Mark said.  
"Wait what do you mean that's him?!" They all asked except shin,jun,davis, takato and rika.  
"Well you know here and there" Kouichi smiled.  
"Now your cover is blown ." Mark laugh.  
"Yeah sure and it's fine for 2 years tops" Kouichi said.  
"2 years?!" They blink not knowing that lucemon and lilithmon is planning for something.  
Unknown Place "Transfer complete" The mysterious boy said.  
"Graaahhhhh! The data was too much" Lucemon was growling in pain.  
"Pride.." Lust said "It will be alright lilithmon" The girl said.  
"But I'm worried about him that's all.." Lilithmon said.  
"Graahhhh!" Lucemon's body was growing like daemon.  
"What is happening to him?" Lust said.  
"He is changing but I don't know what.." The girl said.  
"Grraaaahhh! Daemon's data was refreshing!" Lucemon growl like an animal.  
"Just don't use it all up" The boy said.  
"I know human" He chuckled.  
"I'll go and destroy them" Lilithmon bowed to him.  
"Yeah sure and if you didn't manage don't come back!" Lucemon growl.  
"Yes my lord" She said as she was disappearing.  
What is lucemon changing into? Will lust be able to defeat the digidestined or will it be the other way around.. All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SK77: well next time it will be flashbacks so don't count on the main event just yet!  
Davis: Yeah! Cause maybe facing Lust will be like 2 chapters..  
Takato: Nope we don't know! Cause the author is a psycho! *looking at the dizzy author*  
SK77: Hey! I'm a psycho is a long way to go! Well maybe on full moon but that's it okay! *grumbles*  
Takuya: He is right about that

Takato: You're siding with him now?  
Takuya: Yeah so wanna fight here and now! *he growl and turns into emperor greymon Takato: Okay! *turns into dragomon.  
Davis: hmm let's see them tire themselves out *eats popcorn like in a cinema"  
SK77: Let's and Read and Review cause I want to know what you think! *eats popcorn with davis and looking at dragomon and emperorgreymon fights*


	24. Arc 2 Chapter 9

A/N: Well this chapter will reveal many flashbacks on how shion and the others get their spirits. So I hope you enjoy!  
Kouichi(Recap) We were going to odaiba to regroup and plan for our next move and I found mark my partner! It's cool and for shin I'm glad he found shion back.. He really deserve it and for fang he has a spirit too? Well that was unexpected well now we know there is only lust and pride left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 24: The cave of spirits.

(1 week later..)  
"Shin is quiet" Takuya said as they were heading to odaiba via train.  
"Too quiet" Kouichi said why didn't we just use our spirits to get back that way it's faster!" Takato said.  
"Why is shin like that?" Davis looked at shin.  
"Envy.." Shin said looking at the pendant.  
*flashback*  
"Take care of this for me shin.." Envy smiled and disappeared.  
Shin cried inside and all that he knows right now..  
*end of flashback*  
"Um shin you're not your cheery self" Shion worried.  
"Of course.. I am!" Shin smiled.  
"No You're not.. You're lying!" Shion said.  
"Is that so?" Shin shut his mouth and hears some music on his headphones.  
"What was that all about?" Zoe and Jun looked at both of them.  
Train station.  
"Mako,Ai wanna stay here?" Takato asked.  
"Nah.. We gotta get back to shinjuku.." Ai said.  
"Yeah our parents are worried" Mako said.  
"Well if anything happens call" Rika said.  
"Ah.." They said as they were hanging on the new train to shinjuku.  
"Bye bye.." They said as the train was going in.  
"Shin get back here.." Davis said and hold him off but shion and fang guard him off.  
"Arigatou. Shion,fang.." Shin said with a weak smile and he looks horrible.  
"Shin have you eaten yet?" Jun said.  
"I don't want to eat and thanks.." Shin said like he was about to pass out.  
"Shin you've got to eat" Fang said.  
"Just get out of my way!" Shin said "Shin.." Shion said.  
"Just let him be jun" Rika said.  
"Huh?! You're letting him?" Jun was shocked.  
"Just do as she says jun" Takato said.  
"You too?!" Jun said.  
"Envy.." Shin holds a pendant and put it on his neck.  
"What is that necklace?" Jun asked.  
"It's from one of the demon lords.." Takuya said.  
"I'm going to stay at fang's.." Shin said in a flat voice.  
"You can't.." Davis said.  
"Um hello mom.. Could I stay at fang's" Shin picked up his phone.  
"Yes mom I'll take care" "Yes mom."  
"Yes.."  
"Done!" Shin hung up his phone.  
"Can I stay?" Shin asked.  
"Well my sister isn't around so sure!" Fang smiled.  
"Let's go.." Shin said.  
"Okay hehe bye guys.." Fang goes with shin.  
"What is with his attitude?" Zoe asked.  
"Get used to it!" Rika said.  
"Well I'm staying at ken's" Tommy said.  
"Oh yeah he just moved here" Davis forgets to tell everyone..  
"What?!" They shouted except shin and fang who left.  
"And you didn't let us know!" JP said.  
"Well you guys are busy and said me a little kid so it was hard to tell you guys.." Tommy said apologizing to everyone.  
"Well it's our fault" Takato said.  
"Wait yours?" They asked.  
"I told tommy but didn't let you all know." Takato said bowing his head.  
Cafe "Ah nice coffee" shin said smelling the coffee.  
"You really like coffee didn't you?" Fang snickered.  
"Hey! I only drink coffee when there is a lot on my mind.. It makes me relax.." Shin said.  
"But why coffee?" Fang asked.  
"Hmm I try chocolate but it doesn't work" shin said sipping his coffee.  
"Hey there" The black blonde boy said.  
"Hey there.." They began to talk and shin tells everything what happens.  
"Tell me where I can help.." The boy said.  
"No.. Not now.. You need to keep it a secret.. No one should know you're helping us from behind" Shin said.  
"Okay.." The boy said.  
"Well who is this shin?" Fang asked.  
"Don't you recognize him?" Shin smiled.  
"Nope.. Not a clue" Fang was in a bit on his tongue to say it but he doesn't want to be wrong.  
"Well then I'll be going before anyone knows I'm here" The boy said running.  
"Yeah sure.." Shin said sipping his tea and was amused.  
"Who was that?!" Fang asked.  
"The one that help you guys get you to the cave" Shin smiled.  
"Oh souka.. Him..." Fang said.  
"Let's go.." Shin said finishing his coffee and left.  
"He never changed" Fang titled his head.

Motomiya Residence (Shion POV)  
"Um shion you never told us when you are away." Jun asked.  
"Well it's kinda complicated" I said it in a low voice.  
"Just told us!" Davis said.  
"Yeah told them.." Mark said eating Ice cream.  
"Hey you're not invited here!" Jun shouted.  
"Oh is that so?! Then this will be my reason! Kouichi!" Mark shouted.  
Kouichi went into the room with black attire and black jacket.  
"What's up.."  
"Um kouichi.. You're so" Jun said in a red face.  
"Now can I stay? Mark asked.  
"Um sure... But don't made a mess!" Jun shouted.  
"I won't! Davis wanna play Devil May Cry?" Mark asked and played wrestle with him.  
"Oh you're so on!" Davis run after mark.  
"Can't catch me! Dragon breath!" Mark said while running.  
"Why I ought!" Davis shouted.  
"Haha then last one there is a rotten egg!" Mark said.  
"You're on!" Davis said in a competing voice.  
"Kids.." Kouichi and Jun sighed.  
"Wait you're the same age as them" Jun said.  
"But at least I'm more mature than them heck I should be with you guys" Kouichi said.  
"Yeah like you fighting with your brother thing.." Jun rolled his eyes.  
"Hey at least it's better than those two"  
"Yeah.. Wait that's my brother your talking about!"  
"And you're talking about my twin!" They argued.  
"Would you two shut up!" Davis shouted at the top floor.  
The two laughed.  
"Ugh they are so annoying right?" Mark said.  
"Tell me about it.." Davis said and they began to play again.  
"Well this bring back memories" Jun laughed.  
"Yeah.." Kouichi said.  
"I don't like this one.. On the other hand I'm tied with you and on the knot it's tai on the other hand" Jun said.  
"So what now? You still got to choose" Kouichi said.  
"I don't know.." Jun said in a confused look.  
"It's alright" Kouichi hugged jun.  
"What the-?" Jun wanted to get off from kouichi but it feels so nice that she didn't want to get away.  
"Kouichi please don't.." Jun was embarrassed.  
"Okay jun I don't want to push you" Kouichi smiled and push away himself from jun.  
"Well what is with shin? He acts all cold of a sudden?" Jun asked.  
"Hmm if it my hunch.. He regrets destroying envy.." Kouichi said.  
Park "Envy.." Shin said looking at the kids playing soccer.  
"Oh the ball!" The boy said and the ball lands on shin's face.  
"Here Kid!" Shin shoots the ball down.  
"Thank you Mr." The boy said and shin just smile and put a warm smile look and walks back to fang's house.  
"Maybe envy didn't regret it" shin looks at his pendant.  
"Keep it safe" The wind breeze and comes out a voice.  
"I will" Shin said looking at the sky.  
Back at motomiya residence.  
"He what?!" Jun said.  
"You see envy isn't such a bad girl or guy.. She didn't want to fight but she looks fearful and looking at shin's eyes he killed her himself.." Kouichi said.  
"He killed her?!" Jun was shocked.  
"Knock! Knock!"  
"Whose there?"Jun asked "It's me shion.."  
"Okay one minute" Jun opened the door.  
"I only bought this groceries cause I'm cooking!" Shion said.  
"Wait?! You can cook?" Jun asked "Of course I can.." Shion said barging to the kitchen..  
"Oh you really make her mad" Kouichi chuckled.  
"Hey it's not my fault!" Jun exclaimed.  
"I think it's literally your fault sis and you're too strict" Davis comes out of nowhere.  
"Well I.." Jun don't know what to say.  
One and a half hour later.  
"Done!" Shion said with a magnificent buffet.  
"Hmm is that steak?!" Mark said ready to eat.  
"All you're about is food" Shion rolled her eyes.  
Fang's house "Hey fang.. I bring groceries" shin said.  
"You're cooking?" Fang asked.  
"Yup"  
Knock! Knock!  
"It's open!" Shin shouted.  
The two open the door.  
"Hey shin you've been quiet" The red goggle head boy said.  
"Nah it's just a little problem." Shin smiled.  
"It's envy right?" Zoe asked.  
"Wait who told you?"  
"I did!" Takato appears out of nowhere with rika.  
"Hey you're so good at hiding but not good enough" Rika snickered.  
"Um I'm cooking today.. So I go first okay.." Shin said going to the kitchen.  
"Let us help!" Zoe and rika said offering help.  
"Thanks girls but.. No can do.. I'm good alone and hmm I want takuya to help me!" Shin laughed.  
"Me?!" He said pointing at himself.  
"Him?!" They shocked that takuya is the 2nd most horrible cook than koji who is the most horrible cook.  
"Yup and takuya's horrible cook is what I need" Shin joked.  
"You're kidding right?!" They asked.  
"Well it's miracle that he can cook" Fang said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Shin was mad.  
"Nothing man.." Fang backed away.  
"Oh sure.." Shin said and using a knife to shoot at him but miss.  
"Woah that was close" Fang dodge it.  
"Ya by an inch" Shin smiled looking at bits of hair that fang have falls.  
"I won't miss next time" shin said in a demonic laugh.  
"Is he shin?" Takuya was in fear.  
"Okay takuya let's cook" Shin gets the knife back and they head to the kitchen.  
A few hours later..  
"Okay let's have a eat" Shin and takuya presents a unique. Dish it's a red crab salad and Salmon steak.  
"Wow hmm it's so tempting" Takato said looking at the food.  
"Whew you didn't bring guilmon and you left him at ken's house" Rika sweat dropped.  
Then shin and takuya looks like they've blown up.  
"If you guys wanna know.. It's that we made this.. A golden bread for dessert with pudding but takuya here got uh complicated with some things is it right takuya?" Shin winked.  
"Yeah.." Takuya said with weary expression in his face.  
"Itadakimasu" They all said except shin and takuya who said they have to clean up first.  
"Well this is one nice meal" Rika said.  
"It's nicer than koji's" Zoe said enjoying the meal.  
"Ah refreshing" Shin goes out with only his red frontier t-shirt and blue jeans.  
"well we've switch shirt I guess" Takuya was wearing a black t-rex shirt and red jeans but he keep his goggles cause it's kinda wet.  
"And you're not wearing goggles" Shin said.  
"Yeah and it feels nice once in a while" Takuya smiled.  
"Well I'm beat" Shin said watching tv and not eating.  
"I'm going to try our cooking" Takuya said.  
"Just be sure to clean the dishes" shin said.  
"Sure do" Takuya winked.  
"Okay so uh what happen when you were away?" Zoe asked.  
"Well it happened like this.." Fang said.  
*flashback (2 months earlier)  
"Wait gennai called you?" Fang asked.  
"Yeah.." Shion said.  
"So the new threat is called the demon lords and our spirit is our key to victory" Shion said looking at the book.  
"And you got us into the desert just great!" Mark shouted.  
"Shh this is a digital world you'll be good.." Shion said.  
"Well I'm not the one complaining" Fang rolled his eyes. So we all gone to search for a place or cave..  
After a while..  
"Guys here!" A dorumon and kotemon said "Hey its christy and alpha!" Shion said.  
"Um gennai sent you didn't he?" Alpha asked.  
"Yeah.." We wondered to the cave where the spirits are.. Along the way we meet a phantomon and dorumon not even kotemon helps us.  
*pause*  
"Wait they didn't help you?" Shin asked out of nowhere.  
"Yeah" Fang said.  
"Well continue dude" Takuya said.  
"Okay so.."  
*continue*  
"We encounter a phantomon and it attacks us with it's black thingy well my memory isn't that good."  
"You mean death scythe" rika said.  
"Yes that one.." Fang said.  
"Let me continue..  
We were attacked by that death scythe and hits all of us but alpha and christy doesn't guard us..  
"Hey! Why aren't you guarding us?" Fang asked.  
"Hmm let me see you have to figure out yourself!" Alpha said.  
"And it's part of your test" Christy said.  
"What do you mean test?" Fang asked There is a bright glowing light that engulf me.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Cross Wolfmon!"(A/N: I changed the name but the appearance is still the same) His attacks are Light Bringer and Light Valor.  
"Light Valor!" Wolfmon uses his sword to get phantomon's attention.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is cross wolfmon.. And now you're gonna lose.." Wolfmon said and a new battle begin..  
Will Wolfmon succeed or will he fall and why are they going to find in the cave of spirits? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: Sorry we have to cut it there.  
Takato: Yeah cause it's too long more like 2 more chapters.  
Takuya: Yeah! And this flashback is going more on and lilithmon's defeat maybe a little long..  
Shin: But who is going to win fang or phantomon? *shin's eyes becomes darker*  
Rika: well guys R&R and it's gonna be a while the author is tired talking.  
Shin: So I'm talking here!  
Shion: Yeah and fang have a headache but he is our narrator or something.


	25. Arc 2 Chapter 10

A/N: Well this is possibly much flashback I want to put a post while thinking on how to put lilithmon for good.. Well enjoy!  
Fang(Recap) We find out about the newcave and I got my new spirit back and what is about this new spirit?what secrets are alpha and christy holding? We'll find out soon enough.. And for phantomon Get Ready For Round 2!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 25: The new Spirits Truth/Black Jokermon's assault.

"Who are you?" Phantomon asked.  
"My name is Cross Wolfmon! It's nice to meet you" The wolf said.  
"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon keeps attacking cross wolfmon but wolfmon only cut's it in..  
"Is that all you've got?" Wolfmon asked.  
"Diabolic Star!" The attack made by chains lock wolfmon moves but he only smiled.  
"Why is he smiling?" Shion asked.  
"Just watch.." Alpha said.  
"Is everything alright shion?" Christy asked.  
"It's fine kotemon it's just that fang isn't doing it with strategy" shion asked.  
"I prove other wise" Alpha looked at him didn't dodge any of phantomon's attack.  
"I've got to find a way to get his scythe from him" Wolfmon thought.  
"What are you thinking fool" phantomon uses his scythe to attack wolfmon.  
"Graahh.." Wolfmon said but he looks at the water reflection..  
"That's it.." Wolfmon smiled.  
"I think he finally know.." Alpha said.  
"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon points his scythe but wolfmon guarded with it's sword.  
"Light Bringer!" Wolfmon said and making phantomon blind.  
"Light Valor!" The second attack manage to hurt phantomon.  
"Slide Evolution!"  
"Neo Garurumon!"  
Digimon Analyzer (Mark voice)  
Neo garurumon, Ultimate hybrid beast digimon, He resembles a lot from zeed garurumon and metal garurumon his armor and zeed garurumon's cannon equips him his attacks are neo cannon, Ice spike and Glacier.  
"Neo Cannon!" Garurumon said attacking from a distance.  
"Diabolic Star!" Phantomon goes into a distance of close combat but neo garurumon just smiled and use the chains to backfire phantomon's attack.  
"Goodbye phantomon.. Be buried by your dark intention into the cold night.. Glacier!" Neo garurumon attacks with a stunning ice attack that makes phantomon freeze and crumple into pieces.  
"That is your end" Neo garurumon said turning back to fang.  
"Wait he didn't berserk using the beast spirit." Shion shocked.  
"That is one thing about this spirits" Christy said.  
"They didn't go berserk and tamed by your crest not like the original's" Alpha added.  
"Just what are those two hiding" Mark thought.  
"Well let's go to the next part of the cave or what you call the hall of ancients.." Alphamon said and they went to the next hall.  
Hall of Ancients..  
"Hey there guys.." A garurumon greeted them.  
"Wait is that gabumon?" Shion asked.  
"Yeah of course I am yo!yo!" Gabumon X laughed and rap.  
"Since when did you learn rap gabumon?" Fang asked.  
"Hmm since never.." Alpha laughed.  
"Wow harsh and I'll bite you to dust.." Garurumon uses his claws at alpha.  
"Ah! Christy protect me.." Alpha hides behind christy.  
"You're bad enough and always makes trouble.." Christy twist alpha's ear.  
"Ow!" Alpha howled and garurumon just smirked.  
"That's for your lateness!" Garurumon snickered.  
"Why I ought!" Alpha said wanted to pummel garurumon.  
"Mark why did you so quiet all of a sudden?" Shion asked.  
"Mark?!" They all asked but it's like he is in his own world.  
"This ruins.." Mark said.  
"What about this ruin?" Fang asked.  
"It's bugging me for a while.." Mark told them when he first go into the cave and the hall.  
"It's divided into 5 ancestor... Trancemon the essence of miracle,Wavemon the essence of justice and controls water, Deltamon the essence of faith, Black Astro Greymon,The essence of dark flame and.." Mark gasped looking at the last picture.  
"What is it mark?" They asked.  
"It's my spirit.. And the essence of peace, quartemon.." Mark said and pointing to the circular point.  
"So you finally found the pieces to this cave huh?" A devimon said.  
"Who are you?" They asked "My name is Neo Devimon and I planned to snatch that spirit for my own good mwhahaha! He laughed.  
"Not on my watch.." Fang said but he is still worn out from the last battle.  
"Garurumon can you help me?" Mark asked.  
"Of course I can not like these two beta tester" Garurumon glared at christy and alpha.  
"Hey! We're in a contract okay.." They shouted.  
"Yeah.. Yeah.. Just one piece of paper" Garurumon said holding their contract.  
"Wait you hold the contract?" Fang asked "It says here a royal knight member can't help cause it's your safety to keep the spirits free.." Garurumon said.  
"And I'm not a royal knight so I'm free!" He added.  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon said and attacking neo devimon but he dodge it.  
"Too easy.. Guilty Claw!" The attack makes garurumon turned back into gabumon.  
"What just happen?" Gabumon asked.  
"He just defeated you in one attack?" Fang said.  
"Haha this is getting too easy.." Neo devimon attack with his claws and you know what we kids always do run in agony..  
"I'm tired of running" Fang said raising his D-chaos.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Cross Wolfmon!"

"Light Valor!"  
Wolfmon attacks with his sword but neo devimon's move is too fast for him.  
"Guilty Claw!" Neo devimon keeps attacking with his claw but to no avail they end up in stalemate.  
"Light Bringer!" Neo devimon uses his stun claw so that wolfmon can't move.  
"Now to cut you to bits.." Neo devimon struck his claw on wolfmon and he is howling in pain..  
"I can't bear to see it" Shion close her eyes with her hands.  
"I can't stay like this.. Quartermon show me your spirits.." Mark said and a light path shine through the hall.  
"Wait it's so far up there!" Mark said looking at the spirit height so far.  
"Well this is a riddle you must solve" Christy said.  
"Darkness will take you away but wind will give you the way.." Alpha said..  
"Hmm what was that mean?" Mark thought "This is pointless" Shion said.  
"No it isn't! What did you say the last part alpha?" Mark asked.  
"The wind will give you the way.." Alpha said.  
"That's it.." Mark said.  
"What is it?" Shion asked.  
"Could you turn yourself into were garurumon, gabumon?" Mark asked.  
"I could try" Gabumon said.  
"Gabumon digivolve too! Garurumon!"  
"Garurumon digivolve too! Were Garurumon" Were garurumon pant..

"Just use yout baldy kick and this is gotta hurt.." Mark said closing his eyes..  
"Or I could just tossed you.." Were garurumon said.  
"I choose the second option then!" Mark said changing his mind.  
"Okay then here we go!" Were garurumon said and warned him with a be careful kind of look then he tossed him around like a merry go round but faster.  
"Here I go" Mark said and he was screaming.  
"Good work my boy" The voice said.  
"Wait you're.." Mark said as he was grabbing the spirits..  
"Hai I'm what you call Quartermon" The black winged dragon appears and float mark to safety.  
"Then it is true" Mark laughed.  
"Let's defeat that overgrown demon.."  
"Right back at ya!" Mark began to his serious mode..  
Quartemon turns into a human and a beast spirit..  
"Guilty Claw!"  
"Dodge now" The voice said.  
"Ha'i" Black Jokermon dodge the attack.  
"Black Sabbath!" The attack makes neo devimon stunned.  
"Zero Liner!" The second attack seal neo devimon's legs.  
"I can't move again.." Neo devimon was surprised.  
"Time to finish this"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Trigger Jokermon!"  
"Meteor shooting.."  
"Graahh!" Neo devimon falls down to his knees but desperately uses his guilty claw to attack jokermon.  
"Be down by your own darkness.. Black Trigger.." A multiple dark orb flew and hits neo devimon right on the chest.  
"Your spirits will be purified by the spirit of peace.. Digi Code scan!" Mark scanned the data and he was back to his normal self.  
"Now you two passed the test but shion will you?" Alpha and christy asked.  
"Um.. Where do we go next?" Shion said with a new determination.  
"We are going to the down base of this cave.."  
"Wait there is no.." Shion said but was surprised that an underground tunnel appear and take them downstairs..  
"What is this place?" Shion asked where there are many water.  
"You better spirit evolve I mean you two literally" Alpha said.  
"Okay.."  
"Spirit Evolution!"  
"Black Jokermon!"  
"Cross Wolfmon!"  
"Hahaha! You finally came" A dragomon said.  
"You're.." Shion gasped.  
"Yes your worst nightmare" The dragomon said.  
"Here he comes" Shion said dodge dragomon's tentacles.  
"Tch.. Where is it?" Shion said looking at the place.  
"What is she searching?" Jokermon thought.  
"Part of her memory" Christy said as they go further dodging dragomon's tentacle.  
"You think you will get away but you're wrong!" Dragomon said and using the scubamon to attack them.  
"Light Bringer!"  
"Black Sabbath!" Cross wolfmon and Black Jokermon tries to shake them off.  
"Where is that thing?" Shion said and keep looking.  
"What is she looking?" Alpha said.  
"Don't you remember?" Christy said.  
"Remember what?!" Alpha asked.  
"The chest.." Christy said.  
"What chest? I don't remember any chest" Alpha replied "There is it!" Shion said pointing at that direction.  
"Get away from there!" Dragomon uses his Forbidden Trident attack and hits shion.  
"I won't get away from there" Shion keeps running.  
"Shion don't.." Shion run to dragomon but was easily touched down by dragomon's tentacle's.  
"This is the end! Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon said and there was an explosion engulfed there but one figure emerged and protect them..  
"You're alright?" The figure said.  
"You're.." Shion gasped at the boy figure.  
Will shion succeed in defeating her nightmare or will they failed to retrieve the last spirit? And who is this mysterious figure that help them? All and that is on the next Digimon: Digital Monster ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: wait where is the author?"  
Shin: He doesn't want to talk again.  
Takato: He needs time alone so bear with me.  
Takuya: when will it end?  
Kari: Hey I want to hit that dragomon so bad!  
Takuya: No can do it's shion's special well at least it's only one chapter..  
Davis: well guys as usual R&R who do you think is stronger the Digidestined or Dragomon?


	26. Arc 2 Chapter 11

A/N: Okay here I go half way everyone or should I say more chapter to the end of the arc but it's going to be complicated from here on out for me.. Well enough of my blubbering. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon(is it to obvious)  
Shion(Recap) We manage to defeat phantomon,Neo devimon it's weird how did they get here in the first place.. We then set off to the underground level in an underwater cave.. I was about to get my spirit if dragomon give me the way I was about to be attacked by one of dragomon's tentacles when someone or something comes in..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 26: Oceanmon's release/The reason the cave exist.

"Who are you?" Shion asked in still terrified state.  
"Well you didn't remember me?" The boy said with a spiky black hair wearing a camera on his neck with a wizardmon on his side.  
"Zatch?!" They all shocked.  
"Wizardmon matrix.." Zatch said and wizardmon nodded.  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Wizardmon digivolve too! Dynasmon!"

"Wait we can't help.." Alpha said.  
"Hey I'm the one that always broke the rule and heck I will listen to you old man.." Dynasmon said in a mimic tone.  
"Wait why are you here zatch I mean Dynasmon.." Shion asked.  
"I heard your screaming wait or is it mark?" Dynasmon joked.  
"Hey!" Black Jokermon said.  
"Just kidding you're ruining my fun.. Actually it's always the other way around" Dynasmon was pissed.  
"Well could we talk it later" Wolfmon dodge dragomon's tentacle's "Let's show them a fight wizardmon" Zatch said.  
"Yeah.." Wizardmon said and they are posing a fighting position..  
"Let the boys handle this shion" Jokermon slide evolution to his trigger form.  
"Shion when we attack you must use your volley ball sprint combine with your soccer skills got it?" Zatch said explaining to her.  
"Why didn't I think of that.. But it's too risky" Shion said "It's worth the risk shion" Dynasmon said dermined to end the fight  
"Okay zatch.." Shion was positioning her position.  
"3!" Dynasmon said.  
"2!" Dragomon began charging his forbidden trident.  
"1!" Dynasmon uses his breath of wyvern while Jokermon uses the meteor shooting and wolfmon uses light bringer cause he is too weak to go to beast spirit form.  
She sprint through dragomon's body and jumping through his head but the tentacles is a little annoying and she manage to do it nonetheless.  
"Okay let's do it! My crest! Then the cave becomes white cause of shion glowing and showed the spirit of an ancient digimon.  
"Wait who was that?" They all shocked and dragomon was terrified.  
"Tch she manage to unlock it.." Dragomon cursed himself.  
"What just happen?" Shion said.  
"Hello again chosen" Wavemon said waving at her the water mermaid said.  
"Wait you're! Wavemon!" She hugs her.  
"Hey not so tight sweety" wavemon loosen shion's grip.  
"Well you locked it didn't you?" Shion said and was crying..  
"I didn't seal it okay.. You seal it yourself.." Wavemon whisepered to shion.  
"I seal it my self?" Shion asked.  
"But now I think it's time to show the hidden truths.." Wavemon said enlightening shion's memory and she becomes to split a part.  
"Whatever you choose I hope it's the best decision.." Wavemon said.  
"Wait it isn't a chest? So does this mean that my mind is clouded?" Shion sees her D-chaos with the spirit of justice.  
"Little help here!" The three dodging dragomon's tentacles and mark and fang go back to their human form cause of too tired.  
"You two are tired" shion comforted them and summons a lance protecting them with a barrier.  
"You guys should stay here" she added.  
"Why?!" They asked.  
"Cause this is my fight.." Shion said guilty of her actions.  
"I'm gonna help whether you like it or not.." Dynasmon said and wasn't impressed.  
"I can't stop you can't I?" Shion smiled and the two get off from the barrier.  
"How did she do that?" They wondered.  
"Even if you have the spirit of justice it can't save you now mwahaha" Dragomon started laughing evilly at them.  
"I don't know about that.." Shion chuckled and her D-chaos was shining brightly.. "To keep the ocean save and brings justice to them" Shion said.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Oceanmon!"  
"Water Cannon!" She created a blast of cannon using her siren to summon it..  
"Whipping tentacles!" Dragomon breaks through the attack.  
"Heavenly Chant! Now dynasmon!" The two began to attack with their attacks and was enjoying it as dragomon was stunned.  
"Breath Of wyvern!"  
"Magical wave!" The two attack makes dragomon a little hurt.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Hydramon!"  
"Now use our strongest attacks!" Hydramon said.  
"Yeah but first that tentacles.." They look at dragomon's tentacles but was ignored cause it looks like it's stunned.  
"Underwater wave!" She uses that attack to cut dragomon's tentacles.  
"Grahh.." A burst of data was coming out of dragomon.  
"Tch you.."  
"Dragon Collide!" Dynasmon attacks with his body to dragomon and hold him tight.  
"Hit with your attack now!" Dynasmon said.  
"Wait your not doing that thing are you?" Shion said.  
"Just do it I'll manage!" Dynasmon was still holding dragomon's body.  
"Get off me you fool" Dragomon said breaking free from dynasmon's grip.  
"Do it shion!" Dynasmon said.  
"Hydro Max Cannon!" The explosion manage to blow them all up seeing only dragomon with huge scratch but there is no sign of zatch..  
"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon said attacking them.  
"Dragon's Roar!" The attack seems to hit dragomon from the back.  
"Whew that was close I manage to do the black flip trick" Dynasmon winked at hydramon and she just smiled.  
"You silly little" Hydramon grinned. When the explosion faded dragomon was still there..  
"You're so strong be our queen and we can rule together" Dragomon said.  
"No! You ask that to kari too didn't you?" Hydramon said charging her attacks.  
"Tch" Dragomon grinned.  
"Now for your punishment! Dive stream!" Hydramon said attacking dragomon right on the chest and the data particles comes out.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Oceanmon!"  
"You will be purified and make your sense of justice comes back from a clouded decision.. Digi Code scan!" Oceanmon said and dragomon's digi egg floated back to where it should be and the cave is collapsing and what's worse shion goes back to her human form.  
"Let's get out of here!" Christy said.  
"Now I can help!" Alpha said turning into alphamon to get fang and mark out of there and they reach at the end of the cave..  
"Why did you just help us to escape?" Shion asked.  
"You know he and his rule!" Wizardmon said.  
"Yeah and you're so gonna get your punishment and as for gabumon you're freed cause you're crusadermon's second in command so I can't punish you..  
"Thank you your majesty" Gabumon bowed.  
"Wait I was wondering what is that cave for?" Mark asked.  
"It explains how the ocean was first brought here and the history of wavemon she was the ruler of water before ancient sirenmon defeated her after ages and she lived peacefully but when new crisis was out rage even the legendary warriors can't fight she will return.." Shion explained.  
"Wait my part explain how quartemon was guarding the dark area before lucemon goes there but it has a crack like missing it's other part" Mark explained.  
"Well fang what is your legendary spirit?" They asked "You guys won't like it.." Fang said "Who is it?" They asked.  
"It' daemon!" Fang said.  
"What?!" They all were shocked.  
"That is why I didn't want to tell you guys" Fang said.  
"Wait you said it's daemon?" Christy asked.  
"Well I heard that a digimon looks like daemon but actually he isn't daemon but a legend mythological creature.." Christy said.  
"What are you saying?" Fang said as his D-chaos shines and it appears like daemon but he has a holy white robe."  
"Hello boy.. Nice to see you again.." The robe guy said.  
"Again?! What do you mean?" Fang asked.  
"This is gonna be interesting" alpha smiled wickedly.  
"He puts of his robe and revealed a garurumon but it isn't from metal or zeed species..  
"You're Chrome Garurumon.. So good to see ya grandpa!" Fang said.  
"Wait that's grandpa garurumon?" Gabumon asked and he was glad.  
"You've sure grown a lot gabumon.." Chrome garurumon said he has a crystal like structure but no other information on him" Alpha said.  
"I never thought we would end up meeting here.." Garurumon said and was guilty posing as daemon.  
"Now explain!" Fang said pointing at the cave.  
"Oh the cave it explain a history of ourself except quartemon he divided his history into two while trancemon and deltamon's history was lost forever" Garurumon said.  
"What do you mean lost?!" Alpha was angered.  
"Chill out alpha.." Gabumon said "I didn't finish it yet.. Deltamon and Trancemon history was locked within you alpha and a veemon if I remember it acts as a safety reason" garurumon said.  
"Why me?" Alpha asked "It's for you to find out it's not my fault for their sacrifices." Garurumon said.  
"What do you mean sacrifice?" They asked.  
"Let me explain.. In long legends it says that the four sovereigns was good and was lead by a digimon called Fanglongmon. As time passed he becomes corrupted" Garurumon said.  
"And it says that he sealed the demon lords right?" Shion asked.  
"That wasn't the true story my dear chosen legendary warriors." Garurumon explained everything in digital world history.  
"Wait so they didn't seal fanglongmon so who did it?" They asked.  
"It's our friends Trancemon and Deltamon that seal him off to the 7 Deadly gate and the sovereigns lied to your so called tamer and shin knows it from the first time he was chosen.  
"He knows?" They asked.  
"Yeah he knows" Fang said.  
"Why didn't you tell now?" Shion asked.  
"As you can see fang is the same like you shion.. He sealed his own memory" Garurumon said.  
"Yes I seal it now it's causing us.." Fang felt guilty.  
"Let me tell the whole story" Garurumon said.  
"But are you ready?" Gabumon said.  
"Yeah!" They all said.  
"Well let me begin.. A long time ago the digital world was separated into 6 plane."  
"Wait I thought it was 4?" They all asked.  
"The two plane was destroyed by fanglongmon due to our disobeyed" Garurumon said.  
"Wait what plane did he destroyed?" Fang asked.  
"The plane of angels and demons.." Garurumon said.  
"So that's why all the fallen angel and angel digimon lives together with us it makes perfect sense" Mark said.  
"But he created the dark area to put the one that shouldn't live with us" garurumon said.  
"The dark area" Shion said.  
"Correct.. Then the demon lords wreck havoc the place.. And thus sealing the demon lords with fanglongmon but at the cost of Trancemon and deltamon was wipe from history.  
"Wipe out?!" They all were shocked.  
"Yes wipe out as in disappear" Garurumon said.  
"How can they do something like this?" Shion sobbed.  
"I know it's cruel but the 4 sovereign also feels bad for the lost of those two and their foolishness but if the truth goes out.." Garurumon said.  
"The world will be at war again.." Mark said.  
"Am I right?" He asked.  
"Yes and many more bad digimon will be chasing after these spirits.." Garurumon said.  
"I just couldn't believe it the sovereign be that cruel" Alpha said.  
"But that's in the past" Shion said.  
"She is right" Christy said comforting alpha.  
"I'll need to do something" Alpha said as he was started to leave.  
"What are you gonna do alpha?" Christy asked.  
"I need to calm myself" alpha said.  
"Sure do that and all of you must be shocked" Garurumon said.  
"I've got a distress signal!" Fang said looking at his D-chaos.  
"Who is it from?" They asked.  
"It's from shin!" Fang said.  
"Well let's go christy.." Shion said.  
"I'll help you guys within fang" Garurumon disappeared.  
"You're coming gabumon?" Fang asked.  
"No.. I also need to calm down a bit.. Alpha can I go with you?" Gabumon asked.  
"Sure.. I don't want to see shin if I'm still doubting myself." Alpha said.  
"Then go!" Christy said to them..  
"What you want us to go?" They asked and was surprised.  
"I'll be waiting" Christy said in comforting manner.  
"Goodbye everyone.." Alpha and gabumon set off to calm their mind off.  
"Now let's help them!" "Spirit evolution!"  
"Oceanmon!"  
"Cross Wolfmon!"  
"Black Jokermon!"  
"We're coming shin wait for us" Shion said.  
*end of flashback*

Motomiya Residence.  
"What? so azulungmon tricked us" Davis was pissed.  
"Not all but the later prophecies is right" Shion said.  
"So it's part of the prophecy?" Takato said.  
"No we don't know! It was pure their choice" Mark said.  
"Well now what are we gonna do?" Rika asked.  
"We are gonna find the other two" Shion said.  
"I'm just going to stay here I'll just be a support I can't help much" Jun said.  
"Well then I'll be going" Kouichi said.  
"Just be careful" Jun said.  
"Yeah.." Kouichi smiled and they kissed.  
"Um would you two stop it?" Davis said.  
"Sorry" They broke their kiss.  
"Okay now where is lust?" Mark asked.  
"Hmm I found them" Jun said looking at her D-chaos ringing.  
At fang's place.  
"Now we got to find lust" shin said looking at his pendant.  
"But we need to be prepared" fang said.  
"I agree with him" Takuya said.  
"If we charged blindly it will brought our downfall" Zoe said.  
"Hey I've got a message from davis?" Shin said.  
"What does it says?" Zoe asked.  
"They found lust.." Shin said and was about to leave.  
"Let's go" Fang said.  
"I'll contact koji" Takuya said.  
"Sure do that" shin said.  
"But I can't believe the sovereign did that" Zoe said.  
"Me neither" shin said.  
"But now lust is our priority" Fang said.  
"Yeah.." They all nodded going to the battlefield without knowing what danger lies for them there..  
What will happen now when they know the truth? Will they defeat lust? Or will they all fall? All and that in the next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: wow finally lust!  
Zoe: and I can't believe the sovereign have such a dark past!  
Takuya: well that is the sovereigns bad deed for ya.  
Takato: I think lust chapters will be a 2 chapter.. *spoilers*  
Rika: Anywho review! And you may wondering where koji is..


	27. Arc 2 Chapter 12

A/N: I'm not gonna complain here enogh of my commentary of the day cause the arc 2 is coming to and end just for a note in a couple of chapter. Have fun and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter..  
Davis(Recap) Okay now we know the truth and the sovereign is a fraud okay so we locate lilithmon and it's bashing time! Wait for us shin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 27: A gloomy truth.

Unknown Place..  
"I need to change now..." Pride said as he change into his shadow lord mode but he can't..  
"No can do pride.. Lilithmon must first go to you then.. The fun can really begin" The blonde hair boy said.  
"Tch.. Maybe I'll have fun with them digi brats before I'll get the ultimate power.." Lucemon said.  
"Just stay in your rookie form for a while and suppress your power lucemon" The boy instructed.  
"I know.. And who are you ordering me around!" Lucemon shouted.  
"Cause I'm the one that bring you back.." The boy shouted back.  
"Hahaha come for me digidestined and that cursed legendary warriors cause it will be your downfall mwahahaha!" Lucemon chuckled.  
City...  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon was attacking everywhere.  
"We're here.." Davis said "But.. Where is shin?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah.." Takato said.  
"Maybe he run away" Rika snickered.  
"Don't say that rika.." Kouichi said.  
"Tch.. But what if he is.." Rika said.  
"Let's just get down there!" Davis said.  
"Ah!" They all holding their digivices.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Ranamon!"  
"Green Jokermon!"  
"Black Jokermon!"  
"Savermon!"  
"Oceanmon"  
"Magnamon Extreme!"  
"Guilmon warp digivolve too! Megidramon!"  
Kotemon warp digivolve too! Crusadermon!"  
"Veemon warp digivolve too! Ulforce Veedramon!"  
"Matrix evolution!"  
"Matrix evolution!(Rika)"  
"Renamon digivolve too! Sakuyamon!"

Meanwhile,  
"Shin why did you stop?" Takuya said looking at shin's sad face.  
"Nothing.." Shin shrugged takuya off.  
"Okay.." Takuya said as he walked off he also whispered "Let your friends help you.. If you need someone I'll be there" He walked off with a happy face with the others.  
"What is it takuya?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh nothing just some problem" Takuya looked at shin and smiled on the way. Half way there shin stopped and like he wanted to say something..  
"Shin is there something wrong?" Fang asked as they all lower their pace.  
"Yeah.." He said in a low voice and takuya just smiled and give a good job kind of look.  
"What are you afraid of shin?" Zoe asked.  
"I'm afraid of killing her.. I'm afraid he would be like envy.." Shin wanted to cry but he hold it. Suddenly zoe hug him like a sister would.  
"It's okay to cry shin." Zoe said in a comforting voice and he began to cry.  
"I'm not going to kill her anymore thank you zoe.." Shin smiled.  
"Be happy to be helping!" Zoe said.  
"Oh yeah koji send us a transmission" Shin said.  
"Koji?!" They all looked at shin's d-chaos.  
"Hello testing.." Koji said.  
"What is it koji?" Takuya asked.  
"Hmm it's about lilithmon I know about his tamer" Koji said.  
"Wait lilithmon has a tamer? That's new.." Zoe said.  
"Haha yeah it's kinda weird and here is her tamers photo.. All profile of her was deleted by an organization called hypnos" Ken butt in and koji acted like he is mad.  
"Sorry about that" Koji said.  
"Yeah like you would at least I'm not acting childish" Tommy rolled his eyes.  
"Tommy!" Koji shouted.  
"It's not my fault that Jade dump you.." Tommy said it in a hurry and run fast..  
"Get back Here Tommy!" Koji shouted and run after tommy.  
"Do you know this girl?" Ken asked about the purple hair girl looks like 1 year earlier than them.  
"I know this girl.." Shin said.  
"You know?!" Fang asked.  
"Ah.. She is your sister fang.." Shin said.  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me!" Fang was holding shin's shirt.  
"Cause she doesn't want me too. I guess your parents didn't tell ya either.." Shin said as he was breaking free from fang's grip.  
"Why didn't you!" Fang hits shin until he falls down.  
"Hit me.. I deserve it.. Hypnos brainwashed all of you even takato,rika and henry.." Shin said in regret.  
"What?!" Henry suddenly heard that from ken's D3.  
"Ah.. Henry sorry to keep it from all of you.. The sovereigns.. Everything.." Shin said.  
"What did hypnos do?" Henry said.  
"When after our battle against D-Reaper our digimon was sent back.. But it had one consequences" Shin explained.  
*flashback*(After D-Reaper Accident)  
"Yamaki-san why did you have to erase their memories? Why not me instead" Shin said begging for mercy.  
"But it's the only way to save them and get their digimon back.. We converted their energy into a portal special enough to bring back some digimon's then it will become normal" Yamaki said.  
"Why I'm not?" Shin said.  
"Cause if I wipe your memory. It could have a hard time on me" Yamaki said.  
"You mean you're just using us?" Shin said.  
"But look what that girl do.." Yamaki said looking at the bleeding takato,rika and henry suffering from lilithmon empress blaze.  
"I couldn't protect them.." Shin said.  
"Shin.." Alpha seemed worried.  
"And that girl has the crest of lust.." Yamaki said.  
"Wait that means.." Shin said.  
"Ah her name is Amy" Yamaki said.  
"Wait that's fang's sister.." Shin thought.  
"Well let's begin with or without you shin.." Yamaki said.  
"Please yamaki don't.." He saw yamaki using the technology and they all were healed and their digimons were back but they lost their memories.

Few days later..  
"Uh what happened" The trio said.  
"You guys were um fighting digimons and you guys were injured" Shin said.  
"Wait did we do that?" Rika asked.  
"Of course you did" shin whispered.  
"Did you say something.." Henry said.  
"Nothing" Shin put a happy smile on them.  
"What was that for?" Rika said seeing shin was going away.  
"I'll be going.." Shin said closing the door yet putting a fake smile.  
Corridor "I don't want to lie to them.." Shin said and his cell phone rang and he answer it.  
"You sure put up an act" yamaki said.  
"What do you want.." Shin said.  
"Just to tell you that if you keep your part.. We'll not delete all of Amy's record" Yamaki said and shin closed his cell phone.  
"That guy.." Shin said.  
*end of flashback*  
"I'm going to ask yamaki about this" Henry said and was pissed.  
"It's no use he won't tell you guys" shin said.  
"Why?!" Henry was mad to shin.  
"Cause only takato has the authority.. And I sure don't.. But now I know Amy is there.. I'll help her find the light" shin shut her D-chaos.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Takuya said.  
"We're going to fight" Shin said.  
"Wow you seemed confident" zoe said.  
"Like I'll ever be" shin said in a confident voice.  
"Now we can't really destroy her cause I'm fighting my own sister" fang said and felt guilty.  
"Don't say that fang!" Zoe said.  
"But.. It's my little sis.." Fang said.  
"Well perfect here.. You don't want to destroy your sister and. Shin doesn't want to destroy lilithmon." Takuya seems hopeless.  
"Now I just don't know.." Shin said.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Fang argued.  
"Cause if she doesn't show mercy then neither am I!" Shin said and his pendant was shining brightly. he and fang disappeared.  
"Huh shin? Where is he?" Takuya said.  
"And fang too.." Zoe look at their lost spot.

Unknown Place "What is this place?" Shin saw a ruin like the united 6 spirits.  
"Welcome.. To your destiny.. All secrets will be revealed" The voice said.  
"You're.. Ophanimon.. Kari.." Shin said with a low voice.  
"How did you know.." Kari said in a low voice.  
"I know since there is a light sign in that door" Shin said as they walking through the ruins.  
"You're seems clouded on your mind" Kari seemed worried.  
"I'm clouded?" Shin asked.  
"Yes and maybe this will answer your question.." An open to another ruin but the wind and the push seems harder than before.  
"What is this?" Shin said and was blown away.  
"It's your doubtful emotion" Kari said.  
"My doubtful emotion?" Shin said and was confused.  
"You don't want to kill lilithmon cause you're doubting yourself." Kari explained.  
"Kari it's not his fault this lilithmon isn't as far as we know it should be" opanimon explained.  
"Well let's go.." Kari said.  
"Where are we going?" Shin said.  
"As I said we are going to save my davis and your friends so.. Come on!" Kari said as they walking.  
"I didn't want it because she is fang's sisters digimon that is why I'm doubting it.." Shin said "Feel good now?" Kari asked "Yeah thank you.. Kari.." Shin smiled widely for a long time in years.  
"That smile.." Kari thought as they walked.  
Other part of the unknown.  
"Where is this?" Fang said.  
"Welcome" A seraphimon greeted him with a gabumon behind him.  
"Gabumon!" Fang hug him.  
"Not so tight..." Gabumon broke his hug.  
"So you've found your friend I'm glad" A blonde white hat boy said.  
"Who are you?!" Fang asked.  
"I'm what you call the one that holds hope.." The boy said.  
"Wait.. TK!" Fang was surprised.  
"You're seems clouded as well.." TK said.  
"Okay what are you doing here TK and stop playing mind games" Fang said.  
"I'm not.. My crest take me here and this time.. You must be true to yourself" Seraphimon said.  
"Be true to myself?" Fang asked himself.  
"You're afraid about losing your sister.." TK said as they walk to another part of the ruin.  
"Yeah! And it's shin's fault! If I was there.." Fang hold his hands with regret.  
"It's not his fault.. I know shin well.. He has a reason.." TK said.  
"And what is that reason!" Fang argued.  
"Actually fang you're not eligible at that time cause you're sick.." Gabumon said.  
"I'm sick?" Fang asked.  
"Yeah a high fever before that happen shin called I told him not to call you for a moment but he leaves a message though.." Gabumon explained.  
"Okay.. But I don't remember it" Fang said.  
"Cause I don't let you remember" Gabumon said.  
"Let's settle the difference" fang said.  
"Cause on that day.." Gabumon began his flashback *flashback*(Day of the attack)  
"Dear the phone!" Fang's mom shouted.  
"I'll get it" Gabumon said.  
"If it isn't gabumon where is fang?" Fang's mom said.  
"Um fang has a high tension fever but she doesn't wants to tell you.." Gabumon said.  
"He has what?!" Fang's mom panicked.  
"I'll get the phone" Gabumon said and put the phone on.  
"Fang! We need your help hurry!" Shin said.  
"Sorry um this is gabumon so leave a message" Gabumon said.  
"Could you tell fang to meet me in the park now.." Shin said.  
"Um sorry shin but he has a fever.." Gabumon said.  
"Fever.. Maybe I shouldn't take him but it's regarding her sister" Shin thought.  
"Just tell him I know his sister is.." Shin hung up the phone.  
"Okay.." Gabumon feels awkward.  
*end of flashback*  
"But I didn't tell you cause you know you're going to the hospital" Gabumon said.  
"Oh yeah.. But I don't see shin coming.." Fang said.  
"He saw you like 24/7! After the attack he sees you more often.. Sometimes he slept right beside you.." Gabumon explained. "Wait he did?" Fang asked.  
"Wow someone seems having a progress" TK said.  
"We're on the talking here" Fang said.  
"Okay.. Okay.." TK becomes quiet.  
"So wait... But he said he didn't see me" Fang said.  
"He lied duh.." Gabumon said.  
"Wait so that means he is.." Fang becomes more guilty.  
"The truth will come out huh.." TK talked to himself.  
"The truth?" Fang asked.  
"Now you know the truth.. Let's reunite with them" TK smiled and run hop on to seraphimon.  
"Wait!" Fang said.  
"Don't use your spirits here just evolve me.." Gabumon said.  
"Okay!" Fang said.  
"Gabumon X warp digivolve too! Metal garurumon X"  
"Let's chase after them.." "Ah.."  
Back at the real world.  
"Acid Rain!"  
"Impending Doom!"  
"Ulforce saber!"  
"Hell Howling!"  
"Scarlet Tempest!"  
"Amethyst Mandala!"  
"Wind Burst!"  
The attack hits lilithmon but..  
"Card slash!"  
"Daemon's dark flare!"  
The attack manage to cancel some of the attack and lilithmon uses her nazar nail to defense it.  
"What are we gonna do all of our attacks isn't working.." Davis said.  
"Yeah I agree for once" Jokermon said as they unite together.  
"So what now.." Ranamon said.  
"Maybe it's time we call for back up.."  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Zweihänder!" The two attack manage to hit lilithmon.  
"Yo everyone" Emperor Greymon said.  
"Yeah.." Beowulfmon dodge lilithmon nazar nail.  
"Okay now what.." Emperor greymon said as they dodge lilithmon darkness love.  
"If we get hit by that attack" Beowulfmon said "We're doomed" emperor greymon said.  
"You're not getting away that easily.." Lilithmon said and laugh.  
What will happen now? Just where is shin and fang? Will the digidestined succeed or will they fail defeating lilithmon? All and that in the next Digimon:Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: Hey not fair! The fighting part isn't many left.  
Kari: Yeah right davis the author save it for the next chapter.  
Ken: well maybe if you're finding hard enough we wouldn't be in this mess.  
Takato: would you two stop..  
Rika: Who is gonna win lilithmon or davis.  
Shion: and where is shin and fang?!"

Zatch: Just R&R I'm getting confused I hope shin and fang doesn't get too caught up.


	28. Arc 2 Chapter 13

A/N: I want to say that this chapter probably wasn't the best but it's all I've got. I hope all of you enjoy! It's kinda lonely isn't it..  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only my OC's!  
Davis(Recap) We found lilithmon but shin nor fang is found what happen to them? Lilithmon was launching an all out attack. Beowulfmon also fights but even with our size in numbers why can't we touch her?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 28: The hope of lost spirits, Delta Wulfmon and Ultima Stardustmon Revealed..

"Why must we run?" BeoWulfmon said.  
"Just do what I do" Emperor greymon said.  
"Hey I need to de-evolve first" Ranamon said.  
"I know the perfect thing to d o it!" Emperor greymon said using his solar wind destroyer to attack ranamon and she de-digivolve back to jun and davis catches her.  
"What was that for?!" Magnamon said.  
"Baka emperor greymon" Tommy said.  
"At least you give me your spirit via transfer" Emperor greymon smirked.  
"Eh transfer?!" They all was surprised.  
"You know uh.. Ken installed it last night.." Tommy said.  
"Oh so that's why you and ken was staying up all night" Magnamon replied.  
"Wait you know?" Tommy asked.  
"Of course I know.. Ken sort of told me he was handling a project but.." Magnamon murmured.  
"Dodge!" JP said as lilithmon uses her empress emblaze on them.  
"They didn't know when to shut up!" Lilithmon said.  
"Hey we hear that!" The digidestined shouted.  
"Oh heck with this.. Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon uses her claws to attack them but averted by savermon.  
"Eradicator Destroyer!" Savermon attacks lilithmon but it didn't do much damage.  
"Now.. Now that was pointless" lilithmon smirked as she struck savermon down.  
"Whose next.." Lilithmon smiled looking at the damage savermon.  
"Wait where is henry?" Emperor greymon asked.  
"Secret.." JP said.  
Ken's house "Henry ready?" Ken said.  
"Yeah just need them back here then we can begin" Henry said.  
"Yo.." The newly grey goggle head with a V-sign shirt and wearing a black jeans with a D-chaos.  
"How was your training?" Ken said.  
"It's good" The silver jacket with a wolf claw design and blue jeans said.  
"Hey takeru you're ready" Henry said.  
"You bet" TK said riding on Magna Angemon.  
"Ready hikari" Ken said riding on stingmon.  
"Yeah like I'll ever be.." Kari riding on Angewomon.  
"Let's Go!" They said and headed to the battlefield with full of confidence.  
Meanwhile,  
"Solar Wind destroyer!"  
"I'll try my new mode.." Jokermon said.  
"But if you do that" Ranamon said.  
"I don't have a choice jun.." Jokermon said.  
"Do it" Magnamon said as they plan to distract them.  
"Come here you witch!" Ranamon said.  
"Oh that's so does it.." Lilithmon said as she attacked with her Nazar nail head on.  
"Lilithmon fall back.." Amy said.  
"Okay.." Lilithmon said but she wanted to do one more thing..  
"Empress Emblaze!"  
"Extreme Mode!" Jokermon said.  
"Prism Scatter!" He attack with his sword but his new form was a little white like fang jokermon in the middle.  
"Jokermon.. Extreme.." Savermon said while his body is hurt and sakuyamon help him stand.  
"Wait is that him?" They asked.  
"Double Joker Extreme!" Jokermon uses his kick to lilithmon and it uses perfectly but amy uses the card healing so that lilithmon is in full force again.  
"Nazar Nail!"  
"Magna Blast!"  
"Impending Doom!"  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Magna Missiles!"  
The four attacks hits lilithmon but she only smirked.  
"You think that can defeat me?"  
"Card slash!" Amy said.  
"Seraphimon's Seven Heavens!"  
"Seven Heavens!" Lilithmon uses that attack to restrict Magna Garurumon and Emperor Greymon.  
"This is getting pointless" Magna garurumon said.  
"Don't say that Koji!" Emperor Greymon said.  
"Yeah he is right!" Magnamon tried to keep positive.  
"This is getting boring maybe I'll let my army have it" Lilithmon said as she summon many fallen angel digimon like Neo Devimon and Lady Devimon's.  
"Take care of them.." Lilithmon said.  
"Yes my mistress" They all said.  
"Good now go and destroy them.." Lilithmon smirked and ordered them.  
"What the-?" Emperor greymon said.  
"Let's fight!"  
"Ah!" They all nodded.  
"Now go!"  
"Ha'i" They all scattered all over the place.  
"Come here you sly witches" Rika snickered as Sakuyamon.  
"Amethyst Mandala!"  
"Double tag team Rika" Takato said as he turns into Dragomon(My version).  
"Eradicator's Hell!"  
"Izuna!" The two manage to keep the fallen angels digimon on their side under control.  
"This is one unimaginable scene" Jokermon thinks.  
"Don't just think.." Magnamon said.  
"Run!" They all dodge the attacks.  
"That's so it!" Magnamon turns into Liberalmon.  
"Golden Force!" Liberalmon hits the enemy with all he got.  
"Pyro Dragons!"  
"Starlight Velocity!" The duo manage to stand on their grounds and there is only lilithmon left.  
"Oh you guys manage to survive but.. I've still got more left" She summoned myotismon and the other remnants of the others army.  
"Glad they didn't use their army" Lilithmon snickered.  
After a while our digidestined tried to fend off but they were too weak cause of the fight against lilithmon before.  
"Tch I can't stay much longer" Dragomon said and de-digivolve back to Takato.  
"Me too" Jokermon pant and goes back to their human self "Omega Blaster!" Liberalmon final attack manage to decrease the enemy but there is only koji and takuya left.  
"One final attack koji!"  
"Ah Takuya!"  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Magna Missiles!/Gattling Arm!" After the gattling arm ammo is gone and the magna missiles were put out of commission he. Uses starlight velocity and was very tired even Takuya. They de-digivolve back to their human form.  
"Now to finish them off" Lilithmon laughed.  
"Watch out!" TK uses Seraphimon Thunder Judgment to cancel the attack.  
"TK!" Davis said.  
"It has been a long time huh? Now stay behind me.. Let me guess where is veemon?" TK asked.  
"He was on the other side protecting us.." Davis said.  
Meanwhile.  
"Let's finish this up megidramon"  
"Ah I know veemon!"  
"Megido Flame!"  
"V-shining Force!"  
The two attacks manage to destroy all the enemies that was putting them on a tight position and they left to see them again..  
Back with the gang.  
The two boys were only fighting with their swords.  
"Just who are they?" Rika whispered next to jun.  
"I don't know.." Jun said.  
"TK! Where is kari?" The boy with grey goggles said.  
"She is fetching your girl"  
"What?! You're serious?!" The boy said.  
"Of course I am strike.." TK said.  
"Strike huh?! I like that name" Strike said.  
"Hey Boys I bring her!" Kari hopped out from angewomon.  
"Hey everyone.." The girl said..  
"Shion!" They all were shocked.  
"What are you doing with him?!" Davis asked.  
"We're teammates low brain" Another guy with a werewolf claw jacket said and was slashing the neo devimon's copy.  
"How bout we show them what we're made off and that lust will be our practice target" The purple goggle boy said pointing at lilithmon.  
"That would be fun!" They laugh.  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon began to attack them.  
"Let's do it.." The duo said releasing their D-chaos..  
"D-Chaos?!" They all wondered except TK,kari and shion who smirked.  
"Now Spirit evolution!"  
"Oceanmon!"  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Hydramon!  
"Hydro Max Cannon!"  
"Double Spirit Evolution!"  
The two revealed a symbol of united harmony and Friendship even courage and faith.  
The first figure was a werewolf almost like kouji's Double spirit evolution but mostly it's like zeed garurumon who had cannon on his back.  
"Who is that?!" Jun asked.  
"Let me explain" Takato said.  
"Wait you can explain?" Rika asked.  
"Of course that guy is named after beowulfmon but has more fire power so his name is Delta Wolfumon. His Light Blaster and Full moon wing slash will shred you to pieces." Veemon explained "Full Moon Wing Slash!" Delta Wulfmon redirected his attacks to lilithmon and it seems working.  
"Double Spirit Evolution!" The. Other boy said.  
A dragon like stardustmon appear but with more white armor and it's heavier than usual but he is very fast also the fire power is more than normal digimon.  
"Ultima Stardustmon, He has the power of a mega... His armor can't be break that easily and he can attack without anyone looking even though it only release one attack it feels like 2x more than his. His attacks are Shooting Star Mirage and Ultima Photon Stream.. It makes me drool.. Takatomon I'm hungry" Guilmon explained.  
"Ultima Photon Stream!". Ultima stardustmon uses it's attack from his mouth and blast lilithmon to the ground.  
"Darkness Love!" Lilithmon attacks at Ultima Stardustmon.  
"You're not that good" Ultima Stardustmon suddenly appear behind lilithmon and made her go off the ground.  
"Light Blaster!" Delta Wulfmon attacks her without hesitating..  
"Lilithmon!" Amy said and was crying..  
"I won't let her cry again" Lilithmon said and struck her nazar nail but with more force but stardustmon only dodge with a flat expression.  
"Is that all you've got.." Stardustmon said.  
"Let's get back everything we have" Delta Wulfmon said and was charging the attack to finish off Lilithmon.  
"Ah.." He nodded.  
"Light Blaster Max!" Wulfmon isn't attacking lilithmon but Stardustmon instead.  
"Now to finish you lust and granted your wish" Ultima Stardustmon said and he was using his "Shooting Star Mirage!" A copy of stardustmon appear and they were attacking with full force and fast speeds.  
"Lilithmon dodge!" Amy said.  
"Amy?!" Delta wulfmon just stood there with still a horrified face.  
"Ultima Photon Stream!" The duo stardustmon attacks from both sides but it was guarded by Delta Wulfmon.  
"What?! Why are you protecting me?" Lilithmon said it and stardustmon stopped attacking.  
"Why did they stop attacking?" TK asked.  
"Cause they don't want to fight in the first place" Kari smiled but her spine was still chilled cause of the darkness around them.  
"Why didn't he finish her?" Davis protested but the two just stay silent.  
"Why did you protected me?" Amy asked.  
"Cause you're my sister.. And I don't want to fight you" Delta Wulfmon said and fight off stardustmon.  
"Wulfmon you're so naïve " Stardustmon talked while dodging the attack.  
"What?! You're now dragging me down why?" Wulfmon pointed his sword at stardustmon.  
"Full Moon wing slash!"  
"Shooting Star Mirage!" The two attacks clash and beowulfmon lose it.  
"I'm going to ask you lilithmon.." Stardustmon said.  
"What now?!" Lilithmon rolled her eyes.  
"Are you afraid of dying? What is your true wish?" Stardustmon suddenly behind lilithmon wanted to kill her.  
"Yes I'm afraid of dying.. My last wish is if I die I want to be with pride but I don't want to killed by you but by him.." Lilithmon pointing at Wulfmon.  
"Hmph then I'm out of here.." Stardustmon just sit behind the building seeing the climax holds.  
"Wait is stardustmon doesn't care about his partner?" Rika said.  
"No you're wrong" Opanimon said to them.  
"What do you mean?" They all asked.  
"It means that stardustmon doesn't want to finish lilithmon off actually he wanted too but as you see his power is from believing and hope.. So he can't just kill his opponent but I doubt when lucemon attacks he will be this way.  
"Why did you want to do this sister!" Delta wulfmon shouted.  
"Why?! Why?! To make everyonr suffer!" Amy said.  
"I hope you find the truth stardustmon thought "Find the truth?" Delta wulfmon thought of it clearly.  
"Then let me ask one more thing! What is your purpose Lust!" Wulfmon asked the question.  
"Didn't I tell you.." Lilithmon snickered.  
"Then I want to know that by fighting you" Delta wulfmon attacks her without hesitating and he somehow connects to it's attack the happy memories.. The sorrow memories..  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon attacks but wulfmon keep his guard up so it isn't fully hurt.  
"Why are you holding back?" Amy shouted.  
"Amy.." The boy thought.  
"You're my onii-chan! So act like it!" Amy shouted giving him the push.  
"I'm your Onii-chan then.." He began to laugh. "What am I doing now?" The boy cried with laughter.  
"Lilithmon get serious!" Amy said.  
"Ha'i" Lilithmon began to attack Delta Wulfmon.  
"Light Blaster!" The attack was a bit slower than normal.  
"Slow!" Lilithmon dodge the attack but Delta Wulfmon just laugh attack after attack he was getting closer..  
"Now! Full Moon wing slash!" Delta Wulfmon attacks with the final blow but lilithmon was still standing.  
"But how?!" Delta Wulfmon said.  
"I think it's time to help my friend" Ultima stardustmon stand up and go into the battle.  
"Why can't I do the final blow?!" Delta wulfmon said.  
"Cause you'll need your friends to do it.. Partner.." Ultima Stardustmon smiled.  
"Friends?" Delta wulfmon asked himself.  
"Put more faith to your friends!" Ultima stardustmon shouted.  
"This is the first time you do that.. I never thought I would get lecture from you" Delta wulfmon said.  
"Same here! Opanimon! Seraphimon! Hydramon!" Ultima stardustmon said and ordered them here.  
"That's our cue" Opanimon said.  
"Now let's combine our attack" Seraphimon said.  
"Into one strong impulse" Hydramon goes into both Delta and Ultima.  
"Everyone it's time to do Plan Fin.."  
"Plan Fin?! You're not gonna-" Hydramon said.  
"Not mebut Delta here" Ultima stardustmon laughed.  
"Me?!" Delta wulfmon pick himself.  
"What ever your planning it isn't gonna work!" Lilithmon said and uses her empress emblaze attack.  
"Now! Plan Begin!" Ultima Stardustmon snap his hands and began to seperate from one and another making a dice formation.  
"Nowhere to go" Opanmimon said.  
"Tch I'm out of cards" Amy said.  
"Attack from every sides.." Seraphimon said.  
"Ha'I!" The girls said.  
"Protect wulfmon at all cost" Stardustmon ordered."  
"Seven Heavens!"  
"Sefirot Crystal!"  
"Max Hydro Cannon!"  
"Shooting star Mirage!" Ultima stardustmon somehow hold back the attack a little but still do a lot of damage to Lilithmon.  
"What?! This isn't happening.." Lilithmon said.  
"New skill learned" Delta Wulfmon digivice said.  
"To protect peace Lingering Spirits!" Delta wulfmon was engulf by a white light and do the final blow.  
"This is our final blow.." Delta wulfmon and Ultima Stardustmon said.. Lilithmon was in the brink of destruction but she said one word to amy.  
"Just take care of yourself" She said.  
"Your spirits will be purified by the flame of origin! Digi code scan!" Delta wulfmon somehow happy and return back to his human form.  
"Now let's go amy.." The boy said.  
"Ah onii-chan!" She smiled brightly and something like a key chain came to her.  
"That is your bond" Ultima stardustmon return to his human form.  
"Ha'i shin-san,fang nii-chan.. Maybe lilithmon one day will come back." Amy said and was tugging the key chain.  
"Eh!" They all said looking at the two boys.  
"Well amy next time you want to say it out loud we better do it at home hehehe" Fang was a bit embarrassed and turns away.  
"Okay Nii-chan!" Amy laughed.  
"Yeah well Kari and TK know it's their plans not ours but ken's too.." Shin laughed.  
"I'm gonna kill that guy later" Davis said in an evil scheme.  
"Hehehehe" Takuya sweat dropped.  
"Not bad" Rika said.  
"Now only lucemon.." Shin thought.  
"But shin I think we're gonna need more power" fang said.  
"Don't read my mind!" Shin said.  
"Hey it's not my fault" Fang tried to defend himself.  
"I need to get stronger I'm falling behind" Davis thought and was clenching his fist.  
"Davis.." Kari seems worried.

Unknown Place.  
"Now I'm gonna have fun" Pride said going into the black cocoon.  
"Lilithmon is gone" The boy said.  
"It's a lost but it's for our purpose" Pride said.  
"Ah.." The boy looked at the big cocoon.  
"Just a matter of time before I can open the gate.." Pride said.  
What is pride planning? Will the digidestined defeat pride in time or will he not be defeated.. All and that in the next Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: Well that was a lame ending.  
Takato: At least the author made an ending or you're jealous not getting much line..  
Davis: *grin*  
Takato: well I'm fine cause I'm a shy person.  
Davis: what was that about!  
Shin: The two of you could stop fighting or would I give you that beating of a life time *smiles wickedly*  
The two : Ha'I.. *sweat dropped*  
Fang: well that's it so what will happen a good future or a bad one?  
Gabumon: Tune in on the next chapter!  
Us: See you next time!


	29. Arc 2 Chapter 14

A/N: Here is the next chapter and the arc is about to get done.. Hope you guys enjoy it so far.. And please give me a review or anything.. Disclamer: I don't own Digimon(is it obvious?)  
Jun(Recap) Okay jun here and well we were surprised that the two who help us fight. Is shin and fang but they seemed more confident? And I want to know what happen.. Why must shion suddenly appeared with them? Kari and TK too.. This is very weird..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 29: The final battle awaits.

Motomiya Residence

"Shin! Why didn't you tell me?" Davis argued with shin and they began to quarrel.  
"Cause if I tell you about it! Would you help me no! You always think of yourself first!" Shin shouted.  
"Then what! If you can defeat lucemon then I'll admit it!" Davis said challenging shin.  
"Okay I'll prove it to you!" Shin was pissed off and storm off to his room.  
"Would you two just stop quarreling" Jun approach davis and give him a pat on the back.  
"Jun you scared me.." Davis said.  
"Hey what did you say to shin he looks pissed" Jun was worried and giving you're gonna regret it later kind of look.  
"You know I challenge him to face lucemon" Davis said in a victory kind of look.  
"You what?! You're crazy davis.. We don't know how strong is this lucemon guy.." Jun shouted in a disbelief.  
"Well kouichi and takuya won once before so why can't shin?" Davis said suddenly the door was burst with koji,kouichi and takuya.  
"Just on time" Davis smiled.  
"Hey I heard you guys talking and davis you're crazy!" Koji said.  
"See I told him.." Jun twig davis ears.  
"Ow! Ow!" Davis ears is hurt like crazy.  
"You're plain crazy davis!" Takuya said in agreement.  
"What?! You did beat him right?" Davis said in an under toning tone.  
The three just silent.  
"Don't tell me you didn't defeat him?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah but only with susanomon we can!" Takuya said.  
"Yeah and we have a hard time and give up our spirits for a while until we got them back!" Koji added.  
"Now.. Now.. All we know is no one can stop shin.." Kouichi said.  
"If shin kills himself davis you're the first that I'm gonna kill you" Takuya said tugging davis shirt.  
"Stop it takuya-san" Kouichi stop takuya from going further.  
"Tch.. I was gonna let you play soccer but I'm pissed with you so I'm going out alone.." Takuya gone off to the park.  
"Takuya.." Koji seems worried.  
"Okay davis we don't know how strong this new lucemon is.." Kouichi said.  
"Hey that is what I said" Jun added.  
"Yeah well there is two things we must do stop him before he get there or We defeat lucemon before he got there" Kouichi said giving a choice.  
"I chose the second one" Davis said.  
"I chose neither!" Jun said.  
"Me neither but davis you're selfish and this time it has gone way up" Kouichi titled his head.  
"Oh screw with it! Kouichi wanna have a date?" Jun asked.  
"Sure.. Jun.." Kouichi said and they gone off to give Davis to think.  
"I was once like you davis.. Didn't care what everyone thinks but in this situation.. You must not do a deal that surpass someone's strength.. Now if you're gonna fight then come if not then your a coward and a jerk! I'm going to find takuya.." Koji said and leave.  
"It's always shin.." Davis thought.  
Shin's Room.  
"I wish alpha was here" Shin talk to himself. "Then here I am" Alpha appeared out of nowhere.  
"Alpha!" Shin hugs him tightly.  
"Not too tight!" Alpha broke it off "I miss you!" Shin said in a sincere smile.  
"This isn't you shin.. Let me guess it's davis.." Alpha talked into a more serious discussion.  
"How did you know?" Shin was surprised.  
"A certain blue dragon told me" Alpha said.  
"Veemon.." Shin grinned.  
"Just tell me" Alpha said.  
"Hmm it's about lucemon and stuff" Shin said.  
"Let me guess davis challenge you to defeat him if you win he will back of but if not then he will lay you as a slave" Alpha said.  
"You read my mind or what! And that back part was not there!" Shin said.  
"Nah the last part was me adding the monologue and wait.. I'm right?" Alpha confused.  
"Not always though" Shin started to cry.  
"There there.." Alpha said hugging shin.  
"I can't do it... I feel like lucemon isn't doing something he wanted" Shin said and giving a sad expression.  
"Wait if that's so why?" Alpha asked.  
"That is what I'm gonna find out.." Shin said.  
"We will shin.. We will." Alpha said in a determined voice. Outside jun was hearing and was glad that shin was okay..  
"Shin.. Why did you have to pull it off yourself?" Jun left the room with sad expression.  
"Jun what is wrong?" Davis asked.  
"Nothing.." Jun gives off a fake smile and goes to her room.  
"Jun is acting weird" Davis was confused.  
"Hey vee!" Davis said.  
"Um davish sorry I can't talk to you now" Veemon quickly goes back to his cardboard.  
"What is with veemon?" Davis wondered.  
(Veemon POV)  
"Okay davish is acting not like himself and I feel a chill in my spine with him" I thought to myself.  
"Hey vee" elecmon said.  
"Where did you go all this time?!" I asked elecmon.  
"To Digital World of course! It's still need repairs from your worlds disturbance and jun already give me permission" Elecmon said.  
"Wait don't go!" I said grabbing his hands "Why?! You're seemed down" Elecmon said.  
"It's about davish.." I said and begun to tell the story..  
"What about him?" Elecmon asked.  
"He acts all gloomy like all his miracle is being used up" I explained.  
"So that's why" Alpha appeared out of nowhere.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm off of my duty for now and veemon whatever your partners choice you've got to go with it.." Alpha said with full of confidence.  
"Easy for you to say" I shrugged off.  
"You two are the same.. While I couldn't do anything right.." Alpha said doubting himself.  
"And you're like your partner" Elecmon said.  
"Yeah you're right!" Alpha smiled brightly.  
"The new path is open" Elecmon said in a low voice.  
"I'm not gonna deny it even if I lost my sparkle or the power of the crest I'm not gonna let it take me down!" Alpha said with a new confident.  
"Now you're talking my language" Elecmon pat him on the back.  
"What are you gonna do it now vee?" Alpha asked.  
"I don't know.." Veemon said.  
"You gotta know now I'm going to shin and cheer him up!" Alpha closes the door.  
"Well vee your partner has lost it's charm pretty sure he is gonna lose himself.. You need to guide him it's what partners do..". With that last word elecmon disappeared.  
"I won't forget.. Now I know what I must do!" Veemon said with a new confident.  
(End of Veemon POV)  
Meanwhile,  
"Jun texted me that davis challenge shin if he can defeat lucemon.." Takato reads the message "You say what?!" Rika gasped "He said that davis challenge shin.." Henry said.  
"Well I doubt shin will have a will to fight" Rika bet on it.  
"I don't know rika look on how well he fight.." Takato said.  
"I still doubt it.." Rika said it while looking at the window.  
"You're still saying lies again takato" Henry said.  
"No I am.." Takato said.  
"Your eyes can't lie.." Henry said.  
"Yes I am! I'm just worried something bad may happen.." Takato said "Well takato you've got to go to sleep you look pale" Rika said.  
"Yeah I feel so tired of all of a sudden.." Takato yawn.  
"Better go to sleep it's a big day tomorrow" Henry said.  
"Yeah" Takato goes to sleep.  
Unknown Place(Takato POV)  
"This is your end! Digidestined of Faith!" Lucemon launch his final attack on these guy but he don't know.. He was getting beating up..  
"Everyone.. Goodbye.." The guy said.  
"No!" They said.  
"I'm sorry everyone.." The light dissipated.  
"Don't go!" I screamed.  
"It's all your fault!" The figure with a blue wolf jacket said.  
"My fault?" The boy with red goggles that is look like tai said.  
"If it wasn't for you! We wouldn't have to do this!" I screamed.  
(End of Takato POV)  
"Takato wake up! Takato!" Rika shouted.  
"Uh rika?" Takato opens his eyes.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"It's midnight and you scream a lot.." Rika said.  
"Really?!" Takato asked.  
"Yeah you were screaming like don't go! And about some guy" Rika said. "Maybe it's just my imagination" Takato said.  
"Maybe.. But you were like serious.." Rika said.  
"I better get to sleep" Takato said.  
"Yeah" Rika said closing takato's room.  
Unknown Place..(Takato POV)  
The place isn't a blur anymore it's like a black place there looks like a cave or castle of some sort.  
"This is your end! Digidestined of Faith!" Lucemon launch an attack to the guy..  
"Wait is that shin?" I thought.  
"It's all your fault davis!" Fang said.  
"How is it my fault!" Davis said.  
"Don't Go!" I screamed.  
"If it isn't your fault then we don't have to do this!" I shouted.  
"I'm sorry everyone but.. If your heart glows just maybe.. Miracle will happen" Shin said as the light dissipated.  
(End of Takato POV)  
"Shin!" Takato wakes up with guilmon on his side.  
"Takatomon.. What time is it?" Guilmon said.  
"It's wait still 3 AM" Takato said.  
"Okey dokey" More time to sleep for me!" Guilmon said and begun to sleep again.  
"What does shin mean? It looks so real" Takato thinks about shin's another word.  
"The glow of your heart?" Takato thought and put into his chest.  
"You still think huh boy?" The voice said.  
"You're! Anthro greymon!" Takato said as the figure of greymon appeared.  
"Haha! Yes I am boy.. That is your clue and make you unique you can see the glimpse of the future" he said.  
"The glimpse of future?" Takato said.  
"That is one ticket to a bad future and you must change it.." Anthro greymon said.  
"How?!" Takato asked.  
"It's for you to find out yourself maybe from his words that is only I can say" Anthro greymon disappears.  
"From his words.. It can't be!" Takato began to draw until he falls asleep.  
Morning..  
"Takato are you in yet?" Rika asked but saying of the low voice seeing takato is fast asleep..  
"What is this?" Rika look into the drawing.  
"This is beautiful" She looked at the drawing of a bird flying with many colors but half his wings was struck down in the next drawing.  
"What is this?" Rika said and the next one was that the bird falls and his wings becomes black like it was dead but the last page was that bird transforms into a dragon with it's mighty wings and put the world engulf with it's bright form.  
"This is beautiful" Rika falls in her tears.  
Takato begins to wake up and see rika crying right beside his drawings.  
"Rika do you know what is the meaning of this?" Takato smiled.  
"Of course takato!" Rika hugged him with fear.  
"But the last part will be brighter.. I haven't completely color it" Takato smiled.  
"What will you color it?" Rika asked.  
"Hmm a white dragon with a full blue sky that broke the darkness sky." Takato explained.  
"Who is the bird?" Rika asked.  
"I don't know rika" Takato winked.  
"You know aren't you.." Rika began to use her glare.  
"Who knows.. It's a secret! Is breakfast ready?" Takato said changing the topic and goes downs stair.  
"You haven't still answered my question goggle head!" Rika said following takato.  
"It's nothing rika hahaha" Takato goes eating the breakfast.  
"Takato" Rika seems worried.  
At Takuya's(Hours before)  
"Okay guys! Let's think it a little bit" Takuya said.  
"Okay.." Koji said.  
"Takuya we must stop shin at all cost.." Zoe said.  
"I know but even if we stop him did he wanted it?" Takuya asked.  
"Maybe he wanted to takuya but at the same time he don't" JP said.  
"What do you mean JP?" Tommy asked.  
"It means he needs our help to tell davis that guy needs to apologize and it's kinda gloomy beside him" JP said.  
"Wait gloomy?" Zoe asked.  
"Didn't you notice.." JP said.  
"Nope" They answered.  
"You guys are so clueless" JP said.  
"Wait that time when he receive the power" Koji said.  
"Yeah?" Takuya answered.  
"It's kinda dark within him but I still can't say what is the cause" Koji said.  
"Wait his temper is it?" Takuya asked.  
"Yeah that one" Koji pointing at takuya.  
"Well we must tell him that now let's eat dinner.." Takuya said.  
"Whew ken knows or have a rent for apartments here if not.." Tommy said.  
"Yeah we will sleep on the streets" JP joked.  
"Okay I'll go to sleep first" Takuya finished eating but his face is sad.  
"What is it takuya?" Zoe asked.  
"His glow is fading.." Takuya said to himself.  
"Takuya!" Zoe shouted.  
"Oh zoe sorry I think I'm hallucinating" Takuya embarrassed himself and went to his room.  
"What did he say" Kouichi eats his foods.  
"About glow or something like that.." Zoe said.  
"Don't tell me.." Kouichi gasped and he went to tell takuya something.  
"Kouichi finish your food!" Koji shouted.  
"Later!" Kouichi runs.  
"Oh he is.." Koji wanted to continue his words but zoe stopped him.  
"No koji it's okay I'll put the food on a hot place for him to eat" Zoe said.  
"Thank you zoe" Koji smiled.  
"Nah it's okay.." Zoe said with a weak smile putting the food in the microwave"  
Takuya's Room.  
Knock! Knock!  
"Takuya you in there?" Kouichi asked.  
"Yeah come in!" Takuya opens the door.  
"Takuya you're alright?" Kouichi asked.  
"Yup never better" Takuya said in a smile.  
"You're lying! That isn't what you're feeling" Kouichi said.  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.  
"You really can still lie huh?! You're worried about shin.." Kouichi said in a low voice.  
"No I am he can do it!" Takuya smiled.  
"You're really good at lying and you're key phrase was the glow disappear" Kouichi said.  
"How did you?!" Takuya gasped.  
"Zoe told me.. That glow means shin.. So it's about him and davis.." Kouichi said.  
"So what can I do?" Takuya cried in so few times he forgets.  
"It's okay to cry.. To be yourself" Kouichi smiled.  
"I turn him down even if he knows we can defeat lucemon but why?" Takuya sobbed.  
"Just let it out.."  
"It's not fair!" Takuya said.  
"Now he may have another choice but we must support every decision he make" Kouichi said.  
"Support?" Takuya asked.  
"You told me that! When we defend the digital world support your friends!" Kouichi said.  
"How can I forget that.." Takuya wiped his tears.  
"Now get a good sleep" Kouichi said.  
"Yeah thanks.." Takuya began to sleep soundly and kouichi closes the door.  
"So how did it goes?" Zoe asked.  
"He just need to know that one word." Kouichi winked.  
"Oh.. Tomorrow is the big day you're ready?" Zoe asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Kouichi said.  
"Then let's get to sleep" with that word kouichi and zoe goes back to their rooms and wait for the big day to come.  
Next Day..(Motomiya Residence)  
"Let's go dorumon and don't wake up the others" Shin and alpha tip toe outside the house.  
"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice said outside the house.  
"Koji! Takuya!Takato! Fang! Kouichi! Shion! Mark!" Shin said in a happy voice.  
"We can't let you go alone." Takato said.  
"And it would be our fault if we didn't help you" Fang said in a swing mood.  
"Well we've not talk lately shin.." Mark said.  
"Mark! You silly maybe cause we are fighting like this.." Shin said.  
"You're right" Shion puts on a warm smile.  
"We didn't wake everyone up cause you know.." Kouichi winked.  
"Thank you everyone." Shin smiled.  
"And I have a vision.." Takato said.  
"Vision?" They all asked.  
"Vision that worst scenario is shin will be destroyed" Takato said and make everyone surprised.  
"That isn't right, right?" Shin said he was engulf with fear.  
"We never let that happen!" Fang said.  
"Not right now.." Shion said.  
"We'll protect him no matter what it takes.." Kouichi said.  
"For the future.." Mark said.  
"Ah.." They all nodded.  
"Let's go! To the new future.." Shin smiled.  
"Ha'i" They all goes into their spirit form..  
Unknown Place.  
"Here they come" The figure said.  
"They won't defeat me again.." Lucemon breaks from the cocoon.  
"I'll be by your side lucemon." The figure said.  
"Ah my partner" Lucemon laughs menacingly waiting for them.  
"I can't lock on their signals" Shin said as Stardustmon.  
"Me neither" Fang said.  
"Now what?" Shion asked.  
"I can sense their laughing out of nowhere" Takato said.  
"Okay.." Mark said confused.  
"I hear them too" Kouichi said.  
"Wait takato kouichi.. Could you two follow it's voice?" Shin said as they follow the trail of the voice.  
"Wait a minute.. I can't see anything" Koji said.  
"But I can feel their dark presence" Takuya said.  
"So you guys noticed" shin smiled

"What do you mean?" Koji asked.  
"This is the place but if you attack like this.." Stardustmon said.  
"Harmony Big Bang!" Stardustmon uses explosion from his hands and the place was like protected somehow.  
"I know now.." Koji smiled.  
"So you mean that it's a force field" takuya said.  
Unknown Place.  
"What are you gonna do now chosen childrens and Legendary spirits" Lucemon smirked Outside.  
"Let's attack all together.."  
"Ah!" They all nodded.  
"Pyro Dragons!"  
"Starlight Velocity!"  
"Stardust Stream!"  
"Double Joker Extreme!"  
"Glacier!"  
"Magic Wave!"  
"Fire Negative Burst!"  
The attack manage to destroy the shields.  
"Everyone let's go.." Shin said.  
"Ah.." They all walked around the place.  
"What is this place?" Mark asked.  
"This is the black castle or what you call the Despair Cave" Shin said in a low voice.  
"Wait how did you know that?" Fang asked.  
"Haha it seems my waited long time isn't so bad after all." Lucemon appeared out of nowhere.  
"I want to fight him alone fang.. Everyone.." Shin smiled.  
"Don't let him defeat you!" Shion hoped.  
"Ah.."  
"We let it onto you" Jokermon said.  
"Okay" Stardustmon winked.  
"Don't let your guard down.." Dragomon said.  
"I won't.." "Wait what if he needs help.." Koji said.  
"Don't be.." Dragomon reassured the two.  
"It's their fight" Emperor greymon said.  
"Not you too.." Magna Garurumon argued.  
Meanwhile..  
"Hey did you guys see shin?" Davis asked.  
"Nope and takuya disappeared" Zoe said sitting on the park bench.  
"Even takato" Rika said.  
"Them too.. Shin where did you go?" Davis shouted.  
"They go to despair cave" Henry said.  
"We better go there!" Rika said.  
"I can't.. But it's their fight.. And davis you're still doubting something are you?" Henry pointed at him.  
"Doubt?! I didn't doubt anything.." Davis shouted.  
"You're much clueless than you think.. You're scared to fight.." Henry said.  
"Enough henry" Rika said.  
"I'll show you.." Davis was holding his D-chaos.  
"That is how you do it in the old country" Henry said and look at magnamon who was catching up to the others.  
"Wait you're intimidating him not bad" Rika sounded amused.  
"At least that is what you're good at.." Henry winked.  
"Okay now our job is done.." Zoe said and hoping takuya and the others is okay.  
"Now what?!" Henry said.  
"Put all hope on them." Rika said.  
"But will davis show his wind up?" Zoe said.  
"Um zoe.. What is this about wind?" Henry said.  
"His wind isn't blowing.. Maybe it's his own failure" Zoe said.  
"Hmph so you're the one that likes to see the wind zoe?" Rika asked.  
"Yeah.." Zoe said.  
"But we can stir our own wind so don't worry" Henry said.  
"Maybe you're right!" Zoe smiled.  
"Now it's up to them" Rika said.  
"Ah.." They all hoped.  
The final battle is about to begin.. Who will win and who will lose? All and that on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang: That's it for this one!  
Shion: It's tiring.  
Takato: But will shin be alright?  
Mark: Maybe next time your vision is right takato..  
Takato: It won't be! But maybe..  
Kouichi: You're confusing..  
Koji: Let's just see!  
Takuya: The question is who is gonna win..  
Shion: Tune in on the next chapter!  
All: Matta ne!


	30. Arc 2 Chapter 16

A/N: Here is the next chapter and a couple of chapter to go I think... I hope it isn't long... Well enough of my blubbering I has enough already..

Takuya(Recap) Takuya here we finally found the despair cave and have firmly grip our self to see the future.. But takato sees a future that is bad for us I hope it doesn't happen. And what is this about davis being selfish? Now let's get onto the story..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 30: Lost sparkle, Ultima Stardustmon lost memory..  
"So you're eager to fight eh stardustmon" Lucemon laughed and start to attack with his punch but stardustmon just dodge it.  
"Is shin gonna be alright?" Oceanmon asked.  
"He is gonna be" Delta wulfmon said.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this.." Dragomon said.  
"Me too" Jokermon agreed with wulfmon.  
"Guys incoming!" Emperor greymon said as there were many nightmare soldiers army in there.  
"Machine Gun Destroy!" Magna garurumon attacks with it's gun.  
"Magical Wave!"  
"Eradicator's Demolition!"  
"Metal Branding!"  
"Light Blaster!"  
The attack manage to hold them off but there were more coming..  
"We must hold off until shin defeats lucemon.." Jokermon said.  
"Ah!" They all dodges an army of Neo devimon and lady devimon's attack.  
"Why are you fighting the inevitable shin.." Lucemon said.  
"Cause I have 1001 reasons to do that!" Shin shouted.  
"What so you could hold off the bet.." The blonde grey boy said.  
"Who are you?" Shin asked.  
"The one that you left off.." The grey boy said.  
"The one that I left off?" Shin thought.  
"You seemed to forget then let me make you remember the harsh things you do to me.." The grey boy revealed himself with an X t-shirt and white jeans.  
"What did I do to you?" Shin said "Begin your image we were in your past.. A dark past you hide.." They were engulf by a dark light.  
"What is this?" Shin said.  
"As I said returning what is lost" The grey boy said.  
"What is lost?" Shin looked at his chest.  
"Lucemon please.." The grey boy said and lucemon appear out of nowhere.  
"Yes my tamer.." He shot out a light from his left hand and dark one from his right hand..  
"That isn't possible!" Emperor greymon saw shin was engulf by the attack.  
"Dead or Alive!" The rounded ball exploded.  
"What is this feeling?" Stardustmon said.  
"Now let me show you everything.." The grey boy said.

*flashback*(shin POV)  
"Hey what are you doing alone here?" The grey boy said.  
"I don't have friends around here" It feels like me crying.  
"Let's play together.." The boy said.  
"Ah" I said smiling.  
"What is your name?" The boy said.  
"My name is.. Ano.. Etto.. Shin desu" I said in a shy expression.  
"Well mine is White.. Let's play together!" The boy said.  
"Well let's play now!" I said kicking the ball.  
"Ah" White said happy voice but that. Was the last time I saw him..

A few weeks later..  
"Dad?! What we're leaving?!" I said in a high tone.  
"Yeah you brat go pack up and we'll leave this evening" At that time I couldn't stood my father cause I've got to take care of him that is what I thought.  
"Evening?! But!" I tried to argue with my dad but he is useless.  
"I pay your living here and it's not free! Either you come with me or you live on your own.." My Dad said.  
"I..." I don't know what to think that these may be my last time here and I don't want to lose it.

Park..  
"Where is he?" White was waiting all day for me but I didn't come..  
"Hey white he isn't coming is he?" Yosuke asked.  
"Nope sorry yosuke maybe he isn't coming.." White put on a fake smile.  
*end of flashback*(End of Shin POV)  
"I didn't come?" Shin thought.  
"Yeah you didn't come and made me rod there you thought you have dignity of your crest! But actually you don't hear me! White said.  
"I didn't.." Stardustmon stop attacking and just stood there.  
"Why is shin like that?" Oceanmon saw stardustmon didn't even take a fight in that..  
"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon attacks shin with full of punches and he reverted back to his human form.  
"This is the end digidestined of faith!" Lucemon uses the dead or alive attack.  
"Shin!" They all saw shin is getting pummeled.  
"Light!" Lucemon falls his light orb.  
"Dark" He shots the dark orb to shin..  
"Magna Blast!" Magnamon comes in just right on time to safe shin but that doesn't come long..  
"Davis.." Delta wulfmon said.  
"Slide evolution!"  
"Liberalmon!"  
"Golden Force!" He began to shoot lucemon but it's useless lucemon was just too strong.  
"It's useless in the past takuya needs Susanomon to save the digital world" shin said and his digivice didn't glowed.  
"Paradise Lost!" Lucemon began on hitting liberalmon and he was badly hurt.  
"Liberalmon" shin shouted.  
"Tch.." Takato said.  
"If he can fight then so can we!" Fang said encouraging everyone.  
"Dead or Alive!" Lucemon hits liberalmon with the same attack.  
"Watch out!" Shin's D-chaos started to glow and he becomes Petramon while negating the attack to him.  
"Goodbye" White said and it exploded "I'm sorry everyone.." Shin said as he was starting to dissipated.  
"No I won't let you and that happen!" Suddenly takato appeared behind shin.  
"Wha-?" They all shocked.  
"I won't let you do it alone.." Takato said.  
"I won't let you do it alone.." He remembered that word it was white's last word.  
"Now I remembered.." Shin said.

*flashback*  
"I've got to find him." Shin runs as fast as he could.  
Park.  
"Yosuke!" Shin said as he runs.  
"Why didn't you come?" Yosuke shouted.  
"Yosuke.." Shin started to feel guilty.  
"You didn't come cause you didn't want too?! Is it?!" He said with rage.  
"It isn't that.. I have to leave today.." Shin said.  
"You have to leave?! Wait you're gonna leave your new friend and us.. How selfish of you.." Yosuke smirked.  
"Not that I don't want too but my father.." Shin said.  
"It's always about your father is it?" Yosuke said.  
"I don't have time where is white?" Shin said.  
"You care huh?" Yosuke said.  
"I care I want to keep that promise.." Shin smiled.  
"He is on his way home you better hurry" Yosuke pointed the way.  
"Thank you.." Shin runs as fast as je could.

After a while.  
"Where is white?" Shin started looking around and saw him at the arcade.  
"Shin didn't come.. He didn't care!" White said while playing the video game. Shin only heard and look from the distant.  
"Now he hates me" shin said and left but went to the park instead.  
"So did you see him?" Yosuke said.  
"Nope.. I couldn't bear it.." Shin said "I heard you're moving to shinjuku and here in tokyo it's far are you sure you're alright?" Yosuke asked.  
"I'll be fine.." Shin said but in reality he didn't quite made it work out and Always draw picture of them together..

A few days later (shinjuku)  
"Okay class meet our new student shin kuso.." The teacher said.  
"My name is shin kuso desu. I hope we could all get along." Shin introduced himself.  
"Now shin you could sit with.." The teacher looking for spaces.  
"I like to sit with that blue shirt boy if you would let me teach.." Shin said in a nice manner.  
"Uh.. Okay now let's begin the lesson.." Shin sits on a table near takato.  
"Hey my name is takato" Takato said.  
"My name is shin I hope we get along" Shin put a big smile but when lunch time..  
"Shin you're not eating?" Takato said.  
"I've got to finish this drawing.." Shin said focusing on the drawing.  
"Let me see!" Takato grab shin's artwork and was astonished.  
"Okay this is my friend yosuke on the left and this is white on the right.." Shin laughed.  
"Eat first!" Takato put in a left over bread from his pocket into shin's mouth.  
"This taste great!" Shin said.  
"It's my.." Takato said.  
"Guilmon bread right?" Shin winked.  
"How did you?" Takato gets confused.  
"Nah I used to make dorumon donuts and yours was a bread lucky.." Shin smiled widely.  
"Hey why did you drawing look that you're unhappy?" Takato worriedly said.  
"It's cause I made it when I created this I have to leave at that day and I still keep the other ones " Shin opens his backpack and takato looks at the drawings.  
"Wait you're drawing a purple I don't know..?" Takato asked.  
"Yeah and it's dorumon.." Shin argued.  
"Nice name.." Takato and shin agreed.  
"Meet ya at the park.." Takato said.  
"Ah!" Shin laughed.. That is when we first be friends

*time skip when takato gets guilmon*  
"Well you've got guilmon nice!" Shin smiled.  
"You want too don't ya?" Takato laughed.  
"Yeah.. Wait what is that?" Shin saw a blue card and a scanner.  
"Let's see you scan it like this and.." Takato said and shin repeat doing it like takato a creature appeared.  
"My name is dorumon doru~" Alpha said.  
"How about I call you alpha that makes things easier right?" Shin said.  
"Yeah doru~" Alpha laughed and that was one moment that shin wouldn't forget a new friend and a partner then comes guilmon fighting and etc.  
*end of flashback*

"This world was full of fun.. White.. Why can't you understand?" Shin shouted.  
"Fun?!You ruin my only chance to have friends!" White said.  
"Oh cause you lost your pride!" Shin said as he was started to glow..  
"What is that?!" They all saw it and a gate appear.  
"Takato watch me.." Shin said as he floated and his pendant started to glow..  
"I can't let this happen" Lucemon started attacking but it's useless.  
"Davis I'm glad that I met you.." Shin smiled.  
"You say like you're gonna leave" Davis said.  
"No I'm not in thousand years davis!" Shin shouted..  
"Shin.." Oceanmon said as she do a tag team attack with jokermon.  
"Sway my soul!" As he said that the image of his pendant started to sway..  
"Bring back those who were precious!" As a black portal appears there appears 6 people with 6 Digimons with the crest opposites to the digidestined.  
"Now the fun begins!" Another digimon like dorumon appears and swipe down to shin.  
"Dorugamon!" Shin said.  
"Hop on!" Dorugamon said as shin goes up into the gate with the six digimon.  
"Yo, Partner" The boy with straight green hair said.  
"It has been a long time" The icy hair with blue shirt said.  
"Hey.." The figure like amy said.  
"Shin!" The twin said.  
"You don't change are you.." A figure with a blue flame necklace said.  
"Everyone.. Let's save lucemon!" Shin shouted like he sounded a leader would be.  
"Ah!" The 6 said.  
"What are they doing?" Emperor greymon said.  
"It's suspicious look at the sign!" Magna garurumon pointed at the sky.  
"It can't be the 7th sin!" Oceanmon shouted.  
"But there is the eight one?" Jokermon pointed at the sky.  
"Whose one?" They all asked.  
"It's shin's" Davis said.  
"Eh!" Takato said.  
"Sorry I keep it all from all of you but my real crest is betrayal." Shin confessed.  
"Betrayal?" They all asked.  
"I wasn't meant to be a demon lord that is why trancemon and deltamon sealed the other 6 away but now it can't be hold.." Shin said as he was engulf by a dark light but purified by the light..  
"What is happening?" Dorugamon said.  
"You have showed me wonders even I can't have and now I'll grant you with one power to save everyone.." The voice said.  
"Save everyone?" Shin asked.  
"Now all the crest will be purified" The voice said and the other 6 crest were purified.  
"What is going on mako." Ai said.  
"I don't know mako" mako hold I tightly.  
"This is.." Yosuke said holding the lightning crest.  
"Our crest.." Yuma said holding magma crest "Loyalty huh?" Wayne said.  
"It's all of our true nature.." Amy said holding the crest of nature.  
"Now everyone target your crest and partner to me!" Shin said.  
"Why?!" They all asked.  
"Just do it!" Shin said..  
{Cue song Freedom- Matsuda Toshiki}

Wake up! Cheer up, FREEDOM! Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM!

What we aim for is just now,

We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right?

Shin started to glow and his back was filled with a new sign when another 2 figure appears.  
"Let's go deltamon.."  
"Ah Trancemon" The two goes inside to shin.  
The 6 Digimon turns into their purest form including lilithmon and Daemon turns back into Opanimon and Seraphimon goes to shin first.  
"Arrgghhh!" Shin said.  
"Shin stop it!" Takato said.  
"I'm sorry.." Shin said.  
"I'll go ai!" Beelzemon said.  
"Be careful beelzemon.." Ai warned.  
"I will my lady.." Beelzemon said.  
"Please take care of Daemon.." Mako said.  
"Oh don't be so formal.." Beelzemon rolled his eyes as he was approaching to shin.  
"See ya!" Leviamon said.  
"Ah" Yosuke said.  
"It's our parting yuma!" Barbamon said.  
"I know barbamon just be careful.." Yuma said in a caring voice..  
It's not instant... 'It's something you knead, hammer, and cry with both of your hands. It's my beautiful life.'  
"I'll be going wayne.." Belphemon said.  
"Just be careful.. And shin will be the one you'll worried around" Wayne laugh.  
"You still that laughing stuff" Belphemon said.  
"You're so stupid.." Wayne shouted.  
"This is my last words huh?" Belphemon goes into shin.  
"Argghhh!" Shin was burning up with black and blue flame..

'Don't space out. Forget it all, and start from there.'

After you've experienced zero, you'll learn about 100.

Don't freak out. You have friends.

"I'll be going amy" Opanimon goes back to her.  
"Wait I thought you're uniting already?" Amy sobbed.  
"I can't without your permission.." Opanimon smiled.  
"Okay go now.. Shin needs you!" Amy said backing away.  
"If that's your wish" Opanimon flew away and engulf shin in a bright light.  
"Arrgghhhh!" Shin was enguld by it but dorugamon becomes the stabilizer and turns into a spirit.  
"Now all is complete.."  
Pour it into the broad sky FREEDOM

Take the great earth into your hand FREEDOM

If you welcome mistakes into your life, maybe you can become strong. Wake up! Underneath the sun FREEDOM

Tune up! Entrust yourself to the moon FREEDOM

You know, right? You're not alone, right? You have to make yourself.

"Everyone's feeling is with me.." Shin said as he floated back down.  
"What is the meaning of this?" White said.  
"Go shin!l yuma said.  
"Go! Don't let us down!" Wayne shouted.

"I'll let you have a taste of Demon lord power" shin said as he was pointing his D-chaos.  
"Hyper Spirit Evolution!"  
The figure arise as a new figure he has stardustmon attribute, Beelzemon's wings, Barbamon's and daemon's deadly instincts, Lilithmon charming attacks and Belphemon strengths even trancemon speed and Deltamon's Agility.  
A white feather rain falls down before them.  
"Rise! My soul! Quasarmon!"  
Digimon Analyzer(Shin's voice)  
Quasarmon,Mega Celestial Dragon Digimon, He holds the power of all demon lords even he was doubted being the eight demon lord His armor from stardustmon makes his attacks more harder his final attacks are Memory wing,Orion sword blaster and Pandemonium Legacy.  
Lucemon began to attack quasarmon but he decided not to move and take the attack.  
"Paradise Lost Punch!" The attack made by lucemon doesn't have any effects on quasarmon.  
"Remember the time you're happy!" Quasarmon said to white.  
"My happy time?" He remembered the first time they met *flashback*  
"Hey shin is going to go soon huh?" Yosuke said.  
"Let's make it his best!" White laughed and then shin comes in with a sad face but manage to get another 2 days there.  
"Hey shin!" Yosuke said.  
"You hate me now huh?" Shin said.  
"No I am selfish!" White said.  
"I don't want to leave.." Shin sobbed.  
"Then don't.." White said.  
"But.." Shin said.  
"No buts! Let's just have fun let's play soccer!" White holds his soccer ball.  
"But I'm bad at it" shin said.  
"Then we'll teach you.." Yosuke smiled.  
'The place or era you were born in or if you're a girl or boy doesn't matter. Just tie your souls together. This is your wonderful day. Don't make fun of it. What are you going to do if you don't do it seriously?'  
Then they play soccer like there is no tomorrow when it's time for shin to leave.  
"Let's promise to meet again" shin said.  
"It's a promise!" They all put a pinky promise..  
*end of flashback!*  
"Memory Wing!" Quasarmon began flash backing again while dodging lucemon's attack.  
*flashback*  
Covered in sweat and dirt FREEDOM.

Get soaked in the falling rain FREEDOM.

I can still smile And pop up at full strength and run straight ahead. Wake up! Inside of hardships FREEDOM

Tune up! We'll give it to tomorrow FREEDOM I'm sure a sudden sadness will become a comrade.

Someday, someone will go on a journey with only the bonds in their heart...

Life is painful FREEDOM Life is fun FREEDOM Show up on a stage of junk you made yourself.  
"Shin let's make this.." Amy said.  
"Why?!" White said.  
"For our bond.." Yosuke said.  
"Bond?" Shin asked.  
"Yeah our friendship meanings" amy said.  
"Wow you're an amazing jewelry inventor" Yosuke looked astonished by the bracelet she made.  
"This is our bond.." Amy said.  
"Ah!" The eight said.  
*end of flashback*  
Wake up! Only our FREEDOM!

Tune up! It's small, but it's FREEDOM!

The days that repeat are just so dear. Wake up! Cheer up, FREEDOM!

Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM!

What we aim for is just now, We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right?

Feel So FREEDOM

Feel that FREEDOM!

"Feel free to express yourself white!" Shin said.  
"Express myself?" White asked himself.  
"What are you doing white?" Lucemon said.  
"This is our final attack! Pandemonium Legacy!" The 6 demon lords figure appear and began to form a dark ray blast..  
"I won't let you!" Lucemon tried to block off the attack.  
"This is our freedom!" The attack got through and hits lucemon's chest.  
"Your data will be purified by the freedom light.. Seven digivice appears."  
"Digi Code scan!" Quasarmon said and lucemon was converted into data but nonetheless his dark part was still there..  
"Shadow Lord Mode!" Lucemon began to grow into a huge dragon.  
"This is bad.." Shin said.  
Lucemon roars and hits quasarmon.  
"Max Hydro Cannon!"  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Starlight Velocity!"  
"Omega Force!"  
"Double Joker Extreme!" The attacks hits lucemon but he regenerated.  
"Raawwwww!" Lucemon hits them all with one attack.  
"Light Bringer!" Delta Garurumon tried to attack him but he is too weak to attack.  
"It's useless.." Lucemon larva said.  
"Freedom huh?" White said.  
"He is out of control and you're just going to sit there?" Takato said.  
"No.. I'm waiting for him to fight.. To bring his true potential.." White said as he brings out his spirit from his D-chaos.  
"My true potential?" Takato asked.  
"Use this maybe it will help give it to fang..." White said as he rejoin with the others who can fight to the top and whispered.  
"Use this to your advantage.." He said.  
"Ah.." Takato said as he flew into dragomon.  
The curtains unfolds what will happen next? Will lucemon manage to destroy the digidestined? What is this new spirit does? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: Hey why is my part so low!  
Takato: Cause he has new mascots.  
White,Yosuke, Amy: Us!  
Takuya: Oh and lucemon is a bad ass we fight them and with susano'omon to win.  
Shin: Oh.. But next time we'll see fang's true emotion!  
Shion: Shin! Let's take in again!  
Shin: Nice another shoot *go into the stage*  
Shion: All of you too!  
All: Oh man!  
Yosuke: I'm beat!  
Amy: me too!  
White: Amy bring us today's tea.  
Amy: Chamomile tea again?  
White: The usual!  
Yosuke: while we take shoot for the next chapter!  
White: R&R *sipping the tea*  
Amy: Join us next time.  
Alpha and White: Matta Ne!


	31. Arc 2 chapter 17

Takato(Recap) We fight lucemon in the dark cave but we only find about shin's past he revealed that he was the eight demon lord.. After we found out his past he transforms into Quasarmon. I was given the last piece of the demon lord piece.. What will happen now.. Fang we need you..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 31: Lucemon's Final Move, Origin's True form..

"We can't even hit it.." Emperor greymon said.  
"Let's try it.." Koji said unsure about what to do next.  
"You're not gonna try that are you?!" Kouichi gasped as he take over using the green part.  
"What are you talking about.." Mark replied.  
"They are gonna use susano'omon.. Well it work last time.." Kouichi said.  
"Last time?!" They asked.  
"But you're hesitating" Delta wulfmon said.  
"I'm not" Koji said.  
"But you are" Delta wulfmon uses his sword but it barely do damage.  
"I have to agree with wulfmon on this one" Emperor Greymon said.  
"Tch.." Quasarmon dodges lucemon claws.  
"Let's do operation fire wall!" Dragomon said.  
"Good idea.." Shin said.  
"3,2,1 go!"  
"I have to do something" Davis said as his D-chaos glowed and turned him into liberalmon.  
"Let's help them.." A voice said.  
"Ah.." Davis as liberalmon bite lucemon hands off..  
"He is buying us time.." Shin said.  
"We must do our part.." Oceanmon said.  
"Okay!" Jokermon said.  
"Explosion Trigger!"  
"Max Hydro Cannon!"  
"Extreme Mode!" Jokermon said.  
"Prism Blast!"  
The attack didn't manage to scratch lucemon as it was re-generating again..  
"This is bad we can't do a damage against this guy" Liberalmon growl.  
"I agree" Dragomon said.  
"Then I'll tell ya his weakness" White said.  
"We'll help ya in anyway we can!" Yuma said.  
"Don't count us out yet" Amy and wayne said.  
"I'll tell ya the best formation" Yosuke said.  
"Everyone.." Shin said.  
"What about us?" Ai and mako said.  
"I forgot.." Shin said as he remembered it.  
"Now let's do it!" Oceanmon said.  
"Our attacks depends on Quasarmon and Delta wulfmon so you guys must protect him at all cost" white said.  
"What about us!" Koji said.  
"You two are not too good now.." Yosuke said.  
"You too huh.." Koji sigh.  
"Now I know this won't be good of any help but.." Yuma said holding his pendant..  
"Come out everyone!" He opens a white gate with his pendant.  
The three figure appear as Victory Greymon, Zeed Garurumon and Black wargreymon.  
"Yo partner" Yuma said.  
"Ah!" Black wargreymon said.  
"Wait those two are!" The first was a guy with spiky hair and was at jun's years, The next one was a blonde hair guy that is also from jun's age and his figure is like TK.  
"Taichi-san!" Wayne said.  
"Wait did I know you?" Tai said.  
"I know my senpai but he doesn't know me that's great" Wayne rolled his eyes.  
"Wait you're wayne from that kyoto soccer club it's nice to meet you.." Tai laughed.  
"Why I oughta!" Wayne played wrestle with tai.  
"Wait is that my gabumon?" Delta wulfmon asked.  
"Hey!" Zeed garurumon said.  
"But why must him!" Dragomon suddenly angered with no reason.  
"His gabumon was injured gladly this one wants to help" Victory greymon said.  
"And I'll gladly be.. I have one more thing to say.." Zeed garurumon said.  
"What is it?!" The other said in curious look.  
" A light origin will shine and make way to victory" Zeed garurumon said.  
"Wait is that another prophecy?" Dragomon asked.  
"Maybe I just told by that old man.." Zeed garurumon said.  
"You mean gennai" Yuma said.  
"Yeah him! I so gonna kill him telling it this late!" Zeed garurumon said.  
"If you survive" Davis said dodging lucemon attacks.  
"A little help here" Oceanmon said creating a barrier.  
"Coming!" Quasarmon uses his memory wing instead of giving off memory it becomes a barrier.  
"Go Takato, Fang.. You guys attack" Quasarmon said.  
"Why us?" Takato asked.  
"Is it obvious?" Black wargreymon rolled his eyes.  
"Wow you're a spirit downer" Yuma glare.  
"Gomen but it is my thing" Black wargreymon wink.  
"Here he comes" Emperor greymon said as shin's and shion's shield is going down.  
"Run!" Quasarmon said and holding oceanmon's hands.  
"What are you doing shin?" Oceanmon's blushed.  
"Just hurry" Quasarmon quickly grab oceanmon's hands and they fly away.  
"Purgotarial Flame!" Lucemon attacks with his flames.  
"Now be ready to be catch by davis" Quasarmon said.  
"Wha-!" Oceanmon was pushed away to liberalmon.  
"Take care of her" Quasarmon was hit by the purgotarial flame and was struck down.  
"Got you.." Liberalmon said and was holding oceanmon.  
"Let me go.." Oceanmon trying to get free.  
"Or what die there.." Liberalmon said.  
"Orion sword Blaster!" Quasarmon remain unscratch and did a measurable damage on lucemon.  
"How did he.." Lucemon larva thought.  
"That was close.. If I didn't throw her I wouldn't have this long sword" Quasarmon appeared with a white heavy digital zoid sword with freedom sign.  
"Meet my sword Ignition" quasarmon said.  
"Ignition?" Fang said looking at the sword..  
"That sword.." Takato said.  
*flashback*  
"Rika this is the dragon.." Takato showed to her.  
"Wait why is the sword was so white?" Rika asked.  
"It's cause.." Takato said..  
"You don't need to say it.." Rika slip her finger to takato.  
" Wait you know?" Takato said.  
"Secret.." Rika said.  
"Then tell me" Takato tested.  
"That sword was name Ignition cause it holds a black side of betrayal but at the same time holds freedom if one's chooses rightly." Rika winked.  
"Rika.." Takato said.  
"Well you seem to put one more drawing behind it.." Rika looked at the transparent shielding of the back.  
"Wow you really do know" Takato laughed.  
"It is a knight wolf? But what is this with the jet cannon?" Rika confused.  
"It's useful but for somehow this one is holding back.." Takato said.  
"Holding back?" Rika said.  
"Look at the chained gun.." Takato said.  
"Why is it chained?" Rika asked.  
"I don't know either.." Takato said.  
"Well you better go" Rika smiled.  
"Ah wish me luck.." Takato said.  
"Ha'i rika-chan.." Takato smiled and run off.  
"He is unpredictable" Rika titled his head.  
"But I think it suited that guy the best" She laughed seeing the two picture works together..  
*end of flashback*  
"Fang you'll have to do it.." Takato said.  
"Do what?!" Jokermon and the other said.  
"Give our spirits to takato" Oceanmon said.  
"Okay let's do it.. We don't have another chance" Liberalmon growl.  
"Davis.." Fang said.  
"Let's do it!" Jokermon said and split into Mark and Kouichi.  
"We give you our spirits.." Mark and Kouichi said.  
"Let's begin.." Takato said "Hazard to Miracle!"(Takato)  
"Miracle to Justice!"(Davis)  
"Justice to Peace!"(Shion)  
"What is happening to me?!" Fang was engulf by a bright light.  
"Graaahhhhhh!" Fang howled.  
"Hyper spirit Evolution!"  
"Nemesis Garurumon!"  
"Who is that?" Shion asked takato and looked at the grey garurumon with a chained weapon on his back.  
"His name is Nemesis Garurumon.. Takato said.  
"Wait why nemesis?" Mark asked.  
"Let me explain first.. Nemesis Garurumon, Mega Beast Digimon and it's the opposite of quasarmon he had a chained weapon called Hell Phantom. His attacks are Underworld Judgment, Lingering Destroy and Phantom Transcendent He also has a special attack called Destiny Corrupt wing..  
"Destiny Corrupt Wing?" Davis has a bad feeling about that attack.  
"Well that is his last attack.. I know nothing about it.. But if that sword is open his attack becomes 10x." Takato said.  
"How did you know this?!" Kouichi asked.  
"I try to predict some.. I even made their image" Takato said looking at surprised on those two.  
"They shouldn't be existed" Shion said.  
"I know shion.." Takato pat her back.  
"Takato" Shion was surprised.  
"You're afraid if that sword was lose.." Takato said as shion face turns pale.  
"What will happen now?" Kouichi said.  
"It is the beginning of world's end" Shion said and the others was confused.  
"Wait I thought if we defeat tai it would be alright?" Amy asked from a far.  
"He was controlled" Shion said.  
"Oh this is new.." Yuma said.  
"You know something?" Wayne asked "If my hunch is right.." Yuma pointed at quasarmon.  
"We all know" Ai said.  
"You knew?" Yuma asked.  
"Of course shin told me.. More likely fang will berserk" Mako said.  
"He will?!" Wayne asked.  
"This is bad.." Zeed garurumon said.  
"If he berserks.." Victory Greymon gasped.  
"But if we didn't fulfill the condition we can't see the true road" Black wargreymon said.  
"What do you mean?" Victory greymon said.  
"Cause this time.. If we fail we can't turn back" Black wargreymon said in a pinch.  
"Yeah we know" wayne said and not looking at them.  
"What is with him?" They asked.  
"You guys don't know the pain we have to go through to get our partners" White said.  
"I know.." Shion said in and make everyone surprise.  
"Wait but you're not partnered to a demon lord" white said.  
"But getting crusadermon was me to put up destroying a lot of territory sometimes I didn't want too and I kinda destroy half of dark area in the past" Shion sobbed.  
"You what?!" The 7 demon lord users said in unbelieve.  
"I'm sorry" shion apologized.  
"But that time was really needed.. Wayne was out of control when he got Belphemon" Yuma said.  
"We must thank you" White bowed.  
"But I just destroyed your territory" Shion said.  
"Than the more we should thanked you.. Since that time Dark Area becomes a safe place" Amy hugged shion.  
"Arigatou.." She said it since a long time.  
"Amy.." Shion broke the hug and they go into a safe place except yuma.  
"Yuma what are you doing let's get to a safe distance let Black wargreymon handle it!" White said grabbing yuma's hand but he declined.  
"I must stay with BG here.." Yuma said.  
"Just go!" Black wargreymon said.  
"We'll be waiting for you two.." White winked and they go to a safe place.  
"Ai let's go.." Ai said.  
"Ah Mako" They nodded and thought that beelzemon will be safe.  
"Lilithmon please be safe.." Amy said while they go to a safe distant.  
"Please be safe belphemon" Wayne said as they left.  
"Let's go.." Mark said.  
"Ah! Takuya! Koji! Just don't die" Kouichi said as they left.  
"Shin please safe everyone.." Shion hoped and a crusadermon appeared.  
"Sorry I'm late shion.." Crusadermon said.  
"It's fine but we need to go to a safe place" shion said.  
"On it.." Crusadermon said and invited takato on a ride.  
"Thanks.." Takato said accepting the offer.  
"Let's join in the fight.." Tai said.  
"I like your words tai.." Matt said.  
"Even I do.. Senpai.." Yuma said.  
"Dramon Breaker!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
"Gaia Destroyer!" The three attack manage to surprise lucemon for a bit.  
"Filthy humans" Lucemon said.  
"Underworld Judgment.." Nemesis Garurumon growl making a portal of darkness down at lucemon making him teleported.  
"Now it's our turn.." Quasarmon said looking at the falling lucemon.  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!"  
"Machine Gun Destroy!"  
"Victory Charge!"  
"Zeed Cannon!"  
"Fire Tornado!" The attack manage to hit lucemon but he regenerated again.  
"I'll never let you defeat me!" Lucemon larva enraged.  
"Lingering Destroy!"  
"Starlight Velocity" The two attack works beautifully at each other.  
"Stand back.."  
"Now it's our turn.." Shin and takuya said as they fired their strongest attacks.  
"Pyro Dragons!"  
"Pandemonium Legacy!" The two attacks make an explosion making half of lucemon's body disintegrated but it regenerate yet again.  
"How do we defeat it?" Shin pant.  
"We almost do everything.." Koji said unbelievably they are very tired from the last fight.  
"Purgotarial Flame!" The attack hits emperor greymon but on the mist quasarmon guard it with his sword.  
"How is this possible?" Lucemon growled.  
"Phantom Transcendent!" Nemesis Garurumon attacks as he was destroying one by one of. Lucemon hands and legs.  
"He is going berserk.." Quasarmon said.  
"Grahhh!" Nemesis Garurumon howl.  
"Stop it Nemesis Garurumon.." Quasarmon holds off Nemesis Garurumon but it's useless.  
"Let me go!" Nemesis garurumon broke Quasarmon's stopping hand.  
"Tch I don't have any more energy.." Koji said breathing heavily.  
"You two brought koji to a safe place.." Yuma said.  
"What about you?" They asked.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine just go!" Yuma reassured them and they split up..  
"Shin use me.." Black wargreymon said.  
"I can't.." Quasarmon said.  
"Well one more minute he is gonna berserk.." They saw as nemesis garurumon broke the chains of the sword.  
"Maybe I should just stay put here" Quasarmon becomes silent.  
"If he can't control it.." Yuma said.  
"Then I'll be the first one to kill him" shin said.  
"Well let's just see.." Yuma smiled.  
"I'm gonna turn you to bits!" Nemesis Garurumon growl.  
"Then let me help" Quasarmon attack with his sword to distract Lucemon.  
"Purgotarial Flame!"  
"Victory Shield!"  
"Black Tornado!"  
"Full Metal Breath!"  
"You guys just take care of the fight we'll cover you guys.." Victory greymon said.  
"Thank you.." Quasarmon said.  
"You'll regret it later.. Just go!" Black wargreymon manage to steal time.  
"I don't need your help.." Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Fang please control it.." Quasarmon said.  
"Huh? I'm in control alright.." Nemesis Garurumon said as he attacked lucemon.  
"No he isn't at a time like this" Quasarmon hesitated and got hit by lucemon's tail.  
"Tch" He said and stand again.  
"This is the end!" Nemesis garurumon struck Lucemon wings and suddenly garurumon soar out his black wings.  
"Destiny Corrupt Wing!" The attack made a large impact blast nemesis garurumon then comes out un harm but lucemon regenerated back and begun his final attack.  
"Divine Atonement!". The attack wanted to hit Nemesis Garurumon but quasarmon in a nick of time guarded with it's wings..  
"You okay?" Quasarmon's wings becomes black.  
"What happen to your wings?" Nemesis Garurumon asked.  
"I'm okay.." Quasarmon hold the pain.  
"Takuya I can't let alone see this.." Koji said.  
"Me Too!" Takuya said.  
"Ancient Spirit evolution!"  
"Susanomon!" The newly formed susano'omon appeared.  
"Celestial Blade!" The attack manage to hit lucemon but he predicted it and throwing susano'omon off track.  
"Like I would fall for that again!" Lucemon growl.  
"Tch.." Susano'omon said.  
"Heaven's Thunder!" The attack paralyzed Lucemon.  
"You guys better stay out of this!" Koji said "Us?!" Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"I want to fight" Quasarmon was barely standing with his left arm hurting.  
"He is fighting for your sake and you didn't care?" The voice said.  
"I wanted to fight too.." Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Fang.." Quasarmon said.  
"I won't let you do it alone.." Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Watch out!"  
"Divine Atonement!" Quasarmon takes the blast but he reverted to shin and the 2 spirits protected him.  
"Shin don't let this pass.. Call all of them!" The voice command.  
"Let's show them the true form of freedom.." Shin said.  
"That is what I wanted to hear." Beelzemon laughed.  
"You can laugh at this time?" Lilithmon said.  
"Just let him hahaha!" Leviamon said.  
"It's his final words" Daemon said.  
"At least it's better to laugh now then we die in the end" Barbamon said.  
"And now I'm going to show that bastard the beating of a life time!" Belphemon growl.  
"Wow such nice words from the mighty belphemon" The figure said.  
"Lucemon?!" They all said.  
"Hey.. Look that isn't me okay.." Lucemon said.  
"Wait then who is he?" Shin said.  
"It's the manifestation of my dark self" Lucemon said.  
"So that's why.." Shin thought.  
"Now until the barrier breaks what do you want to do?" Beelzemon asked.  
"Shine my Pendant!" Shin said and handing his two spirits off the ground and he himself.  
"Hey you're not gonna!" Leviamon said.  
"This is because of all of you.." Shin smiled.  
"Assault Mode!" Shin turns into Quasarmon but his armor was added with the other warriors.  
"This is your last resort" Lucemon and the other demon lord disappear.  
"It's our hope.." The other 7 demon lord said.  
"Assault Blast!" Quasarmon attacks lucemon Shadowlord mode.  
"Victory Greymon! Zeed garurumon!" Quasarmon said and they becomes weapons.  
"Dramon Breaker!" Quasarmon uses the sword and tries to hold back lucemon.  
"Purgatorial Flame!" Lucemon shot out his fire. "Destiny Corrupt wing!"  
"I'll go get this three out.." Black wargreymon holding yuma, taichi and matt.  
"Good luck" Tai said giving moral support.  
"Don't forget to tell us" Matt said.  
"And to visit us.." Yuma winked.  
"They are so the best" quasarmon laughed.  
"Zeed Cannon!" Quasarmon drop his sword and began attacking with the cannon.  
"Lingering Destroy!" Nemesis Garurumon said and put an opening to the black orb.  
"Now go! Takuya! Koji!" Shin said using the damon breaker to cut enough space.  
"Okay" Susanoomon began to enter it..  
"I will not be defeated again.." Lucemon said.  
"But this time you will!" Susanoomon cut through Lucemon.  
"Celestial Blade!" The final attack makes the final blow but the black thing suddenly entered the gate.  
"Oh no! I forgot to close the door!" Shin said making everyone gasped.  
"Shin! You dumb dumb!" Nemesis Garurumon growl.. A new figure appeared to be look like Dorugamon but it isn't..  
"It can't be.." Shin said.  
"Hahaha.. Lucemon's sacrificed will not be in vain" The new figure said.  
What is this new figure wants? What is the danger to this new threat? When will this arc end? Tune in on the next Digimon: Digital Monster.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis: Really? A dorugamon?  
Takuya: That's too main stream.  
Koji: At least he let's us become Susanoomon.  
Fang: Yeah.. And it's actually 2 more chapter maybe..  
Shin: who do you think is stronger? The united warrior or that new guy *smirked*  
Alpha: Wait is that me?!  
All: Yes!  
Alpha: I hope that's not me.. *talking to himself*  
Beelzemon: Just Read and review or I'll rip your heads off!


	32. Arc 2 Chapter 18

Shin(Recap) We finally defeat lucemon with hard work and I can't believe we must use my assault mode and susanoomon final attack when we think we can relax the gate still opens and absorbs the remaining data of lucemon just who is he? What does he want.. The adventure continues..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 32: The other side of the coin, Dex Dorugoramon's Assault.

"Just who are you?" Nemesis garurumon asked.  
"Me? I am no one.." The figure said and began attacking.  
"That attack.." Shin thought and he becomes numb and somehow scared of attacking..  
"What is with shin?" Susanoomon thought.  
"Shin snap out of it.." Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Sorry.." Quasarmon said.  
"That's better" Nemesis garurumon began attacking on this creature but every time it attacks the attack becomes a digi core.  
"This is bad.." Susanoomon said.  
"Doru Din!" The creature attacks with powerful shock waves.  
"Shin watch out!" Nemesis Garurumon guarded them with his sword.  
"I can't fight him" Quasarmon said terrified at the figure and cower in fear even his legs is trembling.. While Zeed garurumon speaks from the cannon.  
"When they saw opposites it's always like that" He said.  
"Wait opposites what do you mean?" Susanoomon said.  
"It means that Dorugoramon here meets his half" Victory Greymon added.  
"Wait then that is Dex Dorugoramon!" Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"I can't protect them.." Shin murmured "Don't blame your self" Zeed garurumon said.  
"Wow your doubting yourself now.." Lilithmon said.  
"So not cool" Barbamon said.  
"What he said" Belphemon said.  
"Enough you two" Lucemon said.  
"Don't make me have to shot my vadjna on you three.." Beelzemon directed his guns.  
"Ha'i" The three stopped talking.  
"Well somebody is having fun" Daemon said.  
"Wait you're talking now?" Lilithmon protested.  
"Hey darling I'm not the one that wanted that and more importantly.. Shin still can't face the fact he lost to that Dex Dorugoramon or something.." Daemon explained and feels bad.  
"What do you mean lost?" Lucemon asked.  
"You still don't know then I'll tell ya but first! Dark Inferno!" Daemon materialized and they put up a dark flame to make an escape.  
"Let's run!" Leviamon said "I can't believe we run" Susanoomon and Nemesis Garurumon holds quasarmon and they began to retreat.  
"Where are they?" Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"Nevermind they will never escape me" He laughed.  
"Okay now tell us.." Lucemon said.  
"Shin told you that he has absorb half of himself but in reality he didn't" Daemon said.  
"But we saw it for our self" Leviamon said "It's an illusion or a mirage when in reality he is only sealing him on the other side" Daemon said.  
"Why did you know this?" Lucemon asked.  
"Cause it happened right when shin found me injured.  
*flashback*(The attack)  
"Daemon you're alright?" Shin asked.  
"I'm fine boy.." Daemon growl.  
"Why did I have a other self I mean I have dorugoramon" shin said.  
"I heard that one like dorumon united with his half and becomes whole" Daemon said.  
"Here he comes.." Alpha said.  
"Well,well,well if it isn't my twin alpha and my coward master shin" Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"Yes I am a coward but I'm not gonna run!" Shin said but he feels like wanna run but no he can't for everyone's sake.  
"Dorumon warp digivolve too! Dorugoramon!" "Brave Metal!"  
"Brave metal!" The two attack collide but Dex Dorugoramon is winning.  
"Why is he winning?" Shin thought.  
"You're still doubting yourself." Daemon said making shin shivers.  
"Doru Din!" "Doru Din!" The two attacks collide.  
"This will gone nowhere" Dorugoramon said.  
"I agree but we can battle forever". Dex Dorugoramon smirked but looking at shin it's tempting.  
"Your fight is with me! Doru Din!" Dorugoramon and Dex Dorugoramon began attacking each other.  
"What about I give him a pleasure" Dex Dorugoramon began to use his Brave metal but Dorugoramon block it.  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon interrupted their battle.  
"This will be fun.." Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"Double Dust!" Daemon began on attacking.  
"Too slow.." Dex Dorugoramon attacks and with that they were attacking each other but not enough to get the kill.  
"I want to use the seal shin.." Dorugoramon said.  
"I don't want to lose you alpha" shin said.  
"Me neither but it's our only choice" Dorugoramon said.  
"Then I'll provide cover" Daemon telepathy to them.  
"Good" Dorugoramon turns into a seal.  
"I can't cower down now.." Shin said as he was running for his life..  
"Final seal!" Shin said as Dex Dorugoramon's body was stunned with the seal.  
"Why you!" Dex Dorugoramon growl.  
"Dark Inferno!" Daemon attacks and dragging him into a seal unaware that is the seal of the demon lords of the past.  
"Before I go I'll put one final attack.. Brave Metal!" The attack hits shin's chest.  
"Oh no.." Daemon said looking at the unconscious shin.  
"He won't survive long.. You must put the eight demon lord on him" The voice said.  
"Who are you?" Daemon asked.  
"I'm his partner" The voice materialized and turns into another dorugoramon but it has purple color.  
"Wait there is three of them?" Daemon was confused.  
"Just put me on him.." Dorugoramon said.  
"Okay.." Daemon said as dorugoramon was surging to shin's body.  
"Let this be a birth of the new demon lord!" Dorugoramon growl.  
*end of flashback*  
"And then you put him to the real world erasing half of his memory" Lucemon said.  
"How did you knew?" Daemon said.  
"I have my intel" Lucemon smirked.  
"Well now what? I'm not gonna stand here and watch" Koji said.  
"Me neither" Takuya said.  
"I don't want that to happen again" shin began to scream.  
"He is going crazy" Leviamon said.  
"Actually it's trauma not crazy yet.." Barbamon said.  
"If he can't fight I might as well take over" Dorugoramon appeared.  
"It won't end well" Daemon said.  
"If he doesn't want to fight I can't let others fight for me" Dorugoramon said.  
"But I insist" Takuya said.  
"Shin aren't you going to do something?" Fang picked up his shirt and punch him to the ground.  
"Fang isn't that a bit too much?" Koji asked.  
"That is what you did to me.." Takuya said.  
"Well the circumstances are different duh.." Koji said.  
"Thank you fang.." Shin smiled.  
"Wait why did you thanked me?" Fang was confused.  
"Cause your punch make me think I shouldn't left him there.." Shin smiled and thinking a stupid move he would have done.  
"But you're not alone" koji said.  
"Yeah I'm not alone.." Shin said as his D-chaos glowed.  
"Let's do it!" Fang said "Ah!"  
"Hyper Spirit evolution!"  
"Emperor Greymon!"  
"Magna Garurumon!"  
"Nemesis Garurumon!"  
"Quasarmon!"  
"Now what?" Emperor Greymon said.  
"Why can't we go to susanoomon?" Magna garurumon asked.  
"It's cause I prohibited you guys" dorugoramon said.  
"You prohibited us?" Emperor Greymon asked.  
"Wow you can do that?" Nemesis garurumon put up a new question.  
"Let me guess dorugoramon you asked them while we talked" Shin rolled his eyes and Dorugoramon smiled wickedly.  
"What do you guess.."  
"Oh Dorugoramon you sure are living up to your crest" Shin laughed.  
"Thank you.." Dorugoramon said.  
"And you have to!" Magna garurumon get angry all of the sudden.  
"He have all right to get angry" Shin said.  
"But it is too much" Fang said.  
"Until we know his true power" Dorugoramon whispered to shin.  
"Oh your plan was that nice.." Shin smiled.  
"Plan Begin!" Dorugoramon said.  
"Okay" shin and fang nodded and went different ways.  
"Found ya!" Dex Dorugoramon said to shin and koji.  
"Koji now.." "Machine Gun Destroy!" He shot out missiles and uses his guns to put Dex Garurumon back to it's place.  
"Orion Sword Blaster!" Quasarmon uses his swords and put into a run and hide attacks.  
"That corner!" Magna Garurumon told him and put his armor off while shin turns back into his human form and summon daemon instead.  
"Chaos Flare!" Daemon put a dusk cloud to distract dex dorugoramon and they suddenly "Change! Leviamon!" "Duo Tail Strike!"  
"Change! Barbamon!"  
"Hop on kid" Barbamon said as they hide.  
"Wait how can you change things like that?" Magna garurumon asked.  
"I know Dex Dorugoramon weakness he can't stand continuous attacks.  
Meanwhile,  
"Okay get ready" shin said.  
"Okay" Nemesis garurumon nodded.  
"Brave Metal!" Dex Dorugoramon said as they attack.  
"Emperor greymon!" Nemesis Garurumon turns toward him.  
"I know!" Emperor greymon readied the solar wind destroyer attack.  
"Doru Din!"  
"He fell for it" Nemesis Garurumon thought.  
"Destiny Corrupt wing!" Nemesis garurumon attacked within the Doru Din and make Dex Dorugoramon fell.  
"Now!" Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Pyro Dragons!" Emperor greymon uses the attack and they play a hit and run just like shin and koji.  
"There.." Nemesis Garurumon said.  
"Good! Begin Next Phase" Emperor greymon gives the signal.  
"Okay.." Shin said as they go out of their hiding place.  
"Wait you're turning into human form?" Nemesis garurumon gasped.  
"Just shut up!" Barbamon said.  
"Wow that is one grumpy magician" emperor greymon joked.  
"Oh you'll regret it boy.." Barbamon snarled.  
"Barbamon don't say that and look!" Shin said as dex dorugoramon attacks them.  
"Pandemonium lost!" Barbamon shot out a dark blast and they run again.  
"Change! Belphemon!"  
"Gift Of Darkness!" Belphemon hits dorugoramon in a nick of time as magna garurumon attack with his saber.  
"Change! Beelzemon Blast Mode!" "Corona Destroyer!" Right about Dex Dorugoramon wanted to attack the attack made the impact.  
"Right hit!" Beelzemon said.  
"Change! Lilithmon!"  
"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon uses her attacks and it hits perfectly.  
"Doru Din!"  
"Magna Garurumon!"  
"On it!" Magna Garurumon uses his starlight velocity to intercept the attack.  
"How can they get so strong.." Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"Change!" Before shin can shot out Dex Dorugoramon was right behind him and shin just put a wicked smile.  
"Fooled ya.." Shin said in a no voice sound.  
"Lucemon! Paradise Lost Punch!"  
"Ya ha!" Lucemon appeared and attack with his paradise Lost punch and ended it beautifully.  
"That is for tricking me.." Lucemon growl.  
"Now.. Change! Dorugoramon!" Shin smiled.  
"Brave Metal!"  
"Doru Din!"  
The two attacks collide but Dorugoramon is winning.  
"What now?" Magna Garurumon asked.  
"Hyper Spirit evolution!"  
"Quasarmon!"  
"I want to see your memory our happy times" Shin smiled.  
"Our happy time?" Dex Dorugoramon laughed "You don't want to admit it.." Shin put up a sad look.  
"You really care huh?" Dorugoramon asked.  
"Of course.. He is a part of me!" Alpha and shin said in unison.  
"Memory Wing!" Shin said and look into his memory.  
(Dex Dorugoramon's mind)  
"I want to know the reason you become like this" shin looks at the memories..  
"Graahh! Shin saw Dex dorumon at the scattered memories.  
"That memory.." Shin said *flashback*  
"Dex Dorumon don't get that power orb" shin said "I must shin.." Dex Dorumon get the orb and the cave falls.  
"Dex!" Shin shouted "Just go straight and you'll find the way out" Dex Dorumon opens the gate.  
*end of flashback*  
"Now you see my memory" Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"You did it yourself.. You can grasp it even without getting that orb!" Shin shouted.  
"I had enough of this conversation now get out!" Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"I don't want too!" Shin forced himself after being hit by the darkness.  
"Get out!" Dex Dorugoramon said.  
"I want to help you.. We can become a good partner and this wasn't suppose to happen" shin started to glow in a bright light but a dark shadow prevented him from coming closer to dorugoramon and shin was thrown out of Dex Dorugoramon's Memory.  
"What just happen?" Quasarmon said and looked at Dex Dorugoramon was covered by a dark aura and was forced evolve..  
"Don't make him do it!" Shin shouted.  
"Dex Dorugoramon Forced digivolve too! Dexmon!"  
"Dex Dorumon.. I'm sorry.." Shin said wanted to get him back.  
"It's no use shin" Magna Garurumon holds Quasarmon back.  
"It's easy for you to say." Quasarmon said.  
"Look it's his true form!" Nemesis garurumon comes out and after us..  
"Woah.." Emperor greymon said.  
"Watch out for his attacks guys.." Shin said.  
"It will wipe your Digi cores!" Magna garurumon dodge the attacks.  
"This is bad.." Quasarmon flies.  
"Too bad I don't have my missiles more" Magna garurumon said.  
"We'll be lucky to get out of this" Lucemon whispered.  
"But I have to save him.." Quasarmon said.  
"You want to save him?" Nemesis garurumon confused.  
"Cause I will die if I don't be a whole again" shin said.  
"You'll die?" Emperor greymon gasped.  
"I split up but this time if I don't unite with him.." Quasarmon sigh.  
"We'll manage it" Nemesis garurumon put up a smile.  
"Wait we haven't use that.." Quasarmon said.  
"Use what?!" The two warrior asked.  
"You'll see.." Shin said as he was turning to human form.  
Meanwhile,  
"What is taking them so long.." Zoe asked.  
The others went back safely.  
"Sorry zoe" Kouichi said.  
"Let me guess he stay" Zoe said.  
"Yeah" Shion said.  
"Well let's just hope they are alright" Jun said.  
"I'm going to give a lot of training. Right vee?!" Davis winked.  
"Yeah!" Veemon said.  
"Well all of us are pump up to reach his level.." Tai said.  
"You're not mad me going with Kouichi?" Jun asked.  
"Why should I?" Tai seemed confused.  
"And even if we are dating?" Jun asked.  
"Doesn't hurt" Tai said.  
"Wow he really know what to say" Matt said.  
"Yeah like he was whipping on the bed all day before this happen" Yuma laughed.  
"Wha-? I.." Tai's face went red and all of them laugh.  
"At least shin-san will be alright" Ai said.  
"I hope so" Mako said.  
"Well since tai here isn't dating sora or anything.." Matt said.  
"He isn't?!" They all shocked.  
"Not with her but me" Amy appeared.  
"Eh?!" They all shocked.  
"So that's why you're always talking about a senpai with goggle head" Wayne said.  
"More likely" Tai was embarassed for liking a girl down his age.  
"At least it's one year apart from me and Kouichi" Jun hold kouichi's hands and he blushed.  
"You really did it" Mark said.  
"I'm just wondering what are they doing there?" Takato seemed worried.  
"It's gonna be okay" Rika gives takato a warm hug from behind.  
"Thanks rika.." Takato smiled.  
"At least that is the last thing I can do" Rika smiled.  
"Well let's just see where the future will head" Yuma nodded with black wargreymon.  
"Well I was just wondering is that the black wargreymon that sacrificed himself to seal digital world?" Tai asked.  
"Yup! You should have notice tai" Yuma laughed.  
"What?!" They all turn and glare at yuma.  
"It's kinda hard to explain one day gennai told me to partner with a kid and just took off" Black wargreymon said.  
"That's why he seems familiar" gabumon said.  
"So you noticed my smell" Black wargreymon said.  
"And what is with staying in mega?!" Gabumon pointed at black wargreymon.  
"Let's just say it's my advantage" Black wargreymon said.  
"Cause my digivice let's me to get his level and stay it for as long as they want" Yuma said handing out his digivice.  
"Wow.." They all looked at Yuma's Digivice it's smaller that theirs but takato just smiled.  
"I know that one device but it's a secret of the three of us" takato said.  
"Make that four" Shion said.  
"Well let's wait for shin.." Wayne said.  
"Yeah" They all nodded.

Back with shin..  
"Okay let's do it!" Shin said as he appears with the 8 demon lords and creating a circle centering himself.  
"Me too" Fang said as he was surrounded by the 6 lost warriors.  
"Legend Spirit Evolution!"  
The two combined together..  
"Graahhhh!" Shin said was covered by a dark flame.  
"It will be alright" Fang said as the light gave him light and there was an image of mark,kouichi,shion,takato and davis..  
"Go!" They all said.  
"I want to be free!" As the light glows brighter..  
"Legend Spirit Evolution!" Shin and fang's soul clash with one another as they form a new knight..  
"Alfredmon!"  
"The new knight has all of the feature of both lost spirit evolution and Demon lords and his shining armor makes any attack less damage.  
Digimon Analyzer(takuya's voice)  
"Alfredmon, Mega Mythical Knight digimon, He has a golden chrome digi zoid armor where it's super rare to find it is estimated he lives before the legendary warriors even exist his sword Heretic will burn you to pieces. His attacks are sanctuary Blast, Omnipotent chaos and Prism Shining Burst with his special attack Transcendent wing..  
"Now let's make it to a whole stage" shin and fang said.  
"Come!" Dexmon said.  
"Heyatt!" The two closes in and began to attack.  
Who will win the fight? Will the fight keep peace? Or Dexmon obliterate them all? Tune in on the next Digimon: Digital Monster..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya: Ah so beat!  
Koji: Me too..  
Fang: At least we get back to the whole thing and the author is confused to get the last chapter done.. *look at the script*  
Takato: And we see a new couple Tai and Amy *spying on amy with tai on their date*  
Shin: We'll see who is winning!  
Shion: And who are you rooting?! *winked*  
Yuma: Alfred!  
Wayne: Dexmon!  
Shin: It's getting crowded here *shoving yuma and wayne off*  
Koji: Well R&R and show us what you think!


	33. Arc 2 Chapter 19

Shin(Recap) We fight head to toe with Dex Dorugoramon and when I used my memory wing I alter a bit of what really happen.. What is going on? I thought that with the demon lord destroyed it would end everything.. But Dex Dorugoramon seems in pain I must help him but if he is Dexmon.. No way I can stand it for long.. But with alfredmon I just think we can..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 33: Dexmon Final attacks, The memory returned as one.  
"Heyaattt!" Alfredmon began attacking on Dexmon.  
"You can't win you know that alfred" Dexmon said.  
"I'll try whatever I can!" Alfredmon said.  
"Then Die!" Dexmon said as he attacks me and fang.  
"Dodge.." The voice said.  
"Deltamon.." Fang said.  
"Now attack!" The voice said.  
"Trancemon" Alfred began a harmonious attack and sent Dexmon flying.  
"Sanctuary Blast!" Alfred began charging his attacks and hits Dexmon from the sky.  
"Emperor Greymon! Magna Garurumon! This is your chance to ancient spirit evolution!" Alfred said.  
"But you said.." Emperor greymon said.  
"Wait you lied didn't you.." Alfred just shrugged his head as Magna garurumon gets angry.  
"I hate this.." He mumbled.  
"At least we can fight using our form in maximal effort right? Dorugoramon" Emperor Greymon winked and alfredmon just laughed.  
"Right.." Alfredmon said it in fast..  
"Process "0"" The attack makes alfredmon have to use his shield but it disintegrated.  
"Hurry.." Alfredmon guarded the duo.  
"Ah!" The two said.  
"Ancient Spirit Evolution!"  
"Susanoomon!"  
"Now run as fast as you can.." Shin said as they were dodging the attacks and look at the things near them becomes digi cores.  
"Tch so that's why you said we must dodge it" Susanoomon said.  
"Yeah.." Alfredmon nodded.  
"Now what?" Koji asked.  
"We use that pole" Alfredmon said..  
"Change! beelzemon blast form!" Alfredmon change his sword into a gun like beelzemon blast mode.  
"You can do that?" Takuya asked.  
"Of course I am!" Fang said.  
"Corona Destroyer!" The attack hits Dexmon but he becomes intangible.  
"What just happen?! That attack should have hit!" Susanoomon said.  
"As I thought" Shin said.  
"What are you thinking shin?" Fang asked.  
"I know what you're thinking" Koji nodded.  
"So you've noticed" shin said in a cool way.  
"And I know the perfect plan" Koji smiled.  
"So plan wolf hunt huh?" Shin said.  
"Ah" Koji said.  
"What are you two thinking?" Takuya and fang dumbfounded.  
"Just follow our plan!" Koji and Shin shouted.  
"Ha'i" Takuya and fang sweat dropped.  
"Plan Begin!" Shin said as Alfredmon and susanoomon split up.  
"Celestial Blade!"  
"Change Up! Barbamon's Pændemonium Lost!" The image of Barbamon appeared and gives a dark energy a blast..  
"Okay now Thunder Judgment!" Susanoomon uses this chance to put Dexmon to stun and it did work but those two attacks only put a severe damage not too much damage.  
"Process "0"" The attack hits alfredmon and he begun to dissipated.  
"What should we do shin?" Fang asked but shin didn't speak up and fang hits him up hardly.  
"You're going to just stand there!" He was angered by that but shin just put up a weak smile.  
"I'm not standing around with an idiot!" Shin said punching back.  
"Wait you're not going to do that!" Fang sees shin particles data.  
"Now shine!" Shin said as his data particle comes out.. And alfredmon was shining outside.  
"Process "F"!" The attack finished but alfredmon was nowhere to be found..

Unknown Place..  
"Shin where are you?" Fang asked.  
"Right here!" Fang hears the sound but it was everywhere.  
"Use the warriors powers" shin said.  
"Change Up! Oceanmon!" The water puts up a good hearing voice making him relax.  
"Now follow it.." Shin said.  
Until the center it becomes clearer that it was a fog but he don't know where it came from.  
"Now where?" Fang said but shin's voice was nowhere to lead him.  
"I have no choice.. Change Up! Liberalmon!" Fang appeared and follow shin's scent and appeared in another room this time a knightmon appeared and attack him but when fang attack back it just pass through him.  
"Wait this is a mirage Change up! Flame Dragomon!" Fang said and he turns into Dragomon and put the whole view into flame and looking at the mirror.  
"You who seeks the truth must choose the right path" The mirror said.  
"What was that about?" Fang was confused.  
"Don't be distracted by the fog" A voice simillar to Beelzemon said.  
"Don't be distracted. Wait that's it! Change up! Jokermon!" He bust through using all of his attacks and the mirror broke and lead to the next hall but this time there was only darkness.  
"You can use all elements" The voice of Belphemon and Barbamon said "As your surroundings" The voice of Daemon said.  
"Spirit evolution!"  
"Cross wulfmon!"  
He shown the light and past through to the next hall and it's filled with people's despair.  
"Why I am feeling weak all of the sudden" Cross wulfmon tries to stand up but can't..  
"Don't give up!" Leviamon said.  
"I can't give up here" Fang said and turns into Neo Garurumon and passes through and barely made to the gate barely catching his breath and sees 2 visions.  
"Do you want to go back to the human world? And let the accident happen.. You would have a little peace.." The voice of lilithmon said.  
"Or you would like to fight but didn't know the future and let aside your pride" Lucemon said.  
" I choose.. To fight!" Neo garurumon turns into Delta Garurumon he turns towards the first choice and appears a big gate.  
"Welcome fang.." Shin appears but with black clothes.  
"Who are you?" Delta Garurumon said.  
"I'm shin.." Shin said.  
"You're not!" Delta garurumon uses his light bringer attack at shin and he just dodges it.  
"You're not bad.. But is this what you desire?" Shin said.  
"What do you mean?" Delta Garurumon asked.  
"Sometimes if you wanted to save a friend they betray you.." Shin said and a dorugoramon appeared.  
"I'll help him again! And again!" Fang said.  
"Good answer but you must pass me" Dorugoramon said.  
"Fine it's a pleasure!" Delta garurumon attack with his sword but dorugoramon uses his brave metal and it hits him physically.  
"Why can I feel it?" Delta garurumon said.  
"This is the time zone" shin said.  
"Time zone?"  
"In this world you can feel damage even if you didn't want too" shin said.  
"Oh now I know.. This is a test right shin!" Fang shouted.  
"..." The voice didn't appeared.  
"Fine then I'll bust through! Fang said as he turns into Nemesis Garurumon.  
"Doru Din!"  
"Phantom Transcendent!" Nemesis garurumon uses fast attacks to counter dorugoramon's attacks.  
"Destiny Corrupt Wing!" "Brave metal!"  
The attack collided but fang got through dorugoramon and he laugh.  
"He was right.." Dorugoramon then disappeared.  
At the end of the hall shin appeared.  
"Shin!" Fang tried to approach him but he was like in a trance.  
"It's useless he is being absorb by Dexmon" Beelzemon said.  
"Wait he is a human.." Fang said.  
"Maybe I can explain" Belphemon said.  
"What is it you old hag!" Lilithmon said.  
"He is united with dorugoramon and he is currently in spirit form" Belphemon said.  
"Then that means he is half digimon" Lucemon said.  
"Correct.." Leviamon said.  
"Leviamon what took you so long?" The others asked.  
"Just have to give this boy another push.." Leviamon smiled and attacked fang.  
"What are you doing leviamon?" The others said.  
"For him to reach shin!" Leviamon began attacking and nemesis garurumon intercept.  
"Duo Tail strike!"  
"Underworld Judgment!" Nemesis Garurumon sucked leviamon into a giant hole.  
"You'll destroy him fang" The voice said.  
"Shin! Where are you?" Fang said looking at the sky.  
"Don't worry about me just defeat dexmon!" Shin said.  
"I don't want too! Unless you were here" Fang shouted.  
"It's okay.. I'll disappear soon anyway" Shin's weak spirit form appeared.  
"Don't say it.." Fang began to fall to tears.  
"This is why I gave you the crest of origin" shin said.  
"Wait you give me?" Fang asked.  
"You remember? Our first time meet?" Shin asked.  
"It was winter" Fang said *flashback*  
"What are you doing here alone?" Shin asked.  
"My friends didn't come" Fang cried.  
"Then let's play a snow ball fight.." After we play for a while it started to snow.  
"What is this feather?" Fang asked and shin saw the white feather.  
"It chose you" shin smiled.  
"What does that mean?" Fang asked.  
"It means you hold origin and gives hope other that hope it self you create things your own door to future" shin smiled but we were too young to give it a question.  
"Own door to future?" Fang smiled.  
"Let's meet like this again?" Shin said.  
"Promise?" Fang asked.  
"Promise!" The two of us laughed.  
*end of flashback*  
"Wait this wings" a fall of the same feather was there.  
"Maybe it's okay for me to fight" Shin said as he stop the trance.  
"Shin!" Fang hugged him.  
"Fang okay let's go.." Shin smiled.  
"And open a door to the future.." Fang said.  
"This is our last spirit evolution!" Shin and fang turns into alfredmon and a door opened.  
Let's go" Shin said.  
"To our future" fang smiled.  
"Ah!" The two were determined.  
Back at the castle "Thunder Judgment!" Susanoomon was out of energy since he has to dodge every attacks.  
"Process "0"" The attack wanted to hit susanoomon but a rainbow colored wing appeared.  
"Soar! Transcendent Wing!" The attack made it's way and protecting while healing susanoomon.  
"What just?" Koji said.  
"Happen?!" Takuya said.  
"Prism Shining Burst!" Shin and fang attack and making a gust of elemental attacks..  
"Omnipotent Chaos!" Alfredmon began to glowed a dark light and put dexmon in a tight position.  
"New Relation achieved" Their D-chaos said

"Alfred! Final Form!" The golden armor was shining brightly.  
"Sanctuary Call!" Shin said as the 8 demon lord appeared out of nowhere.  
"Let's do this" Lucemon said.  
"Don't forget about me!" Lilithmon said.  
"Can I take your time?" Leviamon said.  
"Are you strong?" Daemon asked.  
"This is such a bothersome" Belphemon said in a bored tone.  
"Let mix some magic to that" Barbamon said.  
"Let's kick some butt!" Beelzemon shoot his guns.  
"Now everyone calm down" Dorugoramon appeared last.  
"Shut up you metal scrap" Daemon said.  
"Oh you just have to say it" Dorugoramon rolled his eyes and uses his doru din on them.  
"Would you all stop fighting!" Shin said in a shy voice.  
"What is with you and that shy act" Barbamon laughed.  
"Okay everyone attack with your strongest!" Shin ordered The 8 demon lord launches their strongest attack.  
"Gift Of darkness!"  
"Duo Tail strike!"  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
"Pændemonium lost"  
"Chaos Flare!"  
"Nazar Nail!"  
"Grand Cross!"  
"Brave Metal!" The 8 attack made a large impact but Dexmon still stand there but alfredmon was losing more energy than he thought and panting heavily.  
"Shin.." Fang shakes shin's body that is weakly drained.  
"Attack with sanctuary blast and finish it.." Shin said.  
"Me?!" Fang said.  
"Hold onto our hope" shin said but fang tried to get him up "What are you trying to do fang?" Shin asked.  
"I'm trying to help you!" Fang data also began to open and dissipated.  
"Let's do it together" Trancemon said "Just like old time" Deltamon said and that ring on shin's head.  
"Now I know.." Shin said and tries to stand with fang.  
"Heyattt!" Alfredmon began his attacks and it did a pretty fair damage..  
"Graahh! How can they get so strong" Dexmon began to cast back because of the attack.  
"I can't be defeated!" Dexmon began on rampaging attacks.  
"He has gone out of control" shin said.  
"We'll stop him" Fang said.  
"Together.." Shin smiled.  
"Together.." Fang smiled.  
"They are fighting back" Susanoomon tries to get back to the fight.  
"Susanoomon.." Shin smiled.  
"I'll try to stun him.." Susanoomon said.  
"I undestand" shin smiled.  
"Thunder Judgment!" Susanoomon began to hold dexmon together..  
"Now!" Susanoomon shouted.  
"You're meddling with this world shall come to an end!" The 8 demon lord turns into stream of light and created a rain of color energy.  
"Sanctuary Prism Blast!" Alfredmon was charging the attack and it began to go white and an image of Dex Dorumon just smiled and it made them in a white light even koji and takuya.

Unknown Place.  
"Congratulations Warriors" The 13 warriors appeared.  
"We will take care of the damages" The 8 demon lord said.  
"Now I'm complete" shin said and pant.  
"He is just tired" Dorugoramon said.  
"Are we gonna lose our spirits again?" Takuya asked.  
"Nope we're going with you" Agunimon said.  
"The demon lords and us have agreed that we shall keep it peace" wolfmon said.  
"And you two can't access this spirits anymore" Trancemon said.  
"We will take care of the digital world" Deltamon said.  
"Maybe give the sovereign a lesson." Jokermon said.  
"Right!" The lost warrior said.  
"So it's a goodbye" shin cried even fang also.  
"Don't worry we'll be whenever we'll be needed" Liberalmon said.  
"We'll be staying in touch" stardustmon said.  
"Shin.." Dorugoramon turns back into alpha.  
"Alpha.." Shin smiled.  
"Now I'm complete" alpha was asleep around shin's arm.  
"You're heavier than I thought" shin said as he was trying to keep up.  
"The portal is open now go and see the future!" They all said and we went bright..  
Park "Wait where am I?" Shin said.  
"Shin!" The others said and they are back.  
"Fang!" Davis said.  
"We're back" Fang smiled.  
"And better than ever" Takuya said.  
"I'm glad" Zoe said.  
"So how is it in there?" White asked.  
"Not too shabby" Koji smirked.  
"I'm glad.." Shin's body becomes hotter than normal and he wanted to fall down but yuma uses black agumon as cussion..  
"Ouch!" Black agumon growl.  
"We did it.." Shion said.  
"Now we have it right belphemon?" Belphemon can stay on his mega form and keep unsighted.  
"Isn't that right black gatomon?" Amy asked.  
"100%" Black gatomon said.  
"This time.." Leviamon said.  
"Ah leviamon" Wayne said.  
"Shin we did it.." Dorumon said.  
"Shin!" The others said but he was breathing heavily.  
"His body is as hot as you boil a water.." Shion said.  
"I feel dizzy all of a sudden" Fang also wanted to fall down but was catch by takuya but. Alpha and wolf just quiet or too quiet.  
"Hey alpha.." Christy said.  
"I think they just had it.." Agumon checking on them.  
"Let's go home fast.." They all nodded.

(Few months later..)  
After shin and fang Recover from their sickness they went on and on to get to their freshmen entry for the next 2 years.. Amy is still dating tai while Kouichi is having a nice time with jun. Takuya finally asked Zoe on a date. Koji found his Girl friend.. Well shion said that she was waiting for us at the park for a grand meeting.. Now digimon is out on public even on schools they are just starting to get introduced.  
Park..  
"Okay davis where is my camera?" Jun asked.  
"Here sis!" Davis said.  
"Thank you meddlesome brother!" Jun winked.  
"Let's take a photo together" Shin said.  
"Yeah!" They all said. Oh I forgot to say that yuma and wayne just transfered to our school but the oldest is still wayne by land slide of 2 years as he started on the first senior year(Freshmen)  
"Well we can't just stand here!" White said getting angry cause he really wanted to take a photo in his tuxedo.  
"Okay say cheese!" Jun put the timer on the camera "Cheese!" They all use their digimon as accessories and put them in a good position even this time the whole cast is on session they all know about us and nothing to keep from and I can't wait what my senior year is gonna be?  
"Wow this photo is cool" Shion look at the photo for a while and it look playful.  
"But davis looks a little sad" shin thought but everyone isn't noticing.  
"Oh man I'm late!" Takato said late as ever be with rika who is lecturing him.  
"Is there something troubling you shin?" Fang asked.  
"Nope just forget I said it" shin smiled.  
"Okay" fang joined the others.  
"You're too late we took a picture already!" Shion put on a wicked smile.  
"Ah!" Takato said cursing himself.  
"Well at least I'm not talking much" Takuya was eating his snacks.  
"Agreed" Koji nodded.  
"Wow you two boys are getting along" Zoe smiled at the two making them laugh.  
"It's your fault" Rika was mad.  
"Rika!" Takato ran after her.  
"I've got a feeling the next adventure is gonna be a thrill" Shin looks at the sky.  
"Shin! Roast hot dog is ready the special!" Shion shouted.  
"Coming!" Shin runs after them while bumping to takato.  
"Watch it!" Takato then bump into davis and the others.  
"Shin!" Shin runs and fang back him up.  
"This is the best fun I have ever fun!" Shin smiled at that day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin: Finally we can take a break! *relaxly sitting on the ground*  
Takato: Yeah..  
Rika: And you're late for the shoot again..  
Shion: It's okay rika.. *pat her back*  
Rika: That was one but at least he is here for the food.  
Fang: And how do you like it?!  
Davis: Next arc is gonna blow your mind *looking at the next arc scenes*  
Shin: Davis stop looking at the script! *chases after him.  
Davis: Can't catch him weak fries! *evil grin and runs*  
Shin: He is gonna get it! *runs after him with dorugoramon.  
Black wargreymon: Tell us what you think of this arc PM the author if you're too busy to put it on the review or you could just do it on review or as a silent reader.  
Yuma: You're putting too much line!  
Black Wargreymon: Says you sleep a lot!  
Yuma: Come back here BG! *runs and tries to tackle Black wargreymon*  
Black Wargreymon: Time to have fun and run!  
Koji: hey it's the comic convention.. *everyone runs to the designated fake place except fang and shin.  
Shin: Perfect cover

Fang: Wait till the next arc *sees the future scripts*  
Koji: More of our craziness.  
The three: Matta ne!


	34. Arc 3 Chapter 1

A/N: Yet another arc from me and sadly this is the last arc for this series.. So without further or do let's begin..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 34: A new transfer, Farewell Odaiba..

It was 2 years after the demon lord cause us troubles we went our own way struggle to spent high school and one summer..

"Mom could I go to tokyo in this school" I asked.  
"Why would you want to go to tokyo when you can stay here!" Davis said.  
"No! It's because um.. Ano eto.." I said in shy voice.  
"Let me guess shion and fang are in there" Jun smiled.  
"Onee-chan!" I shouted at her.  
"Okay.. I'm going to approve it since your uncle was the one paying.." Mom said.  
"Uncle?" I asked.  
An old man with a clockmon knock at my door.  
"There he is.." My mom opened the door.  
"Wait.. Grandpa?!" My mom gasped.  
"Oh I'm just looking around.. Before you know.." The old man becomes serious looking at my face.  
"Wait this grandpa is.." Davis said.  
"Oh so this means the worlds are connected sweet!" I thought.  
"Um you're.." Davis wanted to say a word but suddenly another person comes in with a lab jacket his blonde brown hair and wear glasses.  
"Well I know what is going to happen" shin smiled.  
"Grandpa I told you never to go without telling me" The figure said.  
"Well right about time he showed up" My mom laughed.  
"I'm always late am I?" The figure said in embarrassment "Wait Uncle Ban?" Jun asked.  
"I never knew I had uncles before" Davis asked.  
"Yeah um.. I know already" I said in a plain voice.  
"What?!" They all were shocked.  
"We met at the technology convention.." Ban laughed.  
"Well you never told me!" Jun shouted.  
"Ano eto.." Ban put up words but he can't.  
"I'll kill you for this!" Davis shout out a battle cry.  
"Oh yeah uncle ban.. How is your veemon x doing?" I asked ignoring my twin brother worthless words.  
"Um that's a little complicated" Ban said and the digimons bust in the door.  
"How many time should I tell you chrome never to do it" a black gabumon said.  
"Gomen I always do that shadow" a veemon x said.  
"You two always do this I didn't know why I am always here with you guys" A lalamon said.  
"Wait if lalamon is here then.." Shin laugh.  
"Get back here lalamon!" The girl with dats uniform said.  
"Eh! Who are you?!" Davis and jun asked.  
"Aunt Yoshino!" Shin hugged her.  
"It's good to see ya shin it has been 1,5 year" Yoshino smiled.  
"You know her?!" Davis and jun out burst.  
"I'm not just playing around when holiday and I'm not just a tamer/Digidestined.." I huffed.  
"Wait you're yoshino.. It's like I remember you from somewhere.." Davis pointed at her and she just sweat dropped.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Yoshino dumb founded.  
"When can I leave?" I asked.  
"How about in 3 days so that you can have a free time with your friends" Ban smiled.

2 Days Later( No one POV)  
"Wait you're leaving?" Kari said.  
"Yeah.." Shin said.  
"Well this is unconvincing" TK said.  
"Why don't you stay here with us" Tai said.  
"That is what I said.." Davis muttered.  
"Sorry but duty calls" Shin smiled.  
"Duty?" They wondered.  
"Um I mean that I missed my old friend so much" shin said.  
"So in theory you need to go with your friends right?" Matt appeared suddenly.  
"Nii-san" TK said.  
"Well I'll be rooting for you to go.." Matt said.  
"Me too!" Wayne said.  
"Me three!" Yuma ride on black wargreymon.  
"You three why?" Kari asked.  
"Cause we're going on a transfer!" The three said.  
"Eh!" They all shocked.  
"I'm entering the tokyo music university" Matt said.  
"You still into music huh matt?" Tai said.  
"Well I like tokyo and tk doesn't want too and enrolled here again" Matt sigh.  
"I thought you were bluffing" TK said.  
"Of course I'm not!" Matt shouted "So where do you go yuma?" Shin asked.  
"I'm going back to hongkong" Yuma said.  
"Hongkong huh?" Shin said.  
"Well I'm going to shibuya and catch up with takuya" wayne said.  
"I see.." Shin nodded.  
"You're going to be.." Yuma said and shin just cover his mouth.  
"To be great this year that's it!" Yuma said "Well good luck!" Tai winked.  
"Have fun.." Kari smiled but davis just keep quiet.  
"Oi davis.." Matt said.  
"Uh oh yeah.. I forgot what I want to say.." Davis rubbed his head.  
"Gyyahhh!" All of us fall behind our head.  
"You're kidding right!" Wayne said.  
"Hahahaha!" Davis said but shin just kept silent for some reason.  
"Well this is weird" Kari said.  
"We better go bye!" The three said and also davis.  
"I'll go on ahead" Davis said.  
"Sure thing.." Shin said.  
"Don't be late home!" Davis run and warned.  
"I won't!" Shin laughed.  
After the three left matt,wayne and yuma began to stare shin.  
"What?!" Shin said.  
"You didn't tell them don't you?" Matt said.  
"Well almost! Because of Yuma!" Shin glare.  
"Hey if I tell them it would be much help" Yuma argued.  
"Or the other way around.." Wayne rolled his eyes.  
"Wait matt-san why are you going to tokyo?" Shin asked.  
"As I said I like tokyo and it would be good to stay away from my brother for a while" Matt shrugged.  
"That isn't all is it?" Yuma said.  
"And I'm just recruited to D.A.T.S there" Matt said.  
"Oh then welcome abroad" shin smiled.  
"Well look at the new guy." Yuma said.  
"Yeah.. We're all freshmen dats member" Wayne said.  
"Yeah sure.." Shin said.  
"Well I thought that fang and shion were there first" Yuma said.  
"If only they knew" shin thought.  
Kringg! Kring! Shin's phone was ringing and the annoying ringtone came in..  
"You're still going with that ring tone?" Wayne annoyed.  
"Hey! It's still better than that horrible bunny of yours.." Shin accused him and his ugly doll.  
"Hey mr ignasius isn't that bad" Wayne said and the others laugh.  
"You admit it" Shin laughed even matt and yuma laughed till they had enough.  
"Wait you didn't know?" Wayne asked.  
"Nope just a hunch and you're sister said it not me.. I never knew it is true" Shin laughed.  
"Okay.. Well we've been cooperating with the tamers and digidestined even the Legendary warriors" Yuma began to get serious.  
"Well let's safe that for later cause this year we're gonna get many dats member.." Shin said.  
"Maybe.." Yuma winked.  
"Yeah maybe.." Matt said in unconfirmed looked. "Maybe huh?" The voiced sound familiar.  
"Thomas.." Wayne said.  
"Eh!" Shin and matt gasped.  
"You guys better say farewell.. Think of it as your last day" He and Gaomon left suddenly.  
"Of our last day huh?" Shin thought.  
"Well not like it's the end of the world or anything right?" Shin asked.  
"Yeah sure.." Matt said.  
"Matt don't forgot to bring your guitar again" shin winked.  
"You're still the same as always" Matt smiled.  
"What is with that thomas guy acting so cool" Yuma snickered.  
"I think you won't know" Shin whispered.  
"Cause your that high huh?" Yuma smiled back.  
"Nope.. I'm lowest at the ranking I'm just started" Shin said.  
"Well you might go home and pack your things cause professor ban will arrive at your house in 1 hour" Matt warned.  
"1 hour?!" Shin said and run off..  
"Bye Bye!" He waved goodbye.  
"How did you know?" Wayne asked.  
"You've got many too learn freshmen" Matt becomes serious.

"Don't let them know until it's too late" Shin said as he pack his bag..  
"Want me to help?" Alpha asked.  
"Yeah lazy butt!" Shin ordered alpha around.  
"I'm not lazy doru~" Alpha angered.  
"Just help me pick the shirt and my violin!" Shin said.  
"Wait you play violin but it's old" Alpha looked at the dust violin.  
"I know it's old! Just do it!" Shin shouted and make alpha goes faster.  
"Okay! Just don't do that again!" Alpha said as he was drumming his ears.  
"You're not telling them are you?" He added.  
"About mom knowing digimon the first time around and D.A.T.S" shin said and alpha just nodded.  
"Nope.. They didn't know till now how ironic" Shin smiled and they went to other packaging.

An hour later..  
"Sis I'm here" Ban said.  
"Good" Mrs motomiya said.  
"Is shin ready to go?" Ban asked.  
"I'm ready.." Shin said preparing his suitcase with dorumon and went downstairs.  
"Wait you're going now?" Jun asked.  
"And you didn't even tell us?" Davis angered.  
"I called" Mrs motomiya said.  
"Mom?!" Davis and Jun shocked.  
"I want to see them.." Shin smiled.  
"I didn't want you two to stop him so when your little brother here wanted to go earlier I permit him" Mom said.  
"You never did that to me!" Jun runs off to her room.  
"Great now I have to cheer her up.." Davis ran after her.  
"Now I feel bad for this" Shin said.  
"Do you want to go to the car?" Ban said looking at shin's pale face.  
"I'm fine I just don't want any people hurt because of me.." Shin said and he just sits quietly. after a while davis manage to calm jun down..  
"All better?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah and your joke really is funny.." Jun smiled.  
"Oi shin.." Davis said but he isn't answering.  
"Ban-san let's go.." Shin said with a flat expression.  
"Veemon take care" Alpha said.  
"Yeah.. You two brother!" They shake their hands.  
"I'll be leaving elecmon" alpha said.  
"Good luck.." Elecmon said.  
"Sure do" Dorumon winked and he took off. They parted their goodbyes and goes off to tokyo.  
"You two really put up a show today?" Mom said.  
"Wait us?!" Davis and jun was confused.  
"Yeah you really make shin leave the more easier for him" Mom said.  
"What?!" Davis and jun shocked but their mom's relieve look make it less harder for them to be mad.  
"He sees you two get along so it was 100% he knew that you can take care of your sister davis" Mom smiled.  
"Wait he was going to stay?" Jun asked.  
"Yeah until you two show him otherwise" Mom explained.  
*flashback*  
"Now I feel bad for this.." Shin said.  
"Then you don't want to leave?" Mom asked.  
"It's tempting" shin thinks it but he wanted to see her sister expression and luckily she was coming down 5 minutes late.  
"Mom I don't have to hold back anymore.." Shin said.  
"Just do what you like.." Mom smiled.  
"Then tell them I'm going this early.." Shin smiled.  
"I'll be sure.." Mom said.  
"I'll be going" Ban said.  
"Yeah.." Mom said.  
"Never give up" Shin thinks of the words when he opens the card.  
"Well you can keep it" Mom said.  
"Ah!" Shin said and preparing to go.  
"Here they are" Mom said.  
"Mom don't tell them about you" shin voiced was like a ghost.  
"Ah" Mom smiled.  
"Okay I'll be going.." Shin put up a hat trick smile.  
"Inside that flat face of his I know he is just like his dad.." Mom laughed silently.  
*end of flashback*  
"Um mom what is his dad like?" Davis asked.  
"Hmm before he turns crazy like that.. He always smiled and care for his friends even.. You know never turns back on anyone.. But that smile of his whenever I see shin.. I see his dad again like we never divorced" Mom explained.  
"Wait.. Oh yeah you're divorced?!" Jun asked.  
"Yeah and jun you're suppose to be a kuso but we manage to keep your name a motomiya" Mom smiled.  
"Wait then that's so not cool!" Jun flustered.  
"Hahahaha!" Davis laughed.  
"What is it brat!" Jun growled.  
"Gomen.." Davis coward back to mom.  
"Is it enough for one day jun.." Mom said.  
"Okay mom.." Jun stopped her actions.  
"And you two don't mess up the kitchen.." Mom said.  
"Yes mom!" Jun and davis teased each other.  
At the car..  
"Is it okay to leave them doru~" Dorumon said.  
"Yeah absolutely" Shin smiled.  
"You're growing up" Ban smiled.  
"Uncle.. Don't be like that.. I know what you're thinking and don't talk about experiments! It make my heads hurts after that thing" shin said.  
"I know and in that school you can't bring digimon." Ban warned.  
"I can't?!" Shin said.  
"Yeah" Ban said.  
"Ow shoot!" Shin curse himself.  
"But around the world we can see many school using digimons.. If maybe you can lift up to the school or make a club you can.." Ban said.  
"Around the world huh?" Shin thought.  
"It's for you to decide.." Ban said.  
"I'll think of it" shin said and it was gonna be a school year he never forgot.  
"I'm home.." The mahony pink woman said.  
"Oh Ran! You're home early" Ban smiled.  
"Well I can't wait to see our new residence.. After all you always teased people that yoshino was your girlfriend and you forgot about me.." Ran said and make ban put up an embarrassed face.  
"Oh.. Ban is ran-san husband.. I know now.." Shin smiled.  
" So you're not surprised?" The two confused.  
"Nope.. Thomas-san and Hiro-san told me!" Shin said and sit at the couch with a tea.  
"Wait eh! You see hiro?" Ran and ban shocked.  
"Ah.. He said that when you see ran and ban tell them I've already seal my deal with jessica and she is pregnant" Shin uses hiro's words.  
"That's what he said.." He added.  
"Just how much information did you hold?" Ban asked.  
"Nothing uncle it's just a coincidence.." Shin said.  
"Then where is he?" Ban asked.  
"Sorry I can't tell" shin said.  
"So we know he is fine.." Ran said.  
"Ha'I" Shin said and nodded.  
"What is for today?" Ban asked.  
"It's Chili Crab with Dried Chili chicken" shin said preparing the food.  
"Well I hope he is save" Ran thought.  
"And he said.. Keep up hope! Don't let it lose and fall to despair" Shin said.  
"Wow he knows how to put words" Ban smiled.  
After a while "Dinner is ready" Shin said and they ate and we began a chatful conversatioon after that went to sleep.  
The next day.  
"Oh no I'm late!" Shin said and thankfully he brought uncle ban's new invention the skate board hovercraft.  
"Where is my hover craft! Shin!" Ban shouted.  
"Haha! Dorumon after school wanna eat that deluxe parfait?" Shin asked.  
"Sure.. Hmm Deluxe Parfait" Dorumon drool from the d-chaos.  
In the other part of school.  
"We are getting a new classmate but who?" The blue spiky hair boy said.  
"Just sit there fang.. We won't know" The white hair girl said.  
"Yeah but.. Shion.." Fang said.  
"We don't know.. But it's the fun of it!" The orange hair boy said.  
"Clark knock it out.. I don't know how you even get here.." Fang said.  
"Well why bother?" Clark said and the bell rang.  
At the classroom.  
"Who is our new classmate?" The students begun buzzing.  
"Okay class we have new classmate!" The teacher said.  
"Who is it?" Shion asked.  
"Come in!" The figure with spiky brown hair with purple headphones and wearing a blue hood jacket appeared.  
"Could you open your hood.." Clark said.  
"Sure.." He said it in a cold tone..  
"Huh?!" Fang gasped.  
"My name is Shin kuso.. And do you want to be friends?" Shin smiled.  
"It can't be.." Shion gasped but shin just give a sinister smile and sit behind fang's back.  
"What will happen next? What will shin do? All and that is on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shion: Wait shin?! You never tell us you're moving to tokyo!  
Shin: Never did but save that for later *winked*  
Fang: And what is this clark do?  
Clark: you'll find out! *put up a fist through fang's body.  
Tai: Next time it will be a special guest coming

Matt: Don't look at the scripts! *burn the scripts*  
Tai: No my scripts! The last copy! *runs after matt*  
Matt: I better ran now?" *he runs*  
Shin: Ditto!  
Fang: Run for your life matt-san.  
Shion: Good luck.  
Amy: Today's catch phrase is Keep up hope! Don't let it lose and fall to despair..  
Shion: Well that look's like TK's phrase but whatever.  
TK: That the author steals! *suddenly appears*  
Fang Bye! Bye! *open a trap door*  
TK: No! *falls*  
Shin: Flame if you want!  
Shion: Or put more torture every time the flame comes up..  
Amy: Read and review!  
The three: Matta Ne!


	35. Arc 3 chapter 2

A/N: Well I'm working on a new story of mine and if you guys look and see it please review or just read it's fine.. Oh well it's time for you to enjoy!  
Previously..  
"Mom could I go to tokyo in this school" I asked.  
"Wait.. Grandpa?!" My mom gasped "Wait you're leaving?" Kari said "Well this is unconvincing" TK said.  
"Okay class we have new classmate!" The teacher said.  
"It can't be.." Shion gasped but shin just give a sinister smile and sit behind fang's back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 35: Digimon Club?! The New member.. Meet Sena Arata!

"Okay how do you like the school shin?" Fang asked.  
"It's a little too strict.. But overall I like it.." Shin said.  
"And here we are getting to the best part" Shion said.  
"Hey shin.." Yosuke said.  
"Hey" Shin put up a smile.  
"Wait isn't that shin?!" The students said.  
"Uh sometimes I hate fans.." Shin whispered.  
"Well what club are you joining?" The secretaries said.  
"Um I'm not joining any sorry" Shin said "I wish there were digimons.." Shin thought and look at the cards.  
"Wait you're not joining any?" Fang asked.  
"Well the football team needs ya" Yosuke said.  
"Haha sorry but I help odaiba make a win last year so I'm the assistant manager so I can't sorry.." Shin declined the offer.  
"Well then since me and fang aren't joining any.." Shion said.  
"Wait you didn't?" Shin said.  
"Well how about we built something like a kendo club." Fang said.  
"I'll pass" shin said.  
"Me too" shion said.  
"How about a tea club.." Shion said.  
"No! Not that again!" Shin said.  
"As damemon would say dame~,dame~" Fang said.  
"So then I've got an idea!" Shin said.  
"What is it?" The two asked.  
"Secret!" Shin said and run off home.  
"That guy.." Fang shook his head.  
"Really surprising" Shion shook her head and both of them laugh..  
"I'm gonna go home got to you know feed gabumon" Fang said and get his bag.  
"Me too! Feed the cat!" Shion said.  
"Bye! Bye!" They then go home.  
That night..  
"What are you doing shin?" Alpha asked.  
"Making pamphlet and making a club" shin said.  
"What club?" Alpha asked.  
"You'll see" shin said as he creating art.  
The next day..  
"Here.." Shin said handling the pamphlet but the students just hand off the pamphlet.  
"Well what is this?" A boy with green nature symbol said.  
"It seems interesting garu~" A black garurumon said.  
"Yeah maybe I should head on and be there but remember my digivice is broken" He said looking at his broken digivice..  
Later at the cafeteria.  
Many people tried to fight the three of us but it isn't enough cause they only want to get to the club just because shion is there..  
"Oh man I lost again" The boy said with a flymon.  
"Let's just leave.." The other boy said.  
"Yeah.." He said.  
"Well that is the last one.." Shion sigh.  
"Let me try...". The boy said.  
"And you are?" Shion asked.  
"My name is Sena Arata! Could I join this club?" Sena said.  
"Well just meet us at the park then we'll decide" shin said and give the coordination.  
"I'll fight him and see if he is worthy" Fang said.  
"Okay fang you deal with it.." Shion said.  
Next Day At the park.  
"Are you sure about this doru~" Alpha said.  
"Well now I know.. This will be an interesting fight.." Shin said.  
"You're ready?" Fang said.  
"I'm ready.." Sena said.  
"Then let the battle begin!" Shin declare it and the field change into a disk zone just like in Xros wars.  
"Battle!" They said as they evolve their digimon.  
"Black Garurumon!"  
"Garurumon!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Howling Blaster!"  
The two attacks hit each other and seemed no one is giving up..  
"Don't give up black garurumon!"  
"You too Garurumon!" They hit each other again..  
"Well it's a lot boring.." Shin said.  
"Yeah.." Shion said.  
"Let me make things more interesting" shin said snapping his fingers.  
"Knightmons would you help me?" Shin asked.  
"What did you need me to do?" Knightmon asked.  
"Wait you're not using my knightmons!" Kotemon said.  
"Oh but they aren't your knightmons" Alpha said.  
"Eh!" Both shion and kotemon said.  
"They are my knightmons" shin said.  
"We made a vow to our master shin" The knightmon said.  
"Since when did you.." Shion said.  
"You don't need to know.." Shin said and the knightmons began attacking both sena and fang.  
"Shin!" The two glare at shin.  
"This will be more fun then.. Hanging out seeing you two fight a boring fight.." Shin said "Tch" Fang said.  
"Howling blaster!" The two attacked the knightmons.  
"If only I could digivolve" Black Garurumon thought.  
"Garurumon Digivolve!" Fang said "Garurumon digivolve too! Were Garurumon!"  
"Baldy Kick!" Were Garurumon began hitting continuously.  
"If only.." Sena said.  
"Then fight!" Shin smiled.  
"Fight?!" Sena said.  
"I know about your broken digivice but are you gonna let it get to you?! If you still have partner than fight!" Shin said.  
"Then fight.." Sena said and his Digivice glowed and turned into a d-choaos.  
"What is happening to me?" Black garurumon was envelope by a dark light.  
"Digivolve!" Sena said holding his new D-chaos.  
"Black Garurumon digivolve too! Black were Garurumon!"  
"Not yet!" Sena said "Black Were Garurumon digivolve too! Black Metal Garurumon!"  
"Coctyus Breath!" He freezes the knightmons.  
"Now! Garuru tomahawk!" Sena ordered.  
"Garuru tomahawk!" He said and it destroyed all the knightmons.  
"Then I can fight with my all!" Were Garurumon said.  
"Let's go digivolve!" Fang said.  
"Were Garurumon warp evolution too! Zeed Garurumon!"  
"Card slash!" Sena said "Dorugoramon's Brave Metal!" Black Metal Garurumon began to attack in many direction.  
"I can't get a lock on" Zeed Garurumon said.  
"Coctyus Breath" Suddenly zeed garurumon was freeze slowly.  
"Card Slash!"  
"Daemon's Dark Inferno!" Sena slash the card.  
"Zeed Cannon!" He uses it and make and explosion.  
"Coctyus Breath!" Black metal Garurumon manage to freeze Zeed Garurumon.  
"I can see the winner already" shin said.  
"Me too.. Fang! Sena stop!" Shin shouted.  
"Huh?!" The two said..  
"Sena you won the fight.." Shin said and gives a smile.  
"Wait.. But.." Fang said.  
"I know you forgot to bring your cards" Shin winked.  
"Hehe I guess your right" fang said.  
"Then welcome abroad" Shion said.  
"Arigatou" Sena bowed.  
"So how many members we need again?" Shin said and thinking.  
"It's 1 member" Shion said.  
"I think we could only get one member tops.." Shin said.  
"One member?!" They all said.  
"I have to be home now! I'm late! Ja ne!" Shin said and running.  
"That guy.." Fang titled his head.  
"Hmm a D-chaos" Sena said.  
"Okay.. You didn't get confident for a long time" Black garurumon laughed..  
"Wait your digimon can stay in champion stage?" They asked.  
"Hmm yeah and my father thinks it as my dog.. So yeah.. They didn't know it's a digimon" sena laughed.  
"Eh!" The two said.  
"Actually I want to stay to rookie a little bit.." Black garurumon turns back to black gabumon.  
"Wanna eat ice cream?" Gabumon said as they looking a cart full of ice creams.  
"But don't say I warn you with my appetite" Black Gabumon said.  
"Haha Yeah like I would!" They said and begun to eat many ice creams.  
"I better report this to the President" The figure said.  
At The student council "Okay now what is it carrison?" The figure said.  
"It's.. They are building a digimon club.." Carrison said.  
"It's unforgivable.. We must stop this at all cost!" The figure said.  
"I think I have a plan.." The girl said.  
"If they can't find the fifth member by the end of the week" Carrison said.  
"Then they can't join.." The figure said.  
"They must join other club right?" The girl said.  
What is going on? The student council wanna throw them? Will fang and shin knows? Or will it be too late? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin: well that was a cliche.  
Fang: Yeah!  
Shion: Wash the floor *ordering sena around*  
Sena: I'm not your maid!*angry*  
Shion: Oh but I'm second in command *smirk*  
Sena: Fine.. But you can't order me around!  
Shin: Alright you two break off!  
Fang: I can't concentrate with you two fighting *looking at the magazine and blushed*  
Shion: Let me see that!" *grab the magazine.  
Fang: Don't..  
Shin: Hey sena let's leave this two alone.. Read and review! *tip toe*  
Sena: And if you wanna flame it's welcome!  
Shin: 3..2..1.. Run! *both running away.  
Sena: Matta Ne!


	36. Arc 3 Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for not updating in a few days.. Cause I'm working on my new story.. Any who enjoy the next chapter and this time no recap I'm bored with it.. Maybe once in a while..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 36: The sixth member arrive.. The new club is born..

1 week later(Psychics Room)  
"Well this is useless where can we find a sixth member now?" Shion asked.  
"I don't know.. Maybe we should just give up" Sena said.  
"Give up you're serious?" Fang shouted.  
"No we can't give up! We must find it.." Shin said in motivated.  
'The past hours they tried to gain a new member but all is in vain no one wants to join cause you know they think that all we do is useless..  
"Should I join" The spiky hair boy said.  
"You should Linx" Yosuke advised.  
"But I can't join both club.." Lynx said.  
"Nah it's fine.. You can quit anyway they need you.." Yosuke smiled.  
"They need.. Me?!" Lynx said.  
"I'll tell the coach later.." Yosuke smiled.  
"Thank you!" Lynx hugs him.  
Meanwhile..  
"Maybe we will have by tomorrow.." Shin said.  
"Yeah.." Shion said and while hearing this carrison as in the second in command hears them speaking.  
"All according to plan.." He sneakily laugh.  
Student Council "How is it carrison?" The figure said.  
"It's according to plan Malik-sama if this keeps up then they will disband the club for sure.." Carrison said.  
"Well I hope they will" Malik said while sipping on his tea.  
"If that don't work. You still have other plans right?" The girl with purple tiara said.  
"Of course.. Rena.. We still have other plans to go to.." Malik seduced rena but quickly dodge by rena.  
"Don't do that.." Rena said.  
"Ouch that kinda hurts in here.." Malik joked.  
"Well next time you're gonna have to think again before doing that.." Rena shouted.  
"Haha yeah right.." Malik said.  
"I already hand out that no students will join in on their club.." Carrison said.  
"Good.." Malik smiled.  
Next Day..  
"Okay now what will we do?" Shin asked.  
"We need at least 6 member.." Shion said.  
"So we need one more huh?" Fang asked.  
"Yeah more or less" Fang said "Now let's see where we are going.." Shin said and they all went to their routine and handing out pamphlet but none of them wants to join..  
*skips time in the afternoon*  
Pyshics Room.  
"Okay maybe we should try it tomorrow.." Fang said.  
"Announcement to the digimon club if you haven't found another member this after school session your club will be disbanded.. Meet us the student council where you are ready with the fifth member.." Malik said and he laughed evilly.  
"What do we do now shin?" Shion asked.  
"We have to try one more time.." They nodded and split up..  
"Can you join our club.." Shion begged.  
"Please.." Fang said.  
"Oh.. This is harder than I thought" Sena sweat dropped Hours later..  
"Did you guys found one?" Sena asked.  
"Nope.." We sighed.  
"Well we have to face it.."  
"No one can rebel the school council.." Shion sigh.  
"We can't give up now.. I'm sure that something will work out.." Shin said.  
In the hall.  
"Okay so where is your sixth member?" Carrison asked.  
"We didn't have a sixth member.." Shion said..  
"Well that is unfortunate." Malik said "As the state of the school I hereby disband your.." Before malik could say anything more..  
"Did anyone say sixth member?" A figure with green with slide of yellow blonde hair said.  
"Who are you?" Sena asked.  
"Hehe do you want to know my name?" The blond kid said.  
"You're.. Lynx Vander.. The leader of the soccer club why are you here?" Malik gasped.  
"Switching club.. And the coach agrees.." Lynx said as he unleash his D-chaos..  
"Let's go.. Veemon.. Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Saggitarimon ,The fighter of hope.."  
"Wait veemon digi Armor energize with a digi egg of hope?" Shin said.  
"This is gonna be interesting.." Alpha comes out from shin's D-chaos.  
"Alpha what are you?" Shin asked.  
"Actually I sneak into your D-chaos when you're not looking" Alpha explained.  
"Well let's show them a real battle huh?" Shin said.  
"Ah.." Alpha said.  
"Card slash! Pegasusmon Meteor Shower" Shin said and make an explosion and smiling..  
"Judgment Arrow!" Saggitarimon attacks alpha.  
'When the attacks hits you reverse it..' Shin telepathy to alpha.  
"Ha'I" Alpha dodge the attacks.  
"Evolution Card activate!"  
"Digivolution!"  
"Dorumon Digivolve too! Dorugamon!" Alpha said.  
"Like old times huh?" Shin smiled.  
"Ah.." Alpha said.  
"Card slash!" "Metal greymon giga blaster!" Shin said.  
"You're going to destroy the whole school shin!" Fang said.  
"I don't care.." Shin aura changes into a wild one.  
"You can't reason with him now fang.." Shion said.  
"I agree with her" sena said.  
"Take this!" Shin said as he was firing his giga blaster..  
"Tch.. Saggitarimon! Use Judgment Arrow!" Lynx said and was a split second from destruction but alpha was right in front of him.  
'He isn't..' Lynx thought.  
"Cannon Ball!" Shin said.  
"Graahh!" Saggitarimon turns back into veemon.  
"Vee are you alright?" Lynx asked.  
"I'm fine.." Veemon said.  
"Well that was a lot of fun!" Shin smiled.  
"That means you're in the club.." Alpha invited veemon..  
"Really?!" Lynx was in a disbelief.  
"Of course!" Shin smiled.  
"Okay! So that makes us having the sixth member!" Fang jumped overjoyed.  
"Tch.. Then you can built your club with the special permission" Carrison said.  
"But.. Don't you think this is over!" Mark said.  
"We'll be waiting" Shin put up a serious face.  
The next day..  
"It's good to have the club back.." Fang said.  
"Yeah I thought that we were done for.." Shion sigh.  
"Maybe.. We were tired I couldn't put up with it!" Sena wiggled his head with frustration.  
"Even shin is sleeping in class" Lynx said looking at shin..  
"Well um you see.. In my class I've got a 1 week free sleeping class.." Shin said.  
"So that's why the teacher didn't mad at you.." Shion said.  
"Wait that is the prize from the last math Quiz! Why I ought!" Fang was ready to wrestle shin but the one in charge is coming in.. He uses a lab coat and an eyeglass with a spiky brown with yellow color.  
"Ban-sensei?" Shion asked.  
"It has been a while shion.." Ban smiled.  
"Uncle?!" Shin said.  
"Eh!" They all said.  
"That is your uncle?" Fang asked pointing at ban.  
"Yeah.. And now that we have all members we need we may begin the plan.." Shin said.  
"Follow me.." Shion said as they had an underground path to the ground..  
"Where is this headed?" Fang asked but shin and sena snuck in on the secret door.  
"Here" shin said.

D.A.T.S Tokyo HQ

"Welcome new members.." Ban said.  
"This is D.A.T.S?" Fang asked.  
"Cool!" Lynx said.  
"From here on out there will be many missions and we have 2 elites here from the HQ that will lead us.." Shion explained.  
A guy with black shirt and DATS Special suit appeared another one was with a grey appears.  
"Welcome to D.A.T.S" The black guy said.  
"Well this was nice.." Fang said.  
"Oh you don't know the half of it." The grey suit guy said.  
"From here on out this isn't just a club.. It's a new team.. There will be many challenges are you up to it?" Ban asked.  
"Ha'l" The two said.  
"Then there is no need for us to show our mercy.." The black guy said..  
"And it's gonna be fun.." The grey suit guys said.  
"Well we know who you two are.." Fang and Lynx said.  
"Who?!" They asked.  
"You two are.."  
"Are.." They were waiting for answers..  
"Cool!" Fang and lynx said and make those two fall.  
"Wow they are clueless" shion titled her head.  
"I think they deserve enough don't you think.." Ban said.  
"Yeah I guess" The black guy said.  
"Well we better get back to yoshino and the others.. Ja ne.." The grey guy give a wink and left the room.  
"Well that is left for today.. You're all dismissed.." Ban said The next day..  
"Today I will not join the mission" The black guy said.  
"Then who would lead?" Shion asked.  
"I chose fang to lead.. I still have odaiba and kyoto district to look out.." The black guy disappeared.  
"Then I'll resume today's mission" The grey guy said.  
*time pass 1 hours*  
"Our mission for today is to infiltrate the enemy's hide ground" He said.  
"We only have time for 2 hours or we will go with plan b.." The grey suit guy said.  
"Mission Start!" The grey suit said.  
"Okay!" Shion and the others nodded.  
Dark Area "Why are we here again?" Shion asked.  
"Well we were here to do a mission duh.." Fang said.  
"Be careful" Lynx said.  
"Why does that grey guy and black guy look familiar?" Fang thought.  
"The guards they are coming.." A herd of Devimons are heading through their way..  
"Heyaatt!" A guy with red Xros sign T-shirt said and uses his partner to attack them.  
"Rowdy Rocker!" A red creature said.  
"You guys alright?" The boy said.  
"Don't took off like that" A yellow blond guy with blue jacket said.  
"And this time I'm worried about you guys.." The pink vest girl said.  
"It's okay nene.." The boy said.  
"Taiki are you alright?" The black suit guy said.  
"Ah we're alright shadow" he wink.  
"Well why are we transcend here anyway?" Nene asked.  
"Hmm maybe you guys took off the wrong tunnel" Shadow said.  
"Yeah maybe well we are on the wrong mission.." Nene said.  
"Yeah.." The black guy said..  
"Well Zone transfer!" The blue jacket guy said.  
"Maybe we'll be seeing you guys again" Taiki winked and jumped into the portal.  
"Now you two go.." Shadow said pushing the two away..  
"Ja,, Ne.." He jumped to the portal and disappear.  
"Well here is the gate.." Shion said.  
"Watch out!" Fang said..  
"What was that?!" A black creature appeared and seems out of control..  
"Just what in the world is that?!" They gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin: hmm the next chapter is..  
Chris: sorry to bother but this is for the script you ruin.. *destroy the future scripts*  
Shion: Our script!  
Shin: It's fine.. I memorize it..  
Fang: This is lame..  
Lynx: I agree things are getting slow here..  
Shin: Well they like nate better than us..  
Nate: Congratulations.. You won a pool of whip creams! *pulling the surprise trigger on shin.*  
Shin: Oh that's it! I'll get ya!*chases nate*  
Nate: Can't catch me!  
Shion: Just R&R I like to see this *eats the popcorn*  
Fang: And for the record taiki is just a special guest.. He will appear at the main story like in 5 chapters or so..


	37. Arc 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 37: Dragomon's returns..

"What is that thing?" Shion asked.  
"I think that is the portal to the.." Fang said and they were caught by the tentacles.

"You two are coming with me!" Dragomon screamed and they disappear within the gate.

2 Hours later..

"Where is fang and shion?" The grey guy said.

"I think they are here before" Lynx said.  
"But maybe you said.." The grey guy said.  
"Well I can track them.." Another group comes in and it looks like from the shinjuku district.  
"It's nice to meet you again takato or should I say king.." The grey guy said.  
"Well let's see where is the black guy?" He asked.  
"Hmm he is handling other groups.." He said.  
"Henry help me!" Takato said.  
"How did he even know them?" Lynx thought.  
"Hey there.." Rika was now still using her usual dress but at this time of day she tried her mom's dress.  
"Oohh you still look cute.." The grey guy blush.  
"Well thank you.." She bowed.  
"That isn't rika when she wear a.." Takato explained but rika just throw her shoes at him and tell him not to say that again or I'll kill you kind of thing..  
"Hehehe" The two sweat dropped.  
"You didn't tell them?" Henry said.  
"Tell them what?" The grey guy said.  
"Tell them the place they were kidnapping them.." Henry said and gasped.  
"I know who took them.. It's the dark ocean.. Since he can't take hikari anymore they take another approach on.." The grey guy said but was cut off by lynx.  
"Shion right? And let me guess fang was drag into it" Lynx said in a fine manner.  
"Wow you're good.." Henry said.  
"Well I'm good at playing this chronological thing." He explained.  
"Well I guess I need to open my cover now since I'm a part of the club.." The grey guy opens the mask.  
"You're.." Takato and the others smiled while Lynx gasped.  
Dark Ocean..  
"How can you return and release me!" Shion said.  
"The last time he didn't destroy me.." Dragomon said.  
"He didn't?" Fang tried to break free.  
"It's useless.. That cage is made off rare digital chrome zoid.." Dragomon laughed evilly.  
"Let us go.." Kotemon and gabumon said.  
"No can do.. You two are going to stay here for all eternity.." Dragomon laughed.  
"Why me? You search for hikari right?" Shion asked.  
"That is what my first intention was until.." Dragomon explained.  
*flashback*  
One day a black guy appear out of nowhere in the dark ocean and seeking my help..  
*pause*  
"Seeking you're help?" Shion asked.  
"Who in the right person is gonna do that?" Fang shouted.  
"Let me continue.." Dragomon began again.  
*continue*  
"You're pretty bold coming here human.." Dragomon roared.  
"I need your help to find what you call the reverse gate.." The guy said.  
"You're kidding me right? That is a dangerous place to go.." Dragomon shouted.  
"But what if I know the source other than hikari's.." The black guy said.  
"Than that girl of light?" Dragomon said.  
"If you'll come with me and aid me I'll tell you.."  
*months passed*  
We trilled on many quest defeating ruthless digimon but on the way there..  
"This is the reverse gate.." Dragomon showed the gate with a reverse R sign.  
"My journey is over.." The black guy said.  
"So tell me your name.." Dragomon said.  
"My name is Phantom.. I'm not a human or digimon.." He then goes into the gate but he tells me one thing though..  
"Catch the girl name shion.. She holds more light than your so called Child of light.." He disappeared and the gate too.  
Other place..  
"He must be doing it.. Now that he captures shion I can begin my plan.." The masked black guy said and disappear with a evil laugh..  
Dark Ocean..  
"Let me go!" Shion said.  
"I won't.." Dragomon put more grip into her..  
"Graahhh! Let me go you meanie!" Shion kick him and she is free while unlocking the door that she got while fang was tortured by Dragomon..  
"Let's do this another way christy.."  
"What do you mean?" Christy asked.  
"We are going to use the new system.."  
"Oh you mean that IC!" Christy got it..  
"IC system?" Fang asked.  
"You don't know.. How poor of you.. IC system let's you out your burst mode.." Gabumon said.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Fang said letting him free from Dragomon's prison and rescuing gabumon.  
Shion's Digivice change like the IC users but with purple and white color..  
"Like masaru would say I'll punch you!" Shion's inner aura comes out and punch dragomon.  
"That hurts.." Dragomon fell back..  
"Digi Soul Charge Overdrive!"  
"Kotemon Digivolve too!" A new digimon appear like crusadermon but with white color..  
"Crusadermon(Burst Mode)"  
Go! Crusadermon Burst Mode!" Shion cheer on crusadermon..  
"This place isn't beautiful at all now I can destroy it.." Crusadermon BM puts up like the way she fights beautifully.  
"Can you hear me fang.." His communicator gives a beep.  
"There is two people coming there now go free that gabumon of yours and leave with them.. Bring shion too.." The grey guy said.  
"But.." Fang said.  
"I don't have much time you must.." The connection was off.  
In other place..  
"We are ready to go.." Takato and lynx said.  
"Good everything ready henry, rika?" The grey guy said.  
"As it will ever be.." They give a good look.  
"Okay now get taomon ready.."  
"Hai'" She nodded.  
"Is this alright takato?" Henry asked.  
"They will know the truth about what is going on in odaiba sooner or later.." Takato sigh.  
"I hope you're right.." Henry said.  
"Of course I'm right.." Takato said.  
"Well in 3! 2!1! Go!" The grey guy said and a portal opens to the dark ocean..  
"Forbidden Trident!" "Spir. al Masquerade V!"  
The attack clash at each other..  
"You know you can't defeat me crusadermon.." Dragomon said while they are crushing fist to fist.  
"I know that is why I bring up some new recruit.. She whistled.  
"What?!"  
"Shield Of Joust!"  
"Vee Laser!"  
The two attack manage to give dragomon a little damage.  
"Sorry we are late.." Takato winked riding on gallantmon.  
"Well it seems no one uses biomerge anymore this days.." Crusadermon laughed.  
"Look out!" Crusadermon uses her laser lattice X to cover them.  
"You guys alright?" Crusadermon asked.  
"We're fine.." Takato and lynx said.  
"Okay Takato you better use yours.." Shion said.  
"I got it! Burst Mode!" Takato said as his red and black digisoul comes out..  
"Digisoul charge over drive! Burst Mode Activated!" Takato said as gallantmon turns into a red bloody being with a red lance and shield.  
"Gallantmon (Burst Mode)!"  
"Now use your attack!" Takato ordered.  
"Final Crest II" The attack makes dragomon even more cornered.  
"I won't give.." Dragomon said as he was trying to do a last attack.  
"Forbidden Trident C!" The attack makes it's entrance but fang was already dodging them with Zeed Garurumon.  
"Full Blow Back Breath!"  
He said while all the missiles and cannon try to stop the attack.  
"Vee Laser!" Veemon tries to help zeed garurumon attack goes through..  
"Shield Of Phantasm!" Gallantmon BM attacks with full force while crusadermon BM look for the opening..  
"Found it!" Shion said.  
"Now?"  
"Now!" Shion gives a nod to crusadermon BM.  
"Scarlet Tempest V Maximum!" Crusadermon bust through dragomon's body..  
"We did it!" They said.  
"So what is happening dragomon?" Shion gives a deadly look.  
"Haha girl by the time you know it.. It will be over before you can imagine.." Dragomon gives an evil laugh before he disappears and turns into bits of data and the place started to crumble.  
"I think that dragomon holds the place now that dragomon isn't here anymore.." Takato said.  
"This place isn't needed anymore.." Lynx said and grab shion's hand before they knew it. They saw an opening and sent them back to the gate..  
Back with the others.  
"Whew.." Henry said as they are pulling the others through the gate and it disappears.  
"That was really messed up.." Takato said.  
"But I'm still thinking why did dragomon said you will find out and it's too late.." Shion thinks about it clearly but to no avail.  
"Now let's just rest I'm beat.." Takato huffed.  
"Me too Takatomon.." Guilmon said as he de-digivolves faster in Burst Mode.  
"Hahaha!" The others laugh.

Back In HQ.

"Well you guys should know that the guy in that grey shirt was.." Lynx said.

"Was sena right?" Shion said.  
"How did you?" Lynx and Fang looked at shion on sadistic manner.  
"I can't blame her.. I looked like an old man wearing these.." He pulled off his masked.  
"Then that other masked guy was.." Fang said.  
"Was me.. Shin.." He comes in and apologized to everyone.  
"Well what is it with you?" Shion hugged him.  
"Sorry I had a lot on my mind with being the elite team.." Shin smiled.  
"Wait what do you mean elite?" Shion asked.  
"You only knew some of it huh? Shion?" Shin asked.

"Well I only know you enter DATS after we had 2 years and then.." Shion said.  
"That is what I'm telling you.. Me and sena went on another adventure with your now so called aunt and Uncle's.. There was the bad royal knights and I must put a stop to it.. But something is happening at odaiba and I want to know what.." Shin said.  
"But what can you do shin?" Fang asked.  
"We need a time buyer like a championship or some sort.. So we can go to odaiba.." Shin said.  
"Well there is one.. 5 weeks from now.." Lynx said.  
"Good so be ready.. We may also face takato and taiki or takuya so be ready.." Shin said.  
"We will!" They nodded.  
"And what gives you're the elite team?" They asked.  
"Actually I was sent into another war.." Shin said.  
"War?" They asked.  
"But it's reaching it's climax.. I'll introduce you guys to them.." Shin said.  
"Wait you mean that kid with the red V shirt.." Sena said.  
"Yeah.. You guys met? Wait you did met.." Shin said.  
"Yeah.. In kyoto.." Sena said.

"Well that was sweet and their evolution is way advance then ours.. But for now we can only operate on IC users so no one can blame dats.." Shin said.  
"Let's get on with the training!" They happily walked outside the HQ with ban on the way..

"Well that was fun.. And watch out kids!" Ban said.  
"We will!" They said.

"They don't have any idea what they will be facing are they?" Veemon X said.  
"We will veemon we will.." Ban smiled and looking at the children maybe they can change the future..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin: well the main event is coming up!  
Takato: well taiki is here too..  
Shion: The author is still obsessed with Xros Wars-_-  
Fang: well it is good though than Savers all the time it's kinda boring..  
Rika: But surprisingly he likes the way they evolve not the story line though.. *smirk*  
Shin: we are still boring commentator..  
Shion: yeah *sigh*  
Fang: And it's mostly cause too many characters and takuya has the least parts.  
Takuya: He is right.. I give.. I had most in the last arc and leaving the 01 and 02 on an empty space..  
Takato: Us too.. *sigh*  
Alpha: well enough of the saddy moments! *hits them with random objects*  
All: Get him!  
Alpha: Oh no my plan back fire! *runs*  
Christy: I told you not to make it funny and now they are crazy..  
Gabumon: She is right..  
Alpha: Look they are coming! *looking at the angry cast*  
Christy: It's all your fault alpha! *runs*  
Gabumon: I blame you for this *runs with christy*  
Alpha: wait for me! Oh and don't forget to R&R! Guys wait for me! *running from the mob.


	38. Arc 3 chapter 5

Chapter 38: An invited letter from the soccer team.. Lynx Betrayal?  
"Okay so we know that shin is the black guy.." Shion said.  
"No.. I was." Shin smiled.  
"So let me get this straight you two an elite member and you didn't tell us?!" Fang shouted.

"Sshh would you shut it down buzz brain.." Shion close fang's mouth.  
When they are about to get to the main topic a herd of soccer players comes in and get fang and shion out of the playing field..

Soccer Field..  
"Let us go!" Shion tries to let herself go..  
"What do you want?" Sena asked..  
"Hmph what do we want? We want to get our captain back.." The boy with fuzzy hair and usual soccer attire said.  
"Oh so that is what this is about.." Shin said.

"If we defeat you we get lynx back and automatically disband your club forever.." He said..  
"I'm fine.. But I can't say I warn you.." Shin pulls out his IC..  
"You have an IC?" They said.  
"I'm fine.. So do I!" The boy said.  
"Just stop it Ryuki it's enough.." Yousuke said and appear out of nowhere.

"Why? I'm trying to pick on him Get lost!" Ryuki said.  
"It's fine.. But if you lose.. I'll be the captain is it fine?" He gave a sadistic look.

"Oh! You want to be the captain.. But if this isn't a nice fight you two are going to detention.." Ryuki said.  
Yosuke and shin gives a good look.  
"How about we start and I can show my partner.." Ryuki said..

"It's fine by me.." Shin gives a wicked smile.  
"Why is shin so determined?" He asked.  
"Come on! Alpha!" The dorumon appeared.

"You're ready?" Shin asked.  
"As I'll ever be!" Dorumon said.  
"Now come on out! Cyberdramon!"  
"Hmph straight to ultimate are you scared?" Shin now how about I feel your punches a little.. Cyberdramon began on attacking shin but with quick reflex shin just give a good look and punch him back..

"Let's do it dorumon!"  
"Digi soul Charge Over Drive!"  
"Dorumon double warp digivolve too! Doru Greymon!"  
With it's massive wings and size he battled out with cyberdramon..

Cyberdramon uses his claws at Doru Greymon while Doru Greymon dodge the attack and attack with it's claw..  
"Eraser Claw!" The attack hits doru greymon but because he diverted it a little it didn't do much damage..  
"How is that?!" Ryuki said.  
"Not bad but.." Shin said.

"Bloody Tower!" Doru Greymon began to get closer to cyberdramon with out realising it he toss cyberdramon and get him to kneel before him..  
"This was easier than I thought.." Doru Greymon said but behind him cyberdramon strangle doru greymon..

"How did you survive that.." Doru greymon said while choking.  
"Heh with intense training from Ryuki I was able to withstand that kind of attack but it still gives me damage I compliment on that..

"Hmph I give a compliment in stranggling me but.." Doru greymon was like he knows this was going to happen so he did have a plan B. And that was..  
"Metal Meteor!" Doru Greymon look at the big ball and push cyberdramon to it..  
"You're crazy your gonna get on that sphere too.." Cyberdramon growled.  
"No I am don't you worry.." Doru Greymon push him aside kicking him and back and forth..  
"Now in you go.." Doru greymon grab cyberdramon into the blast making an explosion..  
"Sweet!" Lynx said.

"He knows that cyberdramon has mentally stamina and restrain to any attacks so he did put up a good show of a plan B.. Using the metal meteor while cyberdramon is talking.." Shion criticized.  
"Wow I never knew he would think that far.." Fang nodded.  
"He always thinks 2 steps ahead of the enemy.." Sena said.  
"Now what will ryuki do?" Yosuke snickered.  
"I guess we have to show our 100%" As his aura changed..  
"Digi soul Charge Overdrive!"  
"Cyberdramon digivolve too!"  
"Justimon!"  
"This isn't going to be nice.." Doru Greymon said.  
"I know.. Just don't get in my way.." Shin said..  
"Understood" Dorugreymon charge in at justimon but it's useless justimon is too fast and keeps kicking with his justice kick..  
"Now let's show them how boys fight!" Shin punches justimon but keep on missing..  
"You can't attack me.." Justimon said.  
"Oh yeah?" Shin comes out from behind and punches him hardly.  
"Fast.."  
"Digi soul Charge Overdrive!"  
"Doru Greymon double warp evolution too! Dorugoramon V!"  
"Brave Metal!" He shot with his wings and makes justimon a little shock..  
"Fast!" Justimon dodges the attack..  
"I'm not done yet!"  
"Doru Din X!" The attack makes progress and hits justimon to the ground..  
"Justimon!" He said and justimon turns back to his rookie self monodramon.  
"That's a wrap.." Shin gives a victory pose like Dan from bakugan.  
"Well he win." Yosuke said.  
"Now you can be the captain.." Ryuki said handing the mark..  
"No.. I'm just testing you and more importantly I'm rooting for ya! In that championship.." Yosuke laugh..  
"Okay lynx I permitted you to go with them.." Ryuki said.  
"Thank you captain ryuki.." Lynx winked and they go back to their club.  
"Is this alright?" Ryuki asked.  
"We don't know.. They all hold potential.." Yosuke smiled.  
"Then we must get more stronger justimon!" Ryuki was all pumped up..  
"100 laps all of you!" "Eh!" They all shouted.  
"Oh and yosuke we watch.." Ryuki smiled at his new co-captain..  
"Ha'I captain.." Yosuke shouted.  
"And as of today you're second in command.." Ryuki said.  
"I know.. And it would be an honor.." He bowed..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin: That's a wrap people!  
Shion: whew!  
Fang: we need a new plot I'm getting bored..  
Shin: well what can we do.. Tai and davis got to the author's first..  
Lynx: Yeah and something isn't right..  
Shin: I'm done with that and that room I didn't want to look it again..  
Fang: why?  
Shin: Oh you guys are gonna passed out cause he is with..  
Me: Thank you bastemon.. *coming out with a lot of gooey thingy*  
Shin: what is that?  
Me: Oh just a glue and I sleep with bastemon!  
All: eh!  
Me: Just kidding *wink*  
Shin: That is not funny!  
Me: anyway this and crown link will update slower since I'm focusing on rolling it each week except for the fall of the duo leaders you know what I mean..  
Shion: Since it's the tournament!  
Fang: We need to get ready!  
Shin: Just R&R *sigh*


End file.
